Not Friends, Tome Un - Can't be friend with you
by Aemi-AuPaysDesMerveilles
Summary: Sasuke arrive dans un nouveau lycée, traînant des secrets qu'il ne veut pas évoquer. C'est sans compter sur l'entêtement de Naruto, décidé à apprendre au brun le sens du mot 'partage'. Mais Sasuke découvrira bien vite que les grands sourires de Naruto cachent un passé qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. Ensemble, ils devront affronter bien plus que leurs fantômes (Prologue à l'intérieur)
1. Prologue

**Can't be friend with you**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – SasuNeji, SasuNaruSasu. Het.

**Genres :** Angst. / Hurt-Comfort. / Friendship. / Romance. / Schoolfic. / Songfic.

**Rating :** M (16). Possibles lemons.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_« Je découvris que l'amour n'est pas seulement une source de joie ou un jeu, mais qu'il fait partie de la tragédie continuelle de la vie, qu'il trouve son sens à la fois dans sa malédiction éternelle et sa puissance irrésistible. »_

— Nadejda Mandelstam

* * *

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu nous appelles plus tôt ?

— Une de ces envies d'oublier… répondit l'intéressé d'un air vague.

— Tu m'en diras tant ! Orochimaru, c'est ça ?

— Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert…

— Ce mec commence à sérieusement me faire chier !

* * *

Il s'arrêta devant le portail austère et froid qui marquait l'entrée du lycée comme elle marquerait celle d'une prison. En faisant glisser son regard sur les caractères qui annonçaient « Lycée Privé Konoha », il laissa tomber un soupir d'exaspération. Autour de lui, les élèves entraient par petits groupes, gloussant, ricanant, papotant sans faire aucunement attention à la silhouette sombre qu'ils dépassaient – parfois bousculaient.

Le jeune homme sortit son portable de sa poche, et éteignit sa musique, puis ferma les yeux en saisissant l'anneau qui pendait à son cou pour rassembler toute sa force avant de s'avancer dans l'allée du lycée.

* * *

À bout de souffle, il posait un regard affolé partout. Il le cherchait, avec ses yeux qui rougissaient, avec ses jambes qui fatiguaient, avec toute la force de ses cordes vocales douloureuses ! « Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu serais là ! » Oui, il avait dit. Avec un grand sourire, il lui avait promis de venir quoiqu'il arriverait, qu'il suffisait d'appeler ! « Alors pourquoi m'époumoné-je sans arrêt sans voir arriver la moindre aide ? Pourquoi ceux qui me poursuivent ont l'air de jouer le rôle du chat cruel chassant la souris sans défense ? »

Traqué, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il trébuchait sans arrêt sur la moindre racine, et ne regardait même plus devant lui de peur de se prendre de nouveau le pied dans un piège quelconque de ce bois maudit.

Il aurait dû. Il aurait mieux fait de lever les yeux. Cela lui aurait évité un tas d'ennuis.

* * *

— Tu t'en fiches complètement, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'empêche qu'il me manque…

* * *

Sasuke est passé par bien des épreuves, qu'il préfère garder pour lui. Il n'aime pas qu'on le prenne en pitié, préfère rester dans son coin quitte à se faire détester. Naruto cache ses douleurs sous des sourires plutôt que de montrer ses larmes. Il a horreur des regards faussement désolés.

Sasuke ne supporte pas Naruto. Il n'aime pas ses sourires. Pourquoi a-t-il le droit d'être heureux, lui ? Naruto grince des dents en voyant Sasuke. Il n'aime pas sa froideur. Pour qui se prend-il ?

Mais au fond, Sasuke a peut-être envie de sourire, aussi… Au fond, Naruto a peut-être envie d'éradiquer toute cette froideur autour de lui… Mais comment faire ? Comment sourire quand la chance a décidé de ne pas s'occuper de vous ? Comment tuer la froideur des autres quand la vôtre est encore cachée, tout au fond de votre cœur ?

Ils croient savoir beaucoup de choses sur la vie. Ils ont pourtant encore beaucoup à apprendre.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! À l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Naruto, je suis très contente de vous présenter enfin le prologue de _Can't be friend with you_, dont le premier chapitre devrait arriver en janvier. Je voulais vous donner un petit aperçu de cette fiction avant de commencer à la publier, histoire de commencer à attiser les curiosités !_

_Les points de vue sont flous dans ce prologue, et c'est voulu. Pour en savoir plus, je vous invite à lire le chapitre un à venir. Ce sera une histoire avec du suspens, quelques morceaux de rock disséminés par-ci par-là, et pour le moment (je suis au chapitre 15 dans l'écriture quand je publie ceci), je l'imagine faire environ une trentaine de chapitres au moins._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous en suivrez la publication. __À__ bientôt !_


	2. Règle 1 - Ne pas se fier aux apparences

**Premier semestre. Se connaître**

**[Règle n°1 – Ne pas se fier aux apparences]**

* * *

Et c'est parti pour une deuxième longue fiction ! (Comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà fait assez !) Méchant !

Merci à ma sœurette de m'avoir lue avant tout le monde, d'avoir relevé mes erreurs, d'avoir donné son avis,… T'es la meilleure, imōto-chan !

Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre et me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture~ !

* * *

_« Tu parlais de l'oiseau en cage.  
__S'il a de la jugeote, il ne se résignera pas.  
__Il crochètera le cadenas avec son bec pour ouvrir la porte. »_

* * *

_À bout de souffle, Naruto posait un regard affolé partout. Il _le_ cherchait, avec ses yeux qui rougissaient, avec ses jambes qui fatiguaient, avec toute la force de ses cordes vocales douloureuses ! « Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu serais là ! » Oui, _il_ avait dit. Avec un grand sourire, _il_ lui avait promis de venir quoiqu'il arriverait, qu'il suffisait d'appeler ! « Alors pourquoi m'époumoné-je sans arrêt sans voir arriver la moindre aide ? Pourquoi ceux qui me poursuivent ont l'air de jouer le rôle du chat cruel chassant la souris sans défense ? »_

_Traqué, Naruto avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il trébuchait sans arrêt sur la moindre racine, et ne regardait même plus devant lui de peur de se prendre de nouveau le pied dans un piège quelconque de ce bois maudit._

_Il aurait dû. Il aurait mieux fait de lever les yeux. Cela lui aurait évité un tas d'ennuis._

_Cela lui aurait évité de percuter de plein fouet une branche qui avait décidé de pendre un peu plus bas que les autres. Cela lui aurait évité de tomber dans l'herbe drue, sans parvenir à voir ce qu'il se passait, car tout ce qu'il distinguait désormais était le noir. Cela lui aurait évité de sentir sur son corps encore affaibli par le choc toutes ces mains qui l'emmenaient il ne savait trop où. Cela lui aurait évité de perdre soudain tout à fait connaissance, le laissant dans le vide. Juste le vide._

Le vide qui s'illuminait peu à peu. Naruto reprenait doucement conscience, et se rassurait en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait mal nulle part. Peut-être qu'au final ces personnes ne s'étaient pas trop défoulées sur lui… Mais quel était ce son qui parvenait sourdement à ses oreilles ? Cela ressemblait à une chanson. Il tenta de faire plus attention, et se rendit compte que son morceau préféré se faisait entendre tout près de lui de plus en plus fort. En ouvrant les yeux pour de bon, il se rendit compte de son erreur.

Il fit taire la mélodie de son réveil avant de se redresser dans son lit aux draps emmêlés, frotta ses paupières encore endormies, et regarda la boule de poils roux qui ronronnait à ses côtés.

— On dirait que mes rêves reviennent, Kyūbi… Moi qui pensais en être débarrassé, je crois bien que que j'avais tort. Ah, pourquoi maintenant ?! C'est bien ma veine ! soupira-t-il avant d'enchaîner : J'en ai assez, je veux dormir la nuit ! Pourquoi ils reviennent me harceler ?

Kyūbi se contenta d'ouvrir ses grands yeux bleus en guise de réponse, et réclama ses caresses matinales d'un coup de langue râpeuse sur la main du jeune homme. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et se mit à gratter le ventre du chat.

— Tu t'en fiches complétement, hein ? Mais il n'empêche qu'il me manque…

* * *

— Et cette fois Sasuke, je t'en prie, ne te fais pas remarquer ! Je sais que tu n'as strictement rien à faire de ce que je peux te raconter, mais bientôt, tu auras fait tous les lycées de Tōkyō !

— Hm.

La porte claqua derrière lui en émettant la petite mélodie agaçante du vérouillage, puis il descendit rapidement les escaliers de l'immeuble pour se retrouver enfin à l'air libre. Il prit une grande inspiration tandis qu'il avançait dans les rues de Tōkyō vers la bouche de métro la plus proche, et vers son nouveau lycée. Encore un… C'était déjà le deuxième de l'année, alors que le mois de mai* commençait à peine. Mais depuis le temps que ce manège durait, il avait pris l'habitude.

L'habitude de ne pas s'attacher outre mesure, de rester dans son coin, et de s'effacer le plus possible.

Il brancha ses écouteurs sur son portable, et calma sa frustration avec un peu de rock au volume maximum. La musique était une des seules choses qui avait le pouvoir de le rasséréner. Elle avait sur lui l'effet d'un calmant ou d'une bonne séance chez un psychologue ; elle effaçait ses soucis. Bien sûr, les cigarettes avaient parfois le même pouvoir, mais elles avaient leurs limites. La musique, elle, n'en souffre aucune à part celle de l'imagination. En cela, il aurait voulu lui ressembler davantage, lui qui voulait s'affranchir des pourtours bien dessinés d'une société qui ne lui plaisait guère. Pour faire simple, il détestait se laisser dicter sa conduite. Il prenait donc un malin plaisir à faire exactement le contraire de ce qui était dans le « bon ordre » des choses.

Il ne s'habillait pas comme tout le monde, n'écoutait pas les mêmes musiques que tout le monde, et appréciait particulièrement dire ce qu'il pensait à voix haute et à n'importe qui. C'était bien souvent la source de bon nombre de ses problèmes.

Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment d'où lui venait cette sainte horreur des diktats. Elle lui avait été inspirée par une personne en particulier, une personne qu'il haïssait de tout son être et qu'il aurait voulu effacer, tout simplement. Annihiler, sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage déjà trop long sur cette planète. Supprimer cette erreur, pour faire place nette. Mais cela, il le gardait pour lui. Parler de cette personne, ç'aurait été parler de choses qu'il voulait oublier à tout jamais. Alors, un peu pour se protéger de tout cela, il préférait s'isoler, par peur que quelqu'un aille chercher trop loin dans ce qu'il était.

Seules deux personnes étaient parvenues à faire tomber ses forteresses. Hyūga Neji et Subaku Gaara. Ces deux-là faisaient les quatre-cent coups au lycée Suna et avaient tout de suite apprécié Sasuke. Derrière son apparence de garçon solitaire, ils avaient rapidement décelé un côté beaucoup plus plaisant de sa personnalité : son côté fouteur de merde. Et puisqu'ils ne posaient pas de questions trop envahissantes, Sasuke s'était laissé emporter dans la tornade de ce duo infernal. Il s'était _vraiment_ laissé emporter, tombant rapidement sous le charme de Neji, de ses regards brûlants, de ses sourires en coin, de ses cheveux longs dans lesquels il aimait emmêler ses doigts, de son rire cristallin, de sa manière de voir le monde, de leurs longues discussions enflammées, bref ; de tout ce qui faisait de Neji, Neji. Oui, il aimait les hommes. Et malheureusement, cela faisait également partie de ce qui lui créait des problèmes. Alors il le cachait. Au lycée, il agissait comme si de rien n'était, et un œil extérieur aurait conclu sans aucun doute que Sasuke, Neji et Gaara n'étaient que de simples amis.

Leur complicité grandissante les avait entraînés sans cesse de bêtises en idioties, d'idioties en âneries, d'âneries en conneries,… en faisant un pied-de-nez magistral à l'autorité. Leur dernière connerie en date leur avait d'ailleurs valu un renvoi définitif à tous les trois. Étrangement, le directeur de Suna n'avait pas apprécié le feu d'artifice devant son bureau pendant une réunion… Il manquait cruellement de goût artistique !

Sasuke s'arrêta devant le portail de fer forgé, austère et froid, qui marquait l'entrée du lycée comme elle marquerait celle d'une prison. En faisant glisser son regard sur les caractères qui annonçaient « Lycée Privé Konoha », il laissa tomber un soupir d'exaspération. Autour de lui, les élèves entraient par petits groupes, gloussant, ricanant, papotant sans faire aucunement attention à la silhouette sombre qu'ils dépassaient – parfois bousculaient.

Des flashs épars de souvenirs l'assaillirent soudain sans crier gare. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec Neji et Gaara, comment allait-il se réhabituer à la solitude ? Et d'ailleurs, dans quel lycée étaient-ils désormais ? D'après leurs dernières nouvelles, fraîches du matin-même, ils avaient réussi à intégrer un même établissement, mais aucun des deux n'avaient su lui dire lequel. À franchement parler, cela ne l'avait pas étonné à outrance. Même s'il n'était resté que peu de temps avec eux, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ces deux phénomènes n'avaient leur tête sur leurs épaules que quand ils le souhaitaient – particulièrement Gaara.

Le jeune homme sortit son portable de sa poche, et éteignit sa musique, puis ferma les yeux en saisissant l'anneau qui pendait à son cou pour rassembler toute sa force avant de s'avancer dans l'allée du lycée, ombragée par de hauts cerisiers qui perdaient leurs dernières pétales. De chaque côté de la charmille, des élèves paressaient sur l'herbe en attendant les cours, et bavardaient avec animation. En face de lui, s'étalait une large cour entourée d'imposants et nombreux bâtiments de pierre. Ce nouveau lycée avait l'air bien grand…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait du bureau de la directrice du lycée avec un plan de l'endroit et son emploi du temps où était surlignée l'indication « Salle J21 ». Elle en avait de bonne cette femme ! Si elle l'avait dit à un élève habitué, d'accord, mais à Sasuke, qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce lycée, c'était comme lui parler tagalog : il ne comprenait rien. Même avec l'aide du plan, c'était difficile ! Ce n'est qu'après avoir erré une demi-heure au milieu des vieux bâtiments en pierre, des allées et des arbres qu'il trouva enfin la salle qu'il cherchait.

Il toqua, et entendit une voix grave lui répondre d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Quand il pénétra dans la salle, il se retrouva face à un homme qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête malgré sa taille plus que raisonnable, et qui semblait vouloir le décrypter entièrement uniquement en le fixant.

— Tu dois être le nouvel élève, n'est-ce pas ? Madame Senju m'a mis au courant ce matin.

Sasuke hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et laissa le professeur continuer.

— Je suis Sarutobi Asuma, j'enseigne l'Histoire-géographie. Tu peux te présenter.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les dizaines de paires d'yeux qui le fixaient curieusement. Habitué à un pareil accueil, il n'en fit pas cas, et déclara simplement :

— Je m'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke.

Il ne rajouta rien. Malgré les regards du professeur qui tentait de le faire parler davantage, malgré les élèves face à lui qui voulaient apparemment en savoir plus, il garda les lèvres scellées. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne dire que son nom quand il se présentait à une nouvelle classe. Cela l'entourait d'un bouclier d'inaccessibilité. Un détail très pratique dans son cas : il jugeait tout à fait inutile de créer des liens qui ne feraient que l'encombrer de sentiments puérils. Et de toute manière, il ne restait jamais bien longtemps dans le même établissement. Alors à quoi bon tenter de se faire des amis qu'il quitterait tout aussi rapidement ?

Après avoir vaguement expliqué pourquoi Sasuke se retrouvait au lycée Konoha alors que l'année était déjà entamée, Monsieur Sarutobi désigna au nouvel élève une place libre au fond de la classe. Deux tables pour lui tout seul. Parfait. Cela signifiait que personne ne pourrait le déranger en lui adressant la parole. Il s'avança vers sa nouvelle place, posa nonchalamment son sac sur la table en sortant une trousse et des feuilles, et s'adossa contre le mur.

Oubliant ce qui pouvait se passer dans la salle, il préféra se préoccuper de ce qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Un autre bâtiment, en contre-bas, semblait l'appeler avec l'herbe qui ondulait sous la brise juste derrière ; de l'herbe qui lui donnait envie de s'allonger dessus plutôt que d'écouter les lois du shogunat Tokugawa qui avaient interdit la religion chrétienne à cause de missionnaires portugais. Le paysage avait quelque chose de plus intéressant que le dix-septième siècle… Plus loin vers la droite, un terrain de sport s'étendait en arrière-plan de ce qui semblait être des vestiaires.

Noyé dans ses réflexions, Sasuke ne vit pas passer les deux premières heures de cours, et la sonnerie retentit bientôt à ses oreilles. Enfin ! Ignorant les regards qui se tournaient vers lui, négligeant même les élèves les plus audacieux qui avaient osé l'approcher pour tenter d'engager la conversation, Sasuke balança son sac sur son épaule, et fila directement dehors.

Quand il se retrouva enfin à l'air libre, il inspira à grands poumons l'air encore légèrement frais des matinées de printemps. L'ambiance de la classe était trop étouffante pour lui. Tout le monde se connaissait, tout le monde se disait bonjour, tout le monde se faisait des grands sourires ou des tapes amicales dans le dos. Il ne se sentait pas à son aise dans cette chaleureuse entente générale. Et Gaara et Neji lui manquaient de plus en plus.

Jetant un coup d'œil alentour, il avisa un recoin discret et déserté, coincé entre le haut pignon du bâtiment J et l'imposant internat. Il décida donc de s'y réfugier pour fumer un petit peu en toute tranquillité. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé à un détail : il n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir trouvé cet endroit intéressant…

* * *

— Gaara, c'est officiel désormais : je te hais.

— Mais pourquoi, voyons ? répondit le jeune rouquin d'un air mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

En guise de réponse, Neji lui lança un regard noir qui l'accusait clairement d'avoir perdu le plan du lycée. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils tournaient en rond dans cet établissement trop grand en se demandant pourquoi l'avoir choisi. Le lycée Suna était beaucoup plus petit ; au moins, on ne s'y perdait pas ! De toutes manières, s'égarer entre deux bâtiments relève en général de l'exploit.

Neji fit onduler ses longs cheveux noirs en tournant le regard dans tous les sens. La sonnerie de la pause venait de retentir, et les nombreux élèves qui passaient autour d'eux ne faisaient que rendre plus difficile encore la tâche de se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe.

— En face !

Gaara pointa du doigt un bâtiment en pierre de cinq étages, celui où était censée se trouver leur salle de cours, fier d'avoir trouvé quelque chose avant Neji Hyūga au moins une fois dans sa vie. Un grand sourire étalé sur son visage, il se délecta de la figure de son ami qui hésitait entre soulagement et énervement.

D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers le grand escalier de l'entrée en tirant sur la manche de son ami qui, visiblement, préférait se terrer dans le mutisme plutôt que de suivre Gaara en le félicitant. Ce dernier n'en fit pas cas. Neji avait toujours été comme ça. Il ne comprenait même pas ce que Sasuke avait pu trouver de si attirant en lui.

Mais ses tergiversations s'arrêtèrent soudain. Là-bas, au coin de la cour, une silhouette se tenait droite comme un i. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Un sourire s'agrandit sur son visage. Quel heureux hasard !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, imbécile ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça ? fit la voix de Neji qui le ramena à la réalité.

— Regarde, là-bas… !

* * *

Sasuke hésita un instant. L'endroit qu'il pensait calme et désert était en fait occupé par trois étudiants qui avaient eux aussi eu l'idée de venir s'isoler ici. D'instinct, le nouvel élève eut un mouvement de recul. Deux des ''intrus'' – deux bruns, un aux cheveux mi-longs ramassés avec un élastique, et un autre aux cheveux plus courts et aux étranges tatouages sur les joues – le regardaient comme s'il venait de sortir d'un OVNI en provenance directe de la planète Mars. Avec la même lueur de rejet dans les yeux que beaucoup d'autres.

Alors que Sasuke allait faire demi-tour et se chercher un nouvel endroit isolé, le troisième garçon sortit de l'ombre qui tombait du bâtiment J.

— Ton nom c'est Uchiwa Sasuke, c'est ça ?

Le concerné arrêta son mouvement pour se tourner vers celui qui lui avait demandé son nom. Des cheveux blonds en bataille, un sourire contagieux esquissé sur ses lèvres roses, et deux yeux d'un bleu profond comme Sasuke n'en avait jamais vu. Ils lui donnaient un air enfantin qui aurait plu à n'importe qui… seulement voilà : Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas n'importe qui.

Ce gamin puait la gentillesse et l'empathie. Sans savoir si c'était à cause de la jalousie ou du dégoût, le jeune Uchiwa n'aimait pas cela. Ce genre de gosse se mettait tout le monde dans la poche en un sourire. Cela lui paraissait beaucoup trop facile pour céder à son air angélique. Il revêtit donc son masque de personne hautaine et inaccessible, et lança un regard plus noir que noir à l'importun.

— Qu'est-ce que mon nom peut te faire ?

Alors que les yeux des deux bruns se fronçaient et commençaient à lancer des éclairs, le blond se mit à rire de bon cœur. D'un rire cristallin, allègre… trompeur. Sasuke se retint de lui demander s'il avait un problème mental. Rire dans une situation pareille ? Vraiment, ce gars-là avait quelque chose de spécial.

— Je voulais juste te mettre à l'aise en tant que nouvel élève, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour ça, mec ! Moi, c'est Naruto.

— Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me mette à l'aise, je n'ai pas besoin d'amitié. répliqua-t-il mécaniquement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une phrase habituelle pour lui.

— Même pas de la nôtre ?

Le jeune Uchiwa tiqua à l'entente de cette voix. Il la connaissait, mais n'osait imaginer qu'elle pût être vraie. Comment se retrouverait-il ici ? C'était impossible. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il tourna les talons pour se retrouver face à un roux aux yeux vert émeraude soulignés de noir, et un brun aux cheveux longs et aux pupilles de nacres si caractéristiques. Deux personnes qu'il n'espérait plus voir ici. Il pouvait enfin se permettre de sourire.

Leur assurant que ce qu'il venait de dire ne tenait pas pour eux, il s'avança vers Gaara pour exécuter leur rituel : un check qu'eux seuls connaissaient – il était bien trop compliqué pour les autres ! Mais en tournant le regard vers Neji, il ne sut comment réagir. L'embrasser serait trop risqué, il ne tenait pas à se faire insulter dès le premier jour – même si sa conduite n'arrangeait pas non plus ses relations. Et il se voyait mal recommencer à lui frapper simplement dans la main comme tous les jours à Suna. Cela le mettait trop mal à l'aise.

Neji fut le premier à réagir. Il s'avança vers son amant avec un sourire triste, et fit ce que Sasuke se refusait de faire. Puis il s'approcha de lui davantage et lui glissa à l'oreille :

— J'ai repéré un coin plus tranquille tout à l'heure. Si tu veux, je peux te le montrer à la pause de ce midi ?

Puis il le fixa de nouveau de ses orbes nacrés avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus, et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Le cœur du jeune Uchiwa s'affola. Il avait retrouvé son amant, et ce dernier avait gardé toute sa malice. Tout allait pour le mieux, malgré le regard si singulier qui le fixait dans son dos. D'ailleurs, il n'entendit pas non plus cette personne laisser tomber d'une voix basse :

— Tu ne me reconnais même pas…

* * *

La porte du parking souterrain claqua dans le dos d'Itachi, lancée par toute la colère qu'il avait contenue pendant les dix minutes de discussion avec leur manager. « Il est vraiment temps que le contrat expire ! » pensa-t-il en lâchant un souffle d'exaspération.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit son portable. Passant sa liste de contacts en revue, il sélectionna les sept personnes qui l'intéressaient et leur demanda s'il était possible d'avancer leur répétition habituelle. Sans attendre les réponses, il démarra sa moto en trombe pour rentrer chez lui.

Quand il arriva enfin à son appartement, il lâcha ses clefs sur le petit meuble du hall d'entrée et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour pénétrer dans la pièce qu'il affectionnait particulièrement chez lui : le petit studio. Sans plus attendre, Itachi s'empara de la guitare rouge et noire qui patientait sur son support, et hasarda quelques notes pour un prochain morceau.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les minutes s'écoulèrent et déjà, le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. C'était Yahiko et Konan, qui arrivaient avec Hidan après l'avoir croisé en bas de l'immeuble.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ita pour que tu nous appelles plus tôt ?

— Une de ces envies d'oublier… répondit l'intéressé d'un air vague.

— Tu m'en diras tant ! soupira Hidan. Orochimaru, c'est ça ?

— Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… Il veut qu'on avance plus rapidement pour l'album. Et il veut qu'on change notre style. Comme d'habitude !

— Encore ?! s'écria soudain Yahiko. Ce type commence à sérieusement me faire chier, il va m'entendre !

Alors que le jeune homme faisait déjà volte-face, Itachi le retint de partir.

— Ça ne servirait à rien, mec ! Sans lui, sans l'agence, on n'est rien pour le moment. Autant attendre la fin du contrat, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment.

Le leader d'Akatsuki ne répliqua rien. Sa seule réponse fut ses poings qui se serraient si fort que les veines de ses mains saillaient. Après tout, que dire alors qu'Itachi avait raison ? Orochimaru les avait bien bernés en leur faisant miroiter une carrière sans encombre, paisible et qui leur assurerait gentiment leur avenir. Maintenant, il les tenait, et ne les lâcherait pas tant que le contrat ne serait pas expiré. Et encore… il était tellement collant qu'il trouverait bien une autre manière de les contrôler, même sans être leur manager ! Une vraie sangsue.

Yahiko ravala sa salive, et se retourna. Il réglerait son compte plus tard à ce connard. Pour le moment, il y avait plus important sur la listes des choses à faire. Comme avancer sur la conception de leur prochain album, par exemple. Il sortit donc des feuilles où des ébauches de couplets avaient été griffonnées au hasard, tandis que Konan testait son violon en faisant naître quelques notes allègres, qu'Itachi accordait sa guitare, et que Hidan réglait l'amplificateur pour sa basse.

Sasori arriva peu après en compagnie de Deidara, suivis de près par Kisame. Kakuzu n'arriva que plus tard, quand sa journée de cours eût enfin pris fin.

Tous grognèrent quand ils apprirent l'impératif que leur avait donné Orochimaru. Ils en avaient assez de cet avare qui ne les voyait que comme des outils pour se faire de l'argent. Ce n'était pas la soif de gloire ni de richesse qui les avait poussés à former un groupe de musique, mais la passion. Un mot qui ne semblait pas faire partie du vocabulaire de leur manager. Il les avait poussés trop loin, trop rapidement ; le succès n'avait pas que des côtés positifs.

— Saso et moi, on s'est même fait aborder par des hystériques en sortant de l'université ! s'exclama Deidara. Elles voulaient absolument nos numéros de téléphone… !

— Elles étaient prêtes à nous fouiller, ces malades. renchérit Sasori.

Un subit bruit aigu retentit dans la pièce. C'était Kakuzu qui, le visage rouge de colère, avait frappé soudainement sur la cymbale de sa batterie. Levant le regard vers les autres membres du groupe, il déclara d'une voix décidée que rien ne semblait pouvoir contredire :

— Il faut que ça s'arrête. Qu'on trouve une solution pour se débarrasser de ce manager à la noix.

* * *

Le sac gris de Naruto vola à travers sa chambre pour atterrir à côté de sa chaise de bureau. Mais cette fois, il ne cria pas « J'ai encore réussi, Kyūbi ! ». Il ne taquina même pas son chat comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il se laissa seulement tomber sur son lit défait dans un bruit sourd, le regard perdu entre son plafond et ses murs. En réalité, il avait du mal à réfléchir calmement. Ce nouvel élève avait quelque chose qui faisait bouger dans sa tête une malle à souvenirs qu'il avait pourtant – douloureusement – souhaité fermer à double tour. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner. Et cela lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Plongé dans ses réflexions – ou dans la musique qui résonnait dans ses oreilles ? – il n'entendit même pas frapper à sa porte. Mais quand quelqu'un tira sur son écouteur, il sursauta soudainement.

— Grand frère ! se plaignit-t-il en s'apercevant de qui il s'agissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question !

Naruto ne répondit pas. Deidara avait l'habitude de le voir débarquer dans sa chambre sans crier gare tous les soirs. Alors aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas venu, Naruto se doutait bien qu'il le verrait arriver à un moment ou à un autre.

En face de lui, son aîné croisa les bras, signe qu'il ne démordrait pas, et qu'il ne partirait qu'une fois sa réponse obtenue. Naruto poussa un soupir. Autant lui dire ce qui le taraudait tant, peut-être que ça l'aiderait à oublier. Il confia donc à son frère ses doutes, qui lui prenaient la tête depuis le début de la journée. La migraine se faisait peu à peu sentir, et il détestait cela.

— En plus, il n'a même pas fait le lien avec toi ! Autant je l'ai reconnu au premier regard tellement il ressemble à Itachi, autant lui, il ne m'a pas calculé. Peut-être que son frère ne lui parle pas d'Akatsuki.

— Pas possible, ils écrivent ensemble certains morceaux. En revanche, je ne vois pas ce que Sasuke Uchiwa peut t'évoquer d'autre…

— Ça doit juste être une impression bizarre… Qui sait, je recommence peut-être à…

— Ne te replonge pas là-dedans. le coupa Deidara. C'est fini tout ça, Naru. Il faut oublier.

Naruto eut un sourire amer. Comment oublier cette période-là ? C'était quasiment impossible. Elle était beaucoup trop marquante, beaucoup trop sombre. Comme gravé au burin dans son esprit. De tels événements ne s'oubliaient pas ainsi. Il en avait fait l'expérience à neuf ans seulement. Son innocence s'en était allée si vite, et si durement. Alors non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas oublier.

* * *

Le riz avait trop cuit, et était immangeable. Après le réveil qui avait décidé de sonner une demi-heure en retard, comme à fait exprès juste quand il commençait à s'endormir suite à une nuit quasiment blanche, après la douche froide à cause d'une panne de chauffe-eau, après s'être pris le coin de sa fenêtre ouverte dans le dos en se levant parce qu'il cherchait son bracelet préféré, Sasuke se demandait encore ce qui pourrait bien lui tomber sur le coin du nez. Ou plutôt sur les épaules.

Désormais, il avait la réponse : son grand frère. Celui-ci venait de lui sauter dessus en lui criant que sa journée commençait vraiment bien : son rendez-vous avec son manager avait été annulé. Sasuke enleva les bras d'Itachi d'autour de son cou avec un énervement mal contenu avant de pivoter sur ses pieds et de planter son regard noir dans les yeux de son frère.

— Ben quoi ? demanda ce dernier d'un air qui se voulait innocent. Laisse-moi deviner… tu n'es toujours pas prêt, donc tu dois avoir une heure de cours en moins. Tu es jaloux parce que tu croyais être le seul à avoir plus de temps libre ?

Sasuke avait imaginé beaucoup de répliques, mais sûrement pas celle-là. Non franchement, cela ne ressemblait pas à son frère d'avoir autant d'humour. Il faisait parfois quelques blagues vaseuses qui ne faisaient rire que lui, mais jamais il ne partait dans des délires aussi stupides et insensés. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible : quelque chose le rendait plus joyeux que de coutume.

— Itachi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois dans cet état-là ?

La réponse fut esquissée dans un sourire. Décidément, rien ne lui échappait à celui-là ! Le moindre petit changement n'avait aucune chance de passer inaperçu à ses yeux. Cependant, en y réfléchissant bien, cela ne dérangeait pas Itachi. Il pouvait jouer là-dessus, et le faisait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ce matin-là, par exemple, il décida de ne rien avouer à son petit frère. Monsieur Je-suis-de-mauvaise-humeur resterait avec ses questions, tandis que Monsieur Je-suis-de-très-bonne-humeur savourerait sa victoire ; une perspective réjouissante pour Itachi, qui se jeta sur le canapé du salon avec un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, tandis que Sasuke s'en allait en pestant contre le monde entier.

* * *

Deidara poussa la porte d'entrée de l'amphithéâtre de l'université. Dehors, le Soleil brillait d'une nouvelle intensité en annonçant gaiement l'arrivée de l'été. Tandis que Sasori se réjouissait du fait que bientôt, les uniformes d'hiver des jolies lycéennes retourneraient au placard, lui préférait imaginer que bientôt, il échafauderait un nouveau ''plan'' pour sécher quelques heures de cours, et profiter de la plage. Le simple fait d'y penser lui mettait le sourire aux lèvres.

— Dei, tu comptes rester contempler le ciel toute la journée ?

— Ben quoi, j'ai pas le droit ?

Sasori secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Deidara et ses vannes si ridicules qu'elles en devenaient parfois attendrissantes… ! Ce garçon n'avait pas le moindre sérieux tant qu'il n'était pas en train de parler de musique, de faire de la musique, de composer de la musique ou d'écouter de la musique. Son ami se demandait même comment il était parvenu à réussir ses études jusqu'à maintenant. Deidara était une de ces très rares exceptions : un feignant qui survivait dans l'intraitable système scolaire japonais. En d'autres mots, il était un miraculé.

— Saso ? commença le blond en appuyant sur la dernière lettre avec un air gamin à souhait. Tu viendras à la plage avec moi cette fois ? Tu vas pas refuser encore une fois sous prétexte que tu dois étudier !

— Ça dépend de la date… hasarda le rouquin.

— Il y a du progrès ! répliqua Deidara sur un ton railleur.

Sasori ne rajouta rien. S'il avait décliné les offres de son ami l'année dernière, il avait toujours eu une bonne raison. La première fois, il devait effectivement réviser pour un contrôle qui avait lieu le lendemain. Quant à la deuxième fois, c'était pour une toute autre cause. Ce jour-là était spécial pour lui, c'était l'anniversaire de son grand frère parti trop tôt, et il le passait toujours avec ses parents. Ce n'était pas un jour réjouissant. D'ailleurs, il préférait ne pas y penser. C'était toujours trop douloureux de se rappeler de pareils moments.

Sasori était plongé dans ses pensées, et Deidara savait pertinemment qu'il valait mieux ne pas interrompre ses réflexions. Il balada son regard sur le campus. Des étudiants relisaient leurs cours à l'ombre des arbres ; d'autres écrivaient, allongés sur l'herbe ; d'autres encore cherchaient activement quelque chose de perdu au fond d'un sac.

Un petit groupe de filles qu'il n'avait d'abord pas remarqué semblait les dévorer des yeux, lui et Sasori. Quand le blond croisa le regard de l'une d'entre elles, elle se cacha les joues de ses mains, et se tourna vers ses amies en trépignant de joie.

« Eh bien, » pensa le jeune homme en détournant son attention « je nous découvre des fans tous les jours ! » Sans vraiment savoir si cela l'effrayait ou lui faisait plaisir, il oublia bien vite son sujet de préoccupation, et se concentra sur autre chose : quelle excuse inventer cette fois-ci pour sécher une journée entière de cours… ? Il avait déjà utilisé l'entretien d'embauche l'année précédente ; la maladie et l'enterrement, au lycée. Pour varier les plaisirs, il fallait trouver autre chose.

* * *

Une journée de cours ennuyante de plus, finie. Ce n'était que le début de l'année, et Naruto en avait déjà assez. La dernière année de lycée, c'était bien beau, mais cela ne lui évoquait que l'envie d'en voir la fin. Pour pouvoir commencer des études supérieures qui l'intéresseraient et oublier cette troisième année épuisante. Et pour ne rien arranger, comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez fatigué par tout son travail, cela faisait deux nuits de suite que ses cauchemars avaient recommencé à le tarauder. Pourquoi maintenant ? À cause de quoi ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Il ne savait qu'une chose : il fallait qu'ils cessent.

Le bruit du jus d'orange qui coulait dans son verre lui évoqua le son d'une petite fontaine riante. Encore un son qui avait le pouvoir de le rasséréner. S'il y avait une chose qui calmait Naruto, c'était la musique. D'ailleurs, quand il était contrarié comme aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas suivre ses habituels cours du soir ; il rentrait à l'appartement familial, et rejetait ses émotions trop fortes sur sa guitare.

Après avoir fini son verre, Naruto se leva à la hâte en manquant de faire tomber sa chaise, et se précipita vers la chambre de son grand frère avec une idée en tête. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas trop de travail ! À pas de loup, il s'approcha de la porte grise flanquée de dizaines de logos d'Akatsuki. Contenant son envie irrésistible de rire, le blond ouvrit la porte en coup-de-vent et bondit dans la pièce en hurlant :

— Grand frère ! On écrit une chanson ?

À peine surpris par cette entrée subite, Deidara se retourna vers lui et accepta sans attendre, comme si tout était normal. Après tout, il avait fini par s'habituer à de pareilles situations. Naruto rentrait tous les soirs dans sa chambre sans crier gare, et il n'était pas rare que ce soit pour écrire ou composer – plus souvent pour composer, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Ce blond survolté avait souvent de très bonnes idées !

Cependant, quelque chose le titillait. Il avait l'impression tenace que tout n'était pas normal.

— Naru, je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi tu veux écrire cette fois ? D'habitude, il y a toujours une raison, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me la donner…

Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il s'était donc vraiment passé quelque chose. Quand il voulait écrire, c'était de coutume parce qu'il avait eu une mauvaise note ou bien parce que Hinata l'avait ignoré ou même juste parce qu'il avait envie. S'il ne se justifiait pas, cela voulait forcément dire qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Le jeune homme leva un regard hésitant barré de mèches rebelles vers son grand frère.

— Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, non ? D'habitude tu me dis tout, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ?

Bien sûr il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Mais plus que tout, Naruto ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Si Deidara apprenait ce qui le contrariait, il allait paniquer. Comme quand ils étaient petits. Comme après ce dimanche, il y a bien longtemps.

En face de lui, le regard de son aîné était presque devenu suppliant. Pouvait-il lui avouer ? Avait-il le droit de prendre ce risque ?

Son cœur pesait de plus en plus lourd dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se serrait, étreinte par le secret qu'il s'efforçait de garder. Il détestait cacher des choses à son frère, les mensonges et les cachotteries étant sans doute ce qu'il exécrait le plus au monde. Sans réfléchir davantage, Naruto inspira pour chercher le courage qu'il allait falloir montrer quand Deidara serait au courant. Autant dire que ce n'était pas chose aisée.

— Je ne blaguais pas hier, tu sais. Mes rêves sont vraiment revenus.

* * *

* L'année scolaire japonaise commence début avril.

* * *

Djaaan ! Cut !

Quelle ***** celle-là ! Elle ne change pas d'une fiction à l'autre, toujours à couper quand il ne faut pas !

Eh bien, oui. Je coupe et puis c'est tout ! Bien, bien. Donc.

Tout d'abord ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ? Dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez, j'ai besoin de savoir !

Des petites précisions ? Oui, Sasuke sort avec Neji. Et oui, il y a quelque chose entre Naruto et Hinata. Nyahaha je suis sadique ! Dernier détail : Gaara est totalement OOC, Itachi l'est pas mal non plus (par moment), j'avais envie ^^

Brefons ! Maintenant je me tais, c'est à vous de parler ! Bisous les gens !


	3. Règle 2 - Venger son honneur

**[Règle n°2 – Venger son honneur]**

* * *

Eh oui, revoilà _Can't be friend with you_ avec le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve à la fin pour mon blabla habituel !

* * *

_« Il n'en laisse rien paraître…  
Mais au fond de lui, il souffre énormément… »_

* * *

—_ Je ne blaguais pas hier, tu sais. Mes rêves sont vraiment revenus._

Deidara se retourna vers son petit frère avec des yeux ronds. Il avait peur d'avoir parfaitement compris ce que venait de dire Naruto. Mais le visage triste et le regard fuyant qui lui faisaient face confirmèrent ses doutes. Il tomba assis sur sa chaise de bureau sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne voulait pas que tout ce qu'avait pu vivre le blondinet assis sur son lit face à lui recommence tel un cercle vicieux et douloureux.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se frotta le visage de ses mains, puis tenta de raisonner logiquement. Doucement, il écarta les mèches rebelles de devant les yeux bleus qui fuyaient son regard, et tenta de capter l'attention de son frère.

— Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu dis, Naru ? C'est pas juste un simple cauchemar ?

Deidara se détestait lui-même en entendant la crainte qui perçait dans sa voix, mais il ne parvenait pas à la contrôler.

— J'en suis certain. Le rêve quand je suis poursuivi dans la forêt, et que je tombe. Et celui où je me réveille en sang avec cette voix dans la tête, celle du parc… Toujours les mêmes, qui viennent et reviennent. Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai assez ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant fermement sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes.

Plus aucun doute n'était envisageable, Naruto avait raison. Deidara avait compris que les mêmes rêves qui avaient commencé à dévorer son frère alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans étaient revenus sans prévenir. Et il se retrouvait projeté des années en arrière, toujours aussi inquiet, toujours aussi impuissant. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? La première fois, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de regarder Naruto sombrer. Son petit frère avait mis plusieurs années à se sortir de cette passade difficile, et Deidara avait en horreur cette période. Le même cycle se répéterait-il une fois encore ?

* * *

La sonnerie était décidément une des choses que Sasuke haïssait le plus dans ce lycée. En plus des profs qui exigeaient une tenue irréprochable soi-disant pour « préserver le prestige de l'établissement », et regardaient donc d'un air dédaigneux sa chaîne, ses mitaines, ses bandanas ou ses bracelets selon les jours. Il se demandait encore ce qui avait pu motiver Itachi pour l'inscrire dans un endroit pareil.

Il ferma son cahier où n'étaient écrites qu'une dizaine de phrases du cours, mais où s'alignaient des mots et des notes de musiques disparates, ferma sa trousse et mit le tout dans son sac avant de déserter rapidement la salle. Certains élèves y restaient pour bavarder ou grignoter pendant la pause. Pas Sasuke. Il préférait aller retrouver Neji et Gaara. Ils s'étaient mis tous les trois d'accord pour se rejoindre derrière le pignon des vestiaires, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger. L'endroit était discret, excentré et ils ne risquaient pas d'y voir débarquer un surveillant dérangeant. Quand il y arriva, il constata que ni son meilleur ami, ni son petit ami n'étaient encore arrivés. Il sortit donc un cahier noir barré d'une grande croix rouge sur la couverture, ainsi qu'un crayon, et entreprit de terminer cette chanson qu'il avait commencée en cours d'anglais en première heure.

Il s'accroupit contre le mur des vestiaires et se laissa porter par l'inspiration. Quand il était dans sa bulle, il parvenait à trouver les mots qui collaient juste à ses sentiments. Comme s'ils avaient été taillés, ciselés, créés pour les décrire. Il habillait son vécu d'un voile de poésie. Assez opaque pour ne laisser paraître que le nécessaire sans être scandaleux, assez transparent pour donner envie. Parfois, il ne suffisait que d'un mot. Un petit mot quelque peu différent des autres pour faire toute la différence. Et ce jeu du mot juste et précis plaisait beaucoup au jeune homme.

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage quand il trouva une phrase qui sonnait particulièrement bien à ses oreilles. Il s'empressa de la noter, mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'achever son couplet, car il entendit bientôt des pas se rapprocher. La personne essayait de minimiser le bruit qu'il faisait dans le but de surprendre Sasuke, mais n'y parvenait absolument pas… Ce ne pouvait être que Gaara ; Neji n'était pas assez joueur pour avoir une telle idée, et ils avaient tous les trois bien vérifiés qu'ils étaient les seuls à s'isoler à cet endroit.

— Gaara, tu n'es vraiment pas discret. déclara le jeune Uchiwa d'un ton railleur.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent soudainement, puis la tête du rouquin apparut au coin du bâtiment avec un visage déçu. Il ressemblait à un gamin à qui on aurait refusé un jouet.

— Sasu, t'es pas marrant. Je suis sûr que tu as été ninja dans une autre vie, il n'y a aucun moyen de te surprendre !

Le brun fit une moue dubitative devant la remarque de son meilleur ami. Il donnait parfois l'impression d'avoir oublié de grandir. Son visage impeccable où perçaient ses deux grands yeux verts le disait tout haut. Son comportement innocent le criait à qui mieux mieux. Ninja ? C'était sûrement une des suppositions les plus saugrenues qu'il n'ait jamais entendu de la bouche de Gaara.

Il se leva, rangea ses notes et s'empara de son briquet et d'une cigarette. Alors qu'il tirait dessus pour bien l'allumer, le rouquin lui jeta un regard désespéré.

— Eh non, je n'ai toujours pas arrêté. lança Sasuke en anticipant la remarque de son meilleur ami. Au fait, tu sais pas où est Neji ?

— On vient de sortir du cours de sciences, il a dit qu'il allait aux casiers et qu'il arriverait bientôt.

Le brun lâcha un petit grognement en guise de réponse. Tant qu'il ne tardait pas trop, tout irait pour le mieux. Il se concentra sur le calme que lui procurait la fumée qui coulait le long de sa gorge, ce calme qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à trouver la suite de sa chanson. Quelques mots tournaient dans son esprit, se mêlaient à ses idées disparates, et il cherchait un fil rouge, quelque chose pour l'aider à mettre tout cela en ordre. Mais alors qu'il inspirait une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette en grimaçant – le filtre était arrivé trop tôt – Sasuke commençait à ressentir une autre envie. Son petit ami lui manquait drôlement. Il tenta de trouver des sujets de conversation pour se changer les idées, mais le temps filait inlassablement et Neji n'arrivait toujours pas. Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que Gaara l'avait laissé « aux casiers ».

Ses sourcils se joignirent soudain en une expression inquiète. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était installé dans son esprit et ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir. D'un pas décidé et rapide, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment D en laissant derrière lui un rouquin qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation, et récupéra son portable dans sa poche. Il tapa un message avec ses mains hésitantes, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il décida de l'appeler, une fois, deux fois… mais Neji ne répondait toujours pas, ce qui était dans son cas très étrange. De plus en plus préoccupé, Sasuke entra en trombe dans le couloir des casiers du bâtiment D, bizarrement vidé de ses élèves habituels.

̶ Neji ? Neji, t'es où ? Neji !

Seul le silence lui répondait. Il se précipita vers le casier de son petit ami en espérant que ce n'était pas celui qu'il apercevait ouvert. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi au bout du couloir ?!

Il pressa le pas autant que possible pour l'atteindre et s'aperçut avec horreur que c'était bien celui qu'il avait vu grand ouvert. Il s'arrêta en glissant presque devant, et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il regorgeait de papiers rouges, de messages menaçants. Il était barré de dessins et de mots qui donnaient la chair de poule, tracés au marqueur noir. Qui criaient « gay ! », qui hurlaient « PD ! », qui accusaient d'« anormal ! » et assassinaient d'autant de « crève ! ». Et juste devant les yeux ahuris de Sasuke, bien en évidence, sur le bord de l'étagère métallique blanche, perlaient quelques gouttes d'un liquide rouge incarnat.

Le jeune Uchiwa sentit son cœur hésiter. Son visage blanchit, et sa vision se troubla. Il se reprit à temps en remuant énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Mais reprendre ses esprits n'eut que l'effet de le faire se sentir terriblement coupable. Car après tout, Neji sortait avec lui ! Pourquoi avait-il subi tout cela alors que Sasuke, lui, n'avait rien eu ? Il était resté tranquillement dans son coin, alors que son petit ami souffrait ! Comment pouvait-il se pardonner de n'avoir rien enduré ? Comment oublier que celui qu'il aimait tant avait tout pris à sa place ?

Cependant, son pressentiment avait beau s'être révélé exact, ce qui comptait désormais était de retrouver Neji. Le plus vite possible. Il promena son regard fiévreux autour de lui, quand une porte attira son attention. Celle des sanitaires.

Il poussa de la main l'ouverture battante avec une boule au fond de la gorge. Son angoisse ne fit que croître quand il remarqua une mèche de cheveux noirs dépasser de sous la porte d'un des cabinets.

Alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre, Sasuke tira violemment sur le battant qui menaçait déjà de céder. Et ce qu'il découvrit derrière lui glaça le sang. Neji gisait à même le sol, dans une flaque d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et s'étalaient, poisseux, sur le carrelage. Sa chemise avait été déchirée, et laissait voir son torse maculé de bleus. Un filet écarlate s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres écorchées.

— Non, Neji, réveille-toi, je t'en prie ! s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux !

Voir la personne qu'il aimait tant aussi mal en point lui faisait revivre des moments douloureux qu'il essayait vainement d'oublier depuis de trop nombreuses années. _Tout ce sang autour de ce corps._ Ce même sang qui s'écoulait doucement mais sûrement des plaies de son petit-ami. _Ces pupilles pourtant ouvertes, mais qui semblaient ne fixer qu'un point invisible, inexistant._ Ces yeux qui ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir sur les iris si particuliers que Sasuke adorait. _Cette poitrine qui ne s'animait plus de vie, qui restait affreusement immobile._ Et ce pouls si irrégulier, qui semblait même parfois s'arrêter.

— J'ai besoin de toi, Neji ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

Mais il ne se réveillait pas. Ses yeux ne s'ouvraient pas davantage, et l'irrégularité de sa respiration alerta Sasuke. Il fallait à tout prix le soigner. Passant ses bras sous le corps inerte, il le souleva en tentant de se remémorer où il avait bien pu voir le panneau « Infirmerie » dans ce foutu lycée beaucoup trop grand. Qui avait donc eu la brillante idée de construire un établissement où on pouvait se perdre si facilement ? Cela ne pouvait causer que des désagréments !

La sonnerie vint retentir à ses tympans, et il se rappela qu'il était censé aller en cours de mathématiques. Eh bien, tant pis pour Monsieur Maito, il attendrait un moment avant de voir débarquer « Uchiwa ». De toute manière, les fonctions et leurs dérivées lui paraissaient en ce moment beaucoup moins importantes que la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un lieu qu'il ne trouvait pas, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Bien plus que les regards désobligeants qui glissaient sur lui, bien plus que les murmures qui vrombissaient autour de sa tête, bien plus que les yeux écarquillés qui le scrutaient avec un lourd air de dédain.

Heureusement pour lui, Gaara venait tout juste de surgir au coin du couloir. Lui au moins, avait à peu près retenu le plan de l'établissement.

* * *

_— Uchiwa Sasuke ?_ avait appelé Monsieur Maito, leur professeur de mathématiques. Mais il avait dû faire face au silence. Au hasard, il avait fini par demander : _Uchiwa Sasuke est-il absent aujourd'hui ?_

_— Normalement non…_

Eh bien si. Uchiwa Sasuke avait séché les cours tout un après-midi. Uchiwa Sasuke était resté avec son petit ami inconscient à l'infirmerie. Inconscient, dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs. Il fallait être complétement jeté pour avouer à Suigetsu Hōzuki qu'on était homo ! Ce mec n'avait aucune pitié, pas plus que Karin et Jūgo, ses deux compères. Ces trois énergumènes devaient avoir deux ans de plus que la plupart des élèves, et ils faisaient régner la terreur au lycée. Personne n'osait s'opposer à eux, parce que leurs parents respectifs avaient tous des postes très importants. Or, dans ce lycée privé côté, quasiment tous les élèves étaient concernés par la « haute société » du Japon, comme aimait l'appeler Naruto. Il était sûrement un des rares pour qui ce n'était pas le cas…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et se frotta les yeux. Pourquoi diable pensait-il à tout cela ? Qu'en avait-il à faire au fond que Sasuke ait passé du temps auprès de celui qu'il aimait, plutôt qu'en cours ? Bien sûr, lui aussi aurait aimé se balader avec Hinata plutôt que de subir les théories sur les fonctions de Monsieur Maito, le cours sur l'alimentation d'un muscle de la vieille Tsunade, et le speech assommant sur l'isolement du Japon au début du dix-septième siècle de Monsieur Sarutobi. Et à ce moment précis, il aurait donné beaucoup pour prendre la jeune brune au minois irrésistible dans ses bras tranquillement, plutôt que de rester affalé sur une table en subissant le discours monocorde et ennuyant de Jiraya, professeur de sciences que sa mère l'avait obligé à voir tous les lundis et jeudis soir.

D'accord, il n'était pas une tête en sciences. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire ! Naruto réfléchissait depuis longtemps déjà au meilleur moyen de devenir journaliste. Pas médecin, ni chirurgien, ni rat de laboratoire chevronné, ni quoi ce fût d'autre ! Le journalisme lui tenait à cœur depuis longtemps, car il permettait de révéler la vérité. Si rare et précieuse vérité…

Différente de celle de la science bien entendu. La science, elle, avait une vérité plus systématique, qui ne plaisait guère au blond.

Non, décidément, le parc qui s'offrait à ses yeux par la fenêtre était beaucoup plus passionnant. Il se voyait déjà s'y promener avec Hinata, une glace à la main qu'ils partageraient entre eux. Pour une fois, elle ne repousserait pas ses avances. Ils s'assiéraient sur un banc tous les deux et se taquineraient. Ils parleraient de tout et de rien. Ils se souriraient, se rapprocheraient doucement et s'embr…

— Naruto !

Ce dernier cligna des yeux avant de se retourner vers son professeur.

— Alors, mon cours était-il si ennuyant que tu n'as pas entendu qu'il était fini ?

* * *

La bouche de métro était pleine à craquer. Quelle guigne ! Heureusement que Sasuke connaissait les arrêts par cœur, ou il aurait eu vite fait de se perdre. Pourquoi donc avait-il eu la si bonne idée de rentrer chez lui à l'heure de pointe ? En se faufilant entre les habitués et les amateurs, les grands et les petits, les femmes et les hommes, les familles chaleureuses et les vieux célibataires endurcis, il parvint enfin à atteindre le wagon, dont la porte se referma à peine un instant plus tard.

Il avisa un siège miraculeusement vide, et se laissa tomber dessus en soupirant bruyamment. La journée avait été épuisante. Laissant son regard glisser sur les câbles, les publicités, les murs sans fin et les grands caractères qui annonçaient inlassablement des noms fastidieux – Kokkai-Gijido-Mae, Akasaka, Nogizaka, Omotesando,… – le jeune Uchiwa se remémora son après-midi mouvementé.

Après avoir veillé sur Neji pendant plusieurs heures, celui-ci s'était réveillé lentement. Quand Sasuke avait vu ses yeux de nacre ouverts, il avait été grandement soulagé d'une angoisse qui n'avait fait que croître au fil des heures. Mais c'était sans compter sur la malchance qui semblait s'être accrochée durablement à la moindre fibre de son être. En voulant se lever quand il avait retrouvé ses esprits, Neji s'était appuyé sur son bras… puis était retombé sur le matelas en lâchant un cri.

L'infirmière s'était ainsi aperçue de son erreur, sous le regard affolé de Sasuke. Cette incapable n'avait même pas remarqué que le brun avait le bras cassé ! Et il avait donc dû être amené d'urgence à l'hôpital. Comme quoi, quand le soulagement, ou même la joie – le rêve n'est pas interdit ! – pointent le bout de leur nez, il ne faut pas se réjouir trop tôt. Le jeune Uchiwa l'avait appris à ses dépens. Comme si sa vie encore courte avait décidé de le vêtir d'une armure à toute épreuve en le mettant en face des difficultés. En lui faisant subir les vagues de l'existence de plein fouet.

* * *

Le lendemain, en cours de japonais, Naruto semblait s'ennuyer. C'est ce que son professeur pensait en le regardant promener au hasard la pointe de son stylo sur une feuille restée blanche. Mais en réalité, le blondinet réfléchissait. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ses rêves étaient subitement revenus. Pourquoi maintenant ? Quelque chose avait dû soudainement changer dans sa vie pour cela, mais voilà : il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, réfléchir et réfléchir encore, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

À part peut-être les yeux de Kyūbi qui commençaient à altérer leur bleu ciel pour virer au vert émeraude… ?

Non, vraiment, en mettant de côté cette idée saugrenue, il n'y avait rien. Que dalle. _Nada_ !

Exaspéré, Naruto tourna rageusement son cahier dans l'autre sens pour trouver quelques paroles et notes de musique griffonnées à la hâte. Il chercha la dernière, celle qu'il avait commencée avec son frère la veille, changea quelques mots, raya certaines croches, les modifia, imagina les notes de sa guitare, se concentra pour trouver les quelques sonorités qu'il lui manquait.

En faisant abstraction du brouhaha ambiant – les interventions des élèves, les explications du professeur, la rumeur changeante qui montait de la cour, la circulation bourdonnante – Naruto s'isolait dans un recoin secret de son esprit et habillait ses sentiments de belles mélodies. Il oubliait le reste, tout le superflu encombrant de ses pensées, et se laissait porter par les croches, les noires, les doubles, les clés, les bécarres, pour voyager sur la musique.

Absorbé par la composition, Naruto entendit à peine la sonnerie retentir. D'un geste pressé, il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea sans hésitation vers le petit écart entre deux bâtiments où il aimait rejoindre Kiba et Shikamaru. Ces trois-là s'étaient trouvés en première année de collège, et ne s'étaient plus lâchés depuis. Leurs caractères pourtant opposés ne les avaient pas empêchés de nouer une solide amitié qui durait toujours. Bien sûr, ils avaient d'autres amis. Qui venaient, s'en allaient, changeaient, mais eux, le noyau dur, restaient inlassablement liés.

Quand le blond arriva à quelques pas de leur « repaire », il s'arrêta soudainement. Des voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se faisait entendre dans la brèche. Des voix qui ne disaient rien de bien sympathique. Qui était donc l'imbécile qui osait s'opposer à Suigetsu et son duo infernal ?

Mais quelle question… Ça ne pouvait être que _lui_.

* * *

_— Il vaut mieux arrêter, Sasuke. Sinon, ils vont finir par s'en prendre à toi ! Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas. Je me sentirai trop coupable. Je t'en prie, sois heureux, oublie-moi._

Les paroles de Neji tournaient et se retournaient dans la tête de Sasuke, inlassablement. Ses paroles et ses yeux tristes et brillants. Ses paroles et ses lèvres tremblotantes, mal assurées. Ses paroles et le vide qu'elles avaient creusé en lui. La rage l'avait emporté sur la peine, et il déversait maintenant sa haine dans ses poings.

Deux avaient été mis à terre et tentaient difficilement de se relever : Jūgo, la brute épaisse qui dépassait tout le monde en taille et en muscles, mais certainement pas en intelligence, et Karin, la dinde un peu mignonne qui pensait avoir une aura de vile manipulatrice, mais qui, malheureusement pour elle, n'était dotée que de peu de neurones. À croire que Suigetsu ne s'entourait que de gens stupides. Peut-être avait-il un complexe d'infériorité ? Peu importait. Il avait déjà la joue qui tirait vers le bleu, ainsi qu'un œil à demi fermé. Pourtant, Sasuke sentait encore la frustration étreindre sa gorge ; cela ne lui suffisait pas. Lui saigner la lèvre ? Bonne idée !

Quand ce fut chose faite, le brun empoigna le col du gringalet avec un plaisir non démenti et planta ses iris d'un noir profond dans les pupilles mauves qui ne cherchaient même pas à éviter son regard. Il avait du cran ce mec. Tant mieux, cela rendait le moment plus pimenté ! Daignant enfin lui adresser la parole, Sasuke lui demanda sur un ton faussement ennuyé :

— On peut savoir en quel honneur tu t'amuses à faire chier le monde ?

— Alors ça y est, tu t'es enfin calmé ? demanda Suigetsu sans dissimuler une intonation provocatrice. On dirait bien qu'on a réussi à te piquer au vif, ''Monsieur l'Inaccessible'' ! Dis, t'en as d'autres des faiblesses aussi évidentes que celle-là ?

— Je t'ai posé une question.

— Moi aussi… !

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent tandis qu'il serrait davantage son poing sur le col de la chemise. Entre deux suffocations, son adversaire lâcha avec un rire cynique :

— Si tu savais qui nous a demandé de faire ça !

Soudain très intéressé par la tournure que prenait leur conversation, Sasuke desserra quelque peu son étreinte pour laisser l'autre respirer.

— Qui ? demanda-t-il en tentant de cacher sa curiosité et sa soif avide de réponse.

Mais Suigetsu ne fit que dévoiler ses dents pointues d'un sourire narquois. Il avait gagné. Sasuke avait laissé tomber ses défenses. Il avait, même sans le vouloir, affiché ses points faibles. Il était désormais vulnérable. Il fallait qu'il frappe maintenant. Avant que le brun ne…

— Qui ?! cria de nouveau Sasuke.

Sa rage remontait. Il bouillait de l'intérieur. Si ce manège continuait, il ne parviendrait plus à contrôler ses gestes. Dans un excès de haine, il secoua violemment son adversaire avant de le plaquer contre le mur. C'est le moment que choisit Suigetsu pour tenter de frapper Sasuke. Il rêvait depuis longtemps de lui envoyer son poing en plein dans sa belle gueule d'ange satisfait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'une tête blonde s'interposerait entre sa main où les veines saillaient, et la joue pâle du jeune Uchiwa.

* * *

— Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

Aucune réponse. Naruto avait autre chose à faire. Il voyait encore un peu flou, il avait mal à la tête, et son nez ne daignait pas s'arrêter de saigner. Alors essayer de raisonner un Uchiwa en colère en plus de tout cela, c'en était trop. Il laissa donc Sasuke poser ses questions en l'air sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Dans le lavabo, les gouttes de sang qui tombaient jouaient aux ombres chinoises. Tantôt elles ressemblaient à un soleil, et l'instant d'après, dessinaient un animal ou un signe quelconque.

— Tu m'écoutes au moins pendant que tu souris bêtement ? Heureusement qu'il a baissé sa garde et que j'ai pu le mettre à terre après ça, sinon tu aurais été dans de beaux draps ! Et puis pourquoi t'es venu t'incruster comme ça ? C'étaient pas tes affaires !

Pour quelqu'un qui ne parlait que peu de coutume, Sasuke se lâchait. Un véritable moulin à parole ! Il débitait sa morale et sa colère sans discontinuer. Naruto avait l'impression d'être retourné en enfance, lorsque sa mère le prenait la main dans la bonbonnière en pleine nuit. Il avait chaque fois eu le droit à une longue leçon sur les carries et la gourmandise.

Clignant des yeux, le blondinet revint de son minuscule voyage dans son passé, et remarqua que le sang ne s'écoulait plus de son nez. Il passa pour la énième fois un mouchoir sur son visage, et se retourna vivement vers Sasuke en fixant ses orbes noirs. Il en avait assez de ce monologue infini, et comptait bien y mettre une sourdine.

— J'ai même pas réfléchi. commença-t-il d'une voix ferme qui laissa le brun pantois. Ça te suffit comme explication ou il te faut un dessin en trois exemplaires ? T'es même pas capable de me remercier ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous discutiez, ni pourquoi tu as eu la dinguerie de mettre ces trois connards K.O., et je ne veux pas savoir. À vrai dire, je m'en fous, tu mènes ta vie comme tu l'entends. Mais il y a une chose que je refuse. Ne me donne pas de leçons.

Sans lui adresser un seul regard de plus, Naruto tourna les talons, et sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre Kiba et Shikamaru qui l'attendaient depuis déjà un bon moment.

Quant à Sasuke, un hoquet de surprise le sortit d'un moment d'hésitation. Était-ce réellement Naruto qu'il avait eu en face de lui quelques secondes auparavant ? Le Naruto qu'il connaissait, ou plutôt qu'il voyait en cours, n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres. Il restait avec ses amis, et ne s'occupait guère du reste de la classe. Et surtout, il ne parlait jamais sérieusement. Il ne répondait pas aux questions des professeurs et préférait raconter des âneries pendant les cours et chercher à attirer l'attention d'une certaine brune – une cousine de Neji dont Sasuke ne parvenait pas à retenir le prénom – pendant les pauses. C'était bien la première fois que le blond affichait des sourcils froncés et des lèvres droites devant lui.

Soudain, une étrange impression s'immisça dans son esprit. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu ce visage. Où, il n'aurait su le dire, mais ces yeux bleus et cet air gamin ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Pendant qu'il retournait en cours, il tenta de se remémorer le nom de famille de Naruto. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il… Mais il n'y parvenait absolument pas. Il ne faisait guère attention aux noms durant l'appel, et n'avait pas retenu celui du blond. À vrai dire, il se demandait même s'il l'avait un jour entendu. Il fallait absolument qu'il écoute leur professeur de sciences cette fois-ci.

* * *

Devant les yeux humides d'Itachi, s'étalaient des mots, des phrases, des idées. La mine de son crayon glissait fiévreusement sur le papier tandis que ses larmes glissaient, elles, sur ses joues. Il n'aimait pas pleurer, cela faisait trop faible, trop femmelette. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à retenir les gouttes salées qui perlaient sur sa peau. Tous ces sentiments s'écoulaient sur sa feuille à travers l'encre de son crayon. Il était triste et énervé à la fois. Il se détestait d'avoir cédé à une de ses faiblesses. En réalité, Itachi était amoureux. Amoureux d'une personne à qui il avait brisé le cœur…

Si seulement il n'avait pas été un imbécile fini auparavant, alors il aurait pu se jeter à l'eau. Il aurait pu écrire ces quelques phrases qui s'alignaient sur sa feuille sans pincement au cœur, et trouver une mélodie avec le sourire. Il aurait également pu la chanter à cette personne sans avoir l'impression de faire une erreur magistrale. Car après tout, ses sentiments étaient sincères !

« _My heart beats just for you._ »*

Alors il écrivait… Pour évacuer l'excès de chagrin qui s'accumulait au creux de sa gorge, et qui commençait à lui faire mal. Pour oublier l'impression tenace qui le submergeait d'avoir fait une erreur en écoutant ses sentiments.

Il laissait les sons des instruments et les notes envahir sa tête pour trouver ce qui siérait le mieux à sa composition. Qui sait, peut-être un jour aurait-il l'occasion et le courage de l'interpréter… ?

« _I'd say all these things to you if you were here._ »

* * *

Naruto était assis à son bureau à quelques pas de Sasuke et écoutait plus ou moins attentivement le cours. Tout en le détaillant du regard, le brun se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte avant. Lui et son grand frère se ressemblaient pourtant comme deux gouttes d'eau : les mêmes yeux dont la couleur rivalisait avec celle du ciel, les mêmes cheveux blonds dorés, les mêmes expressions d'un visage qui passait si facilement d'une moue complétement immature à un air décidé et inébranlable. Des copies conformes. Et cela faisait déjà plus de trois semaines qu'il le côtoyait sans même s'en rendre compte.

La seule question qui persistait à l'esprit de Sasuke était « Et lui ? ». Car après tout, Naruto n'avait jamais essayé de se rapprocher du jeune Uchiwa. En oubliant leur première rencontre et leur altercation avec Suigetsu, il ne s'était pas réellement préoccupé du brun. Et si lui-même ignorait que leurs frères se connaissaient ? Peut-être avait-il juste voulu être sympathique la première qu'ils s'étaient vus, et peut-être avait-il uniquement voulu faire une bonne action lorsqu'il s'était pris le coup de Suigetsu à sa place ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Sasuke ne vit pas passer l'heure de cours, et bientôt, la sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment. Oubliant ses tergiversations, il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir à la suite de Naruto. Mais quand il parvint dans le grand corridor qui regorgeait d'élèves pressés de partir, le jeune homme perdit de vue celui avec qui il voulait absolument parler. Autour de lui, les étudiants se marchaient sur les pieds, se poussaient, et malgré son mètre quatre-vingt-deux, il ne voyait aucune tignasse blonde dépasser de la masse. Comment avait-il fait pour disparaître ainsi ? Sasuke n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il fronça les sourcils et força le passage pour sortir du couloir qui ressemblait plus sur le moment à une boîte de sardines qu'à autre chose.

Quand il arriva enfin dans la cour, il vit Naruto qui se dirigeait vers son grand frère. Deidara était venu le chercher à moto ! La plupart du temps, le blond prenait pourtant le bus ! N'écoutant pas davantage son souffle court que Gaara qui l'appelait depuis l'entrée du bâtiment, Sasuke traversa la cour en courant, passa en quatrième vitesse dans la charmille bordée de cerisier, tout en criant le nom du jeune Uzumaki. Mais le sort avait apparemment décidé de s'acharner sur lui, car sans l'entendre, Naruto avait enfilé son casque, et était monté derrière son frère. Deidara se concentra sur la route, et la moto partit en trombe, comme pour faire un pied-de-nez au brun qui tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une goutte de pluie solitaire avait tracé un fin filet humide sur sa joue.

— Et merde ! s'énerva-t-il en serrant les poings.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la maison familiale, Naruto renifla l'odeur caractéristique des ramen que sa mère faisait parfois pour lui faire plaisir. Enchanté à l'idée du repas délicieux à venir, il entra dans la petite cuisine le sourire aux lèvres, embrassa sa mère en la remerciant, puis monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

Un résumé d'un livre en japonais, une feuille d'exercices en mathématiques, et quelques questions en sciences. Il commença par le plus pénible, puis quand il eut fini de se casser la tête sur des problèmes qui semblaient bien difficiles à résoudre, il attrapa son livre de sciences d'un geste enragé. Ces mathématiques ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas en quoi ils étaient si importants !

Il tourna rapidement les feuillets jusqu'à la page cinquante-deux, mais constata rapidement qu'il allait lui falloir un dictionnaire s'il voulait répondre correctement aux questions. Et le dictionnaire avait dû rester au grenier depuis leur dernier déménagement… Il alluma donc la lampe torche de son portable, et monta les raides escaliers dissimulés derrière la bibliothèque du couloir.

En poussant la petite porte du grenier, il libéra un épais nuage de poussière qui le fit tousser à s'en arracher la gorge. Reprenant son souffle, il cligna des yeux pour mieux distinguer le bric-à-brac qui s'entassait dans cette pièce humide et sombre. Des caisses de jouets, des cartons de vêtements passés de mode et de vieux magazines, des cadeaux oubliés, une ou deux lampes, un trombone géant rouillé qui datait de Mathusalem, des cartes postales à moitié rongées par les souris, des statuettes envahies de toiles d'araignées,… Mais où étaient donc les livres ?

Promenant le faisceau de la lampe sur le bazar informe qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, Naruto avisa bientôt une caisse en plastique transparent dans laquelle il distinguait des ouvrages. Il se dirigea donc vers le coin de la pièce, sans faire attention à ce qui pouvait se trouver à ses pieds. Et quand ses doigts de pied heurtèrent un obstacle, il trébucha, et vit le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse sans qu'il puisse réagir.

Naruto se retrouva donc étalé sur le vieux parquet poussiéreux, en maudissant ce dans quoi il s'était pris le pied. Un coffre. Un petit coffre de bois décoré de fer forgé qui s'était vidé de son contenu en faisant tomber le blond.

Celui-ci entreprit de récupérer les feuilles qui avaient glissé avant de recommencer à chercher son dictionnaire, mais oublia bien vite le but de sa venue quand son regard tomba sur des partitions. Il ne connaissait pas ces chansons ; ni la mélodie ni les paroles ne lui rappelaient quoi que ce fût. Il chercha des titres ou des auteurs, et fut surpris de lire sur une des feuilles, écrit au crayon-plume bleu, « Par Namikaze Minato ».

Il secoua la tête en pensant avoir mal lu à cause de l'étourdissement, mais ne pût que se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien son père qui avait écrit cette chanson. Et toutes les autres aussi d'ailleurs ! Rassemblant les feuillets où les portées s'alignaient, minutieusement tracées à la règle, Naruto se plongea dans l'imagination de ce à quoi ces morceaux pouvaient ressembler quand ils étaient joués. Un sourire admiratif s'agrandissait sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait ces notes. Minato Namikaze avait vraiment été un compositeur de génie ! Ses mélodies, même imaginées, étaient captivantes, et ses paroles profondes et sensibles. Une page après l'autre, Naruto redécouvrait son père.

Un père qui était parti trop tôt, et dont le blond n'avait que d'épars souvenirs flous. Alors qu'il venait à peine de fêter ses neuf ans, son papa avait été froidement assassiné devant ses yeux. Il se souvenait encore des moindres détails de la scène, mais haïssait ces images cruelles qui passaient encore parfois dans sa tête. Cependant, comment oublier une atrocité telle ? Ceux qui avancent que c'est possible n'ont jamais connu pareille situation… Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment fait le deuil de cette personne qu'il aimait tant malgré le temps passé.

Il allait se lever pour montrer ces morceaux à son frère, quand il tomba sur une phrase inscrite sur une des feuilles rassemblées dans ses bras. « À mes fils adorés, Deidara & Naruto. » Perdant son sourire, le blond laissa son regard glisser sur les notes et les mots qui noircissaient la page. Des mots qu'il aurait tellement souhaité entendre de la bouche de son père…

_You never gonna be alone from this moment on !_

* * *

* Pour ceux qui en éprouvent le besoin, je mettrai la traduction des chansons que j'utilise à la toute fin de chaque chapitre. (Les références pour les chansons ici sont dans mon mot de la fin.)

* * *

_Fini ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_Sinon, j'ai déjà commencé à mettre des chansons dans cette fiction. La première est « This love, this heart » de Phil Collins, et la deuxième « Never Gonna be Alone » de Nickelback. Ces deux chansons sont juste magnifiques. Je les mettrai plus tard en entier, en indiquant toujours avec un petit astérisque le titre et l'interprète._

_J'espère que vous suivrez cette histoire jusqu'à la fin ! À la prochaine._

* * *

[Traduction des chansons]

[Phil Collins – This love, this heart]  
My heart beats just or you / Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi  
I'd say all these things to you, if you were here / Je te dirais toutes ces choses, si tu étais là

[Nickelback – Never gonna be Alone]  
You never gonna be alone from this moment on ! / À partir de maintenant, vous ne serez plus jamais seuls !


	4. Règle 3 - Garder le tête haute

**[Règle n°3 – Garder la tête haute]**

* * *

Hello everybody ! Comment ça va mes chers lecteurs ? ^^ Moi en tout cas, ça va très bien !

Je suis fière de vous présenter le troisième chapitre de _Can't be friend with you_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour votre information, la chanson de ce chapitre est « Never gonna be alone » de Nickelback.

On se retrouve à la fin pour mon blabla ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« __Se faire jeter, ça rend un homme fort.  
__Il doit savoir rire de ses échecs, sinon il n'est pas un homme !__ »_

* * *

Depuis sa chambre, Deidara avait entendu Naruto tomber. Il n'y avait tout d'abord pas prêté attention, mais commençait désormais à s'inquiéter. D'habitude, son petit frère aurait lâché une flopée de gentilles expressions que tout le quartier aurait pu entendre. Or, rien ne se faisait entendre dans le grenier depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Sans lâcher sa guitare, il gravit à son tour les escaliers sans faire de bruit.

Assis en tailleur sur le parquet au milieu des feuilles noircies de notes, Naruto sanglotait avec quelques partitions dans les bras. Son grand frère comprit immédiatement la situation quand il reconnut l'écriture de l'auteur de ces chansons.

— Naruto, où est-ce que tu les as trouvées ? Je les ai cherchées si longtemps ! Naru… ?

Les yeux écarquillés de Deidara étaient tombés sur la dédicace. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu ce morceau-là. « Never gonna be alone »… Sans faire attention à la boule qui naissait dans sa gorge, il s'assit à côté de son petit frère en s'emparant de sa guitare, et commença à jouer, sans lâcher le moindre mot. La partition avait été écrite pour du piano, mais quelques accords de guitare avaient été griffonnés à la hâte sur le papier. Les notes encore frêles commencèrent à s'égrener dans la pièce. Doucement, il laissait la musique s'emparer de tout son être, puis fit la part belle à ses sentiments, à sa manière : il se mit à chanter d'une voix claire, quoiqu'un peu enrouée.

_Time, is going by,_  
_So much faster than I_  
_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you_*

Peu à peu, il mesurait l'intensité du message que leur avait laissé leur père. Il se rendait compte de l'amour que celui-ci avait éprouvé pour eux. Et il réalisait également à quel point il lui manquait.

_Now I'm, wondering why_  
_I've kept this battle inside_  
_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you_

Se laissant emporter par ses sentiments, Deidara avait oublié où il se trouvait, et tout le reste aussi, d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait plus que lui, son frère, et la musique qui s'emmêlaient harmonieusement avec les quelques souvenirs qu'il lui restait de son enfance.

_So if I haven't yet_  
_I've gotta let you know..._

Il prit une légère inspiration avant le refrain, puis laissa sa voix bondir de note en note, et exprimer avec force ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

_You never gonna be alone!_

Naruto eut un sanglot de regret. Niché contre son frère, il venait de retomber plusieurs années en arrière. Soudainement, des images du passé lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il se revoyait courir pour se jeter dans les bras de son père qui revenait du travail, jeter du pain aux canards du parc le dimanche, écouter attentivement les histoires que son père lui racontait en se serrant contre sa mère et en tenant fermement la main de son frère…

_From this moment on_

Mais aujourd'hui, ces souvenirs étaient devenus flous.

_If you ever feel like letting go_  
_I won't let you fall..._

Au fond de leur cœur, Deidara et Naruto savaient bien que leur père était toujours présent. Il était seulement difficile de s'en rendre compte parfois.

_You never gonna be alone!_  
_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

« Merci Papa… »

_And now, as long as I can_  
_I'm holding on with both hands_

Oui, Minato avait fait tout son possible pour rester auprès d'eux. Les garçons en étaient convaincus. Il avait tenu bon jusqu'au bout. Le destin avait seulement été plus fort que lui. C'est toujours dur de se battre contre le destin, et il a souvent le dernier mot.

_'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you_

Minato avait vécu pour sa famille. Minato était décédé pour sa famille. Mais pourquoi cela leur était-il arrivé, à eux ? Naruto trouvait cela profondément injuste.

_So if I haven't yet_  
_I've gotta let you know..._

Cependant, même si cela lui paraissait injuste, le blond était décidé à rendre hommage à son père et à tout ce courage, tout cet amour dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à la fin de sa trop courte vie. Alors il redressa le menton, et entonna le refrain avec son frère en ignorant un pincement qui venait de lui chatouiller le cœur.

_You never gonna be alone!_  
_From this moment on_

« Toi non plus tu ne seras jamais seul, Papa. On pense beaucoup à toi. »

_If you ever feel like letting go_  
_I won't let you fall..._

« On te fait confiance, on te fera toujours confiance. De là où tu es, tu veilles sur nous. »

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_

Naruto et Deidara savaient bien qu'ils trouveraient le courage d'affronter n'importe quel obstacle désormais, même si la situation paraissait désespérée.

_We're gonna see the world out_  
_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

Deidara fit glisser son regard sur les notes de la feuille en se concentrant. Il ne s'accordait pas le droit de faire une fausse note sur cette chanson. Il imagina le son d'une basse dans sa tête, puis commença un solo magique à la guitare. Naruto, lui, avait pris l'initiative de chanter seul cette phrase :

_You've gotta live every single day_  
_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

Deidara avait l'impression étrange que son père savait pertinemment ce que l'avenir lui réservait à l'heure où il avait écrit cette chanson. C'était peut-être faux, et pourtant les paroles le laissaient entendre, comme si Minato mettait en garde ses fils contre un danger qui les menaçait. Ce même danger qui lui avait été fatal. Mettant de côté ces sordides pensées, Deidara chanta à son tour.

_Don't let it slip away_  
_Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun_

Puis Naruto chanta à son tour, la dernière phrase du pont.

_Every single day_  
_May be our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

La voix de Deidara rejoignit celle de son petit frère, afin de terminer en beauté ce passage.

_Tomorrow never comes..._

Afin de ne pas oublier ce demain qui n'était en effet jamais venu, ce demain dont leur père s'était privé pour l'offrir à sa famille.

_Time, is going by,_  
_So much faster than I_  
_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_

Au final, Minato Namikaze avait trouvé un moyen de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à ses enfants. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux, d'ailleurs. La musique était certainement la meilleure manière de transmettre des sentiments, tant qu'ils sont véritables.

_You never gonna be alone!_  
_From this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go_  
_I won't let you fall..._

_When all hope is gone_  
_I know that you can carry on_  
_We're gonna see the world out_  
_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

Les garçons mémorisaient les paroles, les gravaient au burin dans leur mémoire. Ils les chantaient avec plus de foi à chaque note afin de ne jamais les oublier. C'était l'héritage que leur avait laissé leur père. Et c'était, plus humblement, une chanson magnifique. Une des seules qu'ils ne se lasseraient pas d'écouter ou de jouer. Ils en étaient persuadés.

Puis, chacun leur tour, ils chantèrent plus bas une des phrases qui terminaient le morceau. Avec le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi s'attrister sur une bonne nouvelle ? Ils savaient parfaitement que, même s'ils ne le voyaient pas, leur père était toujours là.

_I'm gonna be there all the way_  
_I won't be missing a word all day_  
_I'm gonna be there all the way_  
_I won't be missing a word all day_

Assise sur la dernière marche des escaliers, adossée à la porte en bois, Kushina esquissa un sourire en ravalant ses larmes. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle entendait ce morceau. La première fois, elle avait eu devant elle un Minato qui doutait d'une note ou d'un mot, qui ne savait pas si sa chanson allait plaire, qui avait l'impression que son piano ne sortait jamais les notes voulues,… Son mari lui avait paru si attendrissant ! Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire que les paroles lui paraissaient sombres et inquiétantes. Aujourd'hui cependant, elle comprenait qu'elles étaient juste sincères.

D'ailleurs, ses fils l'avaient compris avant elle. Comme ils avaient grandi depuis ! Et comme elle en était fière !

* * *

Deidara somnolait. Le cours de procédure civile lui semblait encore plus ennuyant que de coutume. Sasori prenait assidûment des notes à côté de lui, toujours aussi hypnotisé par les propos de leur professeur. Deidara lui avait demandé si c'étaient réellement les paroles ou plutôt la jeune femme qui l'intéressait autant, mais son ami avait balayé la question d'un geste vague, et n'avait plus voulu en entendre parler. Aucun humour !

Le blond laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Très tôt ce matin-là, il avait reçu un appel de son cousin alors qu'il dormait encore. Itachi s'était effondré en entrant dans l'appartement de Yahiko après avoir bu une bonne partie de la nuit. Apparemment, leur manager aurait de nouveau fait pression sur lui pour qu'il reprenne ses études. En prétextant que le fait de ne pas avoir de diplôme nuirait à sa réputation, Orochimaru avait menacé de virer le guitariste s'il ne lui obéissait pas.

Mais que faire quand on ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre qu'à passer des journées entières penché sur une feuille, un instrument ou un micro ? Itachi n'avait aucune envie d'aller s'emmerder sur les bancs d'une université crasseuse où il n'apprendrait rien de bien intéressant à ses yeux. Alors il avait voulu tout oublier pour une fois au moins. Il était allé dans deux ou trois bars, passé dans un ou deux restaurants de nuit… et de fil en aiguille, s'était retrouvé sans savoir comment à sonner chez Yahiko à quasiment quatre heures du matin. Son ami avait tout juste eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte avant de le voir tomber dans ses bras. Itachi ne tenait même plus debout.

Tout en maudissant la Terre entière, Deidara était donc allé récupérer le brun car leur leader avait un rendez-vous important. Il s'était bien gardé de délivrer plus de détails, mais en lui-même, le blond avait fait ses pronostics. Il allait voir Konan, c'était sûr.

Et Deidara avait ramené Itachi chez lui. Il l'avait installé dans son lit, et avait dormi dans le canapé du grand salon des Uchiwa, ne voulant pas le laisser seul.

Mais ce qui torturait le plus les méninges du blond, c'était le souvenir des paroles de son ami. Pendant son sommeil, il avait commencé à lancer des mots sans queue ni tête en même temps qu'il sanglotait. Il avait de la fièvre. Au début, ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, mais au fur et à mesure, Deidara avait commencé à distinguer ce qui ressemblait à « Pourquoi pas toi ? Pourquoi ? Moi, je t'aime mais… Pourquoi ? ».

Itachi était amoureux. Son ami n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait beau tourner et retourner cette idée dans sa tête, il n'y trouvait pas de sens. Itachi n'était pas fait pour l'amour. Il passait plus de temps à admirer sa guitare que les filles ! Il bichonnait son studio plus que sa chambre, et écrivait des partitions à tout va, mais jamais de lettre d'amour ! Si une licorne à paillette était passée devant le nez de Deidara, il aurait trouvé cela plus logique. Et puis de qui ? Qui pourrait avoir conquis le cœur de pierre d'Itachi Uchiwa ? Deidara n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir davantage la veille au soir, car Sasuke était rentré dans l'appartement, avait salué le blond en passant devant la chambre de son frère comme si tout était normal, et s'était enfermé dans sa propre chambre sans un mot de plus. Ce n'est que quand il avait tenté de trouver le sommeil, allongé sur le canapé, que Deidara s'était remis à réfléchir sans pour autant trouver de réponse.

Tout ce qu'il était parvenu à conclure, c'était qu'Itachi et Sasuke étaient décidément aussi étranges l'un que l'autre. Les frères Uchiwa : l'une des plus grandes énigmes du vingt-et-unième siècle ! Enfin, au moins était-il plus intéressant de chercher une possible logique à leur comportement que de suivre le cours…

* * *

Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains, et passa la porte de la salle de classe, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec monsieur le-blond-qui-lui-avait-fait-faux-bond-la-veille-au-soir. Naruto parlait avec un de ses amis, un brun aux cheveux mi-longs dont Sasuke n'avait pas jugé utile de retenir le nom. Ils étaient tous les deux plantés au milieu de l'allée centrale, et bouchaient désinvoltement le passage.

Avec un sourire en coin d'approbation, Sasuke s'approcha des deux amis.

— Hey.

En face de lui, Shikamaru le jaugea d'un regard noir, détourna les yeux, puis continua sa conversation apparemment très importante en ignorant royalement le jeune Uchiwa. Retenant sa colère, ce dernier accrocha l'épaule de Naruto et lui fit faire volte-face. Le blond le regardait d'un air mauvais.

— Il faut que je te parle.

— Pas moi. répondit Naruto d'un ton cinglant. Fous-moi la paix.

— Pas tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dit.

— Je crois qu'il ne te lâchera pas, Naru… intervint Shikamaru d'un air dépassé.

"Naru" le savait pertinemment. Sasuke était comme son frère : têtu à l'extrême. Et le blond avait tout de même envie de savoir ce que ce capricieux avait de si important à dire. Il avait juste sa fierté. Sasuke l'avait pris de haut, il faisait de même. Ce n'est qu'après avoir lâché un profond soupir, accompagné d'une œillade profondément ennuyée que Naruto céda et suivit le brun hors de leur salle, sans pour autant abandonner le regard noir qu'il darda sur Sasuke alors que celui-ci se retournait avec un air hésitant. Naruto était bien décidé à ne pas commencer la conversation. Et puis d'abord, de quoi diable voulait-il lui parler ? Il lui semblait pourtant avoir mis fin à leur semblant de relation. Et le blond avait horreur des situations floues.

— Bon, tu vas cracher le morceau ? Le cours va commencer dans cinq minutes.

— Eh ça va, si tu veux être à l'heure en cours, tu pouvais…

— Je me casse, alors. trancha le blond en coupant la parole à son interlocuteur.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bâtiment de cours. Mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avala sa salive, prit son courage à deux mains, rattrapa Naruto et le fit se retourner.

— Tiens, j'ai cru vivre ça il y a quelques minutes. nargua Naruto. Parle si ça te chante, mais lâche-moi connard ! dit-il en poussant la main du brun de son épaule.

— Je m'en rappelle maintenant. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour toi… T'es le frère de Deidara, non ?

Dans la poitrine de Naruto, son cœur avait soudain décidé d'accélérer sans prévenir. Il avait pourtant arrêté d'espérer. Il avait abandonné la pensée qu'un jour, Sasuke le reconnaîtrait. Ses yeux ronds restaient fixés sur la bouche du brun en face de lui, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le blond n'entendait plus rien autour de lui.

— J'aurais dû voir ça dès le début…

Sasuke continuait de regarder Naruto, mais ce dernier ne réagissait pas. Il avait toujours son air ahuri habituel, mais rien de plus. Serait-ce qu'il ne se rappelait pas de lui ? L'angoisse montait dans la gorge du brun, en même temps que l'idée qu'il avait fait une énorme bourde se renforçait dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui en avait-il parlé ? Il aurait mieux fait de garder cela pour lui et de rester dans son coin comme d'habitude. Il détourna les yeux, balaya du regard le ciel gris puis le bâtiment principal, et décida de s'en aller. Énervé contre lui-même, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils joints, Sasuke se mit à maudire la Terre entière.

De son côté, Naruto secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Pourquoi Sasuke s'en allait-il en pestant ? Il s'était à coup sûr imaginé que Naruto ne le reconnaissait pas ! Ce type était décidément aussi imprévisible que lunatique !

— Uchi… Sasuke ! Sasuke, attends !

Le blondinet rattrapa Sasuke, le dépassa et se planta devant lui, faisant de nouveau face à son regard noir.

— Oublie-moi, imbécile !

— Non, je t'oublierai pas. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, je t'ai même reconnu au premier regard.

— Te fous pas de ma gueule, c'est pas drôle.

Naruto faillit l'étrangler sur-le-champ. Était-il donc toujours aussi méfiant ?

— Je me fous pas du tout de toi, crétin ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?!

Sasuke le dévisagea, hésitant et suspicieux.

— T'es sérieux ?

— Non, pas du tout… ironisa-t-il. Mais bien sûr que si, c'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis une heure ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

Après s'être expliqués "gentiment", les garçons repartirent vers le bâtiment D. Naruto passa un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, mais celui-ci le repoussa immédiatement en le traitant de tous les noms. Ils continuèrent ainsi de se disputer jusque dans la salle de classe, devant le regard désespéré de Kiba et Shikamaru. Peu importait avec qui il parlait, Naruto ne changeait pas. Il parvenait toujours à faire sourire les gens, même les plus stoïques de tous…

* * *

— Le petit frère d'Ita a été long à la détente ! déclara Deidara en éteignant son portable, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il venait de recevoir un message de son frère, qui était apparemment très soulagé. Sasuke avait enfin réagi !

— Eh bien, les deux frères sont à côté de la plaque en ce moment ! s'exclama Sasori avec un sourire.

— Je me demande ce qu'il leur arrive… Qui sait, c'est peut-être leur appart ! Il est bourré de mauvaises ondes ! Faudrait peut-être qu'on s'en aille ! supposa Deidara en riant.

Des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre derrière la porte, puis le battant s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Itachi, les yeux rouges et le visage pâle barré de mèches folles. Deidara se précipita vers son ami, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Le brun lui assura que oui, mais le « frère poule » du groupe n'était pas convaincu. Il ne lâcha l'affaire que quand il se rendit compte qu'Itachi avait passé sa journée entière dans le clair-obscur du studio, penché sur ses partitions. Pour se donner bonne conscience, Deidara se contenta de le réprimander doucement sans susciter de réaction, puis passa à autre chose.

Sasori et lui se concentrèrent sur les partitions étalées pêle-mêle sur le bureau du studio et s'émerveillèrent devant le travail qu'Itachi avait accompli. Comme d'habitude quand quelque chose allait mal chez lui, il se transformait en génie, et composait des morceaux aussi extraordinaires par leur instrumental que par leurs paroles.

Les garçons s'assirent en tailleur autour de la table du salon, et commencèrent à discuter de leur prochain album. Il ne manquait plus que deux ou trois chansons, et il serait fin prêt pour sa sortie. Les dernières créations d'Itachi pourraient donc s'avérer des futurs morceaux de l'album, et cela leur ôtait une belle épine du pied. En effet, le travail s'amoncelait pour la plupart des membres du groupe, et peu d'entre eux avaient encore le temps de composer. Si on rajoutait à la pression des études celle que leur manager leur mettait tous les jours d'avantage, on comprenait mieux le fait que Yahiko, Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame et Hidan aient du mal à avancer sur leurs chansons.

En attendant le reste du groupe, les trois garçons révisèrent les nouvelles compositions, les essayèrent, les corrigèrent et décidèrent au final d'en garder deux. Quand tout le monde fut présent, après s'être échauffé la voix pour certains ou avoir accordé les instruments pour d'autres, ils commencèrent à répéter. Les deux chansons d'Itachi furent accueillies avec des « Ouf ! » de soulagement, puis arrangées une nouvelle fois avant d'être officiellement ajoutées à la liste qui trônait fièrement écrite sur le tableau blanc contre le mur. En haut de cette liste, on pouvait lire en grand « The Dawn – tracklist ». Des flèches et des annotations agrémentaient le tout, pour changer l'ordre d'une chanson, ne pas oublier de modifier des paroles… Et par-ci par-là, des « Courage ! », « On ne lâche rien ! », « Akatsuki the best ! » et autres pensées volantes étaient disséminés, et faisaient sourire silencieusement.

* * *

Tôt le matin dans la salle de la classe deux, seuls trois élèves étaient déjà installés à leur bureau. Ils parlaient avec animation du dernier film que l'un d'eux était allé voir au cinéma, et se faisaient entendre dans tout le couloir.

— Et à la fin, il la laisse tomber, et il devient vraiment yakuza. acheva Naruto en suscitant l'étonnement général.

— Non, sérieux ? Mais c'est pas possible, il va forcément y avoir une suite ! s'écria Kiba.

Le pauvre n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir beaucoup de chez lui dernièrement, retenu par la sévérité sans pareille d'une mère qui exigeait de sa part d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières. Kiba passait donc son temps libre à se préparer pour l'examen d'entrée à l'université, et n'avait plus vu l'ombre d'un cinéma depuis de trop longs mois.

— Apparemment oui, elle sortira l'année prochaine.

— Non je peux pas attendre ! s'exclama le brun en mimant le désespoir, effondré sur sa chaise.

Naruto pouffa devant la réaction outrancière de son ami, qui jouait décidément beaucoup trop bien la tragédie.

— Bah tu pourras pas faire autrement de toute façon. déclara Shikamaru d'un ton égal. En attendant, merci de m'avoir spoilé royalement, vous êtes trop sympas les mecs !

— De rien ! s'exclama Naruto sur une intonation aussi sarcastique que celle de son ami.

Il allait enchaîner en promettant à Kiba qu'il tenterait de télécharger le film pour lui, quand une voix retentit dans son dos, le coupant dans son élan.

— Comment tu fais pour être aussi bruyant dès le matin, Naruto ?

Ledit Naruto se retourna avec un sourire de contentement non dissimulé. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

— Eh ben Sasuke, t'es revêche dès le matin ? Ça te fatigue pas à force ?

— Non, je crois que je me suis habitué. répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

— C'est ça ! balaya Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas t'intoxiquer ?

— Comme tous les jours à cette heure. confirma Sasuke.

— Je viens !

Naruto récupéra sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes et de son briquet dans une poche de son sac, et laissa Kiba et Shikamaru se prendre la tête à propos du film.

Dehors, l'air était encore frais et vivifiant. Quelques élèves seulement étaient déjà arrivés, mais ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la chaleur des bâtiments. La cour était calme, et c'était aussi rare qu'agréable. Les garçons se dirigèrent comme d'habitude vers le pignon des vestiaires, pour ne pas être importunés, puis discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le même manège se produisait quasiment tous les matins depuis une bonne semaine, et ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à raconter.

— Il y a eu de l'animation apparemment hier soir. déclara Naruto.

— Ouais, ils ont enfin trouvé les deux dernières chansons de l'album. annonça Sasuke en tirant sur sa cigarette. Deidara ne te l'a pas dit ?

Naruto haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

— Il a passé la nuit chez Saso, ils avaient un travail à faire pour la fac.

Sasuke ne trouva à répondre qu'un « Ah » vide de conviction.

— En tout cas ce soir, je vais le harceler pour qu'il me montre les partitions !

— Elles sont géniales, je trouve. lâcha Sasuke en imaginant la réaction de Naruto.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, et rapidement, les oreilles du brun vrillèrent à cause des cris de son ami.

— Quoi ?! Tu les as écoutées et tu ne me les as pas envoyées ?! Mais tu aurais pu les enregistrer pour moi quand même ! C'est fou ça tu penses toujours qu'à toi, et jamais aux autres ! Je comprends même pas comment tu as pu te faire des amis jusqu'ici, c'est dingue ! Tu crois quoi, que je m'en fous de ce que le groupe peut faire ? Mon frère y est, merde ! C'est un monde, ça, quand est-ce que tu…

Et alors que Naruto continuait son monologue, emporté par ses sentiments, il ne vit même pas que Sasuke lui tendait son portable avec un sourire narquois. Ce n'est qu'après avoir supporté plus d'une minute les cris stupides du blond qu'il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, lui enfila un casque, et démarra la lecture de la vidéo sans laisser le temps à Naruto de répliquer. Les yeux ronds comme des ballons, ce dernier ne pipa mot, et préféra se concentrer sur la chanson.

Quand il sortit de sa transe contemplative, plusieurs minutes plus tard, il jeta un regard à Sasuke, qui tripotait encore son piercing.

— Arrête ça, tu vas te faire mal, l'arcade c'est sensible.

Le brun le dévisagea d'un air dubitatif avant de répliquer d'un ton sans appel :

— Je sais ce que je dois faire ou pas, merci. Et sinon, t'as déjà appris la politesse ?

Naruto dût réfléchir à deux fois avant de remercier Sasuke pour les vidéos, puis il préféra changer de conversation. L'heure du début des cours allait bientôt sonner, et il était temps qu'ils rentrent. Ils montèrent le perron, qui était désormais bondé de monde, et se frayèrent un passage dans le couloir où fourmillaient des dizaines d'élèves.

— Attends, je dois récupérer quelque chose dans mon casier.

Naruto se retourna, acquiesça, et s'adossa au mur en attendant son ami. Sasuke actionna le loquet, et ouvrit la porte en métal froid pour chercher du regard son livre de japonais. Sur la paroi du fond, des caractères tracés au correcteur blanc attirèrent son attention. Une partie était cachée par ses affaires, mais on pouvait très clairement lire :

« Tu veux savoir qui m'a payé pour tabasser ton petit copain ? »

La rage flamba dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Ce connard de Suigetsu venait le narguer jusque dans son casier ! D'un geste brusque, il fit voler les ouvrages qui lui bloquaient la vue, sous le regard effaré de Naruto qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Ce que découvrit Sasuke n'était qu'un mot. Un seul petit mot. Et pourtant, il lui sembla que ce simple caractère lui enfonçait un poignard en plein cœur. Il commençait à manquer d'air et à tituber. Sa vision se troublait, et ses jambes perdaient de leur force. Naruto eut tout juste le temps de rattraper le brun avant qu'il ne tombe. Il leva les yeux vers le casier de son ami pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce qu'il y vit le dégoûta. Il referma la porte métallique violemment avant de se retourner vers Sasuke pour savoir s'il pouvait se lever.

* * *

* J'ai traduit le « you » par « vous » au lieu de « toi ». D'abord pour que cela colle à mon histoire, et ensuite puisque l'anglais garde de toute manière l'ambiguïté. Donc, dans un sens, ça n'est pas faux !

* * *

_Oh mais… mais c'est que c'est méchant cette fin !? Bwahahaha c'est quasiment l'une des plus horribles que j'ai jamais faites ! Kami-sama, pourquoi tant de cruauté en moi ?_

_Hum, bref. Ce chapitre était-il à votre goût, chers lecteurs ? Quelque chose vous a plu en particulier ? Ou déplu ? Vous l'avez trouvé décevant ou bien ?_

_Faites-moi part de vos impressions s'il vous plaît~_

_À dans quinze jours pour un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

[Traduction des chansons]

[Nickelback – Never gonna be Alone]

Time, is going by, / Le temps passe  
So much faster than I / Tellement plus vite que moi  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you / Et je commence à regretter de ne pas en passer plus avec vous  
Now I'm, wondering why / Maintenant je me demande pourquoi  
I've kept this battle inside / J'ai gardé cette bataille en moi  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you / Et je commence à regretter de ne pas tout vous avoir dit

So if I haven't yet / Alors si je ne l'ai pas encore fait  
I've gotta let you know... / Je dois vous faire savoir  
You never gonna be alone! / Vous ne serez plus jamais seul  
From this moment on / À partir de maintenant  
If you ever feel like letting go / Si vous sentez que vous allez lâcher prise  
I won't let you fall... / Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber  
You never gonna be alone! / Vous ne serez plus jamais seul  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone / Je vous tiendrai jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit partie

And now, as long as I can / Et maintenant, aussi longtemps que je le peux  
I'm holding on with both hands / Je m'accroche de mes deux mains  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you / Car je suis persuadé que je ne pourrai rien avoir besoin d'autre que vous

You've gotta live every single day / Vous devez vivre chaque jour  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes? / Comme s'il était le dernier, et si demain ne vient jamais ?  
Don't let it slip away / Ne le laissez pas filer  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun / Ce pourrait être notre dernier, vous savez que ça commence à peine  
Every single day / Le moindre jour  
May be our only one, what if tomorrow never comes? / Peut être notre dernier, et si demain ne vient jamais ?  
Tomorrow never comes... / Demain ne vient jamais

I'm gonna be there all the way / Je serai là jusqu'au bout  
I won't be missing a word all day / Je ne manquerai pas un mot de la journée


	5. Règle 4 - Faire confiance à ses amis

**[Règle n°4 – Faire confiance à ses amis]**

* * *

Ohayo mes chers lecteurs !

Petite précision : le morceau que chante Itachi à la fin est « This Love, This Heart » de Phil Collins. N'hésitez pas à vous mettre dans l'ambiance en l'écoutant, d'autant que cette chanson est magnifique !

Breffons. Je suis ravie de vous présenter le chapitre 4 de _Can't be friend with you_. Bonne lecture bande de gens !

* * *

_« __J'ai choisi le mauvais chemin à de si nombreuses reprises…__ »_

* * *

_Ce que découvrit Sasuke n'était qu'un mot. Un seul petit mot. Et pourtant, il lui sembla que ce simple caractère lui enfonçait un poignard en plein cœur. Il commençait à manquer d'air et à tituber. Sa vision se troublait, et ses jambes perdaient de leur force. Naruto eut tout juste le temps de rattraper le brun avant qu'il ne tombe. Il leva les yeux vers le casier de son ami pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce qu'il y vit le dégoûta. Il referma la porte métallique violemment avant de se retourner vers Sasuke pour savoir s'il pouvait se lever._

Le brun s'accrocha à la veste de Naruto pendant que celui-ci dispersait les curieux d'un geste de la main. Il leva le regard vers son casier, s'appuya dessus d'une main, et de l'autre se mit à frapper le métal froid en demandant pourquoi « il » avait recommencé. Et Naruto essayait de l'arrêter, en vain. Il tirait sur son bras, il le suppliait de se contenir, il s'accrochait à sa chemise… Sasuke continuait. Sasuke demandait pourquoi, pourquoi il devait subir tout cela, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être tout simplement oublié, pourquoi. Ce simple caractère avait déjà hanté bien des nuits d'insomnie. Il en avait assez. Il ne supportait plus la vue de ce mot, de ce « 父 »*, tout comme il ne supportait plus la vue de _cette_ personne. Ni lui, ni Itachi d'ailleurs. Leur père leur sortait par les trous de nez.

— Uchiwa Sasuke !

Le brun sortit soudain des nuages de la colère. Il ne vit d'abord que deux grands yeux bleus, puis le visage de Naruto se dessina autour. Les sourcils froncés, le blond lui cria clairement d'arrêter ses conneries. Il s'était emporté trop rapidement devant ces injustes mots en oubliant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il cligna des yeux pour se remettre de ses émotions, et essayer de faire oublier son soudain accès de colère. Il ne laissait pas tomber – il n'aurait jamais pu pardonner aussi facilement – il voulait juste passer inaperçu, au moins pour quelques minutes. Se fondre dans la masse et disparaître aux yeux du monde.

Il ramassa son sac qui traînait par terre vidé de son contenu, y fourra sans aucune délicatesse ce qui avait eu le malheur de tomber, passa la bandoulière sur son épaule en faisant clinquer ses deux bracelets entre eux puis, entraînant Naruto à sa suite, il se dirigea vers leur salle de classe.

* * *

Gaara se retourna une dernière fois pour faire un signe de main à Sasuke avant de disparaître sous les gouttes de pluie. Le brun se retrouva seul sous les éléments qui avaient décidé de se déchaîner sans préavis. Juin commençait à peine. La saison des pluies avait-elle eu la soudaine envie d'arriver plus tôt ? Décidément, la chance ne semblait pas vouloir de lui aujourd'hui.

Neji était parti plus tôt que d'habitude, Gaara devait réviser, et Naruto avait dû aller à son cours de sciences. Quant à Shikamaru et Kiba, ils ne semblaient toujours pas apprécier sincèrement Sasuke, et avaient donc levé le camp aussi vite que possible en prétextant devoir assister à un cours du soir. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, Itachi ne répondait pas à son portable. Son petit frère en avait donc conclu qu'il allait devoir rentrer seul une fois de plus. Il leva un mauvais œil vers le ciel déjà quasiment noir de nuages, se traita lui-même d'imbécile pour n'avoir pas mis de haut avec une capuche ou prévu un parapluie, et souffla un bon coup avant de s'élancer sous la pluie battante et le vent puissant. La bouche de métro n'était pas loin, mais la pluie n'en était pas moins pénible.

Quand Sasuke arriva enfin à l'appartement, il tapa rapidement le code de la porte et s'engouffra dans le vestibule chaud, et sec ! Il monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, passa devant la porte du petit studio d'où émanait une mélodie douce et paisible. Son frère était encore en train de jouer, pas étonnant qu'il ne réponde pas au téléphone ! Sasuke poussa la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit après avoir fait voler ses vêtements mouillés un peu n'importe où. Il s'occuperait du cas « Itachi Uchiwa, le grand frère indigne » plus tard, au moins après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Quant à Itachi, il avait arrêté de gratter les cordes de sa guitare quand il avait entendu un bruit sourd retentir dans la pièce d'à côté. Son frère avait dû rentrer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il reposa sa guitare et se dirigea discrètement jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre à l'intérieur. Itachi fit glisser doucement la porte, et découvrit son petit frère étalé sur son lit, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon, qui écoutait de la musique avec son casque posé sur ses cheveux trempés. Il avait dû rentrer sous la pluie battante, et une fois de plus, Itachi se mordit les doigts de l'avoir oublié.

Il entra dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, et s'assit sur le lit de son frère, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire sursauter ce dernier.

— Ah, c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur…

— _Sorry_. Et pas que pour t'avoir effrayé. J'aurais dû aller te chercher au lycée.

— C'est pas grave… répondit évasivement Sasuke.

Itachi haussa un sourcil. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son bouillant petit frère de laisser passer une occasion de lui faire des reproches, même s'ils n'étaient pas sérieux. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose au lycée aujourd'hui. Mais comment faire avouer quelque chose à un coffre-fort tel que Sasuke ? Il gardait tout pour lui, et ne se livrait que sous la torture.

Alors qu'Itachi réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'obtenir une réponse à ses doutes, son frère se leva en s'étirant, fit voler casque et portable sur son bureau, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

— Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux regarder mon cahier de compo si ça t'amuse, j'ai eu… comment dire… beaucoup d'inspiration aujourd'hui. conlut-il avant de quitter le pièce.

Tiens donc, comme de juste. Peut-être que ces notes lui en apprendraient plus… Itachi ouvrit donc le sac de son frère pour y récupérer un cahier noir barré d'une croix rouge aux coins racornis. Il fit tourner les pages jusqu'à trouver une suite d'accords qu'il ne connaissait pas. La mesure était agressive, mais remarquable. Voilà une chanson qui pourrait plaire énormément ! Et même si Itachi avait l'impression de « voler » les textes de son petit frère malgré l'approbation de celui-ci, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas apprécier les feux des projecteurs. Sasuke avait trouvé la voie qui apparemment lui plaisait le plus : le parfait équilibre entre la musique et la discrétion.

Laissant glisser son regard au fil des lignes, Itachi avisa une petite flèche en bas de la page précédée d'un « paroles » écrit à l'encre noire. Il tourna le feuillet, et trouva un capharnaüm de mots mélangés à des flèches, des précisions entre parenthèses, des astérisques, des notes éparses et des dessins sans queue ni tête. Heureusement, il était habitué à ce maelström un peu étrange, et s'en accommodait parfaitement. De toute manière, son propre cahier de compositions n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état. Oubliant la manière dont elles avaient été couchées sur le papier, Itachi se concentra sur les paroles elles-mêmes, et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver la même agressivité que sur la partition.

_Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win_**

Et comme il savait que Sasuke écrivait avec son cœur, il avait bien peur que ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui ne fût pas qu'un simple ennui de lycéen.

_Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing_

Son petit frère pouvait bien mentir en parlant, mais il ne parvenait jamais à briser son honnêteté dans ses créations.

_Should have seen it coming? It had to happen sometimes_

Que s'était-il donc passé pour que Sasuke soit autant en colère ?

_But you went and brought a knife to an all-out gun fight_

Et comment faire pour lui changer les idées ?

Itachi n'eut en fait pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, Sasuke sortait déjà de la salle de bains. Il passait une serviette sur ses cheveux mouillés quand son frère remarqua des traces de sang et de bleus sur le côté de sa main.

— Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il d'une manière quelque peu abrupte.

Le jeune homme leva un regard indéchiffrable vers son grand frère qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son inquiétude. Il aurait pu demander cela plus gentiment, mais voir les blessures sur la main de Sasuke avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Cependant, le plus jeune ne semblait toujours pas décidé à ouvrir son cœur. Il fronça les sourcils et préféra dire qu'il ne s'était _rien_ passé.

— Sasuke, je t'en prie. Je te connais, tu n'aurais pas frappé pour rien. Arrête de me mentir, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke resta de marbre. Il ne voulait pas partager sa colère avec son grand frère, puisqu'il savait pertinemment que celui-ci voudrait l'aider, se mêler de ce qu'il s'était passé, alors que c'était trop risqué. Et ça, Sasuke ne le souhaitait pas. Son frère l'avait protégé quand il était encore petit, c'était à lui de reprendre le flambeau désormais, ou au moins de ne plus le laisser gérer tout seul les problèmes.

— Allez, dis-le moi. tenta Itachi en se radoucissant.

— C'est pas à toi de toujours assumer mes erreurs ! Arrête de vouloir tout porter, merde !

— Donc il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose. releva le plus âgé en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en grimaçant. Itachi arrivait presque toujours à le faire parler. Cela ne servait à rien d'espérer garder le silence avec lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant et observa le ciel par la baie-vitrée. Les gouttes de pluie dessinaient toujours des formes aléatoires sur le verre, et le ciel drainait encore ses gros nuages noirs, mais au moins l'averse avait cessé. Sasuke toucha la vitre du bout des doigts. Elle était glaciale contre sa peau chaude, et de fines traces de buée entourèrent la trace de sa main.

Il se redressa en entendant Itachi bouger. Celui-ci tira la chaise à roulettes du bureau, s'assit dessus à l'envers et croisa ses bras sur le dossier. En langage Itachi, cela voulait dire « Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je souhaite. ».

Sasuke détourna le regard en maudissant le monde entier. Il se saisit de l'anneau qui pendait à une chaîne d'argent autour de son cou, et commença à le faire tourner entre ses doigts nerveusement. Son regard passait du coin du bureau à son placard, de son placard au collier d'Itachi, du collier d'Itachi à la bibliothèque, de la bibliothèque au tee-shirt de son grand frère. Mais jamais il ne levait les yeux vers le regard inquisiteur de son aîné.

Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu espérer que tout ceci passerait inaperçu. Itachi savait tout de son petit frère, et pouvait déceler la moindre de ses émotions. Alors évidemment, aujourd'hui que Sasuke était tout à fait à côté de la plaque, cela ne lui avait pas échappé. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans, et ce n'en était d'ailleurs que plus frustrant. Poussant un soupir pour montrer à son frère qu'il l'avouait sous la contrainte et non pas de son plein gré, Sasuke se lança dans le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé au début de l'année, puis le midi-même.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé, Sasori et Naruto observaient en riant Deidara préparer le repas. Ce dernier essayait de garder son calme face aux répliques mordantes que lui lançaient les deux garçons, mais cela n'avait rien d'évident quand il fallait également se concentrer sur les mouvements du couteau qu'il manipulait. Il tenta donc de ne penser qu'aux légumes qu'il découpait soigneusement sans faire attention aux piques telles que « Il ferait une bonne femme au foyer ! ».

Quant aux deux spectateurs très amusés, ils se tordaient de rire sur le canapé en constatant son expression agacée. Si Deidara espérait être oublié rapidement, il rêvait. Naruto et Sasori étaient bien décidés à ne pas lâcher leur victime.

— Tu as vu ? Ses yeux crient qu'il est un homme !

— Oui, mais ces cheveux disent le contraire !

Le concerné releva le regard. Pourquoi ces deux-là s'amusaient-ils à balancer des clichés auxquels ils ne croyaient même pas ? La réponse était évidente : pour le faire chier. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les laisser dire ! S'il en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait incendié les deux garçons devant lui.

— Oh attention, on va tous mourir ! Dei, relève ta mèche, on ne voit qu'un seul de tes yeux !

Mais Deidara ne releva pas sa mèche. Il se figea soudain, le couteau en l'air, et le visage sans expression. À côté de Sasori, Naruto ne riait plus, et ne bougeait plus non plus. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour du jeune homme aux cheveux de feu, qui se sentit soudain gêné, et préféra ne rien ajouter. Naruto tourna le regard vers son grand frère. Au fond de ses yeux bleus, écarquillés de surprise, on pouvait lire de la peur, une peur pure et violente, qui restait tapie sous une fausse assurance, mais qui menaçait de sortir dans un grand fracas ; mais également, et c'est ce qui intrigua le plus le rouquin assis à ses côtés, un profond sentiment de pitié. Deidara, quant à lui, semblait hésiter entre le ressentiment et la volonté de rassurer son jeune frère.

Sasori, qui assistait à cet échange silencieux mais tumultueux, se sentait perdu. Il savait que Deidara et Naruto avaient traversé des moments difficiles durant leur enfance. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient encore daigné en parler. Un fardeau entre frères dont ils refusaient de faire supporter le trop lourd poids à d'autres, même à leurs plus proches amis. Leur père était mort pendant son service. C'était la seule chose qu'ils laissaient – parfois – échapper. Sasori avait pourtant la secrète impression qu'il s'était passé bien d'autres secrets. Il ne connaissait Deidara que depuis un peu plus de trois ans, quand il l'avait rencontré pendant la soirée d'intégration à l'université, mais il l'avait assez côtoyé pour savoir qu'il cachait quelque chose de bien plus sombre et mystérieux que la mort de son père.

Kushina rentra dans le salon après avoir étendu son linge quand elle tomba sur une atmosphère lourde de silence gêné. Une chape de plomb semblait s'être abattue sur le salon habituellement chaleureux de leur maison. Elle s'arrêta devant cette scène figée, silencieuse comme un tableau sur le mur trop blanc et trop vide d'un musée, posa la manne de linge fraîchement plié qu'elle tenait encore entre les bras, et frappa dans ses mains en s'exclamant d'une voix forte :

— On sort de la morgue et on passe à table, messieurs les croque-morts !

Les trois garçons se tournèrent soudain vers elle d'un même mouvement, et clignèrent des yeux comme pour s'extirper d'un rêve éveillé – ou d'un cauchemar ?

* * *

_Dans le noir le plus profond. Le plus épais. Le plus silencieux. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être entouré de violence, de douleur, de Mal, sans pouvoir rien distinguer. Il se tourna, se retourna, tâta le vide à la recherche de la moindre aspérité, du moindre contact, mais même le sol paraissait avoir disparu. Il plissa les yeux, sans rien voir, aussi peu à une dizaine de mètres qu'à deux centimètres de son visage. La panique commençait à s'emparer de lui quand il crut distinguer une voix dans le lointain. Comme un cri qui n'aurait eu l'autorisation que d'être murmuré. Il tendit l'oreille ; retint même sa respiration pendant quelques secondes afin d'entendre mieux._

_— Dei… ! Deidara ! …ara ! Deida… !_

_Deidara sentit son cœur se compresser dans le vide. Il n'aurait pas confondu cette voix avec une autre. Il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis bientôt dix ans, mais il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Et pour cause ! Il en était certain, cette voix était celle de Minato ; son père. Mais d'où venait-elle ? Il lui semblait l'entendre de partout et de nulle part à la fois._

_Alors qu'il se retournait pour la énième fois, il lui sembla voir au loin un point blanc. Qui s'approchait de lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Il diffusait une lumière aveuglante qui eût tôt fait d'éblouir Deidara. Il couvrit ses yeux plissés de sa main en attendant ce qui se passerait après… en admettant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Après quelques instants qui lui parurent durer une éternité, le blond cligna des paupières. Autour de lui, il n'y avait quasiment plus de lumière. Il distinguait seulement des silhouettes noyées dans l'ombre. Quand sa vision se fût accoutumée à l'obscurité, il crut reconnaître avec une joie mêlée de crainte la première silhouette, celle qui était la plus proche de lui. Quelques secondes encore, et il en eut la certitude. Son père le couvait d'un regard bienveillant._

_Deidara sentit son cœur se serrer. Ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage, il courut dans ses bras sans faire attention au sentiment de joie qui avait explosé en lui en oppressant ses entrailles. Il ne fit pas non plus attention au bruit, sourd et aussi court que soudain, qui avait retenti dans l'air comme une cloche aurait sonné le glas. Il se réfugia dans l'étreinte rassurante de Minato, qui l'avait accueilli, accroupi, avec son plus grand sourire. Il retrouva soudain la chaleur, la force, l'odeur de son père, et se rendit compte à quel point cette présence lui manquait cruellement. Comme un merveilleux souvenir qui n'aurait pu se réaliser qu'une fois. Il passa les mains dans son dos pour mieux l'embrasser._

_Mais quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau trop parfait. Minato lui paraissait de plus en plus peser sur ses épaules. Et qu'était ce liquide étrange qui coulait le long des doigts de Deidara ? Il recula d'un pas, s'arrachant à la sérénité pour découvrir avec effarement ses mains dégoulinantes de sang. Relevant un regard affolé vers son père, il lui constata un sourire infiniment triste._

_— Je suis désolé. Protège-les encore un peu plus longtemps, je t'en prie…_

_Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Aucun son ne sortait d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne pouvait que sentir ses larmes, teintées d'une indicible rage, monter le long de sa gorge serrée, inonder ses yeux, et tracer des sillons de haine folle sur ses joues. Il fallait pourtant qu'il bouge ! Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses muscles paralysés, puis tenta de secouer la tête. Il eut d'abord l'impression que sa nuque le brûlait, puis peu à peu, il parvint à se mouvoir._

Il se redressa brusquement en ouvrant grand ses yeux brillants. Il tremblait encore à cause de la saisissante sensation de réalité qui s'était insinuée en lui. Deidara se frotta énergiquement la figure, puis posa le regard sur sa chambre. N'importe quel détail plus réel que son rêve lui semblait bon à détailler. La pièce s'étalait devant lui. L'armoire, droite et austère, peinte d'un gris foncé qui paraissait presque noir dans cette obscurité. Les murs clairs tapissés d'affiches de groupe de rock entrecoupés d'épars nuages rouges bordés de blanc. Ses deux guitares, les prunelles de ses yeux, ses bébés, une Gibson SG Original de 1961 – pièce de collection, uniquement pour la maison ! – et une Fender American Standard Stratocaster – son instrument de tous les jours, mais pas pour autant banal –, qui attendaient ses moments d'inspiration. Son bureau qui contrastait avec le sol propre et net, étant le siège d'un bazar sans nom, de feuilles, de stylos et de livres qui s'entassaient là depuis trop longtemps. Sa chambre, toujours égale à elle-même, rassurante.

Il cligna des yeux en se laissant retomber sur son coussin, puis plongea son regard dans le bout de ciel que son rideau lui laissait entrevoir. Il s'était dégagé depuis les violentes pluies de la journée, les nuages s'étaient retirés pour laisser une place nette aux étoiles. Elles chantaient leur mélodie silencieuse au travers du voile de la nuit. Deidara se perdit dans cette immensité qui le rassérénait, en tentant d'oublier.

* * *

Naruto inspira la fumée piquante. Une sensation aigre glissa le long de sa gorge. Il en connaissait les méfaits, mais n'arrivait plus à s'en priver. Il rendit son briquet à Sasuke qui l'observait en silence. Le blond tenta d'ignorer ce regard fixe et gênant, mais il ne tînt pas longtemps – la patience n'était clairement pas son fort.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-le-moi avec des mots clairs et précis au lieu de continuer à me regarder comme ça !

— Je me demandais juste depuis combien de temps tu étais dans ce bahut. répondit-il d'un air détaché.

Naruto le fixa, décontenancé. Il aurait voulu lui crier qu'il avait eu peur à l'idée d'une nouvelle terrible, ou même que… Non. Le blond se ravisa, préférant éviter des éclats de voix inutiles. Il se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur le terrain de sport face à lui.

— Depuis le début du lycée, pourquoi… ?

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'être étonné. Son record était de quatre mois et une semaine – au collège. Depuis son entrée au lycée, il n'avait pas tenu plus d'une dizaine de semaines dans un même établissement. Alors plusieurs années… ! Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une impossibilité ennuyante. Il allait lui demander son secret quand Naruto le devança.

— Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

Sasuke lâcha une réponse vaseuse qu'il aurait voulu ressemblante à un « Juste comme ça. Pour renforcer nos liens d'amitié. », histoire d'avoir l'air sociable. Et il se contenta d'ignorer le regard de son ami, qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu du tout. Si peu convaincu, d'ailleurs, qu'il décida de lui rendre la pareille en lui posant la même question. Le brun remonta vers lui un regard qu'à moitié surpris. Il s'attendait un peu à un tel retournement de situation. Il lâcha un ricanement ironique avant de répondre :

— Au lycée ? Le plus longtemps que j'aie réussi à tenir est de deux mois, une semaine et trois jours pour être exact. – Nouveau rire ironique. – Je dois avoir un problème avec l'autorité…

C'était Naruto qui regardait désormais Sasuke fixement. Comment faisait-il pour garder ses amis ? Avait-il d'ailleurs pour eux un minimum de sollicitude ? Ou bien étaient-ce les autres qui ne lui prêtaient guère d'attention ? Le brun disait avoir un problème avec l'autorité, mais Naruto n'y croyait que peu. Son ami lui cachait quelque chose. Et quand il lui demanda s'il avait déjà eu des amis – à part peut-être Neji et Gaara – Sasuke baissa le regard sur sa clope qui se consumait, en aspira une bouffée en fixant la clôture du stade, puis répondit avec un faux sourire :

— Non, jamais. – Il étouffa une nouvelle fois un semblant de rire avant de continuer : – C'étaient mes premiers vrais amis. Et j'en ai perdu un tellement rapidement… Je me demande si je suis vraiment fait pour avoir des liens. Tsss, tout ça c'est à cause de lui…

— À cause de Neji ?

Sasuke parut soudain se rendre compte d'une erreur monumentale. Il se pressa d'innocenter son ex petit-ami, écrasa sa cigarette, et fit mine de s'en aller en prétextant un début des cours imminent, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il se retourna et regarde Naruto dans les yeux.

— Tu crois que tu pourras oublier ce que t'as entendu ?

— Non.

Non, il ne pourrait pas oublier. Il se doutait bien que le message écrit au Blanco dans le casier de son ami n'était pas sans rapport avec son comportement distant. Il avait deviné que Sasuke n'était pas très avenant, non pas par choix, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre alternative. Et Naruto étant Naruto, il détestait laisser un ami dans une situation difficile. Il regarda donc son nouvel ami d'un air tout à fait sérieux, avant de répéter qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Peu lui importait que Sasuke veuille ou non lui dire la vérité, il serait toujours là pour lui, comme il l'était pour tous ses amis.

Sasuke aurait voulu le remercier, mais tout cela lui faisait peur. Avoir des potes pour faire des conneries, il connaissait. Mais un ami qui l'écoutait attentivement raconter sa vie difficile, c'était nouveau, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup cette sensation, celle qui poussait à faire confiance, et n'était pas certain de l'apprécier. Il esquissa un demi-sourire, se retourna, et s'en alla vers le bâtiment D.

Naruto ramassa son sac et, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur, courut pour rattraper le brun.

* * *

Itachi papillota avant de se réveiller complétement. Ses yeux rouges conservaient la trace de la nuit quasiment blanche qu'il venait de passer. Il était bientôt midi, et il se rappelait uniquement s'être couché alors que le soleil était déjà levé, après avoir passé la nuit sur ses partitions. Il connaissait ces longues heures d'insomnies, mais il ne supportait toujours pas cette sensation de gueule de bois qu'elles lui procuraient le lendemain.

Cependant, une chose lui donnait de la volonté. Il avait pris une décision en composant. Cette fois, il ne reculerait pas devant l'échéance. Il irait droit au but, et dévoilerait la vérité à la personne qui occupait ses pensées. Sans se défiler. Plutôt satisfait de sa résolution, il se leva pour aller se doucher. Il revint ensuite rapidement dans sa chambre, avec pour seul habit une serviette nouée à la taille, prit le temps de maudire ses cheveux qui gouttaient sur le parquet, puis entreprit de choisir une tenue convenable. Lorsqu'il se jugea présentable, il ramassa ses partitions, les fourra à la va-vite dans le sac de sa guitare, puis leva le camp en récupérant son casque à la volée.

Ce jour-là, ils devaient se retrouver à l'agence. C'était inhabituel, étant donné que l'ambiance entre eux et leur manager n'était plus au beau-fixe depuis un certain temps déjà, mais le directeur les convoquait parfois pour considérer leurs avancées, leur niveau, leurs souhaits,… Dans l'esprit d'Itachi, cela restait un rendez-vous emmerdant de plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Il tenait trop à son groupe et à ses amis pour les faire tous plonger sur un caprice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrêta sa moto dans le parking souterrain de l'agence, puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il était déjà crevé de sa nuit, il n'allait pas en plus monter les huit escaliers qui menaient à leur studio attitré. Il le faisait d'habitude ; histoire de faire un peu de sport, de se consoler du fait qu'il n'en faisait pas beaucoup à part celui-là. Mais pas ce jour-ci. Il voulait garder son énergie pour autre chose.

Comme d'habitude, il arriva le premier. Il sortit ses partitions, les installa sur un pupitre, puis s'assit sur un amplificateur en accordant son « trésor ». En entendant du boucan provenir du couloir peu après, il sut qu'il ne serait plus seul très longtemps. Il tourna son regard vers la porte juste à temps pour voir arriver Deidara et Sasori qui se disputaient – une situation tout à fait habituelle –, suivis de Kisame qui leur intimait de se taire de façon très douce et sympathique… Il sentit son estomac se retourner dans ses entrailles quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du blond. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien mangé ce midi !

_It only beats for you_

— Oh, tu es déjà là, Ita ? lâcha-t-il en souriant.

— Mouaif… ça n'a rien d'étonnant, il est quasiment toujours en avance ! répliqua Kisame. En même temps, il a presque rien à faire à part ça… T'as choisi la bonne voie, mon pote !

Pour toute réponse, Itachi leva la main droite en exécutant le signe du rock, puis se concentra à nouveau sur son instrument. Il s'était retenu de lâcher que lui au moins, avait été assez intelligent pour cela.

Sasori se pencha sur les feuilles apportées par leur ami. Il allait lui demander s'il avait encore écrit toute la nuit, quand une voix grinçante et ironique retentit dans son dos.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne voie que cela…

Une voix qui glaçait le sang. Qu'ils reconnaissaient tous parce qu'ils haïssaient son propriétaire. Ils laissèrent couler la remarque sans se retourner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne prêtaient plus d'attention aux reproches de leur manager. En particulier ceux qui pointaient du doigt les études supérieures inexistantes d'Itachi.

Quelque peu déçu de son manque d'effet, mais pas pour le moins surpris, Orochimaru se posa dans un coin avec un paquet de fiches d'évaluation, et un stylo à bille noir. Le même que d'habitude. Il ne supportait pas d'écrire avec un autre crayon. En attendant que les autres « pantins », comme il aimait les surnommer pour lui-même, n'arrivent, il commença à mâchouiller le bouchon en plastique tout en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait inventer pour les embêter un peu plus. Il ne faisait même pas attention aux notes grêles qui avaient commencé à semer un peu de pureté et de sensibilité dans ce studio strié d'ondes négatives.

Ce n'était pas le cas des amis d'Itachi. Ils avaient laissé choir leurs affaires dès les premières notes. Suspendus à la musique, ils ne pensaient plus à autre chose, et regardaient le brun sans oser bouger, de peur de crever la bulle qui s'était créée autour d'eux. Une autre œuvre était sortie de son âme de génie.

_It only beats for you_

Itachi expira longuement pour reprendre du courage. Il ne pourrait pas s'échapper toute sa vie durant. Il connaissait les conséquences plausibles, mais ne voulait plus se défiler. Alors il se jeta à l'eau, tout en sachant qu'elle pourrait s'avérer glaciale. Sa voix s'éleva dans la petite pièce, légère, et si présente à la fois.

_This love, this heart, these arms to hold  
__So tight to you, I won't let go_

Il se souviendrait toujours de ce moment où Deidara l'avait pris dans ses bras, quand ils étaient encore au lycée. Il se souviendrait toujours aussi pourquoi il l'avait fait. Et sa propre réaction, si stupide.

_Can this be real, or just some dream that feels so true?_

Oui, il en rêvait même parfois. C'était un fait difficile à assumer pour lui que de se laisser submerger par de tels sentiments. Pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à les contrôler.

_I wish you love, I wish you more_

Il leva sur Deidara un regard indéchiffrable. Le blond ne cilla pas. Il aurait aimé une réaction, un souffle, un tic, rien qu'un mouvement quasiment imperceptible, mais aucun ne vint.

_You are all that I live for_

Bien sûr, cette expression pouvait paraître désuète et complétement idiote. Et au fond, Itachi avait bien d'autres raisons de vivre. Mais il lui trouvait tout de même un certain charme non-négligeable.

_I'll never hurt you believe me, my heart beats just for you_

Quant à Deidara, le regard si sérieux que son vis-à-vis posait sur lui commençait à le faire frissonner. Non pas qu'il était désagréable, bien a contraire. Il était plutôt perturbant… et perturbé. Comme si son ami voulait lui dire quelque chose à lui seul. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu avouer autrement que dans une chanson.

_Yes, it only beats for you_

Deidara avait peur de comprendre. Il espérait vraiment se tromper, mais c'était comme si l'atmosphère avait signé un pacte avec la vérité. Ces notes parfaites et si tremblantes de sincérité ; ces paroles aussi transparentes que de l'eau claire ; cette voix aux intonations de chagrin caché. Et ces sentiments empêtrés qu'il distinguait au fond de ces yeux onyx. Il aurait préféré ne rien comprendre, car cela le ramenait à un événement qu'il aurait souhaité oublier à tout jamais. Un certain jour, en deuxième année de lycée, où il avait fait quelque chose de foncièrement fou. Qu'il avait d'ailleurs amèrement regretté par la suite.

* * *

S'il n'avait pas été en cours, il aurait tapé du pied nerveusement sur le sol et aurait fait bouger ses doigts sur la table, tout aussi nerveusement. Depuis sa discussion de ce matin avec Sasuke, Naruto avait plusieurs fois essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais s'était heurté à un mur infranchissable à chaque tentative. Le brun avait engagé la conversation avec Gaara, avait répondu à Kiba, avait demandé un soudain renseignement à Shikamaru, avait eu besoin de parler à Neji, était allé aux casiers, aux toilettes, et dans leur précédente salle de cours pour récupérer un crayon, et à chaque fois, le blond s'était retrouvé le bec dans l'eau, à espérer une réponse qui ne venait pas, et qui, de toute évidence, était douloureuse.

Il aurait pu jouer la carte de l'indulgence, et oublier. Mais cela n'aurait pas aidé Sasuke. Il se serait renfermé encore un petit peu, pour finir par ne plus s'ouvrir. Et de cela, Naruto s'en serait voulu. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner son ami. Il apprendrait donc la vérité, coûte que coûte. Il sortirait Sasuke de son mutisme, pour son plus grand bien. Pour leur plus grand bien à tous, d'ailleurs.

Il se tourna vers le brun assis non loin de là, et se surprit à penser qu'il avait le comportement d'une huître. Il affichait un mauvais caractère repoussant. Il ne révélait rien de lui. Mais au fond, le blond savait qu'il avait peur qu'on découvre sa véritable personnalité, ce qu'il était réellement. Il se cachait. La comparaison n'était peut-être pas flatteuse, mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'être vraisemblable.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, il se leva en assurant à Shikamaru qu'il serait de retour rapidement pour aller à leur nouveau cours du soir, puis suivit prudemment Sasuke dans les couloirs interminables du bâtiment E. Quand le brun eut posé le pied sur l'asphalte de la cour, Naruto dévala le reste des escaliers, lui agrippa le bras au passage, et, ignorant ses protestations, le tira vers leur coin tranquille sous le regard instigateur ou surpris de certains élèves. Sans se soucier du fait qu'il pourrait lui faire mal, le blond plaqua son ami contre le mur dur et froid. Sasuke allait traiter Naruto de tous les noms, mais il n'en eut même pas le temps.

— Arrête de te renfermer sur toi-même, merde ! Tu crois quoi, qu'avec ton mur de glace, je vais rester en retrait et te laisser gentiment t'enfoncer un peu plus ? Ça marche peut-être avec les autres, mais pas avec moi. Pourquoi t'agis comme ça, Sasuke ? T'as peur des autres ? Ou de toi-même ? Sors de tout ça, ouvre-toi au monde, merde !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à lui, encore moins pour son bien. Et puis, pourquoi révéler des choses telles que celles-là ? Non, il avait beau apprécier Naruto, personne ne pourrait le comprendre. Jamais. C'était son propre fardeau.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, et tu te permets de me donner des leçons ? Arrête de te prendre pour un justicier, la réalité, ça peut être cruel. On n'est pas dans un film !

— Tu te crois le seul à souffrir ? s'offusqua Naruto, incrédule devant le soudain repli égoïste de son ami. Ouvre les yeux, mec ! Il y a des fois où ça fait du bien de s'ouvrir aux autres.

— Et tu penses que c'est facile de raconter quelque chose comme ça ?! s'exclama Sasuke.

Naruto baissa le regard. Il avait longtemps pensé ainsi. Pendant plusieurs années, il s'était renfermé lui aussi. Mais il savait aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

— J'ai cru moi aussi pendant un moment ce que tu penses. Mais c'est pas vrai. C'est dur sur le coup, oui, ça fait mal de mettre des mots sur certains trucs, mais on se sent bien après.

— Et comment ça pourrait être pire que moi ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Son discours devenait tout à fait égocentrique et injustifié. Il était grand temps de secouer un peu les puces à ce garçon. Il planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke et lui dit très clairement, sans ciller :

— Mon père a été assassiné devant mes yeux quand j'avais neuf ans. Ça te va ?

Son ami ne disait plus rien. Les yeux grands ouverts, un air béat sur la figure, il semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

— Quand tu te sentiras près à descendre de ton nuage d'égoïste, viens me voir. Pour ma part, je suis redescendu sur Terre depuis longtemps.

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke pantois. Il ignora un pincement au cœur, puis remonta chercher ses affaires dans leur salle de cours. En montant les escaliers, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au visage du brun lorsqu'il lui avait révélé son passé. Naruto avait beau être énervé de sa réaction égocentrique, il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir laissé ainsi. Arrivé dans la salle, il avisa Shikamaru encore assis à sa place, à griffonner quelque chose sur une feuille. Il s'avançait sûrement sur des devoirs.

— Je ne sais pas ce vous vous êtes raconté, mais ça avait l'air d'être animé ! lâcha innocemment le brun en levant la tête de son bureau.

— Ouais, ça l'était. répondit vaguement le blond.

— Il n'a d'ailleurs pas bougé…

Étonné, Naruto se risqua à regarder par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de sport. En effet, Sasuke était toujours là, bras ballants, à regarder quelque chose au loin que lui seul semblait voir. Il avait entre-temps allumé une cigarette, sur laquelle il tirait paresseusement. Il avait l'air perdu. Perdu dans des pensées lointaines que d'autres n'auraient pas pu déchiffrer. Naruto n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de sa silhouette. Tout le monde méritait sa chance. Sasuke n'était pas parvenu à la saisir au bon moment, mais qui sait… peut-être que plus tard, il saurait y arriver.

Le blond se promit de retourner vers lui le lendemain. De toute façon, ce soir, il avait un cours particulier de mathématiques. Il y allait avec Shikamaru, mais ce qui le motivait le plus était le fait qu'il y retrouvait une certaine personne. Le doux visage de Hinata se forma dans son esprit, lui faisant oublier Sasuke. Allons, il avait bien mieux à faire !

Retrouvant le sourire, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe avec son ami quand son portable sonna. Il l'alluma et remarqua un nouveau message… de Sasuke. Il retourna à la fenêtre et regarda à nouveau dehors, mais le brun avait déjà disparu. Il ouvrit donc le message.

« Je sais que tu as cours ce soir. Tu attends demain ou tu as quand même un peu de temps pour parler ensuite ? »

* * *

* 父 se prononceちち [chichi] et signifie « père ». (Pour ceux que ça intéresse, お父さん [otō-san] veut dire « papa », alors ça ne collait pas à ce que je voulais.)

** « This Means War » – Nickelback.

* * *

_Et c'est fini ! Alors, comment va se passer cette discussion entre les garçons ? Quand aura-t-elle lieu ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que vous m'écrirez vos ressentis ! Je vous laisse, jusqu'au prochain chapitre, du moins, qui arrivera le 30 janvier. Jā ne minna !_

* * *

[Traduction des chansons]

[Nickelback – This Means War]

Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win / Monte sur le ring pour une bataille que tu ne peux pas gagner  
Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing / Bouge autant que tu le peux, ça ne voudra toujours rien dire  
Should have seen it coming? It had to happen sometimes / Aurais-je dû le voir venir ? Ça devait arriver  
But you went and brought a knife to an all-out gun fight / Mais tu es venu avec un couteau pour un combat d'armes à feux

[Phil Collins – This love, this heart]

This love, this heart, these arms to hold / Cet amour, ce cœur, ces bras à tenir  
So tight to you, I won't let go / Si attachés à toi, je ne les laisserai pas partir  
Can this be real, or just some dream that feels so true? / Ceci peut-il être réel, ou est-ce uniquement un rêve qui sonne si vrai ?

I wish you love, I wish you more / Je souhaite que tu m'aimes, je te souhaite plus  
You are all that I live for / Tu es tout ce pourquoi je vis  
I'll never hurt you believe me, my heart beats just for you / Je ne te blesserai jamais crois-moi, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi  
Yes, it only beats for you / Oui, il ne bat que pour toi


	6. Règle 5 - Ne pas cacher trop de vérités

**[Règle n°5 – Ne pas cacher trop de vérités]**

* * *

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Que vous soyez perdu ou bien conscient d'être au bon endroit, je vous présente fièrement mon chapitre cinq !

Si vous avez oublié ce détail, je vous répète que la chanson qu'Itachi entonne est « This Love, This Heart » de Phil Collins, et que c'est bien de l'avoir dans les oreilles quand on lit ! Je n'oblige personne, évidemment, ce n'est qu'un conseil.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre de _Can't be friend with you_ vous plaira ! Très bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs !

* * *

_« __La solitude est plus forte que la raison. »_

* * *

_Deidara aurait préféré ne rien comprendre. Car cela le ramenait à un événement qu'il aurait souhaité oublier à tout jamais. Un certain jour, en deuxième année de lycée, où il avait fait quelque chose de complétement fou. Qu'il avait d'ailleurs amèrement regretté par la suite._

La guitare poussa quelques sons plaintifs en prenant d'avantage de volonté. Les notes se faisaient plus fortes, et la mélodie plus présente. Mais cela n'aida pas le blond à se raccrocher à la réalité. Bien au contraire. Il ne s'en éloignait que plus facilement.

_I'll keep the fire alight for you_

_Deidara était décidé. Il avait tourné en rond dans son lit toute la nuit, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire, à ce qu'il devait dire, à la façon dont il faudrait qu'il agisse ; et ce qu'il lui était venu en tête le plus souvent était qu'il devait tout avouer. Il en avait assez de garder cela pour lui comme si c'était quelque chose de mal qu'il ne fallait jamais révéler._

_Can't think of nothing else, what can I do?_

_Et même si son cœur battait la chamade sous sa chemise, il s'était juré à lui-même de ne pas s'arrêter. De faire ce qu'il avait décidé._

_This lonely heart of mine, it only beats for you_

_La silhouette d'Itachi se découpait au fond de la cour. Il discutait avec un ami. Le blond inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais, ignora son sang qui tambourinait en passant derrière ses tempes, et traversa la cour._

_It only beats for you_

_N'écoutant que son cœur, Deidara saisit la main d'Itachi pour l'entraîner dans un coin tranquille. Il n'entendait même plus les protestations de son ami, ni de la personne avec laquelle il parlait. Il ne faisait pas plus attention au brun qui tirait comme un forcené sur son bras pour se libérer._

_You bring me peace, you make me smile_

—_ Non mais t'es pas bien, Dei ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Deidara secoua la tête comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Levant un regard étonné sur Itachi, il s'excusa prestement sans savoir vraiment de quoi, puis ajouta qu'il devait lui parler sérieusement._

_You give me strength and all the while_

_Itachi dévisagea son ami d'un regard étrange. Il avait peur de deviner ce que Deidara voulait lui dire. Quant au blond, il essayait de capter ne serait-ce qu'une once de soutien dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, mais n'en trouva pas une goutte. La seule chose qui pouvait encore le motiver était d'imaginer une réponse positive._

_You ask for nothing, only love_

_Au plus profond de lui, Deidara continuait d'espérer alors qu'il lâchait ces quelques mots fatidiques. Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé._

—_ Je… Itachi, je… ça va te paraître complétement fou, mais je crois que je… j'aimerais bien… enfin, tu vois, sortir… sortir avec toi…_

_And my heart beats just for you_

_Mais Itachi ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce point de vue. Son regard s'était durci. Il avait d'abord pensé avoir mal entendu. Mais il lui fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, c'était impossible. Il libéra ses bras de l'emprise des mains de Deidara, et voulut s'en aller._

_It only beats for you_

_Voyant qu'Itachi voulait partir, le blond ne trouva rien d'autre pour le retenir que de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce geste signifiait pour lui tous les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du brun. Ces sentiments qui, malgré leur âge, lui semblaient si sérieux. Mais apparemment, son point de vue n'était pas partagé. Itachi se dégagea avec force, et, se retournant, laissa tomber froidement :_

—_ C'est pas normal tout ça, Deidara. C'est pas sain. Alors arrête de te faire des films. Si tu veux qu'on reste amis, je te conseille de ne plus jamais en parler. Tu pourrais le regretter._

Il ne faisait qu'y repenser. Et pourtant, il eut la soudaine impression de retrouver toute la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé ce jour-là. Il n'arrivait plus à quitter le chanteur du regard. Était-ce vraiment un retournement inespéré de situation ? Il ne savait même plus s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'énerver.

_I'd say all these things to you_  
_If you were here, but that's not gonna be_

Itachi s'en voulait tellement ! Il n'espérait pas que Deidara réponde à ses sentiments sans lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a de cela cinq ans. Si seulement il avait tenu sa langue. Si seulement il avait réfléchi plus tôt. Si seulement il s'était rendu compte auparavant de son attachement déjà profond pour son ami. Si, si et si… Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas changer le passé. Même si c'était là son souhait le plus cher.

_'Cause you're not here at all, there's only me_

Et il se sentait si seul. Devant ses amis qui le fixaient sans comprendre, devant Deidara qui le regardait sans savoir comment réagir. Ils étaient tous si loin. Surtout le blond. Ses yeux le transperçaient, mais son âme était ailleurs. Itachi supposa qu'il voyageait dans le temps. Ou entre des sentiments contradictoires.

_But I won't stop trying_

Il lui avait déjà fait si mal. Il l'avait rejeté une fois, de la plus horrible des manières. Itachi se jura de ne pas refaire la même erreur.

_I won't give up, I'll wait for you_  
_'Til you come back, it's all I can do_

Il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas facile. Que des ressentiments persisteraient encore longtemps. Mais il attendrait. Il était prêt à patienter le temps qu'il faudrait pour que Deidara soit prêt à répondre à son amour.

_I'll be right here, I'm going nowhere without you_

Il laisserait à son ami le répit que lui-même n'avait pas su lui donner. Cela ne l'excuserait pas, mais c'était le minimum qu'il puisse faire.

_Give me the chance, just make the call_

Et si tout se passait bien ? Itachi se surprit à rêver que Deidara lui aurait pardonné. Qu'il l'appellerait un jour…

_Just say the words, I'm waiting for_

Qui sait ? Peut-être même que ce serait pour lui dire encore une fois cette petite phrase remplie d'énormes choses. Mais cette fois, Itachi l'accepterait.

_Just let this heart of mine show you_  
_It only beats for you_

Il se sentait même de lui répéter ces quelques mots des centaines de fois. Il le dirait autant de fois que nécessaire pour que Deidara oublie les paroles qu'il avait prononcé ce jour-là sous l'emprise de la colère, et de la surprise.

_Yes it only beats for you_  
_It only beats for you_

Ces paroles qu'il ne pensait même pas, et qu'il regrettait tant.

_This love, this heart_  
_These arms, they're only for you_

Tout ce qu'il espérait désormais, c'était que le blond soit encore capable d'avoir les mêmes sentiments que cinq ans auparavant.

_This love, this heart_  
_These arms, they're only for you_

Et si, par le plus grand des miracles, c'était possible… Alors, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. Et le plus dévoué.

_They're only for you_

Il était prêt à se vouer entièrement, corps et âme, à cet homme qui faisait trembler son cœur.

* * *

Naruto était clairement perdu. Il débarquait tout juste dans ce cours privé de mathématiques où les élèves étaient bien plus avancés que dans les simples cours du lycée, et se sentait en tout point complétement largué. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment l'enseignante, une certaine Mitarashi, plus absorbé qu'il était par la contemplation de la brune aux cheveux longs assise juste devant lui. Et quand il baissait le regard sur son portable pour lire l'heure, il repensait à Sasuke et à son message qui donnait tant à réfléchir.

Il essayait de trouver une petite piste, rien qu'une minuscule indication qui le mettrait sur la voie. Pour le moment, il n'avait récolté que ce qu'il y avait au fond du casier du brun. « Tu veux savoir qui m'a payé pour tabasser ton petit copain ? Ton père. » C'était bien sûr un détail important, mais qui ne lui apprenait, au final, rien de bien précis.

Alors qu'il cogitait en fronçant les sourcils, il fut soudain réveillé par un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il lança un regard mauvais à Shikamaru, mais celui-ci semblait fixer un point bien plus intéressant, devant lui, sans prêter aucune attention à son voisin de table.

— Vous semblez être doté de connaissances extraordinaires en mathématiques, Monsieur Uzumaki, pour quelqu'un qui se passe de mes conseils et qui n'arrive même pas au début de l'année…

Naruto baissa le regard. Ce n'était que son premier cours, et il avait tout intérêt à faire profil bas plutôt que de tenir tête à cette prof. Il avait encore quelques avantages à tirer de cette classe… Quand il fut sûr que Madame Mitarashi se soit retournée, il releva les yeux sur Hinata. Dans cette salle improvisée dans un ancien bureau, des tabourets avaient remplacé les chaises habituelles.

Il pouvait ainsi détailler le dos de la brune, sa taille fine soulignée par un haut noir près du corps, et ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais qui balayaient son corps dans des gestes gracieux, au rythme des mouvements de sa tête. Elle n'avait gardé de son uniforme que la petite jupe plissée qui lui allait si bien. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Naruto ne vit pas passer le temps. Et quand le cours fut fini, il ne se leva que lorsque Hinata fit de même.

Shikamaru le vit suivre leur amie hors de l'appartement. Il connaissait pertinemment les sentiments du blond à son égard. Et il savait également ce que pensait la jeune brune. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait révélé à Naruto. Il détestait se mêler des affaires des autres, et particulièrement celles qui concernaient le cœur. Il avait appris que cela ne donnait jamais rien de bon. Il prit donc son temps pour ramasser ses affaires, en sachant que son ami serait en train de discuter, et qu'il devrait attendre pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble.

Quand il arriva en bas des escaliers,dans le hall de l'immeuble il entendit des voix venant de derrière lui. Il reconnut aisément celle du blond, et allait donc s'en aller pour patienter dehors. Mais un soudain éclat de voix le fit s'arrêter. Il décida plutôt, sans savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, d'écouter discrètement ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Itachi baissa les yeux devant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Il se trouvait misérable. Il avait espéré pendant toute leur répétition que la situation allait s'arranger. Parce que Deidara lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se voir après, il avait cru pendant près de trois heures que tout irait pour le mieux désormais. Pendant que tout le monde quittait la salle, il avait rangé patiemment sa guitare avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était déjà imaginé un rendez-vous entre eux deux, où il lui aurait dit la vérité les yeux dans les yeux. Où Deidara aurait accepté avec un sourire. Où ses fautes auraient été oubliées, effacées d'un coup vif de chiffon sur le tableau noir de leurs vies.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que le blond avait en tête, évidemment. Itachi avait vite déchanté quand il l'avait rejoint dans le parking souterrain de l'agence. Le visage crispé, et les yeux humides, Deidara lui avait d'abord crié dessus. Itachi avait tout encaissé. Après tout, il avait raison.

« _Tu t'es foutu de moi, ce jour-là !_ » Non, pas vraiment… Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait ! Il avait juste voulu oublier.

« _Tu sais que j'ai souffert pendant longtemps après ? Ça fait mal de se faire jeter comme ça, figure-toi !_ » C'était tout à fait vrai. En repensant à son comportement, le brun en avait des frissons de dégoût. Il aurait voulu supprimer cette scène désagréable des souvenirs de Deidara.

« _J'ai pris sur moi pendant des mois pour agir naturellement avec toi !_ » Et il revoyait tous ces moments où son ami avait eu des réactions étranges avec lui. Il n'y avait tout d'abord pas fait attention, mais plus il y repensait, plus il comprenait. Ces regards détournés, ces silhouettes qui s'effaçaient, ces sourires forcés, ces raclements de gorge aussi soudains qu'injustifiés.

« _J'ai retenu mes larmes, aussi douloureuses qu'elles étaient !_ » Il aurait voulu lui crier à quel point il était désolé, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa gorge serrée par l'angoisse. L'angoisse de le perdre à nouveau.

« _Et merde, maintenant tu reviens comme une fleur ?! Tu crois que je vais tout oublier aussi facilement que tu écris une chanson ?_ » Oui, il avait osé. Il était revenu, parce qu'il ne supportait plus de regarder Deidara de loin. Et parce qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Même si cela prenait du temps.

Alors il avait pris son courage à deux mains, et lui avait dit cela. La réaction n'avait pas mis longtemps à venir. Et Itachi en gardait les douloureux souvenirs sur son visage. Un beau bleu sur la joue. Une cicatrice d'où s'échappait toujours un peu de sang le long de l'arcade. Et une trace rouge près de la lèvre qui faisait des siennes quand il tentait de s'exprimer. Sans compter les nombreux hématomes et courbatures qui lançaient des piques de douleur de partout à la fois. Quels beaux trophées ! Ils avaient bien vite brûlé dans son esprit les dernières images du rendez-vous agréable qu'Itachi avait imaginé.

Ce dernier grimaça. Le désinfectant sur sa plaie à vif le brûlait. Après une courte réflexion, il se mit à rire ironiquement. Quel gamin était-il pour tressaillir avec une simple goutte d'alcool médical ? Non, décidément, plus rien n'allait. Il était urgent qu'il se ressaisisse. Il laissa couler de l'eau glacée dans le lavabo jusqu'à ce qu'il soit quasiment rempli, puis plongea son visage dedans. Cela avait le don de lui remettre les idées en place.

Il lâcha quelques bulles, puis se redressa, cherchant à tâtons une serviette abandonnée. En s'essuyant le visage, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et les petites notes du système de verrouillage retentir. En passant la tête dans le salon, il vit son petit frère poser sa veste d'uniforme sur le canapé.

— Salut ! Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Sasuke releva un regard neutre sur le visage de son frère. En découvrant les traces de lutte, il ouvrit d'abord de grands yeux, puis s'accouda au dossier du canapé, et commença à réfléchir à haute voix.

— Mieux que la tienne en tout cas ! Tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il s'est passé si je te le demande. Voyons, tu as écrit jusqu'à pas d'heure hier – ou plutôt ce matin – puisque la lumière était allumée quand je me suis levé et que j'entendais des bruissements de feuilles. Donc, tu as des problèmes. J'aurai pu dire que c'est encore Orochimaru la cause, mais vu la tête déprimée que tu as tirée en sortant de la salle de bains, je dirai plutôt que ce sont des problèmes sentimentaux. Il n'y a que ça pour te déprimer, le reste t'énerve. Pour en venir aux mains, il faut qu'un garçon soit impliqué ; et pour que tu sois si salement amoché, c'est soit qu'il était plus fort que toi – ce qui est rare – soit que tu t'es laissé faire – beaucoup plus probable. Toi qui te laisses faire face à un mec, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

« Bienvenue dans la team des gays, frangin ! Alors qui est l'heureux élu ? Qui t'as apparemment jeté, mais bon…

Sasuke releva un regard inquisiteur doublé d'un sourire diabolique à la dernière phrase, et croisa les yeux de son grand frère qui hésitaient entre fascination et désespoir. Itachi lâcha finalement un soupir avant de répliquer :

— La prochaine fois qu'un tel truc m'arrive, je t'évite !

Puis il jeta la serviette qu'il tenait encore sur son épaule sur la tête de son petit frère en passant à côté de lui, et gravit rapidement les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Contemplant le plafond, il se laissa aller à une demi-somnolence avec les yeux encore grands ouverts. Il ressassait sans cesse les événements de l'après-midi sans pouvoir les arrêter. Il essayait de trouver sans trop d'espoir une faille dans le comportement de Deidara qui aurait pu lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait malgré tout pas complétement oublié. Qu'il avait encore une petite – même une minuscule lui irait – chance de se racheter.

Il revoyait toutes les scènes en arrêts sur image successifs. Ses poings. Ses cris. Sa rage. Sa force. Son ressentiment. Ses coups. Ses reproches. Encore un coup de plus et le plafond beige du parking qui commençait à perdre de sa netteté. Deidara n'était plus qu'une tâche floue. Quelques paroles de plus. Leur écho dans le vide. Puis le silence. Itachi avait ouvert les yeux à ce moment. Il avait cru voir le visage de Deidara en train de pleurer. Il avait cligné des paupières, mais il n'avait vu que la silhouette du blond qui s'éloignait.

_Il avait cru voir le visage de Deidara en train de pleurer._ Maintenant, cela lui revenait ! Il avait effacé cette image en pensant l'avoir imaginée. _Le visage de Deidara en train de pleurer._ Bien sûr ! Maintenant qu'il se souvenait, ce court moment martelait sa mémoire. _Deidara en train de pleurer._ Deidara ne pleurait jamais d'habitude. Il devait le voir. Le plus vite possible.

* * *

Shikamaru se mordit les lèvres. Il suivait toujours de loin la conversation entre Naruto et Hinata et il craignait pour la suite. Le dialogue prenait une tournure inquiétante. Le blond venait de proposer un rendez-vous à la jeune fille malgré l'éclat de rire significatif qu'elle avait laissé tomber quelques secondes auparavant. Allait-elle répondre ce qu'elle pensait vraiment ou bien lui mentir encore une fois, le faire tomber encore un peu plus profondément dans ses filets ? Son air angélique était décidément son arme la plus redoutable. Et Naruto attendait une réponse longue à venir, les yeux brillants d'admiration et d'espoir.

— Tu sais, Naruto, je crois qu'il est temps que tu te réveilles.

Hinata avait perdu son air angélique. Son regard était lourd d'accusations vide d'un quelconque sens, mais qu'elle jetait tout de même. Pour le plaisir ?

— T'arrêtes pas d'espérer tout le temps, mais vois un peu la vérité en face ! Le monde n'est pas tout rose. Et je ne veux pas de toi.

Elle tourna les talons, puis, s'éloignant en balançant ses cheveux dans son dos comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose de gênant, laissa Naruto le cœur en pièces. Shikamaru se précipita vers son ami, le retenant par les épaules. Il sentait son poids flancher entre ses mains.

* * *

Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir tranquillement, Sasuke fut soudain surpris par la porte de la chambre de son frère qui s'ouvrit vivement sans crier gare. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, et sentit soudain une vive douleur se réveiller dans son nez. Titubant, il s'appuya comme il put contre le mur en lâchant une flopée de jolis et gentils mots. Il releva le regard pour faire comprendre à son frère la colère qu'il ressentait, mais ne vit que le dos d'Itachi disparaître dans l'escalier.

Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué pour qu'il sorte si rapidement sans même faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui ? Sans évoquer le fait très inhabituel qu'il s'était bien habillé !

Sasuke essuya cet événement étrange d'un revers de bras et suivit le même chemin que son grand-frère. Plutôt que de chercher une logique dans le comportement d'Itachi, il préféra se concentrer sur la façon dont il expliquerait à Naruto ce qu'il s'était déroulé alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, des détails qu'il voulait bien révéler et de ce qu'il désirait à tout prix garder pour lui. Il avait beau être bien jeune, il se souvenait encore très clairement de certains détails de ce qu'il avait vécu en quelques heures, sur la route du retour des vacances, un peu moins de treize ans auparavant.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux différentes façons de s'exprimer tout en essayant d'ignorer les scènes de son passé qui ressurgissaient dans sa mémoire tels des fantômes bien malgré lui, il se rapprochait peu à peu du parc où il devait retrouver Naruto. Il décida finalement de ne pas lui raconter tout de suite ce qu'il avait vécu, mais plutôt de lui expliquer sommairement qu'il nourrissait un ressentiment fort à l'égard de son père.

Quand il passa le haut portail de fer, son estomac se tordit douloureusement dans son ventre. Une peur sourde vint l'assaillir. Celle de revivre son passé. Il aurait voulu l'oublier définitivement, l'enterrer au plus profond de ses souvenirs pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais au lieu de cela, il lui semblait que le blondinet tirait dessus avec un visage innocent pour le faire ressurgir plus vrai que jamais.

Sasuke secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées déplaisantes et s'ancrer à nouveau dans une réalité rassurante. Le parc tranquille, les grands arbres, les bancs désertés, la pelouse déjà brillante de rosée, les allées de graviers qui crissaient sous ses pas lents, le bruit des feuilles qui bruissaient sous l'effet du vent. Mais pas de Naruto. Le brun plongea ses mains dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable, mais ne se heurta qu'à un ticket de caisse oublié et à son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait dû laisser son téléphone sur son lit en partant.

Il regarda sa montre, et avisa qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures quarante-deux. Ils devaient pourtant se retrouver à la demie… Le cours de Naruto était terminé depuis quasiment trois quart d'heure, pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ? Sasuke se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il finirait bien par arriver.

Il ne faisait pas froid en ce début d'été, le vent était léger, et le brun aimait se promener seul dans ce parc. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de prendre l'air, de profiter d'un endroit calme – plutôt rare à Tōkyō –, et surtout, puisqu'il faisait nuit, de regarder le ciel étinceler. Les étoiles qui parsemaient le firmament étaient ce qu'il préférait contempler. Pour des raisons tout à fait personnelles, bien entendu.

Afin de tuer le temps, il récupéra le paquet rouge qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Des Pall Mall, comme d'habitude. Comme celui avec qui il avait fumé sa première cigarette. Malgré le ressentiment que cette personne lui faisait ressentir désormais, il n'avait pas essayé d'en changer, pas même pour paraître plus personnel. Cela lui allait. Il en alluma une et s'assit sur le dossier d'un banc pour attendre Naruto. Les minutes s'écoulèrent.

Sasuke aurait bien aimé écouter un peu de musique, mais comment faire sans portable ? Tandis qu'il se maudissait de l'avoir oublié alors que son casque le narguait autour de son cou, il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure. Le blond était déjà en retard de vingt-trois minutes. Cela lui ressemblerait bien d'oublier leur rendez-vous ! Et si tel était réellement le cas, Sasuke pensait déjà à mijoter une vengeance. En un peu plus de dix minutes, l'air s'était drôlement rafraîchi. Et l'été avait beau arriver bientôt, il y avait d'abord la saison des pluies. Or, les gros nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient en voilant les étoiles ne lui annonçaient rien qui vaille.

Encore quelques minutes de plus, et la voûte céleste n'était plus que ténèbres. Les gouttes commencèrent à tomber du ciel. D'abord fines et dispersées, elles se resserrèrent et grossirent rapidement. Sasuke commençait à sentir le froid et l'humidité s'infiltrer au travers de ses vêtements et courir sur sa peau. Il n'avait pris le temps d'enfiler qu'une veste par-dessus son uniforme. Une veste qui ne retiendrait pas longtemps l'averse que le ciel déversait en trombe sur sa tête. Maudit Naruto !

Resserrant les bras autour de sa poitrine, le brun ravala les insultes et autres pensées négatives qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du blond. Il décida de l'attendre encore un peu, mais pas trop. Après tout, c'était bien Naruto qui avait voulu que Sasuke parle ; pas le contraire ! Il supporta donc la pluie dégoulinante qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusque sur son visage. S'il ne s'en sortait qu'avec un rhume, il pouvait s'estimer heureux.

Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus que du tissu trempé jusqu'au moindre fil coller à sa peau, il regarda de nouveau sa montre. Elle indiquait vingt heures seize. Au diable les blonds, les discussions, la pluie et l'égoïsme ! Sasuke s'en alla sans demander son reste, en pestant contre Naruto et ses beaux discours. Avec tout ça, il n'avait toujours pas mangé, et son ventre criait famine. Si l'on ajoutait à cela le fait qu'il avait l'impression de nager au beau milieu d'une piscine plutôt que de marcher sur un trottoir, sa soirée pouvait bien être qualifiée de « pourrie ». Comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps !

Il entra pressement chez lui en faisant au passage claquer la lourde porte d'entrée. Son frère était déjà rentré. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose. Il décida donc de demander à Itachi ce qu'il avait pu écrire la nuit dernière. Peut-être réussirait-il à mettre un air de guitare dessus…

* * *

Tout en marchant à vive allure sur le trottoir, Itachi commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Deidara n'était pas rentré chez lui de toute la journée. Il ne répondait pas non plus au téléphone. Itachi était passé à l'agence, mais le blond n'y était pas resté. Sasori ne savait rien du tout. Il n'était pas non plus allé voir la tombe de son père. Où pouvait-il bien se cacher ?! Le brun se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Chez un ami ? Il serait allé chez Sasori. Quelque part à jouer de la guitare ou à écouter de la musique ? Il se serait enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre, mais son petit frère au moins l'aurait su.

Il l'avait vu pleurer. Il en était sûr désormais. Il était peut-être en train de se remémorer ces événements passés. Mais où ? Au lycée ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit allé jusqu'au lycée qu'ils fréquentaient avant, alors qu'une averse se préparait ? Itachi passa une main sur sa figure paniquée en soupirant. Bien sûr que cela était possible. Après tout, il s'agissait de Deidara. Avec lui, même les situations les plus abracadabrantesques devenaient tout à fait normales. Le brun se maudit intérieurement une nouvelle fois d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait pu lâcher comme atrocités à son ami cinq ans auparavant. Puis il se mit à courir jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris sa moto ?!

Il slaloma entre les personnes ; supporta les coups, les faux pas, les insultes et les regards interrogatifs glissant sur son visage blessé ; alla le plus vite possible ; ignora qu'il était coincé telle une sardine dans une boîte de conserve entre des gens qui n'étaient pas toujours agréables ; tout en se remémorant le trajet qu'il empruntait auparavant et en espérant que son instinct ne l'ait pas trompé de nouveau. Et quand enfin il émergea de terre au bon arrêt, après s'être trompé deux fois, il se retrouva sous la pluie battante. Si c'était là sa punition pour son comportement exécrable, elle était réussie !

Le lycée public Īwa se dressait devant Itachi. Sous l'averse, il avait l'air encore plus miséreux que dans ses souvenirs. La peinture s'effritait sur les murs, plusieurs carreaux étaient cassés sur le bâtiment des vestiaires et la clôture avait été arrachée à quelques endroits. La pelouse n'en était plus une depuis longtemps. Et d'autres joyeux détails qui n'avaient pas aidé le brun à apprécier le fait d'aller en cours. Itachi sauta par-dessus le portail sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait dans ce sens.

Essayant de se remémorer cette journée, il se rendit devant le bâtiment principal. C'était à cet endroit qu'il discutait avec Zetsu jusqu'à ce que Deidara les interrompe en lui démontant le bras pour l'entraîner… où l'avait-il entraîné déjà ? Fermant les yeux, Itachi se concentra. La main froide de son ami. Ses cheveux blonds qui volaient derrière lui, qui ne lui arrivaient qu'aux épaules à cette époque. Zetsu qui criait pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Les autres élèves qui les regardaient étrangement. Les fenêtres du bâtiment qui défilaient devant son regard. Et… le garage à vélos !

Le brun fit volte-face et courut vers le petit abri à la porte inexistante – cassée six ans auparavant, elle n'avait jamais été remplacée. Deidara était là, presque tremblant, dans la fraîcheur de cette soirée pluvieuse. Debout, il contemplait un des bâtiments vétustes de l'établissement par la fenêtre poussiéreuse. Itachi s'approcha doucement, le plus discrètement possible. Sans vraiment savoir d'où lui venait cette idée de conversation un peu idiote, il déclara pour s'annoncer :

— T'as eu de la chance de changer de lycée en terminale. Celui-là était vraiment pourri !

Le blond se retourna soudainement, fixant son ami sans savoir s'il devait s'énerver de nouveau, partir ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Il choisit par défaut la troisième option, n'ayant aucune envie de s'embrouiller encore une fois.

— Ouais, Konoha était mieux, c'est sûr. À part peut-être cette ambiance de gosses de riches. Enfin, je crois qu'on s'y fait.

Itachi opina du chef, ne sachant trop que répondre à cela. Il tourna le regard vers le visage de Deidara, et remarqua soudain combien il avait l'air mal en point. Ses yeux rouges étaient encore mouillés de larmes. Ses lèvres gercées tremblaient parfois – de froid ou de chagrin ? Des mèches de cheveux trempées tombaient devant son visage, barrant ses joues rosies par le vent. Il avait dû venir ici en courant et avoir été surpris par l'averse. D'ailleurs sa veste en cuir n'avait pas réussi à garder sa chemise au sec. Et son jean était encore plus noir qu'il ne l'était avant, tout trempé qu'il était.

— Dei, ça va ? s'alarma son ami.

Le concerné roula des yeux avec un ricanement ironique. Il murmura un « À ton avis ? » qu'Itachi n'entendit pas. Avec toute la distance qu'il avait parcourue, il aurait pu s'effondrer par terre. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs fait si le brun n'avait pas débarqué. Mais il avait sa fierté. Il préféra serrer les poings en ignorant la douleur que cela provoquait et changer de conversation.

— Au fait, pourquoi t'es venu jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il pour couper court aux inquiétudes du brun. Ça m'étonnerait que tu fasses une promenade de santé… !

Itachi ravala sa salive. Comment pouvait-il commencer ? Parviendrait-il à parler de ce sujet sensible sans l'énerver ? Il prit une longue inspiration, et se lança, craignant la suite de la discussion.

— Tu sais ce que je ressens, et tu sais aussi pourquoi je te l'ai dit. Je ne vais pas te le répéter, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me répondes tout de suite. J'attendrai. C'est juste que…

Un ange passa. Le brun savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser son ami en s'exprimant mal.

— « Juste que » ? Juste que quoi ?

— Je… m'inquiétais.

Deidara le regarda sans comprendre. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'inquiéter ? Itachi surprit son regard interrogatif et s'empressa de s'expliquer. Il lui avoua qu'il l'avait vu partir en pleurant – ou du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait avoir vu – et qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi. Qu'il l'avait appelé, qu'il avait demandé à Sasori, qu'il l'avait cherché chez lui, à l'agence, et qu'il était même allé jusqu'à la tombe de Minato.

Le blond ne sut comment réagir. Il était reconnaissant envers Itachi d'avoir fait tout cela pour lui, mais lui en voulait toujours pour la façon dont il s'était comporté au lycée. Deidara ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais c'était la principale raison de son changement d'établissement. Bien sûr, il avait dit à tout le monde que c'était pour avoir un meilleur lycée qui lui donnerait plus de chances d'entrer à l'Université de Tōkyō, à la faculté des Lois. Et tout le monde l'avait cru. À part peut-être Naruto…

— Je vais bien, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Itachi en doutait fort. Mais la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de perdre Deidara une fois de plus. Il acquiesça donc et lui demanda s'il devait s'en aller, à contre cœur. Le blond se mit à contempler le sol abîmé par le passage intempestif des pneus. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Mais demander à son ami de rester serait lui accorder la victoire. Et surtout, il ne savait toujours pas s'il était encore prêt à accepter les sentiments que le brun avait exprimés dans sa chanson.

Remarquant que Deidara était plongé dans ses pensées, Itachi décida de s'éloigner sans pour autant s'en aller. Pas question de le laisser seul alors que son visage montrait clairement qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il quitta donc le garage à vélos et s'appuya contre le mur humide d'un bâtiment mitoyen. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'ouvrir à nouveau son parapluie, étant déjà trempé de la tête aux pieds. Tant pis ! Il prendrait une bonne douche brûlante en rentrant et se faufilerait dans ses draps bien chauds, et la pluie serait oubliée.

De son côté, Deidara était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. Il appréciait énormément Itachi, mais avait depuis longtemps enterré ses sentiments pour lui, ne souhaitant plus être blessé. Cela avait mis du temps, et lui avait fait si mal qu'il avait d'abord cru ne jamais pouvoir y parvenir. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore aimer le brun. En tout cas, il trouvait cela injuste d'avoir enduré pendant cinq ans tout seul. Il releva le regard, espérant trouver une réponse sur le visage de son ami.

— Itachi ?

Il n'était plus là. Il était parti pendant que Deidara tergiversait. Le blond se surprit à ressentir un soudain pincement au cœur.

— Itachi, je…

— Oui ?

* * *

_Gwahaha ! Cut ! Gros bisous à tout le monde je vous aime et je vous le montre bien avec cette fin encore une fois sadique. Tout comme moi, voilà._

_Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis dans le prochain chapitre ? J'ai tellement envie de savoir ce que vous imaginez ! Dites-le-moi s'il vous plaît !_

_Alors, oui ! « This Love This Heart » n'a pas de guitare tout au long ! Je sais ! Mais Itachi étant guitariste, et moi fan de ce morceau, je me suis dit « Tant pis ! ». Imaginez une version guitare si vous voulez, ou si vous en connaissez une, donnez-moi le lien parce que cela m'intéresse grandement. Je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver la moindre sur YT…_

_また ね みんな !_

* * *

[Traduction des chansons]

[Phil Collins – This love, this heart]

I'll keep the fire alight for you / Je garderai le feu allumé pour toi  
Can't think of nothing else, what can I do? / Je ne peux penser à autre chose, que puis-je faire ?  
This lonely heart of mine, it only beats for you / Ce cœur solitaire qui est le mien ne bat que pour toi  
It only beats for you / Il ne bat que pour toi

You bring me peace, you make me smile / Tu m'apportes la paix, tu me fais sourire  
You give me strength and all the while / Tu me donnes de la force, et pourtant  
You ask for nothing, only love / Tu ne demandes rien à part de l'amour  
And my heart beats just for you / Et mon cœur ne bat que pour toi  
It only beats for you / Il ne bat que pour toi

I'd say all these things to you / Je te dirais toutes ces choses  
If you were here, but that's not gonna be / Si tu étais là, mais cela n'arrivera pas  
'Cause you're not here at all, there's only me / Car tu n'es pas là du tout, il n'y a que moi  
But I won't stop trying / Mais je n'arrêterai pas d'essayer

I won't give up, I'll wait for you / Je ne laisserai pas tomber, je t'attendrai  
'Til you come back, it's all I can do / Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, c'est tout ce que je peux faire  
I'll be right here, I'm going nowhere without you / Je serai juste là, je ne vais nulle part sans toi

Give me the chance, just make the call / Donne-moi une chance, appelle-moi  
Just say the words, I'm waiting for / Dis-moi juste les mots que j'attends  
Just let this heart of mine show you / Laisse juste ce cœur qui est le mien te montrer  
It only beats for you / Qu'il ne bat que pour toi  
Yes it only beats for you / Oui, il ne bat que pour toi  
It only beats for you / Il ne bat que pour toi

This love, this heart / Cet amour, ce cœur  
These arms, they're only for you / Ces bras, ils ne sont que pour toi


	7. Règle 6 - Savoir l'écouter

**[Règle n°6 – Savoir l'écouter]**

* * *

Bouh ! Kufufufufu revoilà la folle dingue ! Comment que vous allez bien ?

Réjouissez-vous (ou pas, enfin c'est vous qui voyez…) car voici la Règle n°6 mes chers lecteurs ! Qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à tout à l'heure pour le petit mot de fin (avec une info importante) !

* * *

_« __Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?! »_

* * *

Naruto jeta son mégot sur le sol et approcha son briquet allumé d'une énième cigarette. Shikamaru le lui piqua d'un geste vif. Alors que le blond allait protester, son ami lui coupa la parole en lui demandant d'un ton ferme d'arrêter de s'intoxiquer pour « cette fille qui n'en valait pas la peine ».

— « Cette fille » comme tu dis, je l'aime. Et pour moi, elle en vaut plus la peine que n'importe laquelle des filles de ce monde. Et je me tue la santé si je veux. affirma-t-il en récupérant son briquet pour allumer sa cigarette.

Il inspira encore une fois cette fumée aigre qui lui faisait, à force, tourner la tête. Au moins, il avait la vague impression d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'avait même pas envie de se venger, il voulait juste ne plus se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour parvenir à manipuler sa propre mémoire.

Il récupéra son portable avec la ferme intention de se noyer dans la musique. Quand il le déverrouilla, ses yeux tombèrent sur le message de Sasuke. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure : il était déjà en retard. Shikamaru posa doucement une main amicale sur l'épaule de Naruto ; il venait de se pencher pour lire à l'écran.

— Tu crois vraiment que tu peux y aller ? Je me demande même si tu auras la force de rentrer chez toi…

Le blond esquissa un sourire amer. Son ami avait pourtant bien raison… Sa tête tournait tellement, et son cerveau lui semblait si engourdi, qu'il ne ressentait plus ses jambes que grâce aux fourmis qui y circulaient sans même le chatouiller. Il essaya donc d'appeler Sasuke pour lui dire de ne pas attendre.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent pendant la sonnerie d'attente. Naruto raccrocha quand la voix du répondeur retentit. Il réessaya plusieurs fois sans plus de succès. Il envoya finalement valdinguer son portable au fond de son sac, en décidant d'oublier aussi Sasuke. Tant pis s'il ne voulait pas partager ses secrets du passé.

— Je veux rentrer chez moi… dit-il sans grande conviction.

Shikamaru se leva puis aida Naruto à faire de même. Il décida que pour le bien du blond, il passerait d'abord le ramener avant de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

— Dei ? Dei ?! Deidara ?! Oï, reprends-toi, Dei ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Mais Deidara ne répondait pas. Itachi avait tout juste eu le temps d'arriver quand il avait entendu son prénom, d'écouter son ami lui demander « Reste un peu, s'il te plaît. », puis le blond, en voulant se retourner, était tombé à la renverse dans les bras du jeune Uchiwa. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à paniquer. Il avait bien vu que Deidara était mal en point, mais pas jusqu'à s'évanouir ! Il souffla un peu pour recouvrer ses esprits et aérer ses idées.

Il vérifia la température de son ami en posant son front contre celui du blond. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Ce n'était plus la pluie qui dégoulinait sur sa figure mais sa propre sueur. Et ses lèvres tremblaient, presque aussi blanches que sa peau. Itachi le ramena à l'intérieur de l'abri et tenta de nouveau de le réveiller en l'appelant et en le secouant doucement. Quand enfin il ouvrit les yeux, le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Deidara se saisit soudain de la veste de son ami avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Son regard avait soudain revêtu un voile de terreur.

— Non. Pas là-bas. Où tu veux, mais pas là-bas. J'ai p… je ne supporte pas ça.

— Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?! Dei, tu…

— Je t'en prie. le coupa-t-il avant de tourner de l'œil une nouvelle fois.

Itachi se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Les Uzumaki habitaient encore plus loin que lui de l'école, dans une maison en bordure de l'arrondissement. Or, Deidara avait besoin d'un endroit où se reposer au chaud, le plus vite possible. Il était dangereux de ne pas l'amener à l'hôpital, mais le regard rempli d'angoisse que le blond lui avait lancé à l'entente de ce mot le dissuadait de l'y conduire. Il avait pourtant besoin de soins !

Il prit donc une décision un peu folle. Il porta le blond, passa par un trou dans la clôture, héla un taxi arrêté au coin de la rue et dicta son adresse au chauffeur.

Quand il arriva au pied de l'immeuble où il vivait avec son frère, il porta Deidara comme il put jusqu'à l'ascenseur, tapa le code de la porte tout en faisant attention à ne pas laisser tomber le blond, entra en essayant en même temps de tenir la porte… et manqua de s'effondrer de désespoir en se rappelant que les seuls lits de l'appartement se trouvaient à l'étage. D'où lui était donc venue l'idée désastreuse d'acheter un duplex ?!

Quand enfin le blond fut bien installé dans le lit d'Itachi, ce dernier se précipita sans prendre le temps de respirer dans la salle de bains, récupéra quelques petites serviettes et une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau glacée. Puis il retourna aux côtés de Deidara en se demandant soudain pourquoi Sasuke n'était plus à l'appartement.

Cependant, son petit frère ne resta pas bien longtemps dans ses pensées, plus préoccupé qu'il était par son ami fiévreux. Il s'assit donc près du blond dans le lit, et remarqua soudain que ses mains crispées sur le drap avaient viré au bleu aux jointures, et saignaient même par endroits. Était-ce là le résultat des coups qu'il avait fait pleuvoir sur Itachi quelques heures auparavant, ou Deidara s'était-il énervé contre quelque chose d'autre par la suite ? Les blessures étaient en tous les cas trop fraîches pour qu'il puisse s'agir d'autre chose. Il les nettoya une par une tout doucement, puis se décida – après avoir longuement hésité – à enlever le manteau, la chemise et le pantalon trempés de Deidara.

Quand ce fut chose faite – non sans que quelques rougeurs n'apparussent sur ses joues brûlantes –, et que le blond fut bien installé sous les draps secs et chauds, Itachi reporta son attention sur la température de son ami. Il repoussa les mèches blondes qui barraient sa figure, mais suspendit rapidement son geste. Une épaisse cicatrice courrait de son front à sa joue, passant de biais sur sa paupière gauche comme si elle la coupait. Et cette cicatrice ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui, ni d'hier, ni d'il y avait peu d'ailleurs. Elle était bien plus ancienne que cela. Comment Deidara avait-il pu la cacher pendant si longtemps ? Itachi s'aperçut alors, en réfléchissant, d'un détail qu'il n'avait encore jamais relevé.

Son ami n'avait pas une seule fois montré cet œil caché derrière sa mèche de cheveux. Il avait depuis toujours laissé pousser sa tignasse, qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Les professeurs lui avaient souvent demandé de les relever, mais il n'avait jamais accepté. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs punitions, dont il avait toujours eu l'air de se moquer comme de l'an quarante. Le brun venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas un simple signe de rébellion du premier de la classe. Ni même quelque chose qui signait son affection pour le rock.

C'était surtout un moyen de cacher cette cicatrice. Était-elle gênante ? Ou bien cela lui rappelait-il quelque moment qu'il souhaitait oublier ? Ou encore était-ce un moyen de passer inaperçu ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Itachi sans qu'il n'y trouve aucune réponse. Il savait que Deidara avait ses secrets, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils allaient aussi loin.

Le brun avait encore son bras en l'air quand il recouvra ses esprits. Son ami venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et le regardait d'un air affolé. Il se saisit soudain du poignet du jeune Uchiwa, l'éloigna de son visage et remit vivement sa mèche de cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Itachi se sentit tout d'un coup gêné par le regard paniqué du blond.

— Je suis désolé, Dei, je… j'aurais pas dû. Je suis vraiment…

— Oublie. Oublie s'il te plaît, fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu.

Le brun répondit oui sans réfléchir, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait découvert. Il se ressaisit tout de même et demanda à son ami s'il allait mieux, en lui servant un sourire innocent qui scellait leur accord tacite. Deidara acquiesça. Il semblait satisfait, quoique toujours un peu effrayé.

Il fut surpris de voir soudain le visage d'Itachi tout près du sien quand il releva le regard. Le brun le rassura immédiatement en précisant qu'il ne faisait que prendre sa température. Mais le blond ne fut pas longtemps rasséréné. Car dans la chambre, venait de retentir un « Oups, désolé. ».

Les garçons se retournèrent vivement pour découvrir le visage de Sasuke, contrit et surpris.

— Sasu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria son grand frère.

— Je… je venais chercher ce que tu as écrit hier soir, mais c'est pas grave ! Je vous laisse. conclut-il en faisant volte-face et en claquant la porte.

Itachi se retourna, interloqué. D'où pouvait bien venir son petit frère pour être ainsi trempé et blessé au visage ? S'était-il battu ? En tous les cas, une discussion serait nécessaire avec lui rapidement. Son imagination un peu trop fertile avait dû s'inventer toutes sortes de choses !

Quant à Sasuke, la scène qu'il venait de surprendre dans la chambre de son aîné avait égayé un peu son humeur déplorable. Il avait donc visé juste. Son grand frère était bien amoureux, et d'un homme. Et l'heureux élu était en plus quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien, puisqu'il s'agissait de Deidara Uzumaki ! En tout cas, Itachi devait avoir une pêche d'enfer pour inviter son copain chez lui dès le premier soir ! Et cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il était sorti si tard, et bien habillé.

Sasuke descendit de nouveau les escaliers, résigné à manger seul. Mais il ne put s'empêcher, à la fin de son repas, une pointe de sarcasme, en laissant derrière lui dans la cuisine un petit mot à l'adresse de son grand frère.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant dans la salle de la classe deux, Naruto fut surpris de ne trouver personne. Il avait donc couru dans les couloirs, et même les escaliers, pour rien ?! Pour quelqu'un tel que lui qui aimait ne rien faire, ne rien accomplir ou encore ne rien foutre, c'était dur à encaisser. Il décida plutôt de rejoindre le petit coin tranquille où il allait fumer, mais cette fois sans se presser. Il préféra profiter de l'air frais d'un matin déchiré entre une nuit de pluie passée et une journée de soleil radieux à venir.

Quand il tourna au coin du bâtiment, il trouva Sasuke, adossé au mur, apparemment perdu dans les méandres de la musique qui défilait dans son casque. Naruto s'approcha de lui sans que le brun ne le remarque. Il agita une main devant ses yeux fixant le vide, et le jeune Uchiwa sursauta soudain. Quand il se rendit compte de qui était la personne qui lui faisait face, il lui jeta un regard noir et, sans rien ajouter, passa à côté de lui en heurtant son épaule, et s'en alla.

Naruto, secoué par ce geste, mit quelques instants à réagir et courir après Sasuke. Il le rattrapa puis, arrivé à sa hauteur, le força à se retourner. Quand il fit face au visage empourpré de colère du brun, il se rendit soudain compte de la cicatrice encore fraîche et rouge sur son nez.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

— Tiens, je t'intéresse, maintenant ? lui répliqua Sasuke d'un ton cinglant. Tu n'en donnais pas l'air hier soir, pourtant…

Avant même d'entendre une quelconque réponse, il se défit de l'emprise de Naruto et s'en alla en pestant contre le monde entier, encore une fois. Le blond se retrouva le bec dans l'eau, seul au beau milieu de la cour, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il l'avait pourtant appelé ! Un appel n'était tout de même pas invisible sur un portable ! Et comment s'était-il fait cette blessure au nez ? Il devait absolument savoir. Quoiqu'il lui en coûterait.

* * *

Deidara cilla en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Il s'étira, cherchant son portable à tâtons, regarda l'heure et s'affola soudain en constatant qu'il dormait encore un jeudi à onze heures vingt-trois ! Il était censé être en cours depuis longtemps déjà ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses alarmes et remarqua que celle du jeudi avait été désactivée. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

Il poussa les draps d'un geste sec, se leva tout aussi rapidement, puis se laissa retomber sur le lit. Son regard s'était soudain assombri et sa tête s'était mise à tambouriner comme un orchestre de fanfare. Il se laissa aller quelques secondes, se frotta les yeux, puis remarqua soudain qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il se retourna et sursauta en découvrant Itachi accroupi par terre, les bras croisés sur le lit et la tête au milieu, endormi.

Deidara mit quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Itachi avait donc veillé sur lui une bonne partie de la nuit… Il avait été si attentionné. Et il… avait découvert sa cicatrice ! Une soudaine angoisse s'empara de lui. Qu'avait bien pu s'imaginer le brun ? Allait-il s'en souvenir ? Ou lui reposer des questions ? Il n'avait jamais parlé des circonstances de cette blessure à qui que ce soit. Cela faisait près de dix ans qu'il l'avait ; seuls quelques amis en primaire avaient pu la voir, et il lui avait suffi de leur raconter une chute de vélo dans un fossé mal placé pour qu'ils abandonnent leurs questionnements. Mais depuis, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux pour ne plus avoir à inventer d'histoire à dormir debout.

Il essaya de se relever, discrètement cette fois, mais sa petite chute avait dû faire plus de bruit qu'il n'avait cru l'entendre, car Itachi remua doucement avant de se réveiller pour de bon. Le brun promena un regard hagard sur sa chambre, puis tomba sur Deidara debout de l'autre côté du lit. Il se leva sans crier gare et se précipita sur son « invité » en lui demandant si tout allait bien.

— Oui, oui, ça va.

— T'es sûr ? T'as plus de température ?

Mêlant le geste à la parole sans attendre une réponse, Itachi joignit de nouveau son front doucement à celui de son ami en fermant les yeux. Une nouvelle fois surpris par ce soudain mouvement, Deidara sentit ses joues rougir sans pouvoir contrôler cette montée d'adrénaline. Le visage offert du brun contre le sien. Ses lèvres si parfaites et si proches des siennes. Et cet air préoccupé, un peu gêné mais si dévoué. Cette proximité inattendue fit remonter à la surface des sentiments que Deidara avait crus morts depuis longtemps. Et il n'arrivait même pas à s'en vouloir pour sa faiblesse.

Il préféra se délecter de cette sensation si étrange qui s'imposait doucement à lui. Son estomac se nouait, sa gorge se serrait, son esprit se brouillait, et une seule pensée à peu près claire arrivait encore à prendre possession de son être tout entier. Devait-il la suivre ? Après tout pourquoi pas… ?

Et dans un accès de folie pure, doucement, tout doucement, il se rapprocha encore d'Itachi, glissa ses mains encore écorchées contre les joues abîmées du brun, et effaça toutes leurs blessures respectives en joignant leurs lèvres et en laissant exploser cette bombe à retardement qu'il avait barricadé si longtemps au plus profond de lui. Au diable les peurs, les doutes et la tristesse ! Deidara préféra laisser le destin faire son travail, et profiter quant à lui d'un peu d'irréflexion, pour une fois.

Itachi, lui, n'était même plus capable de réfléchir. Il avait abandonné toute idée d'un quelconque raisonnement logique à propos des événements. Il se laissait porter par le bonheur, les battements sourds de son cœur et le soulagement de constater qu'il avait au final réussi à reconquérir le blond. Il se promit une nouvelle fois de ne jamais commettre une nouvelle erreur, puis se rapprocha encore de Deidara en approfondissant leur baiser pour y glisser tous ses sentiments.

Quand le blond cligna des yeux en se ressaisissant peu à peu de son rêve éveillé, il s'éloigna doucement d'Itachi, le visage encore rougi et gêné. Il se racla la gorge en cherchant ses mots, glissa son regard un peu partout autour de lui – sauf bien sûr sur le brun –, puis laissa tomber un peu au hasard la seule phrase qu'il trouva à dire :

— Euh… merci de m'avoir évité l'hôpital…

Itachi sembla avoir un peu de mal à capter le désarroi de son ami, puis, tout à coup timide à son tour, il répondit en balbutiant :

— De rien, je… c'est normal…

Il ne fallait surtout pas que le silence s'installe, sinon le brun ne saurait jamais comment le combler. Il demanda en se grattant la tête si Deidara voulait à tout hasard un petit déjeuner, ou quoi que ce soit, étant donné que sa fièvre avait quasiment disparu. Le blond acquiesça, et suivit son hôte jusqu'à la cuisine en s'étonnant pour la énième fois de la grandeur de l'appartement. Absorbé, comme souvent, par la contemplation de la vue par la baie-vitrée du salon ouvert sur la cuisine, il manqua d'ailleurs de peu de trébucher sur Itachi, qui s'était soudain arrêté au beau milieu de la pièce.

Deidara regarda par-dessus l'épaule du brun, et découvrit un morceau de papier entre ses mains tremblantes. Il laissa glisser ses yeux bleus et encore quelque peu endormis dessus, et sentit une nouvelle fois l'embarras lui rougir les joues au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Félicitations grand frère ! J'espère que ça s'est bien passé. En tout cas, bravo, vous ne faites pas de bruit. Passe le bonjour à Dei ! Et je te souhaite encore la bienvenue dans notre club ! Bonne journée ! Sasu »

* * *

Quand Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était planté l'air hagard et le bras en l'air au milieu d'une cour bondée d'élèves, il se dépêcha de filer pour échapper aux regards déjà lourds de jugements. Il courut en suivant la direction qu'avait prise Sasuke, sans pour autant le voir, mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'il avait déjà parcouru une bonne distance. Où pouvait bien se cacher ce mec ?

« Ce mec », en réalité, n'était pas si loin que cela. Il s'était juste dissimulé derrière le pignon d'un bâtiment à quelques encablures d'un Naruto qui avait désormais l'air encore plus paumé qu'auparavant – si c'était toutefois possible. Le regard sombre à moitié caché derrière une mèche de cheveux rebelle, Sasuke retenait sa respiration en attendant que le blond le laisse tranquille. Quand enfin son poursuivant eût tourné les talons en abandonnant l'idée de retrouver le brun, ce dernier récupéra son portable qui venait de vibrer discrètement dans sa poche – non sans le faire sursauter.

Le début du message écrit en coréen se détacha en blanc sur le fond de l'écran de verrouillage noir où se dessinait une magnifique guitare électrique. Sasuke fit glisser son doigt sur son portable, puis lut le texte, pressé de découvrir son contenu depuis qu'il avait vu qui le lui avait envoyé. Rock Lee était un ancien « ami » qu'il avait connu en troisième année de collège. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, se faisant discret et mystérieux pendant les quelques semaines qu'il avait passées dans cet établissement. Seul Sasuke avait osé aller à la rencontre de ce jeune homme qui s'habillait tout le temps en noir et qui ne parlait que par intermittence, si vraiment cela était nécessaire.

Par un accord tacite, ils avaient chacun accepté de passer un peu de temps avec l'autre, car au moins, le monde les laissait en paix quand ils étaient tous les deux. Lee avait révélé au cadet Uchiwa qu'il était coréen, et qu'il changeait souvent d'établissement pour des raisons qu'il avait tout d'abord gardé secrètes. Ce ne fut que plusieurs années plus tard que Sasuke découvrit la vérité, en surprenant Rock Lee dans une ruelle de Tōkyō. Ce dernier avait joué cartes sur table et avait avoué sa véritable identité tout en faisant promettre à son ami de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke avait découvert que la Corée n'avait toujours pas confiance en le pays du Soleil Levant* malgré la fin de l'occupation et l'indépendance, et qu'elle avait donc créé un organisme ultra secret chargé de surveiller le Japon de l'intérieur et en particulier les décisions que le pays pouvait prendre. Ce bureau d'investigation était dirigé par deux familles qui s'en occupaient de générations en générations, sans jamais céder leur place à quelque étranger que ce soit. Rock Lee était un des leurs, et était donc merveilleusement bien placé pour offrir quelques informations à Sasuke. Des informations d'une nature très précise sur une personne très précise également…

— J'ai de nouvelles informations. Quand est-ce que tu es libre ?

Sasuke ayant appris le coréen depuis longtemps déjà grâce à un des nombreux précepteurs qui avaient tenté de lui enseigner quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il répondit sans hésitation aucune dans la même langue – discrétion oblige – qu'ils pouvaient se rencontrer tout de suite, dans le café qui se trouvait à deux pas des bureaux de son père. Il avait toujours appris que les endroits qui paraissaient les plus évidents se révélaient être en fait les plus improbables et les plus discrets.

Ayant reçu l'approbation de son ami, il ignora la sonnerie du débout des cours comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et passa les grilles du lycée sans se douter qu'un certain blond le suivait.

En effet, ne voyant pas Sasuke, Naruto avait décidé de l'attendre, assis sur les marches d'un escalier, plutôt que de le chercher plus longtemps. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le brun ferait le mur. Il n'avait réfléchi que quelques secondes, puis l'avait tout de même suivi. Au diable les cours ! Naruto voulait comprendre Sasuke. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Pour une fois, le blond parvint à se faire discret et à suivre son ami jusqu'à un café réputé, à l'angle d'une rue d'un quartier aisé. Il retrouva un ami et s'assit à sa table. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu… Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce gars aux allures étranges caché sous l'ombre de sa capuche, rabattit la sienne sur ses cheveux blonds trop reconnaissables, et s'approcha du commerce comme si de rien n'était. Il entra, commanda un soda au comptoir, le paya, puis alla s'installer non loin du brun, dos à lui pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il mit un certain temps à réaliser que s'il trouvait leur langage étrange – bien qu'il les comprenait sans trop de problèmes – c'était parce qu'ils parlaient coréen. Le blond se retrouva soudain déconnecté du monde, et transporté plusieurs années en arrière. Quand il vivait encore en Corée, dans un appartement haut perché en plein cœur de Séoul. Son père avait voulu changer de pays suite à une affaire compliquée, et avait arrêté son choix sur le Pays du Matin Calme. Avec les relations houleuses entre les deux pays, personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller le chercher là-bas !* Encore jeunes, Naruto et Deidara n'avaient eu aucun mal à s'intégrer et à apprendre la langue. Cependant, ils n'étaient restés dans ce pays que peu de temps, Minato ayant été rappelé au Japon pour une affaire très importante. En tant qu'enquêteur renommé de la police scientifique de Tōkyō, ses collègues l'avaient appelé en dernier recours pour résoudre un dossier que personne n'était parvenu à faire avancer.

Naruto secoua légèrement la tête pour revenir de son petit flash-back intérieur à la réalité, puis tendit à nouveau l'oreille afin de grappiller quelques phrases de la conversation des deux garçons. Lee, puisque c'est ainsi que Sasuke l'avait appelé, était en train d'exposer des faits compliqués que Naruto avait du mal à saisir. Bien sûr, il parlait couramment coréen, mais quand il s'agissait de comprendre une conversation qui tournait autour du business, il avait quelques difficultés à suivre le fil. Il ne comprit le plus important de l'histoire qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Après avoir rassemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle, il se rendit compte que les garçons discutaient de la meilleure manière de renverser un certain chef d'entreprise. Depuis quand Sasuke se préoccupait-il de telles choses ?

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer avec son soda quand il entendit :

— T'es vraiment sûr de toi, Sasu ? C'est tout de même ton père… Enfin, je veux dire, je sais bien que tu n'en as plus grand-chose à faire, mais après cela, il n'y aura plus aucun retour en arrière possible ! Si ma famille met son nez dans les affaires d'Uchiwa Corp, elle ne l'enlèvera pas avant d'être sûr que tout est _clean_.

— Ce n'est plus mon père, Lee. Depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas une once d'hésitation, fais ce que tu veux ! Je sais très bien qu'il cache des magouilles.

Naruto resta le regard perdu et la bouche ouverte pendant que le puzzle assemblait encore de nouvelles pièces au fil des phrases. Il laissa ses quelques mèches rebelles lui caresser le front au gré du vent, tentant vainement de se concentrer. L'ombre gagnait du terrain sur le tableau déjà bien sombre des événements. Pourquoi Sasuke en voulait-il autant à son père ? Serait-ce uniquement à cause de ses « magouilles » ? Non, pas pour si peu ! Le ressentiment que la voix du brun laissait filtrer était palpable. La cause de sa colère devait être autrement plus sérieuse et profondément ancrée en sa mémoire. Et puis, qui diable était ce mec tombé du ciel – ou plutôt tombé de Corée – en qui Sasuke semblait placer une confiance aveugle ?! Pourquoi Naruto avait soudain la désagréable impression de n'être rien à côté de ce Lee ? Il détestait cette sensation. Le brun n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler quoi que ce soit, alors que ce mec arrivé de nulle part était déjà au courant de tout.

Il en avait assez appris pour le moment. Il entendait encore les deux garçons se dire au revoir et se donner rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard quand il enfila ses écouteurs et choisit de se laisser porter par du Slipknot plutôt que par ce sentiment de tromperie qui l'étreignait un peu plus chaque seconde. Sa capuche retomba sur ses épaules sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et le vent joua de plus belle avec ses cheveux. Il bouda son soda, et retint comme il pût les esquisses de larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux bleus.

Naruto préféra se concentrer sur la masse grouillante de personnes qui jouaient des coudes sur le grand boulevard. Seul à sa table, il se sentait un peu privilégié. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait à un moment ou à un autre regagner le lycée.

* * *

Itachi tournait en rond dans le salon, comme un oiseau en cage. Il en oubliait Deidara qui s'entraînait à jouer les nouveaux morceaux dans le studio. Il s'affalait sur le canapé, se relevait, s'appuyait contre le mur, contemplait le tapis, tentait de s'abandonner à la contemplation de la ville, marmonnait quelques mots dans sa barbe – inexistante –, se dirigeait vers la commode pour allumer puis éteindre la radio, puis s'affalait de nouveau de tout son long dans le canapé en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Un sachet de Fettuccine Gummi** y était éventré, déversant ses bonbons négligemment.

Il savait pertinemment que leur père était fêlé. Et pas qu'un peu ! Il avait accusé ses fils de choses sans queue ni tête, les avait reniés, abandonnés, les avait plus ou moins forcés à s'exiler et à se débrouiller seuls, mais jamais encore il n'avait été jusqu'à payer quelqu'un pour passer à tabac une personne si chère aux yeux de l'un de ses fils.

Itachi soupira, l'air pensif. Si Fugaku continuait ainsi, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Dei passe bientôt à la casserole à son tour. Quant à Sasuke et lui-même… Il se doutait bien qu'ils oscillaient tous les deux au bord d'un profond et dangereux précipice. En un claquement de doigts, leur père pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait d'eux. Tout cela commençait à devenir dangereusement inquiétant. Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Itachi avait beau torturer ses méninges, aucune idée ne lui venait. Fugaku lui sembla soudain si lointain ; purement et simplement inaccessible.

Il sortit de ses rêveries quand il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et courir contre son torse. Deidara était sorti du studio, se demandant pourquoi son cher 'Tachi mettait autant de temps à le rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Itachi sourit, un peu mélancolique.

— Mon père, Dei. Je me demande jusqu'où il peut aller.

Deidara contourna le canapé pour venir s'installer à côté du brun. Il posa son regard sur son visage torturé, se demandant comment lui changer les idées.

— Et si tu essayais d'oublier ? lui proposa le blond avec un regard gourmand.

Il s'assit sur ses genoux, puis entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. L'idée sembla tentante à Itachi, qui se hâta d'enlacer Deidara, et de le renverser sur le canapé, bien décidé à embellir sa journée en oubliant un tant soit peu ses préoccupations. Tant pis, tant mieux !

* * *

Sous le maigre prétexte qu'il était arrivé avec quatre minutes de retard, Madame Kurenai, professeure d'anglais aussi perfectionniste que pénible, avait viré Sasuke de son cours. Et puisqu'il s'agissait de la dernière heure de la matinée et qu'il n'avait exclusivement pas cours cet après-midi, ce dernier avait donc décidé qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tôt chez lui, pour gratter un peu les cordes de sa basse, et ne rien faire. Et puis s'il lui restait un peu de temps, il irait taquiner Itachi.

Il s'en alla donc en sifflotant, préférant marcher tranquillement jusqu'à chez lui plutôt que de prendre le métro, qu'il savait bondé à cette heure-là. Il se balada ainsi l'air guilleret, satisfait de la décision qu'il avait prise avec Rock Lee. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance, du moins une partie.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Naruto était toujours dans la lune, et contemplait les gratte-ciels de Tōkyō avec une déconcertante indifférence. L'œil encore humide, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans la vie de Sasuke pour qu'il en vienne à haïr son père à ce point. Il hésitait entre trouver cela égoïste et injuste ; et chercher des excuses à son ami. Il trouvait ce sentiment tout-à-fait déconcertant, car lui n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à détester son père.

Tout le monde pense un jour détester ses parents ! On les trouve rabat-joie, trop sévères, trop présents ou trop absents, ils nous prennent la tête, ils sont trop vieux-jeu ou trop injustes ; même si au fond l'on sait très bien qu'on les aime. Naruto, lui, n'avait jamais pu discuter sérieusement avec Minato. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de pouvoir se réconcilier avec lui, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrouillés. Effaçant une pointe de jalousie d'un clignement de ses yeux clairs, le jeune homme se ressaisit. Il n'avait pas le droit de juger ainsi sans rien savoir. Et même si…

Une mélodie puissante retentit soudain aux oreilles de Naruto en coupant sa playlist. Mais d'où… ? Son portable ! Le temps de réagir, tous les clients installés sur la terrasse s'étaient retournés vers le blond, le regard indigné. Il se dépêcha de sortir son téléphone de son sac en s'inclinant pour s'excuser, puis décrocha sans vraiment regarder qui venait de l'interrompre aussi brutalement dans ses intenses réflexions.

_— Naru ? Tu es sorti de cours ?_

« Naru » mit quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son grand-frère.

— Euh… oui. répondit-il sans grande conviction.

Il avait en quelque sorte oublié qu'il était censé être encore en cours à cette heure-là. Mais d'ailleurs, quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

_— M'attends pas au bahut, rentre direct. Je vais sûrement arriver tard aujourd'hui._

Naruto poussa un soupir. Déjà, en arrivant au lycée ce matin, quand il avait appelé Deidara, c'était Itachi qui avait répondu pour lui annoncer que son frère avait passé la nuit chez les Uchiwa à composer et à écrire et qu'il dormait encore. Cela ne l'étonnait plus guère, il ne trouvait même plus cela surprenant d'être mis au courant à la dernière minute. Non, ce qui l'embêtait d'avantage était qu'il avait l'impression que son grand-frère s'éloignait peu à peu de lui.

— T'es toujours chez Ita ?

_— N… Euh, enfin… Oui pourquoi ?_

Naruto ne remarqua même pas l'hésitation de Deidara, et renchérit immédiatement.

— Non, rien. À tout' !

Son frère le salua à son tour, puis raccrocha. Le jeune homme resta un moment à contempler l'écran de son téléphone sans vraiment le voir, pendant qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Deidara était chez Itachi. L'appartement de Sasuke et Itachi était plus proche de là où il se trouvait que la maison des Uzumaki. Naruto avait besoin de parler à Sasuke le plus rapidement possible ; il en avait assez de se disputer sans arrêt avec lui, qui plus était pour des broutilles. Il fallait qu'il le voie. Maintenant.

Il se leva en manquant de faire valser sa chaise, attrapa à la volée sa veste et son sac, et courut jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche en jouant des coudes pour éviter de se faire marcher sur les pieds.

Il arriva finalement au pied d'un immeuble étincellant, clinquant comme un sou neuf, fiché de hautes fenêtres et de dorures sur tous les bords. Naruto regarda une dernière fois le papier plié en quatre et à moitié déchiré qu'il avait dans la main. Deidara l'avait laissé sur la table un de ces cinq matins, quand il avait tout d'un coup décidé d'aller passer la journée au studio d'Akatsuki.

Il hésita un moment, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, ils avaient bien assez de moyens pour s'acheter un tel appartement. Il tapa le code griffonné sur le morceau de papier racorni, et poussa la lourde porte d'entrée. Il préféra l'escalier à l'ascenseur, et gravit vaillamment les sept étages avant d'arriver devant la porte de chez Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de trouver en lui le courage nécessaire pour faire face à son ami, puis se décida à sonner.

Derrière la porte, il entendit soudain un branle-bas de combat terrible, comme si quelqu'un était tombé sur le sol, puis avait tenté de se relever en emportant tout par terre avec lui. Naruto manqua de s'étouffer en riant, mais Itachi apparut soudain devant lui, complétement décoiffé et débraillé, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

— Je dérange peut-être ? Je peux repasser plus tard, sinon ! proposa le blond en se retenant de rire.

— Non, t'inquiète ! C'est juste que… je m'étais endormi sur le canapé. C'est ton frère ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Deidara.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier, et entra en cherchant son frère du regard. Il le trouva finalement assis dans un large fauteuil de cuir blanc à siroter un thé, les jambes posées négligemment sur la table basse.

— La vie est cool, à ce que je vois ! C'est ça que tu appelles composer, peut-être ? ricana Naruto.

— Tout à fait ! Il faut savoir se détendre après un dur labeur.

— Tu as parfaitement raison. poursuivit Itachi en s'asseyant sur le canapé tandis qu'il achevait de reboutonner sa chemise.

Le jeune homme allait répliquer devant le sourire narquois de son grand frère quand il entendit soudain la porte d'entrée claquer dans son dos, et des pas se diriger vers le salon. Un sac vola à travers le couloir et la voix de Sasuke retentit :

— Grand frère ? T'es où ? Je suis sûr que tu es encore dans ton canapé à roupill…

Naruto se retourna vers la voix pour se retrouver face à un Sasuke immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et le bras en l'air, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas grand-chose à la situation. Il allait lui expliquer pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici, mais se fit interrompre sans préavis.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

* * *

* Le 15 août 1945, la Corée obtient son indépendance du Japon après près de quarante ans d'occupation. Aujourd'hui encore, certains coréens (peu, je vous rassure, c'est juste exagéré pour les besoins de l'intrigue) gardent une certaine amertume contre le pays de Soleil Levant, même s'ils ne le déclarent pas ouvertement.

** Bonbons japonais acides et très sucrés. Ils sont de formes rectangulaires, mes préférés sont ceux au raisin !

* * *

_Et c'est fini… Adieu._

_Non je déconne ! Vous m'aurez encore sur le dos pendant un certain moment, d'ailleurs ! C'est embêtant ? Oui ? Tant mieux !_

_Bien, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Dei et Ita sont enfin ensemble, c'est merveilleux ! Et Naru s'engueule encore avec Sasu. Situation tout-à-fait normale, s'il en est dans cette histoire. Qui va bientôt se débloquer, rassurez-vous ! J'en ai marre qu'ils se tapent dessus ceux-là ! x)_

_Autre chose : après discussion avec ma "manager" (ouais, t'as vu comment je te respecte, sœurette ?) on a trouvé que ce serait mieux que je publie toutes les semaines (quitte à faire une petite pause entre le tome 1 et le 2). Donc, désormais, vous aurez un chapitre tous les vendredis. À la semaine prochaine, donc ; bisous !_


	8. Règle 7 - Trouver le courage

**[Règle n°7 – Trouver le courage]**

* * *

Hellooooo~ Comment allez-vous mes très chers gens ?

Je vous présente la septième règle dans la drôle de vie de Naruto et Sasuke. Que va-t-il encore leur arriver ?!

Je vous attends à la fin du chapitre pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, à tout à l'heure ! Bonne lecture~ !

* * *

_« __Il y a des plaies qui ne guérissent pas,  
__que ce soit par les soins ou l'amour,  
__il faut les affronter au jour le jour_._ »_

* * *

_— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

Naruto ravala sa salive. Le regard de son vis-à-vis était accusateur, sa bouche pincée, et ses poings si serrés que ses jointures en blanchissaient. Un silence de plomb était tombé sur le salon. Le blond dut prendre son courage à deux mains avant de pouvoir parler. Des dizaines de scénarii se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il espérait juste ne pas se faire jeter comme un malpropre.

— Sasuke, il faut que je te parle.

— Je sais. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air si intéressé que ça hier soir. Donc je suppose qu'au final, tu t'en fous un peu !

— Non !

Naruto cherchait les mots. Il aurait voulu lui dire que oui, hier, il l'avait planté comme une merde et qu'il s'était mal comporté. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il tenait à lui, et que donc il voulait l'aider, mêmes si dernièrement, il avait plutôt fait le contraire. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il était prêt à se faire crier dessus pendant des heures s'il le fallait pour se faire pardonner. Mais rien ne sortait de sa gorge serrée. Rien de ce qu'il voulait réellement exprimer.

— Je t'en prie… supplia-t-il. Il faut vraiment que je te parle.

— Bah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les gars ? s'exclama soudain Itachi, se mêlant à leur semblant de conversation. Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien !

— Je le croyais aussi. expectora Sasuke en faisant volte-face et en filant vers les escaliers.

Naruto resta les bras ballants à fixer le vide. Quand Deidara et Itachi lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, il leur expliqua tout. Que Sasuke avait voulu le voir hier soir, et qu'il n'était pas venu parce qu'il s'était pris un râteau monumental. Qu'il avait dû descendre plus d'un paquet de clopes pour tenter de recouvrir son chagrin de vapeurs de nicotine. Qu'il avait bien failli tomber dans les vapes, et qu'il serait sûrement dans un sale état à l'heure qu'il était si Shikamaru ne l'avait pas attendu et ramené chez lui. Mais que le pire de tout cela, c'était que l'idée de se voir ne venait même pas de Sasuke.

C'était lui-même, Naruto, qui avait insisté. Il lui avait répété qu'il fallait s'ouvrir aux autres, qu'il fallait _parler_. Et alors qu'il lui avait tant fait la leçon, il n'avait même pas été là pour écouter. Et il s'en voulait profondément.

À ces mots, Itachi sourit pour rassurer Naruto.

— Mon frère est une vraie tête de mule ! Monte le voir, et crie-lui dans les oreilles s'il le faut pour qu'il entende. Sinon c'est moi qui le ferai ! Et ne t'inquiète pas trop, il finira par comprendre.

Le jeune blond sourit à ces mots, avant de se décider à gravir les escaliers et à pousser la porte sans attendre l'autorisation de Sasuke. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Naruto trouva son ami assis sur son lit à pianoter sur son portable. Le brun se retourna avec un regard noir, puis se reconcentra sur son écran.

— Va-t'en. lâcha-t-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

— Sasuke, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

— M'expliquer quoi ? éclata soudain le brun en se levant, visiblement très énervé. Que tu t'es foutu de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps ? Que tu es fier de toi ? J'en ai assez d'être pris pour un con, Naruto. Et c'est ce que tu fais.

— Non !

Pourquoi Sasuke ne comprenait-il donc rien à rien ?! Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile d'écouter cinq minutes pour se rendre compte que tout cela n'avait rien été de plus qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances ! Naruto ne demandait pas la lune ! Il ne désirait que cinq minutes. Il voulait expliquer les choses. Tant pis si son ami ne voulait rien lui pardonner ! Pour peu qu'il l'ait écouté.

— Merde, je ne te demande pourtant pas grand-chose ! Juste de me laisser parler.

Sasuke se laissa retomber sur son lit en soupirant, puis secoua le bras paresseusement en signe d'accord, sans pour autant daigner ouvrir les yeux. Naruto sourit silencieusement, et s'installa sur la chaise de bureau en ramenant ses jambes devant lui. Et raconta comment s'étaient passés ces derniers jours, à sa façon. Il se sentait encore un peu coupable, mais cela le soulageait de pouvoir enfin tout expliquer.

Il lui conta avec un sourire amer comment il avait découvert qui était réellement Hinata, et combien cela l'avait secoué. Il se rappelait encore de la sensation amère, désagréable, et pourtant enivrante, du tabac qui emplissait ses poumons et embuait son esprit. Jamais il n'avait fumé autant de cigarettes en si peu de temps. Heureusement que Shikamaru avait bien voulu le ramener chez lui ! Bien sûr, Kushina avait quelque peu pris peur en le voyant arriver aussi mal en point, mais après quelques explications – et quelques mensonges et chewing-gums, nécessaires pour qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il avait fumé –, elle avait fini par comprendre la situation, non sans avoir réprimandé son fils pour être rentré si tard.

Puis, tentant de trouver du courage au fond de son esprit, Naruto finit par raconter à Sasuke ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Comment il avait fini par le suivre en voulant seulement lui expliquer ce qu'il était advenu la veille. Il lui avoua avoir compris une partie de la conversation puisque lui-même parlait quelque peu coréen. Il s'excusa, en rassurant Sasuke sur le fait qu'il ne chercherait pas à comprendre, qu'il en avait déjà trop entendu. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, persuadé qu'il venait de perdre un ami. Tout cela lui apprendrait à faire son curieux !

Il descendit sans se presser, mais s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans le salon. Deidara et Itachi gloussaient comme des enfants qui venaient de faire une bêtise. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, Naruto descendit les dernières marches pour mieux entendre ce qu'ils disaient, espérant pêcher au milieu de la conversation quelques croustillants détails qui lui auraient échappé sur l'avancement de l'album d'Akatsuki.

À dire vrai, il ne pensait pas apprendre quelque chose de si troublant. Il n'imaginait pas surprendre son frère en train d'embrasser passionnément _Itachi Uchiwa_. Non, vraiment pas…

De son côté, Sasuke réfléchissait à toute vitesse, les coudes posés sur le rebord du balcon. Le regard perdu entre les gratte-ciel, il se demandait jusqu'où Naruto avait compris la conversation. Ce qu'il avait échangé avec Lee n'était pas destiné à être partagé. Personne n'était censé être au courant de ce qu'il « complotait ». Tout ce qui l'avait mis en colère ces deux derniers jours disparut soudain au profit d'une inquiétude : il fallait absolument qu'il empêche Naruto de dire quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Qu'il s'imagine le moins de choses possible. S'il ne pouvait, bien entendu, pas lui faire oublier ce qu'il savait, il fallait au moins qu'il l'empêche d'aller chercher plus loin.

Il se précipita vers les escaliers au pas de course et dévala les marches si rapidement qu'il percuta quelqu'un et s'écrasa de tout son long sur lui.

— Naruto ! Justement je voulais te parler. Enfin, je suis désolé, mais il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose.

Mais le principal intéressé ne répondait pas. Il se frottait la tête assis par terre, et son regard semblait perdu dans le brouillard, troublé, non par la chute, mais par tout autre chose.

— Naruto ? Tu m'entends ?

Sasuke tourna le regard vers le salon pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien capter ainsi son attention. Et se retrouva face aux visages visiblement embarrassés de Deidara et Itachi, que Naruto et lui venaient apparemment de déranger en plein baiser. Oups !

— _Sorry_, les mecs. Je vous l'emprunte ! lâcha Sasuke en poussant Naruto vers les escaliers.

Ce dernier ne reprit ses esprits qu'arrivé dans la chambre d'où il était sorti quelques minutes auparavant. Il cligna des yeux pour se remettre de ses émotions, se pinça pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et finit par se retourner vers son ami, assis en tailleur sur le bureau maculé de feuilles de papier noircies au crayon.

Les yeux encore écarquillés de surprise, il demanda à Sasuke s'il avait lui aussi vu leurs frères en train de… s'embrasser ?! Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le brun se rendit compte que Naruto n'était pas encore au courant de leur relation. Il expliqua donc au blond ce que son frère lui avait raconté au téléphone ce matin : qu'Itachi était rentré avec Deidara évanoui la veille au soir, car il était resté sous la pluie battante et glaciale trop longtemps. Ita s'était donc occupé de lui toute la nuit, et Dei était resté à l'appartement, étant trop fatigué pour aller à l'université.

Sasuke ne savait pas réellement quand est-ce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, mais en tout cas, il avait bien remarqué qu'ils étaient ensemble !

Cependant… ce n'était pas du tout de cela dont Sasuke voulait parler ! Il se ressaisit, plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto, et se lança sur une tout autre discussion, sans attendre l'approbation du blond. Puisque celui-ci était passé aux aveux, il fallait bien qu'il lui serve quelques grains de vérité en contrepartie. De toute manière, c'était de cela dont ils auraient dû discuter la veille au soir.

— Je préfère mettre tout de suite les choses au clair. Ce que tu as pu entendre de la conversation sur la terrasse doit rester entre nous. Même Ita ne doit rien savoir. Je veux bien t'expliquer un peu la situation, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour connaître les détails.

« Tu l'as bien compris, à mon avis, mais le sujet de la conversation, c'était mon père.

« Le courant ne passe plus depuis longtemps avec lui. Il était pourtant mon héros quand j'étais petit ! Je l'admirais, j'aurais voulu le suivre partout pour tout savoir de lui. Mais un jour, tout a changé. Je t'expliquerai peut-être plus tard ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai pas le courage de revivre ça aujourd'hui.

« Bref ! Depuis, j'ai perdu toute admiration pour lui. J'ai découvert qui il était vraiment. Un poltron qui a peur de perdre sa place de directeur général, et qui serait prêt à tout pour rester le chef. Un connard qui utilise cette même place pour faire ce qui lui chante. J'arrive plus à faire confiance facilement, alors, forcément, ça diminue la liste de mes amis. J'ai rencontré Lee, un coréen, au collège, et il était aussi seul que moi ; mais lui, c'était parce qu'il déménageait tout le temps. J'ai voulu faire chier mon père, lui qui déteste tous les coréens juste parce qu'il en a envie. On était plus amis pour se tenir loin des autres que par les sentiments, mais tant pis.

« Et puis, un jour, il est parti. On a continué à parler par mail, à se rendre des petits services. Et dernièrement, il a appris des trucs sur mon père. J'ai besoin de lui faire payer ! Je te demande pas de comprendre. Juste de pas t'en mêler. Ça pourrait être dangereux, et c'est pas tes affaires, de toute façon. C'est juste entre mon père et moi, Lee ne fait que me donner un coup de main.

Naruto était resté de marbre pendant que Sasuke parlait. Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose de plus, à part peut-être le fait que Fugaku Uchiwa était une ordure indigne de confiance. Les yeux rouges et humides, les mains entrelacées et serrées, la voix étranglée de Sasuke, tout cela témoignait en sa faveur.

Le blond se redressa sur le lit, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir vécu une enfance mouvementée. Il avoua à son ami ne pas vraiment comprendre comment on pouvait à ce point détester un de ces parents, mais qu'après tout, il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il ne jugeait pas, il ne parvenait simplement pas à comprendre. Il promit en tout cas de ne rien dire de tout cela à qui que ce soit.

— Une dernière question bête ! Tu t'es fait quoi au nez ? demanda innocemment Naruto.

Sasuke ricana doucement. Il venait de se remémorer amèrement la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé la veille. Cependant, il se rendit soudain compte que cela pourrait servir sa diablerie. Il répondit donc à son ami, avec un air de déception feint :

— C'est ta faute !

Naruto resta coi quelques secondes, ne sachant comment réagir. Il n'avait pas frappé Sasuke ! Il s'exclama soudain qu'il n'avait rien fait, et que c'était ridicule de l'accuser sans preuves. Il était prêt à jurer avec la plus grande véhémence qu'il n'avait levé la main sur personne – enfin presque – et que c'était plutôt lui qui avait pris le poing de Suigetsu en pleine figure l'autre jour, mais s'arrêta net dans sa plaidoirie quand il vit Sasuke rire aux éclats, presque étalé sur son bureau.

Naruto se demanda s'il avait une tâche sur sa chemise, ou si sa braguette était ouverte… mais non, rien de tout cela. Sasuke était juste mort de rire, pour une quelconque raison obscure qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer avec des mots clairs, étant secoué de spasmes toutes les deux secondes. Il finit tout de même pour réussir à révéler ce qui était si tordant.

— Relaxe, prends ta respiration ! C'est mon frère qui a envoyé valser la porte de sa chambre dans mon nez hier soir. Je t'ai dit ça parce que je sortais pour te voir !

Naruto voulut faire la moue, mais se ravisa. Ç'aurait été ridicule de rechigner alors que Sasuke venait de blaguer avec lui ! Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules avec un sourire en coin, sans répliquer. Il cherchait un nouveau sujet de conversation quand soudain il se rappela qu'il avait téléphoné hier soir pour prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas. Quand il demanda à Sasuke si celui-ci avait reçu ses appels, le brun fronça les sourcils. Il récupéra son portable dans sa poche pour vérifier, mais cela ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Il n'avait absolument rien reçu !

— Mon portable a dû boguer, ou le réseau a voulu nous faire chier… Tant pis ! déclara Naruto.

Soudain, dans la chambre redevenue silencieuse, un bruit sourd de gargouillis se fit entendre. Gêné devant le regard amusé de Sasuke, le blond replia les bras sur son ventre. Il avait faim depuis un bon moment déjà, la ballade dans Tōkyō lui avait ouvert l'appétit ! Mais il n'avait rien pu avaler puisqu'il n'en avait pas pris le temps. Il se leva donc du lit et annonça qu'il allait rentrer chez lui.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais se retourna avant d'ouvrir. Avec son plus sincère sourire, il lâcha :

— Merci, Sasuke.

Puis s'en alla.

Sasuke sentit soudain en lui un étrange vide se créer. Il venait de se dévoiler au grand-jour à quelqu'un qu'il côtoyait depuis quelques temps à peine. Qu'avait-il donc de si spécial, ce Naruto, pour qu'il lui fasse confiance si facilement, lui qui ne croyait plus en personne ? Il détestait cette sensation d'impuissance, de nudité, qui suivait l'instant de la révélation. Il se haïssait lui-même de s'être laissé emporter ainsi.

Néanmoins, aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Sûrement pas. Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'il aurait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout raconté à Naruto. Il avait cependant besoin de s'énerver contre quelque chose, alors il s'acharnait contre lui-même ! La solution de facilité, la plus accessible, et celle dont les conséquences sont les moins pénibles.

Il se sentait quelque peu ridicule, à traîner son propre comportement sous les tribunaux de son esprit. Mais qu'importait ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un responsable à sa faiblesse.

Assis à quelques mètres de là, adossé à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, Naruto réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas voulu redescendre les escaliers tout de suite. Cela aurait signifié revenir à la réalité.

Il voulait quelques minutes de répit, loin de Deidara et Itachi. Si seulement son grand-frère avait daigné lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Si seulement il avait pris en considération que tout le monde n'allait pas le juger, que certaines personnes auraient pu être contentes pour lui.

Mais non ! Dei avait tout gardé pour lui. Dei avait attrapé un énorme rhume, avait passé une journée cloué au lit, avait décidé de sortir avec Itachi, mais Dei n'avait rien dit ! Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible, parfois…

Et puis, il y avait Sasuke. Sasuke qui s'était enfin ouvert à lui, et qui lui avait expliqué certaines choses. Naruto était encore un peu perdu entre les filets de la vie compliqué de son ami, mais était tout de même soulagé que celui-ci lui ait enfin entrouvert les portes de son cœur. Il se promit de ne plus refaire les mêmes idioties, puis laissa son esprit vagabonder à nouveau au fil de ses interrogations éparses.

Qu'avait bien pu faire Fugaku Uchiwa pour se faire détester autant de son fils ? La question admettait tellement de réponses différentes que Naruto préféra l'ignorer. Il se leva, inspira une bouffée d'air, et décida d'enfin rejoindre Deidara et Itachi qui rigolaient toujours à l'étage inférieur.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, son grand-frère se retourna vers lui et perdit doucement son sourire. Il se leva en ramassant sa veste, et annonça à Itachi qu'il se reverrait le lendemain soir. Il l'embrassa, s'approcha de Naruto et l'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée en posant son bras sur les épaules de son petit frère. Il enfila ses chaussures, et sortit de l'appartement, incitant du regard Naruto à faire de même.

Arrivé sur le trottoir poncé de l'avenue, Deidara se décida enfin à rompre le silence pesant qui grandissait depuis quelques minutes entre lui et son frère.

— Je crois que je te dois quelques explications… Ça ne sert à rien que je m'excuse, d'abord parce que ce ne serait pas sincère, et puis parce que tu sais très bien comment je fonctionne. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça débile, mais…

Deidara se laissa glisser dans son passé, pour tout expliquer à Naruto. Il tenait à ce que son petit frère garde intacte cette admiration secrète qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Il lui parla de ce jour, au lycée, où il avait avoué à Itachi, à un garçon, qu'il l'aimait, après avoir ruminé longtemps sur la nature de ces sentiments. Il avoua à Naruto que lui aussi s'était fait jeter violemment ce jour-là. Il lui raconta qu'il avait fini par oublier Itachi, jusqu'à cette chanson, deux jours auparavant, qui l'avait fortement chamboulé. Il relata les coups qu'il avait fait pleuvoir sur cet homme, ne sachant plus s'il fallait l'aimer ou le détester. Il parla de sa course à travers la ville, de son ancien lycée, du garage à vélo, de la pluie glaciale, du grand vide et puis d'Itachi. Si attentionné Itachi, si paniqué Itachi !

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment allait réagir son petit frère, mais tant pis, autant tout expliquer puisqu'il les avait surpris à s'embrasser.

— Eh bien, il s'en est passé des choses mercredi dernier ! hasarda Naruto.

Deidara voulut savoir ce que son frère pensait de tout cela, mais ce dernier lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

— Il faut encore que je réalise tout ça, Dei. Je trouve ça génial que tu sois heureux avec Itachi, et puis il est cool ! Mais il s'est passé trop de choses dernièrement pour que je te félicite comme je le ferais en temps normal. C'est pas faute d'essayer, c'est juste que j'ai appris plein de trucs sur plein de monde en peu de temps, et que ma tête commence à surchauffer.

— Je comprends… hasarda Deidara, à peine convaincu.

Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, sachant bien que cela n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Mieux valait laisser le temps faire son travail, et dénouer les nœuds que le destin s'amusait à emmêler aux vies un peu trop simples.

Avisant une échoppe Ichiraku au coin d'une rue, il proposa à son petit frère de déguster un bon bol de ramen afin de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère. Il savait que cela plairait à Naruto, et, surtout, il avait faim ! Quoi de mieux que des nouilles pour tout arranger ?!

Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, et s'installèrent sur les tabourets hauts du comptoir en énonçant leur commande au chef. Ils appréciaient tout particulièrement cet endroit, car le patron était un ancien ami de leur père. Retraité de la police, il avait tout de même souhaité continuer à travailler, et avait ouvert son petit restaurant dans une ruelle discrète du quartier de Shibuya. Son talent de cuisinier n'était cependant pas resté longtemps méconnu, et son affaire avait si bien fonctionné que désormais, les devantures estampillées « Ichiraku Ramen » fleurissaient dans tout Tōkyō.

Ainsi, les garçons aimaient aller déguster un bol de nouilles dans un de ces restaurants, comme ils le faisaient quelques années auparavant, lorsque leur père avait parfois un moment de libre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que le jour peinait à se lever, Sasuke risqua un coup d'œil derrière les rideaux tirés du salon. La pluie tombait à flots du ciel noir, et fouettait le balcon de ses lourdes gouttes. Le jeune homme tiqua en fronçant les sourcils. La pluie, quand il pouvait rester chez lui et gratter sa basse ou une feuille de papier bien à l'abri, il adorait cela. Le bruit tambourinant et régulier des gouttes contre les vitres le relaxait. En revanche, quand il fallait sortir et marcher sous ces mêmes gouttes, Sasuke avait un peu plus de mal. Il avait beau avoir vécu dix-huit ans, et donc dix-huit saisons des pluies, il ne supportait toujours pas la sensation malsaine d'humidité qui semblait lui coller à la peau à chaque fois qu'il sortait dans la rue en cette saison.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses réflexions. Il lui fallut quelques fractions de secondes pour émerger et se demander qui cela pouvait-il bien être à sept heures et demie du matin. Il détestait tomber sur des fans hystériques de son frère qui réussissaient par on ne sait trop quel miracle à trouver leur adresse, et devoir inventer un mensonge à dormir debout pour expliquer qu'Itachi Uchiwa ne vivait pas ici. Alors qu'il répétait dans sa tête pour la énième fois le discours qu'il sortait à chaque fois – « Oui, apparemment je lui ressemble. Mais non, je vous jure que je ne connais pas Itachi Uchiwa, ni aucun autre membre du groupe. S'il vous plaît, j'ai quelque chose de prévu, laissez-moi travailler. » –, il alluma la caméra de l'entrée pour voir qui osait le déranger.

Les longs cheveux noirs et les yeux si particuliers de son ex petit ami lui sautèrent au visage. Neji. Neji se trouvait là, de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Sasuke sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à tout rompre, se répercutant dans tout son corps, tandis qu'il se remémorait les dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Il ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard du petit écran.

— Sasuke, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre, s'il te plaît, ou j'appelle ton frère, et ça va le réveiller, et il va devenir fou !

Sasuke ne parvint pas à bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps. Dans le couloir, Neji leva un regard affligé vers l'œil de la caméra, faisant sursauter le cœur de Sasuke.

— Allez, s'il te plaît… Ouvre-moi, je veux juste te parler… Je t'en prie, Sasu…

Ce regard si sincèrement triste eut raison des dernières onces de discernement de l'intéressé, qui ouvrit la porte à la volée et tira sur le bras de Neji pour l'attirer à l'intérieur en un geste rapide.

— Ne reste pas dans le couloir ! Si jamais mon père apprend que tu es venu, il ne se contentera pas de te faire casser la figure par ses hommes de mains.

Le regard sombre, Sasuke referma la porte après s'être assuré que personne ne s'était trouvé dans le couloir au même moment. Quand il se retourna vers son invité-surprise, il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ni même de le regarder ; Neji se jeta dans ses bras désespérément. Le souffle coupé, Sasuke mit une seconde à réagir en l'enlaçant à son tour. Il plongea son visage dans sa chevelure et inspira son parfum comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

Si peu de temps s'était écoulé, mais tout cela lui avait beaucoup trop manqué. Les bras de Neji, le parfum de Neji, le corps de Neji, la voix de Neji, Neji ! Il s'écarta de lui pour contempler son visage, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un souffle désagréablement surpris devant le visage tuméfié de son ami. Joue rougie, lèvre écorchée, œil au beurre noir, arcade sourcilière fendue, bras dans le plâtre et mollet bandé, probablement couvert de cicatrices, Neji n'avait pas fière allure. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul.

— Oui, ça a du mal à s'améliorer ! Mais je trouve ça classe dans un sens, ça me donne un côté _bad boy_, un peu combattant ! éluda le jeune homme avec un demi-sourire innocent.

— Et tu arrives à en rire ?! Si tu es dans cet état, c'est de ma faute. Comment est-ce que tu peux venir me voir, comment est-ce que tu peux vouloir me fréquenter en sachant que ça va mal finir ? s'emporta Sasuke en s'éloignant de Neji, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Le faux sourire s'effaça du visage de Neji. Avec la plus sérieuse des voix, il déclara :

— Je ne suis pas venu ici pour susciter ta pitié, Sasu. J'assume mes choix, je suis assez grand pour ça. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas l'autre jour, mais mes jours de repos forcé m'ont laissé le temps de réfléchir. Je suis trop bien avec toi, j'ai pas envie de te quitter. Et si je veux rester avec toi, j'en assume entièrement les conséquences.

Sasuke en resta muet. À dire vrai, une part de lui-même souhaitait sincèrement entendre cela. Cependant, sa raison lui ramenait sans cesse à l'esprit cette douloureuse évidence : son père n'arrêterait jamais de s'acharner contre les personnes chères à son cœur. Jamais.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça implique. commença-t-il d'une voix déchirée. C'est toi qui avais raison, il ne lâchera pas le morceau, pas avant d'avoir gagné. Il mettra tout en œuvre pour détruire notre couple, il ne laissera rien passer.

— Je le sais ! Mais je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi. À choisir entre un monde normal seul et un enfer avec toi, je choisis l'enfer. Et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Ton père non plus, d'ailleurs. répliqua Neji, décidé à ne pas céder.

Sasuke avala sa salive. Il fallait qu'il trouve des arguments tangibles pour justifier leur séparation. Il s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras aussi tendrement que le lui permettait son esprit perturbé.

— Neji, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal. Je me sentirais trop coupable s'il t'arrive encore quelque chose. Je me sens déjà coupable pour ce qu'il t'a fait l'autre jour. Je préfère te voir souffrir un temps, puis être consolé par les bras d'un autre homme que moi plutôt que de te voir souffrir à mes côtés plus longtemps. Je veux même pas l'imaginer.

Neji s'était raidi au fur et à mesure du monologue. Quand Sasuke se tut, il agrippa son tee-shirt de toute la force de ses mains blessées. Il ne voulait pas mettre un terme à leur histoire. Il se sentait trop bien avec lui. Il se sentait trop vide, trop insensé, sans lui. Dans un soupir étouffé, il le supplia de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas le laisser tomber ainsi.

Mais Sasuke avait d'ores et déjà pris sa décision. Il refusa de revenir dessus.

— Ne te fais pas encore plus mal, Neji. Je t'en prie, vis ta vie, profites-en et oublie-moi. C'est quelque chose comme ça que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, non ? Maintenant je comprends. conclut-il en s'éloignant de son ami.

— Est-ce que tu m'accordes un dernier baiser ? demanda le jeune homme, la gorge serrée.

Sasuke hésita. Cela ne présentait rien de bon. Ça ne pouvait que davantage leur faire mal. Pourtant, il accepta, résigné. Il lui devait bien cela.

Et ce fut sans aucun doute le plus agréable des baisers qu'il eût jamais. Débordant d'amour et de douleur, de tendresse et de tristesse, de volonté et de résignation. Il avait le goût sucré de leurs sentiments, et l'arrière-goût salé de leurs larmes. Il dura une éternité, mais leur parut pourtant trop court. Un dernier regard empreint de pensées emmêlées, et Neji tourna le dos, puis passa la porte. Lorsque celle-ci se referma, Sasuke s'effondra sur le sol, las et désespéré. Il allait céder à la pression des sanglots qui enserraient sa gorge, quand il entendit une voix s'élever dans son dos.

— Tu veux que j'appelle le lycée pour leur dire que tu ne viendras pas aujourd'hui ? On pourrait écrire un morceau ou ce que tu veux… proposa Itachi en faisant irruption de derrière un mur.

— Je préférerais user la peau de mes doigts jusqu'à l'os sur les cordes aiguisées d'une basse…

Itachi siffla de stupeur ironique devant l'enthousiasme de son petit frère. Il allait lui proposer quelque chose de plus gai, quand celui-ci lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en lui annonçant qu'il irait en cours.

— Il faut que j'y aille, on a contrôle aujourd'hui en japonais. Et puis qui sait… peut-être que je pourrais pour une fois me sociabiliser au lieu de me renfermer sur moi-même. Ça ferait mentir Naruto… ! ironisa-t-il pour se donner un semblant de contenance.

Il chercha au fond de lui-même le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait, et se prépara pour partir en cours.

Quand il fit irruption quelques temps plus tard dans la salle C21, en retard de cinq bonnes minutes, tous les regards glissèrent sur lui comme sur un intrus. Il s'inclina devant la professeure en s'excusant, récupéra une feuille d'interrogation et rejoignit sa place en silence.

Les deux heures passèrent lentement, entrecoupées de moments de doutes, de soudaines illuminations et d'instants de contemplation du paysage à travers la fenêtre. Sasuke quitta la salle dès qu'il eut fini de répondre à toutes les questions, et rallia son endroit préféré, celui où il pouvait fumer en paix.

Alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac pour récupérer son paquet, le bout d'une cigarette apparut au coin du bâtiment, devant ses yeux surpris. Il reconnut la main qui la tenait, et fit un pas en avant pour faire face à cette personne.

— Je te remercie, mais j'ai mon paquet dans mon sac, Naruto ! annonça-t-il en brandissant la petite boîte de carton rouge.

En face de lui, le blond leva un sourcil énigmatique.

— Peut-être, mais hier tu l'avais abandonné ouvert sur le bar de ta cuisine et il n'en restait plus que deux. Ce ne pouvait être que le tien, puisque ton frère ne fume pas. Et vue l'humeur de chien que tu arborais hier, tu as dû les fumer dans la soirée. J'ai tort ? énuméra-t-il fièrement.

Sasuke constata amèrement en ouvrant le paquet que Naruto avait parfaitement raison. D'un geste rapide et frustré, il attrapa le cadeau de son ami en levant un regard exaspéré au ciel. Il détestait avoir tort. Non, même, il haïssait ça. Il se savait tout à fait ridicule de penser cela, mais il avait une sainte horreur d'être contredit ou corrigé quand il pensait avoir raison. Tentant d'oublier ses idées négatives, il changea de conversation.

— Ita me disait hier soir que toi et Deidara aviez un air bizarre en partant. Il n'était pas censé rester dormir à l'appartement ?

Naruto leva un regard interrogateur sur Sasuke. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à ce que son ami se pose des questions sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Imperceptiblement, un sourire naquit sur son visage avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.

— Oui, il devait. Mais il me connaît, il a deviné que je voulais lui parler. Je lui en veux un peu de ne pas partager ses joies et ses peines avec moi…

— Décidément, c'est une obsession chez toi, le partage ! releva Sasuke.

Un petit rire ironique lui répondit.

— Oui, peut-être bien. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je n'aime pas voir les gens seuls dans leur coin ! sourit Naruto. Mais bon, pour Dei, c'est surtout ces derniers temps qu'il m'a énervé. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée entre ton frère et lui, il ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce propos. Donc quand il s'est énervé contre lui à cause de la chanson, il y a deux jours, il ne m'a envoyé aucun message. Pas plus le lendemain quand il a passé la journée chez vous. Et le soir, il m'a juste appelé trente secondes pour me dire qu'il rentrerait pas. Il m'a pas dit qu'il était malade, ni rien du tout pour lui et Itachi. Et même quand je suis passé chez toi, il m'a rien dit au début, il a même essayé de le cacher. Ça lui arrive pas souvent d'être comme ça, et ça me fait chier… Je voudrais qu'il me fasse plus confiance.

Sasuke sourit discrètement. Décidément, ce mec prenait tout à cœur ! Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Deidara. Pourtant, il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il adorait son petit frère.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit un manque de confiance en toi qui l'empêche de te confier des trucs. Pour moi, c'est plutôt qu'il a pris l'habitude de tout garder pour lui pour soulager les autres. Ou pour les protéger, peut-être.

Naruto avait réfléchi à toute vitesse en écoutant Sasuke. Son raisonnement était logique… et correspondait en fait bien mieux à Dei que ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Il faudrait qu'il ait une nouvelle petite discussion avec son frère en rentrant des cours… Il remercia Sasuke pour sa réflexion, puis se dirigea avec lui vers le bâtiment B pour suivre leur cours de mathématiques, sans grand enthousiasme.

* * *

Itachi se creusait les méninges, accoudé à la table de la cuisine. Son petit déjeuner à peine entamé attendait devant lui un appétit disparu. Le guitariste d'Akatsuki broyait du noir depuis que Sasuke lui avait avoué ce que Hōzuki avait écrit au fond de son casier, et était au bord de la crise de nerfs depuis qu'il avait vu son frère contraint de quitter Neji. Uchiwa Fugaku, ce nom lui provoquait des frissons de dégoût. Rien que d'y penser le répugnait. Il les avait dirigés, énervés, il avait détruit leurs rêves, les avait obligés à faire ce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas, leur avait dicté leurs conduites et les avait empêchés de s'épanouir.

Dans l'imaginaire d'Itachi et Sasuke, leur père représentait davantage une main de fer projetant une ombre inquiétante au-dessus de leurs têtes qu'une main tendue d'un parent aimant. Il avait été le marionnettiste de leurs vies calculées, mais c'en était désormais trop. Il avait franchi les limites du supportable.

Itachi ruminait sa vengeance, et finirait par la trouver.

* * *

_Baissez le rideau, voilà l'entracte ! [Clap Clap Clap !]_

_J'espère que les événements bizarres de ce chapitre sortis tout droit de mon imagination vous auront plu._

_J'attends votre avis (construit, si possible) avec impatience !_

_Bisous les gens, et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre huit~_


	9. Règle 8 - Compter sur son frère

**[Règle n°8 – Apprendre à compter sur son frère]**

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voici de retour pour vous enchanter~ Enfin – hum ! –, c'est à vous de juger…

Je ne vous embête pas plus, et vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à tout-en-bas pour me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé !

* * *

_« __Je continuerai d'être auprès de toi, comme le mur que tu dois franchir.  
__Et même si tu éprouves de la rancune à mon égard, je ne t'en tiendrai jamais rigueur.  
__C'est ça aussi, mon rôle de grand frère_._ »_

* * *

_Dans l'imaginaire d'Itachi et Sasuke, leur père représentait davantage une main de fer projetant une ombre inquiétante au-dessus de leurs têtes qu'une main tendue d'un parent aimant. Il avait été le marionnettiste de leurs vies calculées, mais c'en était désormais trop. Il avait franchi les limites du supportable._

_Itachi ruminait sa vengeance, et finirait par la trouver._

Sans rien voir de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il réfléchissait. Le torrent de pensées éparses qui inondait son esprit l'obnubilait. Il aurait pu écouter sa raison. Il aurait pu réfléchir posément à une manière de lui faire payer, ou se dire que le karma se chargerait de cette vengeance, ou encore se contenter d'imprimer une photographie du PDG de l'Uchiwa Corporation pour pouvoir lui tirer des fléchettes dans le nez, ou que sais-je encore ! Mais la colère qu'il ressentait était telle qu'il n'écouta que son cœur.

Le regard voilé de fureur, il récupéra ses clefs et son blouson, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et démarra en trombe sa moto, qui fila dans les rues de Tōkyō telle une flèche. Il ne vit pas les minutes s'écouler, et s'arrêta dans le garage souterrain de l'Uchiwa Corporation sans s'être rendu compte du temps passé. Il emprunta les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage*, débarqua en trombe dans le hall tout de marbre en plastique et de fausses dorures, mais se fit arrêter par un responsable de la sécurité en passant devant le grand bureau de l'entrée.

— Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Qui êtes-vous ? Nous n'avons pas le droit de laisser pénétrer n'importe qui au sein des locaux.

Itachi prit sur lui pour ne pas exploser devant cet homme qui n'avait rien fait de plus que son travail. Il serra les poings, et ravala sa salive avant de répondre le plus aimablement possible.

— Je ne lui ressemble pas assez comme ça ? Uchiwa Itachi, fils d'Uchiwa Fugaku. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? Je dois lui parler.

— Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur Uchiwa ! s'empressa de répondre le garde en s'inclinant bien bas. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Allez-y, je vous en prie.

Itachi opina du chef pour le remercier, puis se dirigea vers le seul ascenseur disponible d'un pas rapide. Il sélectionna le dernier étage de la tour, et les portes se fermèrent dans son dos. Il eut tout de même le temps d'entendre que l'une des secrétaires appelait quelqu'un pour prévenir Fugaku de l'arrivée imminente de son fils.

Il s'attendait par conséquent à se faire instamment mettre à la porte, mais fut surpris d'être accueilli très poliment par le secrétaire privé de « Monsieur le Grand Directeur », qui s'inclina très bas en le priant d'entrer dans le bureau. Interloqué, le jeune homme poussa les grandes portes de bois laqué avec une étrange sensation à l'esprit.

Fugaku se tenait droit comme un i, derrière son bureau, une main de fer posée sur le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir.

— Itachi, ça faisait si longtemps ! Je suis sincèrement touché que tu viennes rendre visite à ton père jusqu'à son travail.

Sa voix était mielleuse, son sourire, presque tendre. Ses yeux, par contre, ne laissaient pas planer le moindre doute : il se délectait de l'instant, savourait la colère de son fils et dégustait sa position de pouvoir.

— Laisse tomber la politesse, tu veux ? Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Neji ?

— Qui donc ? demanda Fugaku sans se départir de son air innocent.

— Neji, le copain de Sasuke. Ne fais pas celui qui n'est au courant de rien, je sais que c'est toi.

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, fixant Itachi dans les yeux sans flancher. D'un geste gracieux, il lissait son bouc d'homme d'affaires aguerri.

— Voyons, Itachi. Toi qui es si intelligent… Ne vois-tu pas que j'agis pour son bien ? Ton frère ne sait malheureusement pas choisir ses relations. D'abord un coréen, ensuite des fauteurs de troubles. Et l'autre jour, j'apprends d'un ami qui scolarise sa fille à Konoha que mon propre fils s'affiche en train d'embrasser un garçon partout dans le lycée ? Ce n'est pas bon pour notre image, ni pour son futur, je ne t'apprends rien mon fils. Il fallait que j'agisse, tu comprends cela !

Le visage d'Itachi s'était déformé à mesure que son père avait énuméré ses ignominies. Comment pouvait-il maîtriser à ce point l'art du foutage de gueule ?!

À bout de nerfs, il lui jeta à la figure tous les arguments qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Qu'après tout, Sasuke était émancipé et que leur père n'avait donc rien à redire concernant ses choix. Qu'il était assez intelligent pour fréquenter des gens qui en valaient le coup.

— Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre attention pour nous, et maintenant tu t'inquiètes pour le futur de Sasuke ? Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas ternir _ta_ chère image !

Fugaku allait répliquer, mais Itachi ne lui en laissa guère l'occasion. Il enchaîna sans attendre.

— Écoute-moi bien ! Ce matin, Sasuke a quitté Neji à cause de toi. Il était anéanti, et Neji aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire sa vie comme tu as détruit celle de maman, d'accord ? Que ce soit bien clair entre nous, je n'hésiterai pas à saisir la justice.

— La justice dis-tu ? commença son père d'un air ingénu. Celle que je me mets dans la poche en lui offrant un petit quelque chose régulièrement ?

Un sourire diabolique avait déchiré son visage. Itachi eut un mouvement de recul. L'expression qu'arborait son père l'horrifiait. Cela ne l'étonnait guère que Fugaku s'entourât d'avocats véreux pour mener ses affaires douteuses. Mais qu'il se vantât devant son fils de pouvoir détruire la vie d'autrui grâce à ses magouilles, cela dépassait l'entendement.

Le jeune homme garda sa contenance, et assura que lui non plus ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'ils ne seraient pas en paix. Fugaku était prévenu, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de cet avertissement.

— C'est si beau, l'espoir… ! conclut l'homme d'affaires avec un sourire carnassier.

C'en était trop pour Itachi, qui laissa libre cours à ses impulsions en renversant le bureau de chêne vernis, dans un grand fracas de verre brisé et de bois fracassé. Nonchalamment, il posa un pied sur les restes du bureau, et dévisagea son père qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

— Touche à un cheveu de Sasuke ou d'un seul de nos proches. Et tu découvriras qu'il n'y a pas que les bureaux que je peux briser en mille morceaux.

Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant apparaître le visage contrit du secrétaire.

— Tout va bien, Monsieur le Directeur ?

— Oui, Kishimoto. Vous passerez au magasin de décoration à la fin de la journée, je vous ferai une liste. répondit Fugaku avec un calme olympien.

Kishimoto referma la porte aussi silencieusement que possible.

Itachi en avait assez vu. Il fit volte-face dignement, et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Alors qu'il allait claquer la porte derrière lui, il entendit la voix doucereuse de son père susurrer depuis l'autre bout de la pièce :

— Très heureux de t'avoir revu mon fils. Ton sentimentalisme et tes principes m'avaient beaucoup manqué.

Un petit rire machiavélique s'éleva discrètement, arrachant un frisson de dégoût à Itachi.

* * *

Naruto riait aux éclats avec Kushina, assis en tailleur dans le salon au milieu de photographies éparpillées. En voulant récupérer les partitions de son père, le jeune homme avait avisé sur les rayons d'une vieille étagère trois petits cartons estampillés « photos à trier ». Quand il avait demandé à sa mère ce que c'était, elle s'était empressée de les descendre pour replonger un instant dans le passé.

Ainsi, ils avaient pu revoir Naruto tout excité pour son premier jour d'école dans son beau manteau vert kaki ; Deidara de mauvaise humeur devant son bol de chocolat chaud renversé en travers de la table de la cuisine ; Naruto tout surpris de toucher la carapace d'une tortue ; Deidara tout fier d'arborer son premier A+ récolté en Corée ; Minato si fier de présenter à son fils son petit frère tout juste né ; Kushina enceinte pour la première fois et qui pleurait de joie devant la forme rebondie de son ventre ; la famille en vacances à la plage ou dans les montagnes ; les cérémonies de remise de diplômes des enfants et de médailles de Minato ; le bateau qui les avait emmenés en Corée et celui qui les avait ramenés au Japon ; Kushina et Minato en rendez-vous galant dans le quartier étudiant de leur ville natale… Des visages les plus heureux aux plus décontenancés, des prises de vue les plus floues aux plus belles, ils avaient fait défiler les années entre leurs doigts en les couvant de leurs regards attendris.

Si bien que quand la porte d'entrée claqua pour laisser entrer Deidara, Kushina et Naruto sursautèrent à l'unisson. L'aîné des frères pénétra dans le salon trempé jusqu'aux os, visiblement exaspéré.

— Pluie de merde ! Saison de merde ! Et métro de merde !

Il envoya valser son manteau sur une patère et fit voler son pantalon sur le chauffage et ses chaussures sous l'escalier. Uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt, il s'effondra sur le canapé devant le regard médusé de sa mère et de son frère.

— Ben quoi… ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

— Non rien… commença Naruto. Euh… ta journée ne s'est pas très bien passée ?

Non, en effet, la journée de Deidara ne s'était pas bien passée. Le matin-même comme le soir, la pluie l'avait trempé entre la maison et la station de métro, et entre la station de métro et l'université. Il avait oublié son portefeuille dans sa chambre, et avait donc dû demander à Sasori de lui payer son repas du midi. Ils avaient perdu une demi-heure de cours l'après-midi à cause d'un faux-contact dans les fils du rétroprojecteur – satanés étudiants fouteurs de merde ! Et pour couronner le tout, il avait perdu ses lunettes de lecture quelque part entre la bibliothèque universitaire et l'amphi où avait eu lieu son dernier cours.

— Eh bien ! Ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour une journée, en effet ! opina Kushina. Repas sucré devant la télé, les garçons ?

Des hurlements de victoire approuvèrent sa proposition. Thé, biscuits et chocolat devant la télévision, c'était la recette du bonheur. C'était l'occasion de faire un repas rapide à préparer et agréable, qui changeait de l'ordinaire. Dès que l'un d'eux avaient eu une mauvaise journée, Kushina appelait au rassemblement dans la cuisine. Les garçons choisissaient ce qu'ils voulaient manger pendant que leur mère faisait fondre du chocolat noir avec un peu de cannelle pour en faire une potion de bonne humeur. Puis, ils s'installaient tous les trois devant la télévision devant un film et évacuaient la frustration des moments difficiles en riant à gorge déployée ou en dévorant des cookies.

Deidara oublia ainsi la mauvaise journée qu'il venait de passer, et trouva un sens parfait à l'expression « Après la pluie, le beau temps. ». Même si les gouttes s'écrasaient encore sur les fenêtres de la maison, il avait chaud au cœur. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait… « We're always waiting for a blue sky… » Non. « After a rainy day… » Non plus.

_The blue skies we wait on_  
_Are gonna have to come after the rain_**

Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il bondit du canapé – en faisant peur à Kyūbi au passage – pour se précipiter à l'étage en criant :

— Il faut que j'écrive, désolé !

Kushina, à peine surprise par la soudaine saute d'humeur de son fils aîné, le regarda monter les escaliers quatre à quatre en le couvant d'un tendre sourire. Deidara était parfois un peu lunatique, mais son comportement faisait partie de son charme : on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. En cela, il ressemblait beaucoup à Minato. Elle se souvenait encore de moments où il désespérait sur une mission compliquée à réaliser, puis finissait par envoyer tout balader à grands renforts de grimaces énervées pour aller jouer avec ses enfants en riant, et bien d'autres semblables moments encore. Émergeant d'une courte rêverie, elle regarda Naruto et lui demanda s'il n'allait pas rejoindre son grand frère pour écrire.

— Hm ? Non, je n'ai pas spécialement d'inspiration sur ce coup-là. Je l'embêterai plus qu'autre chose si je traînais dans ses pattes. Je préfère rester avec toi, Maman. conclut-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kushina.

La rousse, attendrie, posa sa main sur la tête de son cadet, et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux – elle savait que Naruto adorait cela.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans l'appartement au septième étage d'une tour du quartier d'Aoyama, Sasuke se perdait comme souvent dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé. Il ne réfléchissait pas forcément, il laissait juste son regard voguer entre les lueurs de la ville et celle du ciel nocturne. Depuis tout petit, cela lui permettait de se retrouver un peu avec lui-même et de calmer ses colères et ses tristesses, ou tout simplement de respirer. Quand elle était encore de ce monde, sa mère aimait les entraîner, Itachi et lui, sur le toit de leur immeuble quand la nuit commençait à tomber pour leur montrer les constellations et leur parler de prétendues légendes qui leur étaient attachées.

Depuis, ces petits points lumineux dans la nuit lui avaient toujours rappelé la douceur et la présence de sa mère partie trop vite. Et ce soir-là, il l'avait encore à l'esprit. C'était aussi un peu pour elle qu'il avait décidé de se venger de son père. Pour elle, et pour Neji. Sasuke avait encore à l'esprit l'expression si triste de son visage quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne retournerait pas avec lui, qu'il préférait le quitter pour l'épargner.

Un frisson fit trembler son dos. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid en cette saison. Non, il ne s'était tout simplement pas remis de sa récente rupture.

Il serra inconsciemment les poings. Son père allait enfin payer pour les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Lee et l'un de ses collègues avaient mis à jour un supposé trafic de fonds que Fugaku cachait apparemment dans un des nombreux entrepôts qui appartenaient à une société fantôme servant de couverture à ses activités illicites. Dès que Lee donnerait son feu vert, Sasuke et lui pourraient aller à la pêche aux informations pour pouvoir enfin faire tomber Fugaku Uchiwa. Une sombre excitation – mélange d'angoisse et d'attente – montait peu à peu du tréfonds de ses entrailles, et Sasuke n'attendait plus que cela.

Et ce soir-là, devant le ciel sombre piqué d'étoiles, il tenta de calmer quelque peu son esprit bouillonnant. Il savait parfaitement qu'être trop énervé ne l'aiderait en rien à réussir ce qu'il entreprenait. Il souffla doucement, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il referma la baie-vitrée, alluma le climatiseur et se glissa sous les draps. Un dernier regard à la voûte céleste, et il ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Dans la pénombre d'une rue mal éclairée, il avançait d'un pas mal assuré. Il ne savait pas où il était, aucun des bâtiments délabrés qui l'entouraient en l'étouffant de leur hauteur n'évoquait le moindre souvenir. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit ? Le chemin du retour ? Il n'en avait aucune idée._

_Un vent frais commença à balayer les feuilles tombées à terre et à fouetter sa figure déjà rougie par la moiteur de l'air. Il continua malgré tout à avancer, contre les intempéries. Au loin, se dessinait une lueur rassurante qu'il voulait à tout prix atteindre. Dans un effort considérable, soulevant avec peine ses jambes qui lui semblaient plus lourdes à chaque pas, il se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le sol graveleux dès qu'il eut passé la lueur. Il se sentit soudain plus léger, et se releva sans peine pour observer les arbres séculaires qui se dressaient alentour. Le sifflement étourdissant du vent avait cédé la place à des chants d'oiseaux joyeux. La douce lumière du soleil caressait sa peau et le réchauffait après le vent glacial de la rue. D'ailleurs, où était-elle cette rue ?_

_Il se retourna, mais derrière lui, rien de sombre. Seul un chemin de terre se déroulait au milieu d'une luxuriante végétation._

_Soudain, venant de partout et de nulle part à la fois, des bruits de pas courant parmi les arbres retentirent à ses oreilles attentives. Les feuilles mortes crissaient sous les dizaines de paires de semelles lourdes qui s'approchaient de lui sans qu'il ne puisse apercevoir qui que ce soit. Il se sentit de plus en plus oppressé, et ne savait de quel côté s'enfuir pour échapper à ces bruits de courses qui se rapprochaient inévitablement._

_— Naruto ?_

_Son cœur rata un battement. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il se retourna lentement. Le sourire éclatant de son père se révéla à ses yeux humides. Les bruits de course avaient cessé, les battements paniqués de son cœur s'étaient calmés. Il allait se précipiter dans les bras de son papa quand une détonation retentit. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le sourire de Minato s'évanouir, et sa chemise se couvrir d'un liquide écarlate. Tout devint noir. Il hurla._

Et se redressa dans ses draps emmêlés.

— Naru, ça va ?

Reprenant doucement pied dans la réalité, il leva un regard indéchiffrable sur son grand frère, qui se précipitait vers lui avec les cheveux encore emmêlés. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Deidara sans lui répondre – il n'en avait nul besoin, son frère avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, les garçons ? demanda la voix encore ensommeillée de Kushina, qui passa un visage inquiet dans la chambre de son fils.

Deidara n'avoua rien, prétendit que son frère avait fait un simple cauchemar. Naruto était déjà paniqué à l'idée de retomber dans une période de rêves terrifiants ininterrompus ; nul besoin d'inquiéter une personne de plus. Naruto leva vers sa mère un visage qui se voulait rassurant pour appuyer les dires de son frère.

Sans trop savoir si elle y croyait ou non, Kushina sourit à son fils, puis, s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, déclara avant de s'en aller :

— De toutes façons, les réveils sonnent dans cinq minutes à peine, alors… Je vais commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner, vous descendez mettre la table ?

Deidara et Naruto acquiescèrent, puis se regardèrent quand leur mère fut partie.

— Encore un ? demanda le plus grand, l'air inquiet.

— Oui… souffla son frère en évitant son regard. Mais ce n'est pas comme avant. En ce moment, ils se diversifient. Ils ne sont pas toujours pareils, à part peut-être la dernière scène.

Naruto se frotta les yeux pour acheva de se réveiller, puis quitta son lit pour enfiler un tee-shirt et un short qui pendaient sur sa chaise de bureau. Mettant ainsi fin à la conversation, il se retourna vers son grand-frère en esquissant un faux sourire.

— Ça va, laisse tomber, Dei. Tu pourras pas les supprimer de toutes façons. Et puis c'est que la nuit, le jour j'oublie tout !

Il fit volte-face en haussant les épaules, puis descendit pour aider Kushina, laissant derrière lui un Deidara frustré. Naruto avait parfaitement raison, et il détestait ça. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider plus qu'en le rassurant quand il se réveillait dans un état second, possédé par la panique.

Naruto, de son côté, commençait à s'habituer à ces cauchemars qui ponctuaient ses nuits devenues bancales. Parfois, son frère se réveillait et venait voir si tout allait bien, parfois il ne faisait que réveiller Kyūbi qui venait se frotter contre son maître comme pour le rassurer. Et Naruto se rendormait, comme il pouvait. Certains matins, il lui arrivait de passer discrètement par la chambre de son frère avant de descendre pour lui piquer le fond de teint que celui-ci utilisait quand il montait sur scène. Il cachait ses cernes naissants comme il pouvait, hasardait un faux sourire devant le miroir, puis descendait rejoindre Deidara et Kushina comme si de rien n'était.

Il se détestait de cacher cela à sa famille alors qu'il avait insisté auprès de Sasuke pour que celui-ci livre ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ; mais il détestait encore plus l'idée d'inquiéter sa mère qui avait déjà tant à faire. Naruto s'efforçait donc d'agir naturellement, et ce matin-là n'échappa pas à la règle : il mit les couverts sur la table, remplit les bols de riz, avala son petit-déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien, monta se préparer et quitta la maison en récupérant au passage son bentō dans la cuisine, sans avoir oublié de souhaiter une bonne journée à sa mère en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

En passant la porte de la maison, il supprima la notification qui lui signalait que son réveil avait sonné dans le vide et ouvrit l'application musique pour lancer un morceau au hasard. Il n'entendit pas sa mère dire à Deidara avant que lui aussi ne s'en aille pour l'université :

— J'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passe. Il ne me dit rien et c'est son choix, je ne lui en veux pas. Mais il a dû se passer quelque chose pour que ses cauchemars reviennent tout d'un coup, non ? Écoute, s'il veut le garder pour lui c'est pas grave, mais garde un œil sur ton frère, d'accord ? Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien en ce moment. Et il t'a toujours plus écouté que moi !

Naruto monta dans le bus qui passait au coin de leur rue et se laissa tomber sur un siège avec flegme. Bercé par la musique, il décida de fermer un peu les yeux, juste pour oublier le mal de crâne qui ne semblait pas vouloir l'épargner depuis son réveil.

Juste quelques minutes, juste pour se sentir mieux…

— …ruto ! Oh, Naruto ! Magne-toi ou tu repars pour un tour du quartier !

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se rendit compte qu'il était affalé sur son siège et qu'un filet de bave lui coulait de la bouche. Shikamaru le regardait, visiblement amusé. Et merde, il s'était endormi ! Il s'essuya rageusement le coin de la bouche, et descendit en vitesse du bus avant que celui-ci ne redémarre en trombe.

— Ben alors, t'es tombé du lit ce matin, mec ? s'enquit Shikamaru.

— Non, j'ai passé une nuit quasiment blanche sur mon ordi… Arf, c'est pas grave, je vais juste m'endormir en cours et puis c'est tout !

Le brun fut rasséréné par l'air débonnaire de son ami, et lui tapota l'épaule pour le rassurer ; il écouterait pour deux ! Ils passèrent le portail du lycée en se racontant leurs soirées et rejoignirent leur salle de classe où Kiba et Sasuke discutaient avec animation. Naruto laissa tomber sans aucune délicatesse son sac sur son bureau et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche avant. Sans un mot, comme s'il pouvait lire dans l'esprit de l'autre, Sasuke fit la même chose et laissa Shikamaru prendre sa place dans la discussion avec Kiba. Il descendit, suivi de Naruto, jusqu'à leur petit coin tranquille et alluma sa clope en même temps que son compère.

Au bout de trente secondes d'un silence trop lourd, Sasuke décida de briser la glace.

— Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien ce matin, dis donc.

Naruto le regarda d'un air circonspect. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour agir comme d'habitude ! Il allait servir à son ami la même excuse qu'à Shikamaru, mais se ravisa. Autant lui dire la vérité, de toute manière il n'avait aucune raison de le lui cacher. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce sentiment étrange qui le poussait à tout avouer à Sasuke alors qu'il n'avait rien voulu dire à un ami qu'il connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps. Il lui avoua que depuis quelques semaines, il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, tous en rapport avec la mort de son père. Qu'il en avait assez, et qu'il se demandait pourquoi tout cela recommençait tout d'un coup alors qu'il n'en avait plus fait depuis presque dix ans. Et que tout cela commençait à le fatiguer sérieusement.

— Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu te mettais à utiliser du fond de teint. Je croyais que c'était pour avoir la peau plus claire ! lâcha Sasuke avec un ricanement neutre. Au fait, regarde un ou deux tutos sur YouTube la prochaine fois. Tu sais vraiment pas comment l'étaler ! conclut-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Un autre aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait là de je-m'en-foutisme flagrant ; pas Naruto. Il savait pertinemment que c'était la manière qu'avait Sasuke de dire qu'il était là, qu'il le comprenait, qu'il le soutenait. Il le remercia avec un petit rire sans artifices, et engagea une autre conversation. En fait, il savait pourquoi il arrivait à se confier à Sasuke : parce qu'il ne jugeait jamais, et surtout parce qu'il ne le prenait jamais en pitié. Il restait lui-même, n'empiétait pas sur ses plates-bandes, et ne le regardait jamais avec ce regard déchirant qu'arborait son frère quand il débarquait dans sa chambre en pleine nuit lorsque Naruto se réveillait en sursaut d'un énième mauvais rêve.

En somme, il était le confident parfait, et le blond appréciait beaucoup cela.

* * *

Sasuke était en cours de géographie quand il entendit son portable vibrer doucement dans la poche avant de son sac de cours. Il l'ignora, préférant se concentrer sur sa feuille qu'il noircissait de paroles depuis le début de l'heure. L'inspiration lui était soudain venue sans qu'il ne sache d'où, et il se refusait à se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit. La topographie de la région du Kansai, il pourrait toujours l'apprendre plus tard ; mais les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit sur le moment n'étaient pas éternels et il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de les coucher sur le papier. Le regard fiévreux, ses pupilles suivaient la pointe de son stylo sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il écrivait. Il ne se relisait d'habitude que le soir, pour se laisser le temps d'oublier ce qu'il avait en tête avant de corriger ses textes ou ses mélodies. Il continua ainsi à se creuser les méninges durant de longues minutes, n'accordant que de temps à autres une once d'attention au cours.

Quand enfin il posa son crayon, bien plus tard, il se rappela que son portable avait vibré quelques temps auparavant et le récupéra pour le regarder discrètement par-dessous la table. Lee lui donnait rendez-vous deux semaines plus tard, dans un izakaya qu'il savait se trouver non loin de l'un des entrepôts de la Uchiwa Corporation, pour « discuter ». C'était le signal qu'il avait attendu fébrilement pendant de longs jours depuis que son ami lui avait parlé d'une possible infiltration. Enfin, il allait pouvoir lever le voile de mystère qui recouvrait les activités scabreuses de son père. Enfin, il allait pouvoir réunir les éléments qui lui manquaient pour faire tomber cet homme machiavélique. Son cœur se serra d'impatience dans sa poitrine. Deux semaines d'attente… cela lui parut soudain bien long. Mais il lui suffisait de penser à toutes les portes que cela débloquerait pour se dire que finalement, c'était un bien petit prix à payer pour tous les avantages qu'il en tirerait par la suite.

Alors, avec un regard satisfait, il éteignit son portable et se sentit soudain enclin à écouter le cours. Une étrange tranquillité s'était emparé de tout son être.

* * *

* Donc au rez-de-chaussée, au Japon.

** After the Rain – Nickelback.

* * *

_Et je baisse le rideau du chapitre 8 !_

_Ouh je suis méchante, j'ai mis Kishimoto dans la peau d'un simple assistant alors qu'il est l'une des personnes que j'admire le plus au monde ! Comment ai-je pu oser ? Je voulais lui faire un petit clin d'œil, en aucun cas lui manquer de respect, je vous rassure._

_Et donc, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout !_

_À la semaine prochaine~_


	10. Règle 9 - Trouver les bons mots

**[Règle n°9 – Trouver les bons mots]**

* * *

Booonnnjooouuur ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de _Can't be friend with you_, tout plein d'action !

Le suspens était à son comble quand j'ai bouclé le chapitre 8, donc je ne vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« __Remplis ton cœur de ressentiment ! Hais-moi !  
__Sauve ta vie lâchement… Fuis… F__uis ! »_

* * *

_Lee lui donnait rendez-vous deux semaines plus tard, dans un izakaya qu'il savait se trouver non loin de l'un des entrepôts de la Uchiwa Corporation, pour « discuter ». C'était le signal qu'il avait attendu fébrilement pendant de longs jours depuis que son ami lui avait parlé d'une possible infiltration._

Il était déjà vingt-trois heures passées ce mercredi-là quand Sasuke se décida finalement à se lever de son lit, et à ouvrir un tiroir de sa commode pour y récupérer un vieux bonnet noir élimé qu'il fourra dans son sac à dos. Il était fébrile et ne parvenait aucunement à trouver le sommeil. Il enfila une veste à capuche tout aussi noire que son bonnet, activa le mode silencieux de son portable, puis descendit en retenant ses pas ; il ne tenait pas à expliquer à Itachi ce qu'il allait faire dehors à cette heure-ci. Quand enfin il parvint à l'entrée de l'appartement, il récupéra un masque dans le tiroir de la commode qui ornait le vestibule, enfila une paire de baskets et… se retrouva face à la serrure. Cette maudite serrure à code qui ferait sa courte – mais non moins parfaitement audible – mélodie dès lors qu'il fermerait la porte derrière lui. Avec un soupir d'exaspération pour sa mémoire défaillante, Sasuke fit volte-face, récupéra le bloc-notes et un crayon qui traînait sur la commode et écrivit un rapide « J'arrive pas à dormir. Parti faire un tour dehors. » à son frère en espérant que celui-ci gobe le mensonge… voire qu'il n'entende pas du tout la porte se refermer !

En haussant les épaules, peu sûr de lui, Sasuke quitta tout de même l'appartement, motivé par sa destination finale. Il pressa le pas dans les escaliers, sans trop savoir pourquoi – il était en avance par rapport à l'horaire indiqué par Lee – avant de faire irruption dans la rue où la chaleur de l'été naissant l'enveloppa comme une douce couverture. C'est là qu'il se rappela que son frère était parti passer la nuit chez Deidara, et qu'il avait pris toutes ces précautions pour rien. Il se traita lui-même de tous les noms mais ne s'attarda pourtant pas, et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche pour profiter des derniers trains. Lorsqu'il sortit de terre, quelques stations plus loin, il se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers un passage pour piétons qu'il traversa.

La rumeur d'une quelconque musique mêlée à de trop nombreuses conversations s'intensifia quand Sasuke tourna au coin de la rue. Le "Hokage" restait ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et laissait sa lumière et sa clameur couler à flot sur le trottoir, où traînait déjà à quatre pattes un homme ivre en train de vomir contre un mur. Sasuke préféra l'ignorer correctement, et pénétra dans la salle, accueilli par le brouhaha ambiant et l'odeur flottante d'alcools mélangés. Il balaya l'assemblée hétéroclite d'un regard blasé, puis trouva enfin la personne qui l'intéressait : accoudé à une petite table cachée dans un coin, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de son café, Lee bougeait sa tête dissimulée sous sa capuche au rythme de la musique.

— Alors, tu t'ambiances tout seul ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme quand il eut rejoint sa table.

Lee leva un regard à peine surpris sur Sasuke, lui faisant remarquer qu'il devait avoir vraiment hâte de mener ce petit raid s'il était tellement en avance.

— Et, en effet, la musique n'est pas si mal. compléta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Sans se départir de son air malicieux, il avala tout le contenu de sa tasse avant de la reposer sur la table et de plonger un regard décidé dans les yeux de Sasuke.

— Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir changé d'avis ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke se contenta de lui répondre par un « T'es sérieux ? » ennuyé, qui fit doucement sourire son vis-à-vis. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lee pour se lever sans un mot et se diriger vers la sortie, suivi de Sasuke. Ils rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la station de métro, passèrent devant les escalators sans les emprunter et bifurquèrent dans un petite ruelle étriquée, coincée entre deux immeubles décrépis, et uniquement éclairée par un vieux lampadaire à la luminosité approximative. Un chat miaula en leur passant entre les jambes à la poursuite d'une souris. On aurait presque dit le décor d'un film d'horreur… sauf que Sasuke était bien conscient qu'il n'était pas dans un film. Il était en plein dans la réalité, et il n'avait pas intérêt à perdre pied, surtout pas ce soir-là.

Il mit son masque et rabattit sa capuche, se concentra pour se remémorer le chemin à emprunter, et tourna à gauche dans un passage encore plus étroit que la ruelle d'où ils venaient. Encore quelques mètres, et ils trouvèrent un escalier difforme, qui les mena à une rue bordée de vieux entrepôts en briques, si interminable qu'ils n'en voyaient pas la fin dans cette obscurité. Un ancien quartier industriel à l'abandon : la planque parfaite pour à peu près tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer d'illégal, n'est-ce pas ? En face d'eux, sur le mur du plus grand entrepôt de la rue, une peinture écaillée et à moitié effacée par les années indiquait en caractères rouges « Uchiwa Corporation ». Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu, puis, après avoir observé de tous les côtés pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls, traversèrent la route d'un pas discret mais rapide. À gauche du bâtiment, un interstice d'une cinquantaine de centimètres leur permit de se faufiler jusqu'à une fenêtre d'où s'échappait une lumière diffuse.

— Trop de poussière, on ne voit rien. chuchota Lee le plus bas possible.

Sasuke lui désigna son oreille avec un air interrogateur pour savoir s'il pouvait entendre quoi que ce fût, mais même en se concentrant, Lee lui fit signe que non.

— J'entends des voix mais ils ne parlent pas assez fort… fit-il en fronçant le nez de déception.

Ils se baissèrent pour passer sous le faisceau de lumière que diffusait la fenêtre, et continuèrent leur chemin hasardeux. Ne voulant surtout pas se faire remarquer, ils avaient renoncé à utiliser la moindre lampe, mais plus ils s'enfonçaient entre les deux entrepôts, plus il leur devenait difficile de distinguer ce que leurs pieds foulaient. Il semblait à Sasuke qu'un léger tapis de mousse recouvrait le sol, mais il n'en était pas certain ; il craignait surtout de marcher sur quelque chose qui ferait du bruit. Avec une lenteur calculée, ils avancèrent ainsi en ayant l'impression que cela prenait des heures entières, les oreilles tendues et leurs sens en alerte. Bientôt, quelque chose qui ressemblait au coin du bâtiment se matérialisa à quelques mètres devant eux. En plissant les yeux, Sasuke en fut persuadé : ils avaient enfin atteint le bout. À l'arrière, ils pourraient sûrement trouver une entrée dérobée pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur, voire pour pénétrer dans l'entrepôt sans se faire voir. Plus son objectif approchait, plus le cœur de Sasuke battait à tout rompre. Pourvu qu'ils trouvent enfin quelque chose qui puisse faire tomber Fugaku !

Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur un morceau de verre qui craqua avec un crissement qui lui parut assourdissant après ces longs instants de silence, son palpitant s'arrêta pourtant un court instant avant de repartir de plus belle. Lee se retourna vers lui avec une lueur de panique tapie au fond de ses yeux. Ils n'osèrent plus bouger le moindre muscle. Pendant ce qui leur parut durer une éternité, ils restèrent immobiles, hésitant entre aller jusqu'au bout de leur projet et s'enfuir en courant le plus rapidement possible. Mais rien ni personne ne vint. Ils finirent par se détendre – un peu seulement – et reprirent leur avancée encore plus prudemment, tâtant le sol du bout de leurs chaussures avant d'y poser le pied. Quand enfin ils parvinrent à l'angle du bâtiment, ils s'autorisèrent une profonde inspiration qui oxygéna délicieusement leurs cerveaux après ce suspens insoutenable.

Lee se risqua à glisser un coup d'œil à l'arrière de l'entrepôt, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas encore achevé ce qu'ils avaient entrepris de faire.

— Il y a une fenêtre ouverte, je crois que j'entends des voix. prévint-il, d'un ton presque inaudible.

Ils n'y voyaient toujours pas clair, mais au moins la petite fenêtre avait-elle le don de projeter un jeu d'ombres et lumières sur le sol, mettant en évidence les endroits où il valait mieux ne pas poser le pied. Jugeant qu'il était de toute façon beaucoup trop tard pour reculer, Sasuke s'avança le premier, avec un air décidé, suivi de près par Lee. Ils s'approchèrent de la fenêtre à pas de loups, Sasuke préparant déjà l'enregistreur de son portable. Quand il parvint à la petite ouverture, il tendit l'oreille en retenant sa respiration.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que la voix qu'ils avaient entendue était celle de Fugaku en pleine conversation au téléphone ! Il s'était attendu à tomber sur quelque chose d'important, mais pas à ce point. Mais alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà être celui qui mettrait son père derrière les verrous, il surprit un morceau de phrase qui le laissa de marbre.

— …faire Hyūga ? Oui, évidemment.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à l'entente du nom de son ex-petit ami. Serrant les poings, il redoubla d'attention pour saisir la suite de la conversation.

— Pas très cher pour les résultats… !

Ses dents grincèrent, tandis que Lee commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur l'état de Sasuke.

— Le fils Hōzuki.

Cette fois, plus aucun doute n'était permis. Rien n'aurait servi de l'enregistrer car la conversation n'aurait eu ni queue ni tête pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été au fait de la situation. Mais Sasuke avait parfaitement compris. Bien sûr, il le savait déjà ; il savait pertinemment que Fugaku était l'être vil et sans cœur qui avait orchestré l'agression de Neji. Mais l'entendre de la bouche-même de son géniteur, c'était autre chose. Il revit un instant le corps inconscient, les mèches de cheveux emmêlées et poisseuses sur le carrelage des toilettes, les bleus, les coupures et le sang. Fugaku devait payer. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser s'en sortir sans conséquences. Il se tourna vers Lee avec une nouvelle détermination, et lui fit signe qu'il allait commencer à enregistrer. Il tendit son portable à la limite de la fenêtre pour ne pas être vu, juste quand Fugaku appelait l'un de ses hommes de main.

— On va s'occuper de la livraison pour l'entrepôt numéro neuf demain soir. Réunis une équipe, je veux que vous soyez cinq. Oh, et, un dernier détail, occupe-toi des deux rats qui écoutent aux portes et se croient discrets.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'échine de Sasuke. Lee lui saisit le bras en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, les yeux tournés vers le haut du mur. Sasuke suivit son regard pour découvrir une caméra de surveillance. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Il se traita intérieurement de tous les noms, mais ne resta pas tergiverser pour autant ; il entraîna Lee à sa suite dans une course folle. Se souciant peu du bruit qu'ils faisaient, ils coururent comme des dératés dans le petit passage entre les deux entrepôts, s'écorchant par intermittence les coudes sur les murs. Mais alors qu'ils allaient surgir dans la rue, une silhouette massive apparut à la sortie, leur coupant toute retraite. Sasuke ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à ses chances de réussite et continua à courir, habité par une fureur qu'il avait rarement connue. Sans crier gare, il lança son pied avec force dans les parties intimes de l'homme qui avait osé leur barrer le passage. Celui-ci s'effondra sans un cri, visiblement incapable de sortir le moindre son de sa gorge serrée. Sasuke et Lee n'eurent que le temps de voir ses yeux fous les tuer du regard avant de poursuivre leur course.

Alors qu'ils se croyaient tirés d'affaire, une voix grave et forte leur intima l'ordre de s'arrêter.

— Ou sinon, je vous tire comme des lapins !

Le coin était si prêt, et Fugaku avait beau tremper dans des affaires un peu étranges, il n'était tout de même pas question d'armes à feu ? Les garçons prirent le risque de franchir les deux ou trois foulées qui les séparaient de l'angle du petit escalier biscornu par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Un coup de feu retentit, et Sasuke eut à peine le temps de réaliser cela qu'il sentit une vive brûlure à son bras droit, qui électrisa son corps entier. Il posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, mais perdit l'équilibre et dévala le reste dans un désordre total de jambes et de bras emmêlés. Plus rien n'était clair dans son esprit, à part peut-être la douleur.

* * *

Naruto flattait le dos de Kyūbi depuis plus d'une demi-heure lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci dormait à poings fermés sur ses genoux. Il leva un regard surpris vers l'horloge pour se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était. Minuit était déjà loin derrière lui, et il n'avait pas bougé du canapé depuis qu'Itachi et Deidara était montés dans la chambre de ce dernier. Naruto était tout de même satisfait d'avoir eu l'occasion de faire comprendre à son frère qu'il pouvait se confier, mais il n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil depuis. Était-ce en rapport avec ses cauchemars réguliers ? Ou une simple insomnie avait-elle décidé de venir le titiller un peu au hasard ? Avec un soupir ennuyé, il poussa doucement son chat de ses genoux pour se lever et rejoindre sa chambre. Mais même allongé sur son lit, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il récupéra son portable sur sa table de nuit et se perdit un peu sur YouTube, à la recherche de nouveautés.

Tandis qu'il écoutait la dernière chanson d'un groupe qu'il avait découvert peu de temps auparavant, son portable vibra entre ses mains et le nom de Sasuke s'afficha sur le haut de l'écran. Il lui envoyait un message à cette heure-là ? Il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Il éteignit sa musique aussitôt et ouvrit la conversation.

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui se démerde en médecine, non ? »

Le cœur de Naruto s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait assez son ami pour deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas ; il n'aurait jamais posé une telle question à cette heure-là de la nuit juste pour savoir ou pour faire la conversation. Sans réfléchir plus avant, il appela Sasuke sans prendre le temps de lui répondre par message. La tonalité retentit pendant trop longtemps, faisant grimper l'angoisse de Naruto, avant que le brun ne daigne décrocher.

— _Ouais ?_

Sa voix était traînante et fit fuir les derniers doutes du blond. Il pouvait entendre que son ami n'allait pas bien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? demanda-t-il d'un air pressant en se levant mécaniquement de son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un silence s'étira avant que la réponse ne lui parvienne.

— _Naruto, je veux bien t'expliquer, mais… tu gardes ton calme, ok ?_

Sa voix sifflait horriblement au travers du micro, et trébuchait presque à chaque son. Le blond ravala sa salive difficilement avant de promettre qu'il se tiendrait coi. Il entendit Sasuke prendre une profonde respiration.

— _D'abord, je ne veux pas qu'Itachi soit au courant de quoi que ce soit._

Naruto pouvait entendre les dents de son ami grincer à l'autre bout du fil. Il serra les siennes pour tenir sa langue, et écouta attentivement la suite. À peine une minute plus tard, il sauta dans le premier jean qu'il trouva sur le dos de sa chaise de bureau, enfila un tee-shirt et sa veste en cuir et sortit de la maison aussi silencieusement que possible en tentant de contrôler la boule d'angoisse qui étreignait sa gorge. Il appela son cousin qui lui répondit avec une voix ensommeillée et le pria de venir avec Konan au studio d'Akatsuki sans poser de questions, et en emportant du nécessaire de soins.

À cette heure avancée de la nuit, il n'y avait plus qu'une solution pour arriver rapidement chez son ami, c'était d'emprunter la moto de Deidara. Le métro était fermé depuis longtemps, et les bus de nuit étaient beaucoup trop lents. Il poussa l'engin hors du petit garage et s'avança encore loin dans la rue pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée. Puis il enfourcha la moto et la démarra en essayant de réfléchir au chemin qu'il pouvait emprunter pour éviter de croiser la police ; son frère lui avait montré comment conduire mais il n'avait pas encore passé son permis.

Il fila entre les buildings sans faire attention à la vitesse, ne pensant qu'à arriver le plus vite possible. Pourquoi donc Sasuke avait voulu se venger de son père tout seul, uniquement avec l'aide d'un ami qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps ? Naruto n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il était blessé, ni de comment il l'avait été, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son ami allongé, inconscient, au milieu de son salon. Il cligna frénétiquement des yeux pour chasser cette vision désagréable et se mordit la lèvre pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la route qui filait sous les pneus de la moto. Le trajet lui parut interminable, mais il finit tout de même par arriver au bas de l'immeuble où vivait Sasuke. En toute hâte, il se gara et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre quand il constata que l'ascenseur était coincé au quinzième étage. Parvenu devant la porte, ses doigts glissèrent sur la sonnette et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour être sûr d'avoir été entendu – il était bien incapable de se rappeler du code pour entrer.

Il ne cacha pas sa surprise quand le battant s'ouvrit sur un visage encapuchonné qui se glissa sur le côté en lui disant que Sasuke l'attendait sur le canapé, avant de partir sans demander son reste. Naruto supposa qu'il s'agissait de son ami coréen, mais il oublia bien vite ce détail pour se précipiter dans le salon en laissant choir sa veste et ses chaussures par terre sans plus de cérémonie.

Allongé sur le canapé en se tenant le bras gauche, Sasuke transpirait autant que s'il venait de sortir d'un sauna. Sa mâchoire contractée tremblait par intermittence et ses paupières étaient plissées avec toute la force dont il pouvait encore faire preuve. Mais ce qui fit le plus d'effet à Naruto, ce qui lui fit avoir un moment d'hésitation quant à savoir ce qu'il devait faire, c'est lorsqu'il remarqua les compresses tâchées de sang que Sasuke serrait contre son bras, et celles, toutes plus imbibées les unes que les autres d'hémoglobine, qui traînaient sur la table basse. Ainsi que les bleus et contusions qui striaient la peau des bras du brun, sa figure crispée et son torse mis à nu. Tous ces détails frappèrent Naruto en une fraction de secondes, si bien qu'il eut l'impression passagère d'être pris de vertiges devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un court instant plus tard, il se précipitait vers son ami, l'esprit affolé entre toutes les questions qu'il se posait mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre en ordre. Quand Sasuke l'entendit s'approcher, il ouvrit ses paupières pour tourner vers lui un regard brumeux.

— Mais bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'énerva Naruto en récupérant de nouvelles compresses dans la trousse à pharmacie qui traînait, éventrée sur le tapis du salon, pour changer celles que le brun tenait serrées contre son bras. Tu sais à quel point tu m'as fait flipper ? À quelle vitesse j'ai dû rouler pour venir jusqu'ici ? Tu te sentais vraiment à la hauteur pour t'attaquer à… à quoi d'ailleurs ? À la mafia ? Non mais t'as vu dans quel état ils t'ont mis ? Et puis comment ça s'est passé d'ailleurs, hein ? Encore heureux que le mec chelou à la capuche était avec toi ! Laisse-moi changer ça, c'est quasiment trempé de sang. Allez, enlève ta main de là ! Konan va pas tarder, heureusement qu'ils connaissent le chemin. Mais sérieusement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour te mettre dans un état par… ?

Le blond s'interrompit dans sa tirade vide de sens quand la main de Sasuke se posa sur la sienne. Le brun le dévisageait avec les sourcils froncés, toujours aussi gêné par la douleur, mais apparemment encore davantage décidé à faire taire son ami.

— Je t'ai pas demandé de venir pour que tu me fasses la leçon, ok ? marmotta-t-il avec difficulté. Je veux pas immiscer Lee dans ma vie personnelle. T'es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour pas ébruiter ça, avec Gaara. Sauf que lui habite trop loin. T'as rien dit à mon frère ?

Naruto laissa filer un court silence avant de répondre, plus calme, en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche.

— Non, ils dormaient déjà quand je suis parti.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Sasuke ferma les yeux et enleva de lui-même les compresses sur son bras, révélant une plaie ouverte qui saignait encore. Le blond ravala sa salive tandis qu'il s'approchait pour déposer de nouvelles compresses sur la blessure ; cette blessure qui ressemblait bien trop à l'entaille qu'aurait pu laisser une balle. Naruto sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il entendait dans son esprit des détonations retentir, venues de nulle part et de partout à la fois, restes de souvenirs plus ou moins flous. Il revoyait son père, il entendait à nouveau le coup de feu qui lui avait pris sa vie. Et il eut envie de s'énerver contre le monde entier. Quel genre de personnes tuait un père de famille – et quel genre de père de famille osait tirer sur son propre fils, ou tout du moins en donner l'ordre ? Tout cela le dépassait. Ils étaient lycéens ; à leur âge, les personnes normales découvraient la vie, leurs passions, l'amour, les effets de l'alcool et leurs rêves d'avenir. Ils n'étaient pas censés se battre contre l'existence, pas censés affronter de telles horreurs et injustices. Le jeune homme sentit une colère profonde monter de ses entrailles pour lui étreindre la gorge. Il aurait voulu hurler au fou, mais après tout, à quoi bon ? Quelle différence cela pouvait-il bien faire que Naruto Uzumaki exprime d'une manière ou d'une autre son animosité face à leurs vies bancales ? Aucune. Et il resta sur ce constat amer, se contentant de ranger un peu le bazar qui avait élu domicile sur et autour de la table basse du salon.

Il se rendit ensuite à la cuisine pour jeter ce qui pouvait l'être, mais alors qu'il ouvrait un énième placard à la recherche de la poubelle, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses sordides réflexions. Le cœur battant, Naruto abandonna les cotons, les compresses et tout le reste sur le plan de travail et alla ouvrir. Il s'autorisa à lâcher un soupir de soulagement quand il croisa le regard intrigué et passablement inquiet de Yahiko, puis le laissa entrer, suivi de près par Konan qui tenait ce que le blond supposa être un sac avec tout le nécessaire pour apporter les premiers soins.

— Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir réveillés à cette heure-ci, mais Sasuke a besoin de soins et il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital. J'ai l'impression que… enfin, qu'il s'est pris une balle… acheva-t-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Konan ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en entendant cela, et demanda à Naruto s'il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Le blond haussa les épaules en lui lançant un regard perdu.

— Je suis pas sûr de grand-chose dans tout cette histoire, tu sais. Mais fais ce que tu peux, s'il te plaît.

Tandis que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers le salon, Yahiko préféra suivre son cousin à la cuisine avec un air inquisiteur. Il suivit du regard pendant un moment Naruto, perdu au milieu de la pièce avec des morceaux de cotons tâchés de sang et des flacons vides dans les bras, avant de lui ouvrir le placard qu'il cherchait sans mot dire. Le blond le remercia dans un souffle, puis se dirigea vers le comptoir pour se servir un grand verre d'eau.

— Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici, toi ? finit par demander Yahiko au bout d'un interminable silence où seuls les bruits de déglutitions du blond s'étaient faits entendre.

Naruto papillota un instant avant de répondre.

— Sasuke m'a appelé au milieu de la nuit parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide, alors je suis venu.

Le plus âgé cacha à peine sa surprise.

— Sasuke t'a demandé de l'aide ? On parle bien de la même personne, là ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil incrédule.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules en jetant un regard inquiet vers la porte qui menait au salon. Konan s'y affairait toujours, mais il n'entendait plus son ami.

— T'as réussi à l'apprivoiser, on dirait. hasarda Yahiko. Va le voir, puisque tu en crèves d'envie.

— Je m'inquiète, c'est tout ! se défendit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Je savais qu'il était à part, pas comme les autres, et que lui et Itachi ont une vie de famille plutôt mouvementée. Mais si j'avais su qu'en devenant son pote il y aurait tout… tout _ça_ avec, j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois, c'est vrai.

— J'ai rien dit, Naru, je ne te juge en rien. Au contraire, j'admire le fait que tu te démènes autant pour ton pote, c'est cool. Et puis je te connais, Sasuke pouvait pas mieux tomber. Par contre, je sais pas comment il compte cacher ça à son frangin…

— Aucune idée… souffla le blond. Surtout qu'Itachi finira bien par être au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre ; les mensonges ça ne dure qu'un temps.

Yahiko scruta son cousin en silence, semblant méditer sur sa dernière phrase. Il avait de l'admiration pour cet homme en devenir qui avait si bien grandi malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser.

— Ita est chez vous ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Naruto acquiesça avant de lui demander :

— Le groupe est au courant pour lui et Dei ?

Yahiko esquissa un sourire en répondant.

— Oui, ils l'ont annoncé à la dernière répét'. Même si on s'en doutait depuis un petit moment… !

— Ah bon ? demanda le blond avec un petit ricanement amer. Moi j'ai rien vu venir…

Son cousin s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule et plongea un regard rassurant dans les yeux de Naruto.

— Te bile pas pour ça, va. Dei a toujours eu un côté timide mais il t'aime de tout son cœur. Il te voit comme le petit frère qu'il doit protéger envers et contre tout depuis que Minato n'est plus là ; il a besoin de temps pour comprendre que tu as grandi, c'est tout. Mais crois-moi, ça viendra. conclut-il avec un sourire.

Le blond acquiesça, quelque peu rassuré, puis détourna le regard en disant qu'il allait voir comment Sasuke allait. Yahiko le laissa partir sans se départir de son sourire.

Quand il sortit de la cuisine, Naruto vit Konan refermer un bandage propre autour du bras de Sasuke. Elle le vit arriver du coin de l'œil et lui demanda un verre d'eau pour faire passer un cachet d'antidouleur que le blond lui amena immédiatement. Tandis qu'elle aidait Sasuke à boire, elle expliqua la situation à Naruto.

— Je lui ai fait une injection d'anesthésiant, j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie et refermé la blessure, il n'aura pas besoin d'aller aux urgences. En plus, avec ce que je viens de lui donner, il dormira bien jusqu'à demain matin. Par contre, il risque d'avoir mal au réveil alors il faut que quelqu'un reste pour lui donner un cachet et pour surveiller comment ça évolue. Il peut prendre trois cachets par jour jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'en passer, pas plus ; la codéine, c'est pas des bonbons. Je vais te faire une ordonnance pour tout ça, et pour un gilet d'immobilisation ; le muscle a été touché alors il faudrait qu'il évite de bouger son bras pendant au moins une bonne semaine. Je repasserai pour vérifier que tout va bien, de toute façon. Tu veux appeler Ita ?

Sasuke tressaillit presque imperceptiblement, comme s'il essayait de protester en luttant contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Naruto serra les poings en le regardant, avant de se retourner vers Konan.

— Non, c'est bon, je vais rester avec lui. On n'a pas cours demain. Enfin, aujourd'hui…

En face de lui, la jeune femme acquiesça en posant un rouleau de bandage sur la table basse.

— Tu lui changeras son pansement demain ? Tu m'appelles si tu as un doute, ok ?

Naruto fit oui de la tête sans le moindre mot, puis les accompagna jusqu'à la porte pour les remercier. Il fut incapable d'épiloguer, trop occupé à essayer de ne plus penser. Son cerveau grouillait tellement de questions et de doutes que plus rien n'avait de sens et qu'il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Yahiko et Konan finirent par quitter l'appartement, non sans avoir promis de ne rien faire savoir à Itachi, puis il se retrouva seul dans ce salon trop grand et trop vide, habité d'un silence uniquement entrecoupé par la respiration irrégulière de Sasuke. Naruto s'affala sur un fauteuil avec un long soupir, ses paupières lourdes clignant sans arrêt.

— Pourquoi t'étais obligé de faire ça, hein ? susurra-t-il davantage pour lui-même que pour recevoir une réponse.

Il se releva pour s'approcher du front du brun, y posant le sien pour vérifier sa température, puis il rajusta sur son ami une couverture qu'il avait trouvée sur l'un des fauteuils et se rassit sans le lâcher du regard. Il avait l'air d'aller relativement bien, si l'on prenait en considération le fait qu'il s'était pris une balle… Naruto sentit la fatigue l'assaillir et ses yeux se fermer toujours davantage. Sans y prendre garde, il sombra doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, les premières lueurs de l'aube vinrent lui chatouiller le visage à travers le rideau fin de la baie vitrée pour le tirer du sommeil. Il papillota un moment avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas prévenu son frère pour la moto, ce qui le fit se lever en sursaut pour bondir sur son portable. À toute vitesse, il écrivit :

« J'ai eu besoin de t'emprunter la moto, mais tout va bien, t'inquiète. Je t'expliquerai. Dis rien à Maman s'il te plaît, je reviens dans la journée. »

La réponse ne tarda pas, Deidara étant souvent réveillé à l'aube.

« T'es pas bien, ou quoi ? T'es où ? Tu me fais flipper. »

« Je t'expliquerai. » se contenta de répéter Naruto, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet par message.

Il abandonna ensuite son portable sur la table basse et récupéra du bout des doigts l'ordonnance que Konan avait griffonnée quelques heures auparavant. Fort heureusement pour eux, elle avait le droit d'en faire depuis quelques mois et gardait toujours une ou deux feuilles sur elle en cas d'urgence. Le blond leva le regard vers Sasuke qui dormait toujours profondément, puis avisa l'heure sur l'horloge au mur. Il récupéra son portable pour chercher la pharmacie la plus proche et fut satisfait de constater qu'elle se trouvait au coin de la rue ; il enfila donc sa veste et quitta l'appartement après avoir posé un verre d'eau sur la table à côté de son ami.

Quand il sortit de l'immeuble, il fut surpris de sentir quelques gouttes atterrir sur son nez – la saison des pluies n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin jusqu'à la pharmacie où il récupéra ce dont il avait besoin avant de retourner à l'appartement. Lorsque la petite mélodie de la porte se fermant retentit dans son dos, il entendit une voix cassée l'appeler du salon.

— Oui, c'est moi, Sasu. répondit-il en enlevant ses chaussures. Je suis allé à la pharmacie.

Naruto le rejoignit en lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi. Il avait encore l'air fatigué mais il semblait tout de même aller mieux que la veille.

— Comme une pierre. répondit-il d'une voix encore embrumée de sommeil.

Puis il essaya de se redresser, mais retomba bien vite sur les coussins du canapé en lâchant un cri qu'il avait en vain tenté de retenir entre ses dents serrées. Naruto allait se précipiter vers lui mais s'en empêcha en contractant ses poings – il connaissait la fierté de son ami. Il préféra sortir un tube du sac qu'il tenait encore pour plonger un cachet dans le verre de Sasuke. Puis il s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever sans trop bouger son bras.

— Je t'ai pris un gilet de je ne sais trop quoi, là, une écharpe pour immobiliser ton bras. Et tes cachets. Faut que je t'aide à l'enfiler.

Étrangement, le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant d'avaler le verre que Naruto lui tendait en grimaçant un peu. Habitué aux protestations de son ami, le blond lui lança une œillade surprise que Sasuke ne releva pas.

— Tu veux peut-être aller faire ta toilette avant d'enfiler ça ? demanda Naruto quand le verre fut reposé sur la table, en désignant le gilet d'immobilisation.

Le brun acquiesça, toujours en silence, et se leva avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Naruto le suivit du regard, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il entendait Sasuke retenir sa respiration pour ne pas laisser s'exprimer sa douleur. Il détestait le voir comme ça. Bien sûr, il était content de constater qu'il avait l'entière confiance du brun, mais tout cela le dépassait un peu. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sasuke pour la première fois, quelques mois auparavant, il avait uniquement remarqué son air hautain et sa volonté de s'éloigner des autres. Il l'avait jugé sur si peu, lui qui détestait cela. Aujourd'hui, il le comprenait de mieux en mieux ; il savait que ce masque que son ami s'était forgé n'était que la conséquence de ce qu'il avait vécu. Et il aurait voulu être capable de faire tellement plus pour lui…

Sasuke ressortit de la salle de bains une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, avec un short propre et un tee-shirt dans la main. D'un air contrit, il s'approcha de Naruto en fuyant son regard et lui tendit le vêtement.

— J'ai essayé mais j'arrive vraiment pas à l'enfiler, tu peux m'aider… s'il te plaît ?

Le blond se retint de pouffer devant la situation et récupéra le tee-shirt en demandant à Sasuke de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Puis il l'aida à l'enfiler et à installer son gilet d'immobilisation, dans un silence qui ne les gêna guère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ton frère ? demanda Naruto quand ils eurent enfin terminé, tout en s'asseyant sur la table basse.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, se saisissant de la bague qui pendait comme toujours à son cou pour la balader entre ses doigts fébriles.

— Que je suis tombé dans l'escalier et que je me suis cassé le coude ou quelque chose comme ça… finit par inventer le brun. Ou bien que je suis tombé sur un bout de verre qui m'a entaillé le bras, ça justifiera la cicatrice… Ça ne te plaît pas, hein ?

Naruto leva les yeux de ses mains liées pour se rendre compte que Sasuke le regardait avec ce sourire en coin qui lui seyait si bien. Il avoua dans un souffle qu'en effet, il détestait le mensonge.

— Mais tu connais ton frère mieux que moi, peut-être que c'est ça qu'il préfère entendre après tout. termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Non, il préférerait entendre la vérité. Mais si je lui dis tout, il va encore vouloir me protéger et se prendre les conséquences en pleine face. J'en peux plus de ça, j'ai besoin de gérer mes histoires tout seul.

Naruto comprenait. Il comprenait même davantage qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, lui qui quémandait la vérité à tort et à travers mais qui cachait le retour de ses cauchemars à sa propre mère. Alors il acquiesça en silence, comme pour accepter le choix de Sasuke et laissa le calme s'étirer entre eux, les plongeant chacun dans leurs réflexions.

— C'est bizarre, mais je ressens comme le besoin de t'expliquer certaines choses. lâcha le brun au bout d'un moment.

Naruto leva vers lui un regard interrogatif pour l'encourager à continuer sur sa lancée.

— Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas envie que tu interprètes mal ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je n'en aurais rien à faire, mais toi je veux que tu saches.

* * *

_The end ! Nope, je déconne, il va juste falloir que vous attendiez encore une semaine !_

_J'ai eu tellement d'inspiration pour ce chapitre que je l'ai écrit bien plus rapidement que d'habitude, et j'ai aussi fait un effort pour mettre plus de dialogue. Ça vous a plu ? ^^_

_Au plaisir de vous retrouver la prochaine fois !_


	11. Règle 10 - Comprendre

**[Règle n°10 – Comprendre]**

* * *

Hello tout le monde !

Voici la règle n°10, pleines de révélations, de déchirures, de sueur et de saaaannnng… !

Non bon d'accord, juste pleine de révélations (quoique). Enjoy ! Bonne lecture à tous~

* * *

_« __Parce que nous avons éprouvé les mêmes souffrances,  
__nous nous comprenons mutuellemen__t »_

* * *

_— Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas envie que tu interprètes mal ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je n'en aurais rien à faire, mais toi je veux que tu saches._

Sasuke avait pesé ses mots un par un pendant de longs instants avant de les prononcer. Il était sincère quand il disait que Naruto était différent des autres ; il se sentait bien avec lui, en confiance comme il l'était rarement avec quelqu'un. Le blond possédait cette aura si spéciale qui attirait les gens à lui et, si au premier regard Sasuke l'avait détesté pour cela, ce n'était plus du tout le cas. Avec le temps, il avait appris à le connaître. Naruto était quelqu'un de sympathique en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et à ses côtés, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir le sens du mot « amitié ». Cela ne faisait pas de Gaara – et de Neji, au début de leur relation – de moins bons amis, mais plutôt des amis différents, des potes avec qui il avait partagé des moments drôles mais à qui il ne s'était jamais réellement confié. Il n'entretenait pas la même relation avec Naruto.

Il s'était donc débarrassé de ses doutes et avait décidé qu'il était un ami avec qui il pourrait partager son histoire sans être jugé et en discuter sans craindre que son secret ne s'ébruite. Il rassembla donc ses souvenirs de _cette_ journée et raconta tout à Naruto. Sa mémoire était un patchwork de flashes, certains aussi clairs que de l'eau de roche, d'autres si flous qu'il s'en rappelait à peine.

Il se souvenait parfaitement, par exemple, du temps qu'il avait fait. Sur les vitres de la voiture de ses parents, la pluie fine avait tracé tout le trajet durant de jolis dessins, et Sasuke avait joué pendant de longues minutes avec son frère à interpréter les formes qui apparaissaient aussi vite qu'elles coulaient, emportées par le vent et la vitesse. La route du retour des vacances avait eu une saveur douce-amère, entre les regrets, les angoisses de la rentrée à venir, les joyeux souvenirs et le temps pluvieux, mais chaud.

Il ne se souvenait plus de temps qu'ils avaient passé dans la voiture, ni vraiment de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances, mais il se souvenait des panneaux indiquant Osaka et des kilomètres qui s'égrenaient, les rapprochant de leur maison. Et de la promesse que lui avait faite sa mère d'aller à Tōkyō Summerland pour les prochaines vacances.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient tout juste à Osaka, au détour d'un virage un peu plus serré que les autres, leur voiture avait fait un écart, soi-disant à cause de la pluie, alors qu'un camion arrivait en sens inverse. Sasuke voyait encore ce moment comme un film au ralenti dans sa tête. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il avait gravé dans son esprit le moindre détail de chaque image, chaque son, chaque sensation. Une peur profonde l'avait pétrifié tandis que sa petite main avait serré de toutes ses forces celle de son grand frère. Puis il avait senti les bras d'Itachi se refermer autour de son petit corps immobile, alors que le camion se rapprochait toujours, inlassablement, en soulevant des gerbes d'une eau boueuse qui l'empêchait de freiner. Il entendait encore les cris de son grand frère, et ceux, plus aigus, plus angoissés, de sa mère. Et le craquement sourd de la carrosserie de leur voiture écrasée par le pare-chocs du camion. Puis il avait fermé les yeux et s'était senti bringuebalé dans tous les sens, comme s'il s'était retrouvé dans le tambour d'une machine à laver.

À partir de cet instant, ses souvenirs étaient plus flous. Il ne se rappelait que des bras d'Itachi qui ne l'avaient pas lâché, de la sensation de chaleur intense remplacée il ne savait trop comment par un froid glacial et humide, celui de la pluie qui s'abattait en trombes du ciel sombre.

Puis tout redevenait clair. Sasuke avait rouvert les yeux assis par terre dans les bras de son grand frère inconscient, sa petite main prisonnière dans celle de sa maman. Il était trempé, sans savoir si c'était à cause de la pluie ou de ses larmes incontrôlables. Devant ses yeux ébahis qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose, leur voiture fumait, retournée sur la chaussée, et une roue tournait encore. Sa maman avait encore ses jambes dans l'habitacle, mais ses cheveux si doux se noyaient dans une flaque d'eau sur la route, et elle tenait sa main avec si peu de force ! Elle lui avait tendu un sourire étrange que Sasuke n'avait jamais su interpréter. Elle lui avait parlé mais il n'avait rien entendu – avait-elle même eu la force de parler à haute voix ?

Il avait essayé de s'extirper des bras de son frère, il avait crié de toutes ses forces à Itachi de le lâcher pour qu'il puisse aller sauver sa maman ! Mais Itachi ne l'avait pas écouté, il n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt. Il avait semblé à Sasuke que les secondes s'étaient étirées en instants interminables tandis qu'il essayait toujours vainement de sortir des bras de son grand frère. Il avait essayé et réessayé à en perdre haleine, remuant dans tous les sens ses petites jambes sans réussir à se libérer. Le temps s'était écoulé avec une lenteur insupportable alors que Mikoto continuait à serrer la main de son plus jeune fils en caressant sa paume, sous la pluie toujours battante. Fugaku n'avait pas répondu non plus à ses appels à l'aide.

Et puis des sirènes avaient retenti dans le lointain, se rapprochant doucement. Sasuke avait appris de quoi il s'agissait dans un joli livre d'images quelques mois auparavant ; les ambulances venaient enfin pour aider sa maman ! Il aurait voulu rester auprès d'elle pour la rassurer, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleurs après un cauchemar, mais des grosses mains inconnues l'avaient arraché aux bras de son grand frère et à la douce main de sa mère. Il avait bien essayé de se débattre avec acharnement, mais rien n'y avait fait.

D'autres personnes étaient arrivées, des gens qui lui avaient fait peur. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, lui demandaient comment il allait au milieu de dizaines de questions qu'il n'avait pas comprises. Alors Sasuke n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait fait que crier pour qu'on le lâche, qu'on le laisse aller voir son frère qui dormait sous la pluie et qui risquait de s'enrhumer, et sa maman qui ne bougeait plus. La flaque autour d'elle avait changé de couleur, mêlée à son sang. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir ce que c'était ; tout ce sang autour de ce corps. Et puis pourquoi donc Mikoto ne le regardait plus ? Ses yeux ne semblaient ne s'intéresser qu'aux nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel. Ces pupilles pourtant ouvertes, mais qui semblaient ne fixer qu'un point invisible, inexistant, le rendaient effroyablement triste. Et il avait l'impression que sa mère ne respirait plus, parce qu'il savait ce que signifiait cette poitrine qui ne s'animait plus de vie, qui restait affreusement immobile.

Ensuite, un homme avait passé une grosse main sur les yeux de Mikoto pour les refermer. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa mère à part les gens qu'il connaissait ! Personne n'avait le droit de la forcer à fermer les yeux ! Une colère sourde s'était emparée du petit cœur de Sasuke, autant contre cet homme que contre le destin qui avait laissé tout cela arriver. Il avait hurlé aussi fort que le lui permettaient ses cordes vocales.

Et puis ses souvenirs devenaient plus flous. Il voyait vaguement encore se dessiner dans son esprit les murs d'un vieux bâtiment strié de lumières rouges et bleues, et il lui semblait pouvoir parfois distinguer dans sa mémoire le bruit encore plus assourdissant des camions de pompiers qui étaient arrivés à toute allure. Et puis plus rien.

— J'ai oublié le reste ; je sais juste que je me suis réveillé le lendemain, à l'hôpital, avec Itachi à côté de moi. Il m'a tout expliqué, que notre mère était décédée, que notre père n'avait apparemment rien pu faire pour la sauver… On n'a compris que plus tard que c'était lui qui avait fait un écart avec la voiture, exprès parce qu'il avait besoin de l'argent de l'assurance vie de ma mère pour pouvoir payer des pots de vin à un avocat véreux qui l'aidait à cacher ses magouilles.

Sasuke serra son poing valide si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en dessinant un pli soucieux sur son front.

— Il a rien eu, tu te rends compte ? renchérit-il en levant un regard débordant de ressentiment vers Naruto. Ita s'est cassé le bras en me protégeant, ma mère est morte sous mes yeux ! Et lui il a rien eu, zéro blessures, zéro conséquences. Il s'en est sorti grâce à son fric sale et à ses relations.

Naruto ravala sa salive. Une larme perlait au coin de l'œil de Sasuke, qui tremblait d'énervement. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, avait imaginé un bon nombre d'histoires différentes dans sa tête, mais la vérité dépassait l'entendement. Il ne connaissait pas Fugaku Uchiwa, pourtant, il savait déjà que s'il le croisait un jour, il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'envoyer valser sa main dans sa figure satisfaite. Quant au brun, il donnait l'impression d'imaginer divers plans dans sa tête pour se débarrasser de cet homme dont il ne supportait plus l'existence-même. Son menton et sa paupière tremblaient d'irritation et la larme avait séché au coin de son œil.

— Ita a tenu la promesse que maman m'avait faite, reprit Sasuke après quelques instants de silence, il m'a envoyé à Tōkyō Summerland pour mes dix ans. C'est là qu'il m'a offert la bague que notre mère portait toujours, la bague de fiançailles de notre grand-mère.

Naruto fit le lien immédiatement avec ce geste mécanique, ce tic qu'avait Sasuke de toujours se saisir de l'anneau qui pendait à son cou lorsqu'il était stressé ou qu'il réfléchissait. Il avait vite remarqué que cette habitude le calmait, et aujourd'hui il comprenait pourquoi.

Puis le brun lui expliqua que Fugaku était devenu invivable après la mort de sa femme. Peu amène déjà auparavant avec les personnes extérieures à sa famille, il avait rapidement reproché à ses fils d'avoir fait les imbéciles dans la voiture en affirmant que c'étaient eux qui l'avaient déconcentré dans sa conduite. Il leur avait mené la vie dure pendant des années, entre brimades et réflexions mal placées, les avait rarement laissés libres de leurs choix, et même après avoir déménagé à Tōkyō pour développer son entreprise, son emploi du temps chargé ne l'avait pas empêché de s'immiscer dans la vie de ses enfants de manière insupportable.

— Toute mon enfance je l'ai entendu nous répéter que c'était de notre faute si maman était morte. Itachi lui a toujours tenu tête, mais c'est vite devenu invivable. Alors quand Ita a eu dix-huit ans, il est parti de la maison, il a pris un boulot de serveur et il s'est battu pour avoir ma garde. Enfin, il s'est battu… mon soi-disant père ne s'est défendu que pour garder la face, on ne peut pas dire que mon départ l'ait bouleversé ou embêté, au contraire. souffla Sasuke, le regard dans le vide, en laissant filer un silence. Je sais qu'il n'avait aucune intention de continuer ses études, il ne vivait déjà que pour la musique quand il était au lycée, mais il m'arrive parfois de penser que mon frère n'a pas fait d'études à cause de moi. Déjà que ça me fait me sentir coupable, mais en plus, quand leur manager le lui reproche sans même faire l'effort de comprendre ce par quoi on est passé, ça a le don de me rendre dingue.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, presque pas quoi penser. De cela non plus Deidara ne lui avait jamais parlé… Il avait déjà entendu son frère casser du sucre sur le dos d'Orochimaru mais jamais il ne s'était étendu sur le sujet ; le blond en avait donc conclu que leur manager était juste quelqu'un de désagréable et pas forcément une personne odieuse.

Tout cela le faisait relativiser sur la douceur de sa vie actuelle. Même s'il était passé par des moments difficiles, aujourd'hui, Naruto avait réussi à s'en sortir plutôt bien et il savait pouvoir compter sur sa mère et son frère, et sur ses amis. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et il l'oubliait parfois ; l'histoire de Sasuke venait de lui rappeler ce détail à son bon souvenir.

Peut-être pouvait-il l'aider ? Mais comment ? Il en avait envie, car il souhaitait de tout cœur saisir la perche que venait de lui tendre son ami en lui racontant son histoire. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui venir en aide, même si pour cela, il allait lui falloir réfléchir longtemps.

* * *

Itachi souffla un bon coup en appuyant sur la touche « 7 » de l'ascenseur. Enfin, il arrivait chez lui ! Orochimaru l'avait encore pris à part pendant leur petite entrevue de ce midi pour le pousser à intégrer une faculté l'année prochaine, et il avait dû retenir son envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Mille fois il lui avait déjà rétorqué que ce n'était pas la peine de lui proposer, qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'intégrer quelque filière d'université que ce soit. Mille fois leur manager lui en avait reparlé quelques jours plus tard sans même faire l'effort d'étayer ses arguments. À force de les entendre, Itachi les connaissait par cœur, il en avait fait une véritable litanie dans sa tête. « Tu renvoies une image négative. » En quoi ne pas faire d'études était-il donc négatif ? Il s'agissait uniquement de son choix, point, à la ligne. « Tu ne vivras pas toujours de la chanson. » Il savait pertinemment que la dure réalité du show-business le rattraperait sans doute un jour et qu'il avait peu de chances de rester sur le devant de la scène toute sa vie durant. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se consacrer exclusivement à la composition plus tard ? Ou de créer et gérer lui-même un groupe en tant que manager ? Rien à part l'air revêche et buté d'Orochimaru. « Ça encouragerait tes fans à faire eux aussi des études. » Ses fans menaient leurs vies comme ils l'entendaient et lui aussi. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ses choix d'avenir pouvaient avoir une quelconque influence sur des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas ; et d'ailleurs, s'ils en avaient une, il trouvait cette idée stupide. « L'agence finira par te virer si tu ne fais pas d'efforts… » Eh bien qu'ils le fassent ! Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son groupe, et s'il fallait tout recommencer ailleurs, ils le feraient, même si cela leur prenait plusieurs années.

Au moins, la tracklist finale de l'album avait-elle été acceptée. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver en fin d'après-midi pour répéter toutes les chansons une dernière fois, et surtout pour fêter la nouvelle, car la composition de « The Dawn » avait été longue et laborieuse. Leurs deux premiers albums avaient été produits en collaboration avec plusieurs personnes de l'agence, mais cette fois, les membres d'Akatsuki avaient tous décidé à l'unanimité de tout faire par eux-mêmes ; et malgré l'ampleur de la tâche, ils avaient réussi – du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Itachi n'était pas peu fier du travail accompli.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il tapa son code à l'entrée de son appartement puis entra en déposant ses chaussures dans le placard et ses clefs dans le pot de la commode.

— Sasu, c'est moi, je suis rentré. clama-t-il en accrochant sa veste et son casque sur le porte-manteau.

— Salut, Itachi ! Comment ça va ?

Le brun se retourna, surpris d'entendre une autre voix que celle de son frère, lui qui n'invitait quasiment jamais personne à l'appartement. Il tomba sur Naruto, tout sourire, l'air aussi peu naturel que s'il voulait lui cacher quelque chose.

— Salut Naruto, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là. Sasuke t'a…

Il ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase, trop occupé à rassembler dans son esprit le puzzle de sa journée. Le matin-même, Deidara avait maudit son petit frère un nombre incalculable de fois parce qu'il avait pris sa moto sans le prévenir ; il avait d'ailleurs l'air d'en avoir eu besoin de toute urgence. Ce n'était pas forcément Sasuke, l'« urgence » en question, mais c'était tout de même une possibilité. Et puis, Naruto avait l'air tout sauf à l'aise. Itachi se précipita vers le salon en sachant très bien que si le blondinet était là pour son frère, il le couvrirait sûrement. Pas la peine donc de lui demander comment Sasuke allait, il le saurait bien assez tôt. Il laissa Naruto et ses tentatives de conversations ratées en plan dans le couloir et fit irruption dans la pièce principale, juste à temps pour voir disparaître les pieds de son petit frère par l'escalier.

— Pas la peine de te cacher, Sasuke, je t'ai vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Le silence lui répondit. Au moins son frère n'était-il pas blessé gravement – ou pire – s'il pouvait s'échapper ainsi. Conscient que soutirer une information à Sasuke était l'une des tâches les plus difficiles qu'il ait eu à accomplir, il préféra utiliser une méthode différente. Avec un sourire confiant, il se tourna vers Naruto, se réjouissant par avance que son petit frère soit ami avec une personne qui mentait si mal.

— Et donc, tu as réussi à conduire jusqu'ici la moto de Dei sans souci ? demanda Itachi en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils, persuadé qu'il tomberait dans son piège.

En face de lui, Naruto croisa les bras avec un air suffisant, en lâchant :

— Évidemment, je suis pas stupide non plus !

— Oh non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. renchérit le brun, parfaitement satisfait de la tournure de la conversation. Sasuke a eu besoin de toi en urgence, mais il ne m'a pas appelé, j'avoue que ça me vexe un peu…

Naruto commença à nier avec véhémence mais il se fit interrompre par ledit Sasuke, qui descendit en trombe des escaliers.

— Ça va, tais-toi ! Laisse tomber, de toute façon t'aurais gaffé à un moment ou à un autre, alors autant que je lui dise tout.

Itachi ne put même pas enchaîner sur la conversation tout de suite, les yeux écarquillés devant l'état de son petit frère. Un bras en écharpe, Sasuke arborait des égratignures sur les jambes et les bras, et même sa figure était striée d'un bleu sur sa joue gauche.

— Je suis allé dans un bar hier soir, mais je me suis cassé la gueule dans l'escalier là-bas à cause d'un imbécile qui avait fait tomber son cocktail. Je me suis ramassé stupidement et j'ai pris un éclat de verre dans le bras, mais tout va bien à part ma sale tête. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. déblatéra Sasuke d'un seul coup.

Itachi fronça les sourcils en reprenant son sang-froid. Son petit frère était sorti au bar ? Il ne sortait guère qu'avec Gaara et Neji, quand il était encore élève à Suna. Aujourd'hui, Gaara habitait trop loin, et même s'il était venu, il serait resté dormir. Quant à Neji, la question ne se posait même pas…

— T'es sorti au bar avec Naruto ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

— Non, il est venu me chercher quand je me suis cassé la figure.

— Quoi ? Attends, t'es pas allé aux urgences ?

— Mais si !

Itachi tenta de trouver un sens logique à tout cela, tout en évitant de laisser son angoisse le gagner, mais en vain. Ce n'était pas logique ; rien ne l'était d'ailleurs dans tout ce que son frère lui racontait. À côté de lui, Naruto se triturait les doigts nerveusement, dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. Non, décidément, quelque chose n'était pas clair dans cette histoire, et Itachi saurait quoi. L'amusement avait totalement disparu de ses yeux, il n'y restait guère qu'une lueur décidée d'un grand frère inquiet pour son petit frère.

— Tu es donc allé au bar, seul ? Juste comme ça ? Tu ne me feras pas croire ça, Sasu.

— Non, j'y suis allé avec Lee, mais il ne pouvait pas me ramener ici, donc j'ai appelé Naruto.

L'évocation de celui que Sasuke avait rencontré au collège fit tiquer Itachi. S'il avait rencontré Rock Lee, alors il était question de quelque chose de bien plus sérieux qu'une simple soirée entre potes. Son petit frère n'était pas du genre à nouer des liens avec le premier venu, et il n'avait jamais considéré Lee comme un véritable ami. Et si Sasuke avait l'air si peu amène à lui parler de sa nuit, cela voulait forcément dire que ses blessures étaient dues à quelque chose qui pouvait potentiellement l'inquiéter.

— Écoute, que tu me mentes pour cacher tes petits écarts passe encore, reprit Itachi en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean, mais que tu me mentes pour me protéger, il n'en est pas question. Je ne le ferai pas, alors ne le fais pas non plus, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke ravala sa salive. Son frère pouvait parfois se montrer un peu trop insistant et perspicace. Qu'allait-il pouvoir inventer pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe ? De son côté, Itachi s'imaginait déjà des scénarii catastrophes et des situations toutes plus pitoyables les unes que les autres, en espérant avoir tort. Un simple éclat de verre suffisait rarement pour justifier un bras immobilisé. Et puis, pourquoi Naruto serait-il parti de la maison en cachette, en pleine nuit, qui plus était sans le prévenir, si Sasuke était simplement tombé dans les escaliers d'un bar ? Il n'interdisait pas à son petit frère de s'amuser et de sortir, et il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'une petite chute un secret d'État. Itachi était persuadé que quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose de grave.

Quant à Naruto, il restait immobile et silencieux, presque mortifié. Il sentait Sasuke stressé à côté de lui et ne savait pas s'il devait lâcher toute la vérité pour qu'Itachi les laisse tranquilles ou inventer une histoire à dormir debout pour défendre son ami. Mais il se savait si maladroit parfois avec les mots qu'il préféra se taire.

Soudain, le plus âgé d'entre eux crut comprendre la situation. Il n'y avait qu'une seule cause possible à toutes ces cachotteries, une seule chose qui pouvait justifier le comportement de Sasuke, le déroulement chaotique de sa soirée et ses explications vaseuses. Ou plutôt une seule personne…

— C'est Fugaku, c'est ça ? s'entendit-il demander d'une voix lointaine alors qu'il serrait les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans les paumes de ses mains.

Il préférait ne pas tenter le diable en parlant ouvertement de leur père alors que Naruto était là. En face de lui, son frère lâcha un soupir à peine perceptible en fermant les yeux. C'était bien assez pour confirmer ses doutes.

— Tu peux l'appeler notre « père », cracha Sasuke d'une voix débordante de haine, Naruto sait tout.

Itachi ne rétorqua rien. Son esprit tanguait entre la surprise – son frère se confiait rarement, et certainement pas à propos de leurs histoires de famille –, la haine encore bouillonnante qu'il vouait à Fugaku et la peur. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke avait donc fait ?

— J'ai voulu obtenir des preuves de ses magouilles de merde et devine ce que j'ai trouvé ? La preuve que ce connard a bien payé Suigetsu pour tabasser Neji. assena le brun d'une voix emprunte d'une colère profonde. Il s'en est vanté ! Et après, il a donné des ordres bizarres à un mec sorti de nulle part. Dans un entrepôt en pleine nuit ! Évidemment qu'il gérait des trucs pas nets, mais on n'a pas eu le temps de découvrir quoi parce qu'il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de nous lâcher son chien de garde aux trousses et que ce bâtard m'a tiré dessus, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! T'es content, maintenant, tu sais que ce type est encore pire que ce qu'on imaginait ? Seulement cette fois, c'est moi qui réglerai mes comptes, et tout seul, ok ? J'en ai marre que tu couvres mes arrières sans arrêt, moi aussi je sais me défendre.

Sasuke tremblait. Était-ce l'effet de la douleur qui se réveillait doucement dans son bras ou la colère accumulée qui venait enfin d'exploser ? Peut-être même un mélange des deux. Lui qui voulait garder tout cela secret, ne surtout rien dire à son frère, voilà qu'il lâchait toute l'histoire. Bouillonnant de rage, il fit volte-face pour se diriger vers l'entrée en récupérant ses baskets dans le placard à chaussures. Il les jeta à terre pour les enfiler comme il pouvait et sortit de l'appartement en faisant claquer la porte.

Naruto tourna un regard embarrassé vers Itachi, qui semblait toujours hésiter sur la conduite à adopter. Ses yeux oscillèrent entre la porte et le blond pendant quelques instants encore avant qu'il ne prononce la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit.

— Il doit beaucoup tenir à toi pour tout t'avoir raconté…

Il laissa encore filer un silence avant d'avouer sur le ton de la confidence :

— J'aimerais savoir comment m'y prendre avec lui.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre en soupirant, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour arranger la situation – et pour s'échapper de ce salon envahi d'ondes négatives.

— Je vais lui parler. finit-il par dire en mettant ses chaussures pour partir à la suite de Sasuke.

Il laissa Itachi les bras ballants et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, ne se laissant aucunement le temps d'appeler l'ascenseur. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua dans son dos, il regarda à gauche à droite où pouvait bien être parti son ami, puis il se rappela que Sasuke aimait bien aller certains soirs faire un tour dans un square non loin de l'appartement. Il sortit son portable de sa poche pour chercher où pouvait se trouver ce parc, puis courut à travers quelques ruelles avant de finalement apercevoir au loin se dessiner une haute grille en fer forgé. Il continua sa course, passa la grille puis chercha au fil des allées ombragées jusqu'à apercevoir Sasuke assis sur une balançoire, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête et les épaules voûtées. Il se rapprocha en reprenant son souffle, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour le débarrasser de ses idées noires. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'assit sur la balançoire à côté de lui en commençant à se balancer doucement, sans pour autant dire quoi que ce fût.

— On parle d'autre chose si tu veux mais pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer. déclara finalement Sasuke sans attendre que Naruto commence. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

— Je suis pas là pour te faire changer d'avis, Sasu, c'est pas mon rôle. Toute cette histoire, ça me concerne pas et j'ai pas l'intention de m'incruster dans vos affaires. Je m'inquiète juste pour mon pote qui va pas bien.

Le brun lâcha un petit souffle amusé.

— Si c'était pas toi, je t'aurais demandé si mon frère t'avait envoyé… Mais c'est toi. conclut-il avec un sourire mutin.

Une légère brise vint caresser les joues de Naruto. Dans la chaleur étouffante de l'été, c'était une des sensations qu'il appréciait le plus. Il laissa un ange passer, appréciant un moment de calme au milieu de l'agitation qui montait peu à peu en cette fin de semestre, et surtout un instant tranquille après la nuit agitée qu'ils venaient de passer. Soudain, son portable vint troubler le silence.

— Tiens, on dirait que mon frère est déjà au courant que je suis passé chez toi… supposa-t-il après avoir lu son message. Les gars font une répét' générale de l'album ce soir et ils veulent notre avis. Et Dei veut récupérer sa moto par la même occasion… !

Sasuke acquiesça en se balançant un peu plus fort.

— De toute façon on a le temps avant que tout le monde arrive au studio. renchérit-il.

Naruto leva les yeux vers un ciel dans lequel roulaient de gros nuages noirs. Le baromètre n'avait pas baissé mais le léger vent rendait l'atmosphère beaucoup plus respirable.

— Oui, c'est vrai que Hidan bosse aujourd'hui, il n'arrivera pas avant dix-sept heures trente… S'il ne passe pas au konbini avant pour acheter sa cargaison de clopes !

Sasuke approuva sans un mot. Il appréciait de pouvoir parler d'Akatsuki avec quelqu'un sans faire face à un fan surexcité, uniquement intéressé par la relation qu'il entretenait avec le groupe. Il supposait d'ailleurs que Naruto pensait la même chose, et le brun aimait se retrouver ainsi dans la même situation que quelqu'un d'autre, lui qui se sentait si souvent seul. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant quelques heures, sans même se rendre compte du temps qui passait, savourant un jeudi sans cours. Peu à peu, des enfants commencèrent à envahir le square, annonçant la fin de l'après-midi. Ils décidèrent de libérer les balançoires pour rentrer tranquillement à l'appartement.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en discutant dans les allées du parc, quelques gouttes fines commencèrent à tomber du ciel qui s'assombrissait toujours. Sasuke et Naruto pressèrent le pas pour échapper à l'averse, mais les intempéries furent plus rapides car une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur la ville avant même qu'ils aient parcouru la moitié du chemin. Dans la chaleur encore tenace d'une soirée d'été, un déluge tiède les trempa jusqu'aux os rapidement. Ils continuèrent de courir sans vraiment se presser à travers les ruelles en riant aux éclats, sans se soucier aucunement des quelques personnes qui les regardaient passer comme des demeurés. Ils savourèrent un moment hors du temps, d'apparence si futile, mais agréable.

Ils laissèrent une traînée de gouttes d'eau derrière eux dans les couloirs et dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, et entrèrent dans l'appartement en riant toujours autant.

— Mais comment t'as fait pour trébucher dans une flaque aussi petite que ça ? s'exclama Sasuke en se tenant le bras, tentant d'ignorer le plus possible que courir ne lui avait certainement pas fait le plus grand bien.

— C'est de ta faute aussi, j'étais trop occupé à regarder la tête que t'as avec les cheveux mouillés ! s'esclaffa Naruto, la larme à l'œil.

Deidara, qui était arrivé peu avant, et Itachi les dévisagèrent sans comprendre avant de se regarder d'un œil interrogateur.

— Vous êtes sûrs que ça va, les gars ? demanda tout de même Itachi, peu habitué à de pareilles effusions de la part de son frère.

Sa question ne fit que les faire rire davantage, et ils ne se calmèrent que quand la sonnette retentit et qu'Itachi alla ouvrir pour laisser entrer Hidan.

— T'es le dernier, on va pouvoir commencer.

Ils se saluèrent tous, puis montèrent au premier étage où se trouvait le petit studio où Akatsuki se réunissait la plupart du temps ; le seul endroit où ils pouvaient répéter sans craindre de voir débarquer leur manager. Hidan sortit sa basse pour l'accorder, puis ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant de commencer.

Yahiko donna le rythme alors que Sasuke et Naruto s'asseyait sur des poufs disposés dans un coin de la petite salle. Les musiciens commencèrent à faire vibrer leurs instruments et une douce mélodie retentit aussitôt dans le studio. Les notes grêles emplirent la pièce et les entourèrent d'une ambiance mélancolique et poétique. Puis la voix rocailleuse de Yahiko s'éleva par-dessus la musique.

_She seems dressed in all of me_  
_Stretched across my shame*_

Naruto sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras. Il se souvint que Deidara avait répété pour cette chanson devant lui quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait trouvé la mélodie superbe sur le moment, mais elle prenait une toute autre dimension interprétée par le groupe en entier, et habillée de si belles paroles.

_All the torment and the pain_  
_Leaked through and covered me_

Un sourire inopiné apparut sur le visage de Sasuke. Itachi avait bloqué sur un passage de ce couplet lorsqu'il l'avait écrite, et il était venu demander de l'aide à son frère un soir pour trouver les mots qu'il lui manquait. Entendre ce texte interprété lui procurait une sensation de satisfaction fort agréable.

_I'll do anything to have her to myself_  
_Just to have her for myself_  
_Now I don't know what to do_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_When she makes me sad_

* * *

* Slipknot – Vermilion Pt. 2 (Bloodstone mix : si vous l'écoutez en lisant, assurez-vous de ne pas choisir l'original, mais le « Bloodstone mix », l'instrumental n'est pas le même.).

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 10 ! Pas de suspens cette fois, juste une douce mélodie que j'aime beaucoup. Sinon, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais plein de révélations, donc ça me paraissait logique de l'alléger un peu. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'attends vos retours !_

_À bientôt pour la prochaine règle !_


	12. Règle 11 - Prendre sur soi

**[Règle n°11 – Prendre sur soi]**

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je suis fière de vous présenter la règle n°11, nouveau chapitre dans la vie mouvementée de Sasuke et Naruto.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ; bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_« __On ne peut pas comprendre celui qui souffre  
__sans faire soi-même l'expérience de la souffrance…__ »_

* * *

Sasuke salua Gaara de loin une dernière fois avant de prendre sans se presser le chemin du retour. Il n'avait aucune hâte de se retrouver dans le métro en pleine heure de pointe, coincé entre des personnes malpolies, des salariés pressés et des vieux dédaigneux. Il rejoignit donc la station en beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait d'habitude et monta dans le premier wagon venu, de mauvaise grâce, écrasé entre trois corps désagréablement proches de lui. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de garder un espace entre son bras gauche et l'employé en costume qui se tenait à côté de lui, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Plusieurs fois, il grinça des dents en sentant le tissu de son haut frotter contre le bandage et sa blessure encore douloureuse.

Pourquoi avait-il donc autant de retard, pour se retrouver ainsi dans le métro à la pire heure de la journée ? Car il avait passé la soirée avec Gaara, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps – depuis sa séparation d'avec Neji, en fait. Il en avait donc tout fait pour faire durer le plus possible ce moment passé avec son ami, d'autant plus que l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère était devenu une véritable ruche d'abeilles qui bourdonnaient dans tous les sens. Cette effervescence était due à la sortie imminente de l'album d'Akatsuki, qui avait fait redoubler d'efforts tous les membres du groupe.

Ainsi, quand il arriva chez lui, il monta immédiatement dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de passer par le studio – et étrangement, sans croiser personne – et s'installa à son bureau pour commencer les devoirs qu'il avait à rendre pour le lendemain. Ils étaient plus nombreux que jamais en cette dernière semaine de cours, et aucun de leurs professeurs n'avait eu la moindre pitié pour leur vie sociale, pas même en ce lundi. Sa petite soirée avec Gaara allait lui coûter deux ou trois heures de sommeil en moins, mais il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il préférait travailler plus tard et passer du bon temps plutôt qu'être un bourreau du travail qui regretterait, la trentaine venue, de n'avoir pas assez profité de sa jeunesse.

Quant à Naruto, le pauvre partageait son avis, mais malheureusement ce ne semblait pas être le cas de sa mère. Auparavant, il parvenait à esquiver quelques-uns de ses cours particuliers du soir pour sortir, mais depuis que Kushina s'était rendue compte qu'il était parti en pleine nuit en prenant la moto de son frère, elle était devenue intraitable avec Naruto et n'acceptait plus le moindre écart. Bien sûr, Deidara ayant compris la situation, il avait tenté de défendre son petit frère, mais en vain. Aucun de ses arguments n'avaient fait le poids face à Kushina Uzumaki et à son caractère buté.

Sasuke posa son stylo en soupirant. Les allées et venues des membres d'Akatsuki dans l'appartement l'empêchait de se concentrer et son esprit semblait se préoccuper, en plus, de choses futiles. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva de sa chaise de bureau en récupérant son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme. Il ouvrit en grand la baie vitrée et s'assit sur son balcon en laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide, puis actionna son briquet en tirant sur sa cigarette pour l'allumer. La première bouffée de fumée envahit ses poumons alors qu'il levait les yeux vers un ciel piqué de rares étoiles.

Étrangement, il ne ressentait aucun regret après s'être confié à Naruto. Ce gars-là avait quelque chose de spécial, sans aucun doute ; même Neji n'en avait jamais su autant sur son passé… D'ailleurs, penser à son ex-petit-ami fit réaliser à Sasuke qu'il vivait de mieux en mieux leur séparation – contrairement à Neji qui, d'après Gaara, avait toujours beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Le jeune homme ne lui manquait plus autant qu'avant, depuis que… depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de Naruto, apparemment… Était-ce un hasard, ou bien le blond avait-il eu une réelle incidence sur lui ? Il lui semblait connaître la réponse, au plus profond de lui-même, mais il se refusa à l'accepter. Naruto était certes un bon ami et quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, mais il se s'interdisait de penser qu'il pût y avoir quelque chose d'autre entre eux, quelque chose de plus fort. Cette idée lui semblait ridicule, absurde même. Par ailleurs, le blond n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'attirance pour un homme. Et puis, Sasuke ne se sentait aucunement capable d'envisager vivre une quelconque relation de couple avec son ami tout en sachant que leurs frères sortaient ensemble ; il considérait cela comme vraiment malvenu, et étrange.

Il écrasa son mégot dans son cendrier en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, chassant par-là ses idées stupides de son esprit, puis rentra dans sa chambre en réalisant qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Il descendit donc à la cuisine en saluant Kakuzu sur le chemin. En arrivant dans la pièce, il trouva son frère, Yahiko et Sasori en grande discussion autour d'une table noyée sous les sachets et les pots en tous genres. Ils s'étaient fait des sandwiches à la va-vite et les mangeaient tout en discutant de la promotion de l'album, sans se soucier aucunement de la propreté ou de la politesse. Alors que Sasuke levait les yeux au ciel avec un air désapprobateur, Itachi se rendit compte de sa présence.

— Sasu, tu rentres que maintenant ? Ça s'est bien passé ta journée ?

Le plus jeune salua Sasori et Yahiko avant de se diriger vers le lave-vaisselle en répondant :

— Je suis rentré un peu plus tôt mais je voulais pas vous déranger. Et oui, ma journée était pas mal. J'ai juste beaucoup trop de boulot à faire pour le lycée…

Il sortit un verre propre et y versa de l'eau où il plongea son cachet du soir qui commença à se dissoudre avec un petit grésillement.

— Tu veux un sandwich ? lui proposa son frère.

— T'as pas plutôt une bouteille de saké, histoire que je me vide la tête ? railla Sasuke. Je pense à trop de choses, mon bras m'embrouille le cerveau et j'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Sa question fit rire les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

— T'es majeur depuis à peine deux jours* ! rétorqua Itachi, avec un sourire ironique flottant sur ses lèvres. Pour le moment, contente-toi de quelques bières, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke sourit à son tour en acquiesçant et avala le contenu de son verre, avant de saisir le sandwich que lui tendait son frère en le remerciant. Puis il remonta dans sa chambre pour terminer ses devoirs, emportant au passage une boîte de boules Quies qui traînait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

C'est en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire qu'Itachi réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, Sasuke n'était pas majeur depuis longtemps. Ils avaient dignement fêté ses dix-huit ans le samedi précédent, mais il ne l'était pas encore lorsqu'il s'était blessé. Comment son petit frère avait-il pu aller aux urgences la semaine passée sans qu'il ne soit mis au courant ? Sa plaie avait été recousue, ou au moins refermée ; il aurait dû être appelé pour lui demander une quelconque autorisation. Que cela voulait-il bien dire ? Son frère était-il passé au travers des mailles du filet parce qu'il fêtait ses dix-huit ans quelques jours plus tard ? C'était peu probable, voire impossible. Le personnel hospitalier s'en serait tenu aux règles. Cela ne laissait que peu d'alternatives à l'histoire de Sasuke. Soit il était allé aux urgences mais était tombé sur une personne qui le connaissait et qui l'avait couvert, soit il avait lui-même contacté quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, et était allé le voir ou l'avait appelé à l'appartement. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Naruto était venu le plus vite possible, avec la moto de Deidara.

Puis Itachi se rappela d'autre chose, un léger détail qui confirma ses doutes. Sasuke lui avait expliqué avoir appelé Naruto pour le ramener de l'hôpital, mais Naruto lui avait pourtant confirmé qu'il était venu jusqu'à l'appartement… Le blond avait eu l'air beaucoup trop sûr de lui en lui répondant ; il n'aurait sans doute jamais eu une telle réaction s'il était passé par l'hôpital avant. Il était donc vraisemblablement venu directement ici. Peut-être même était-il allé chercher lui-même la personne qui avait soigné Sasuke.

Itachi tenta de faire fonctionner ses méninges. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Qui connaissaient-ils ayant des connaissances en médecine assez développées pour soigner une blessure par balle ?

— Oh, Ita, t'es dans la Lune ou quoi ?

Le brun cligna des yeux pour voir leur leader le dévisager d'un regard interrogatif. Et il réalisa. Yahiko était le cousin de Deidara et Naruto, et sa petite-amie, Konan, suivait des études de médecine. C'étaient sûrement eux qui étaient venus aider Sasuke.

N'ayant aucune envie de faire de l'esclandre, Itachi préféra garder ses conclusions pour lui et ne rien faire remarquer. Il esquissa un sourire pour ses amis et reprit le fil de la conversation. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avançait, et Sasuke ne voulait pas d'aide. Même si cela lui coûtait, il décida de respecter le choix de son frère ; il se promit simplement de garder un œil sur lui et de s'efforcer de trouver de son côté un moyen pour faire tomber leur père.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que presque tous les membres d'Akatsuki étaient rentrés chez eux, Itachi se laissa tomber sur son lit avec flegme, à côté de Deidara.

— Ouf, journée chargée… J'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander comment ça s'est passé à l'université, c'était cool ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux turquoise de son petit-ami.

Le blond lui servit un doux sourire qui l'excusait de son manquement, puis il répondit, tout en se lovant dans les bras d'Itachi :

— C'était pas trop mal… J'ai eu deux partiels qui se sont bien passés je crois. Saso n'était pas très sûr de lui pour le premier, par contre.

— Il l'est rarement, mais au final, il réussit à chaque fois. Il reste combien d'épreuves ?

— Une demain après-midi. J'ai bien révisé donc je pense pas avoir de souci, mais au cas où, je me relirai quand même demain matin.

Itachi acquiesça avant de déposer un baiser sur les cheveux de Deidara en susurrant :

— J'ai confiance en toi, tu y arriveras.

Le blond soupira un « j'espère » sans grande conviction en fermant les yeux. Il se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, tous les deux éreintés de leur longue journée, et l'un d'entre eux s'endormit rapidement – pas Deidara. Ses examens finaux le stressaient plus que de raison et il avait hâte que tout cela soit fini, que les vacances s'offrent à lui et qu'il puisse en profiter pour prendre du bon temps et pour avancer plus efficacement sur les projets d'Akatsuki. À chaque fin de semestre, il se trouvait dans le même état : il se sentait perdu et avait l'impression de se déchirer entre ses études et le groupe. Pourtant, il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'abandonner l'un ou l'autre. Ses études concrétisaient peu à peu son rêve de devenir avocat, tandis que la musique était sa bouffée d'oxygène, sa parenthèse de bien-être au milieu de sa vie pas toujours simple.

Il se perdit un moment dans la contemplation du ciel noir ; le croissant de Lune brillait beaucoup cette nuit-là. Il se leva pour ouvrir doucement la baie-vitrée et prendre un peu l'air sur le balcon. Tōkyō étalait ses innombrables immeubles percés de millions de fenêtres, pour beaucoup encore illuminés à cette heure tardive. En contre-bas, dans l'avenue, des passants se promenaient et une échoppe nomade proposait des takoyaki**. Les lampadaires diffusaient une lueur tamisée sur le trottoir. La ville ne dormait jamais vraiment.

Deidara aimait vivre à Tōkyō. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à y faire et rien ne manquait à cette ville – pas même l'océan. Il vivait ici depuis sa plus tendre enfance et les quelques années passées à Séoul n'avaient pas changé son avis – c'est ici qu'il préférait vivre. Avec un léger sourire, il revint dans la chambre en refermant la baie-vitrée derrière lui et se retourna pour observer Itachi qui dormait à poings fermés, emmêlés dans ses draps fins ; le climatiseur bourdonnait doucement en haut d'un des murs de la chambre. Ayant plus ou moins retrouvé son calme, Deidara rejoignit son petit-ami dans son lit et laissa le sommeil le gagner peu à peu.

* * *

_Naruto avait l'impression étouffante d'être au milieu de l'océan. Il se sentait écrasé de toutes parts par une masse terrifiante mais pourtant intangible. Où étaient le ciel, le sol, le haut ou le bas, il n'en avait aucune idée ; où fallait-il aller pour sortir, il ne le savait pas davantage. Pour sortir d'où, d'ailleurs ? Il ne trouva pas la réponse. Tout était noir autour de lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra, gouvernée par une panique qui ne faisait que croître. Immobile, il ne parvenait pas à bouger le petit doigt et même ses paupières restaient indéfectiblement ouvertes sur ses yeux qui cherchaient vainement quelque chose à regarder._

_Soudain, un flash de lumière venu de nulle part l'aveugla et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en fermant pressement les yeux. Sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, il se sentit enfin libéré du poids qui lui avait pesé. Ses paupières douloureuses refusaient de lui obéir, mais il pouvait sentir qu'il se trouvait dans un lit doux et rassurant. L'air ambiant n'était plus si étouffant et sa respiration s'était calmée. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le silence qui régnait le rassurait ou l'inquiétait._

_— On ne s'en… !_

_Naruto se sentit sursauter. Une voix sourde à l'écho menaçant avait retenti sans crier gare et disparu tout aussi soudainement, ne laissant que le silence derrière elle. Qui donc avait pu parler ?_

_— On ne s'en prend pas… !_

_De nouveau, la voix était apparue un court instant avant de s'évanouir. Il lui sembla, après réflexion, qu'il connaissait cette personne ; pourtant, aucun visage ne lui venait à l'esprit._

_— … pas impunément aux… !_

_Il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux, voir de qui il s'agissait, savoir ! Sa volonté muselée en son for intérieur hurlait de rage si vigoureusement qu'il avait l'impression de trembler. Il serra les draps dans ses poings et fit un effort considérable pour annihiler la douleur et pouvoir bouger, enfin. Dans un ultime sursaut, il contracta tous les muscles de son corps et parvint à s'asseoir en prenant son visage à deux mains et en laissant échapper un râle presque strident. Ses yeux étaient enfin ouverts mais ne voyaient que du rouge. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour constater que ses doigts sentaient un liquide chaud couler doucement sur son visage, et encore un certain temps pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de larmes, mais de son sang._

_De son sang ? Mais comment… ?_

Il cligna des yeux à nouveau puis aperçut le plafond de sa chambre au-dessus de lui. Sentant soudain un poids énorme quitter sa poitrine, il prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme. Un énième cauchemar… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus, l'un des premiers qu'il avait fait après le décès de son père et qui revenait régulièrement depuis quelques mois. Avec un soupir, il s'assit dans son lit défait en jetant un coup d'œil au panier de Kyūbi qui se réveillait lui aussi. Le petit chat s'étira en miaulant avant de sauter prestement sur le lit de Naruto, venant réclamer ses caresses matinales d'un coup de langue râpeuse sur la main du jeune homme.

— T'es toujours là toi, au moins, hein ? Merci Kyū… souffla-t-il en lui grattant affectueusement le ventre.

De son autre main, il saisit son portable sur sa table de nuit au moment-même où son réveil s'activait. Il l'éteignit d'un geste rapide, puis enleva son chat de ses genoux pour se lever et enfiler un vieux tee-shirt et un short. Il descendit ensuite prendre son petit-déjeuner, suivi de près par un Kyūbi affamé. Il lui donna ses croquettes et un peu d'eau avant de se diriger vers le cuiseur pour se servir en riz. Sa mère ayant pris quelques jours de congés, et Deidara ayant passé son dernier partiel la veille ; il déjeuna seul, uniquement accompagné par les ronronnements satisfaits de Kyūbi.

Une chose parvint toutefois à éveiller un peu sa bonne humeur : les cours finissaient à la fin de la semaine. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il se rappela que le vieux Jiraya avait annulé son dernier cours et qu'il pourrait ainsi profiter de sa soirée jeudi ! Il monta donc dans le bus avec un sourire retrouvé et s'installa à sa place habituelle en enfilant ses écouteurs. Shikamaru le rejoignit quelques arrêts plus tard et comme d'habitude, ils écoutèrent ensemble de la musique pendant le trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent plus tard dans leur salle de cours pour poser leurs affaires ; ils retrouvèrent Kiba et Sasuke qui discutaient de ce qu'ils voulaient faire pendant leurs vacances. Les garçons se saluèrent et rapidement, comme un mécanisme bien huilé, Shikamaru enchaîna sur une conversation avec Kiba tandis que Naruto et Sasuke descendaient tous deux pour rejoindre leur coin tranquille. Dans cet endroit caché à l'angle des vestiaires, un léger vent se faufilait et apaisait la chaleur déjà présente de l'été.

Tandis que Naruto protégeait de sa main la flamme vacillante du briquet de Sasuke – qui ne s'était toujours pas habitué à allumer sa cigarette avec une seule main – le brun détailla le visage de son ami sans pouvoir s'empêcher de relever un détail. D'humeur taquine, il demanda :

— T'as suivi mes conseils alors, t'as appris à mettre du fond de teint ?

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avec un air désespéré avant de répliquer :

— Toi, tu ferais mieux de regarder des tutos pour apprendre à descendre les escaliers !

— Touché. lui accorda Sasuke. Profites-en tant que tu peux en rire, normalement j'enlève ce satané truc ce soir. Je passe chez Yahiko et Konan en rentrant des cours.

Le blond acquiesça. Il ne réalisait toujours pas vraiment que son ami s'était fait blesser par une balle ; le scénario de sa soirée semblait tout droit sorti d'un mauvais film et lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

— Au moins tu dormiras mieux, maintenant… hasarda-t-il en guise de réponse.

Il avait bien remarqué les cernes qui s'étaient creusées sur les joues de Sasuke, jour après jour depuis la semaine passée.

— Mouais, mieux que toi en tout cas.

Naruto leva la tête en saisissant l'allusion. Le brun commençait à bien le cerner…

— Ça va, pas la peine de faire cette tête-là. se rabroua Sasuke. Tes cauchemars continuent, c'est ça ?

Le blond souffla un « ouais » approximatif en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

— Ça me rend dingue, tu sais. cracha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, le regard perdu dans les arbres qui bordaient le terrain de sport. Si au moins je savais comment m'en débarrasser ! Mais non, rien n'y a fait la première fois à part le temps.

— Et si tu en apprenais plus sur la mort de ton père ? Peut-être que ça te soulagerait et que ça ferait partir tes cauchemars. proposa Sasuke un peu au hasard.

Naruto eut un petit ricanement en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans les orbes inexpressifs de son ami. Avec amertume, il répondit qu'il n'était qu'un lycéen. Si une enquête de police n'avait rien donné, comment _lui_ pourrait-il changer le cours des événements ? De tout son cœur, il aurait aimé croire qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour son père, qu'il avait peut-être le pouvoir de faire avancer l'enquête ; mais il était loin d'être stupide. La vie, il l'avait bien compris, n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille ni un conte de fée. Et du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il ne pouvait rien faire, à part espérer.

Sasuke tiqua. Voir Naruto ainsi, si défaitiste, il n'en avait pas l'habitude et il devait bien avouer que ça lui déplaisait fortement. Une lueur d'idée était bien apparue dans son esprit, une possibilité qui pourrait peut-être l'aider, mais était-ce seulement faisable ? Il avait encore quelques détails à confirmer ; il préféra donc garder cela pour lui afin de ne pas donner de faux espoirs à son ami.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, puis écrasèrent leurs mégots pour retourner dans leur salle, sans se rendre compte qu'un regard noir les épiait, non loin de là. Ils firent un détour par les casiers où ils croisèrent Gaara, mais eurent à peine le temps de se dire bonjour que déjà, la sonnerie les rappela à l'ordre. Ils se rendirent dans leur salle sans la moindre motivation et laissèrent glisser la matinée en saisissant des bribes de cours par-ci par-là. Quand vint la pause de midi, Sasuke reçut un message alors qu'il sortait tout juste de la salle. Il déverrouilla l'écran et lut rapidement les quelques mots en esquissant un vague sourire. Puis il rangea son portable dans son sac et se tourna vers Naruto pour lui demander s'il était libre après son cours particulier du soir.

— Ouais, faut juste que je prévienne ma mère. Pourquoi ?

— Tu verras ce soir, retrouve-moi devant chez Yahiko quand tu as fini ton cours, ok ? Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure !

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Sasuke s'éloignait vers la charmille et la sortie du lycée en lui faisant un rapide geste de la main ; il devait retrouver son frère pour déjeuner avec lui. Naruto, quant à lui, se dirigea vers une table à l'ombre d'un grand chêne où il s'installait souvent avec Kiba et Shikamaru quand les beaux jours arrivaient. D'ailleurs, ils s'y étaient déjà assis pour réserver la place.

— Alors Naru, t'as traîné ? lui demanda Kiba avec un sourire ironique.

— T'es crevé aujourd'hui, ou quoi ? renchérit Shikamaru. T'as rien écouté en cours.

Le blond haussa les épaules en s'installant lui aussi à la table.

— J'ai bossé un peu tard hier soir, c'est tout.

Il ouvrit son bentō sans en dire davantage et avala une bouchée de riz avant de changer de conversation ; il n'eut aucun mal d'ailleurs à les faire parler du dernier jeu vidéo que Kiba avait acheté, un RPG beaucoup plus passionnant que les insomnies de Naruto.

— Au fait, on a quoi comme cours cet après-midi ?

Tandis que le blond s'étouffait de rire en avalant une gorgée d'eau, Shikamaru lança un regard désespéré à Kiba.

— Ça fait quatre mois que les cours ont commencé et c'est toujours pas rentré dans ta tête ? T'es sérieux, mec ?

Le concerné ne fit qu'hausser les épaules sans répondre. Il n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre ses emplois du temps, et ce n'était pas en dernière année de lycée qu'il allait commencer.

Naruto perdit le fil de la conversation à peu près au moment où ses deux amis commencèrent à se traiter de tous les noms pour rien, le blond jugeant beaucoup plus intéressant de réfléchir à ce que Sasuke avait en tête pour la soirée. Il ne lui avait absolument rien dit, même les jours précédents, sur ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, à part aller voir Konan. Était-ce cela son grand mystère ? Après tout, il lui avait demandé d'aller jusque chez Yahiko. Et même après que les cours aient recommencé, Naruto explorait toujours les différentes possibilités. Sasuke lui avait peut-être organisé une fête chez son cousin… Ou avait prévu de l'emmener dans un bar pour se vider la tête… Non, le blond n'avait pas encore dix-huit ans. Voulait-il juste se balader ? L'emmener quelque part ? Lui montrer quelque chose ? Lui demander son avis ? Il avait beau se creuser ses méninges, le jeune homme ne voyait aucune option paraître plus vraisemblable qu'une autre.

— Wow, mec !

Naruto sursauta sur sa chaise et papillota en levant un regard incrédule vers Kiba. Qu'avait-il encore manqué ?

— Ça fait une heure que Shika t'attend, t'es vraiment à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui, c'est dingue.

Le blond se frotta les yeux en soufflant. La salle était quasiment désertée ; seules deux personnes parlaient encore à voix basse, assises à leur bureau non loin de la porte, attendant peut-être que la salle soit libre pour y faire leur tour de ménage. Quant à Sasuke, il avait dû déserter un certain temps auparavant. Naruto n'avait aucunement fait attention à la sonnerie de la fin des cours et était même bien incapable de se rappeler si leur professeur leur avait donné des devoirs à faire en plus. Sachant pertinemment qu'il avait son cours du soir de mathématiques dans peu de temps, il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et chatouiller les cordes de sa guitare, avant d'aller voir ce que Sasuke lui voulait.

— Je suis obligé d'y aller ? soupira-t-il en imaginant déjà ce que Shikamaru allait répondre.

— Si tu ne veux pas subir le courroux flippant de ta mère, vaut mieux, ouais. répondit Kiba à sa place en balançant son sac sur son dos. Bon, j'y vais, moi. À demain, les gars !

Il fit un rapide check à Naruto et Shikamaru, puis s'en alla alors que le blond rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

— Bus ou métro, ce soir ? demanda le brun d'un air ennuyé alors qu'ils quittaient la salle.

Naruto hésita un instant avant de finalement répondre qu'il préférait le métro, tout en ouvrant son casier pour y récupérer un cahier à la couverture flanquée de stickers en tous genres.

— On prend déjà le bus tous les matins, j'aime varier les plaisirs ! conclut le blond avec un clin d'œil en refermant son casier derrière lui.

Seuls quelques élèves étaient encore présents dans la cour quand ils la traversèrent, et la plupart d'entre eux se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Les deux garçons se rendirent à la station de métro d'un pas traînant et, lorsqu'ils furent installés dans le wagon, relurent ce qu'ils avaient fait lors de leur dernier cours, la semaine passée. Ils en profitèrent pour finir un ou deux exercices laissés en friche par manque de renseignement et durent se précipiter pour ranger leurs affaires quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à leur arrêt. Ils passèrent dans un konbini pour acheter un onigiri et finirent par courir sur les derniers mètres pour ne pas arriver trop en retard – ils connaissaient le caractère psychorigide et peu amène de Madame Mitarashi. D'ailleurs, ils furent à peine surpris par le regard noir et les sourcils froncés qu'elle leur accorda en tapotant nerveusement sa montre, quand elle leur ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Plutôt que de se perdre en excuses vaseuses, ils se contentèrent de la saluer en s'inclinant un peu plus bas que d'habitude, puis rejoignirent les quatre autres élèves dans le salon.

Quand les retardataires passèrent la porte, ils levèrent tous vers eux leurs regards inquisiteurs. Trois d'entre eux se désintéressèrent rapidement, mais Naruto ne put se retenir de ravaler sa salive devant les yeux débordants d'aversion de Hinata. Elle semblait vouloir le noyer dans une mer de haine, comme à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient depuis que la jeune fille l'avait repoussé. Comment pouvait-elle si bien cacher cette facette de sa personnalité, et, du reste, pourquoi le faisait-elle ? C'était une des nombreuses énigmes pour lesquelles Naruto n'avait pas la moindre réponse. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Hinata et doutait de vouloir un jour le comprendre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre une nouvelle fois les reproches stupides, les remarques désobligeantes et le ton acerbe de la jeune brune. Il tenta donc de ne plus y penser, et s'installa à la table restante, à côté de Shikamaru.

S'agissant du dernier cours du semestre, Madame Mitarashi ne les fit pas travailler à outrance et fut moins regardante sur l'efficacité de ses élèves. Naruto avait placé un carnet décoré d'un gros nuage rouge cerné de blanc sous son cahier de mathématiques et y écrivait par intermittence quelques mots, frénétiquement. Il avait trouvé dans le coffre à partitions de son père un refrain solitaire auquel il avait décidé de rajouter des couplets et une mélodie. Il avait fini de trouver les accords de la musique la veille au soir, mais cherchait encore les paroles ; même s'il adorait écrire et qu'il le faisait régulièrement, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec une guitare dans les mains qu'un crayon.

Alors qu'il finissait d'écrire une phrase, il sentit son portable vibrer discrètement dans sa poche. C'était Sasuke qui lui demandait de lui envoyer un message quand il arriverait devant chez Yahiko. Il confirma rapidement puis replongea dans son imagination. Lorsque Madame Mitarashi annonça la fin du cours, il fut satisfait des quelques lignes qu'il avait couchées sur le papier et sortit de l'appartement avec un grand sourire, en laissant derrière lui Hinata et les idées noires qu'elle lui inspirait.

— Du coup, tu vas chez ton cousin ? lui demanda Shikamaru quand ils passèrent la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

— Ouais, mais je fais quand même quelques stations avec toi. On passe au Family Mart avant de prendre le métro ?

— Yep !

Avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Naruto accéléra l'allure en pensant déjà à ce qu'il allait acheter à manger et Shikamaru lui emboîta le pas avec un léger sourire – la gourmandise de son ami était presque légendaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, un Naruto plus que satisfait s'engouffrait dans la bouche de métro en dégustant un morceau de karaage*** croustillant à souhait.

— Au fait, tu comptes passer les mêmes vacances que d'habitude, cette année ? demanda le blond avec un sourire malicieux quand ils entrèrent dans un wagon.

Shikamaru partait tous les ans avec un ami d'enfance pendant deux ou trois semaines au bord de la mer, et il y avait ses habitudes : à chaque fois, il parvenait à trouver une fille à la recherche d'une histoire sans suite pour animer ses petites vacances. Le brun affirma qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à cette sorte de tradition cette année ; elle lui convenait parfaitement.

— En fait, t'évites vraiment les relations sérieuses ? lui demanda Naruto avec un air blasé.

— Évidemment, c'est beaucoup trop prise de tête… ! acquiesça le brun.

Son ami eut un petit rire ironique devant l'éternelle désobligeance de Shikamaru. Il ne changeait pas…

— Bon, je descends ici, je change de ligne. signala le blond en se levant. À demain !

— À demain. répondit Shikamaru, avec leur perpétuel check.

Naruto enfila ses écouteurs dès qu'il posa un pied sur le quai et traversa les couloirs du métro en se faufilant comme il pouvait entre tout le monde. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait à Tōkyō, se retrouver coincé en pleine heure de pointe dans un wagon bondé ne lui faisait plus grand-chose. Il continua son trajet en fredonnant les chansons qui passaient sur sa playlist, puis sortit quand il fut arrivé à la bonne station. La nuit était tombée entre temps et seule la lune brillait dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Il pressa le pas, curieux de découvrir ce que Sasuke avait prévu, mais également désireux de savoir si son ami allait mieux – c'était bien pour cela qu'il était allé voir Konan, après tout. Quand il fut arrivé au bas de son immeuble, il envoya un message à Sasuke et s'adossa à un lampadaire en attendant sa réponse.

Il eut à peine le temps de déguster le pancake au sirop d'érable qu'il s'était acheté un peu plus tôt que Sasuke débarquait, son sourire en coin de nouveau scotché au visage et les deux bras libres.

— Enfin tranquille ? lui demanda Naruto en se détachant du lampadaire.

— Ouais ! Pas trop tôt.

Le soulagement se lisait sur le visage du brun. Il devait encore faire attention mais dans l'ensemble, Konan avait jugé qu'il allait bien, et c'était le principal.

— Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait venir, au final ? J'ai essayé de deviner, mais j'ai rien trouvé de logique.

Sasuke le dévisagea un instant sans répondre. Il finit par lui rétorquer un « tu verras » énigmatique avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches, d'un pas tranquille. Naruto le rattrapa en le regardant suspicieusement. Il connaissait assez le brun pour savoir que s'il ne voulait rien dire, il ne céderait pour rien au monde, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en faisait un tel mystère.

— On va voir quelqu'un, d'accord ? finit par céder Sasuke, exaspéré par le regard inquisiteur du blond qui le fixait sans le lâcher. Promets-moi juste une chose : ce qui va se passer et se dire ce soir doit rester entre nous, ok ? Même Deidara ne doit rien savoir, il est beaucoup trop bavard et mon frère lui arrache beaucoup trop facilement les vers du nez.

L'expression de Naruto passa de curieuse à surprise. Sa banale sortie avec un ami venait de se transformer en rendez-vous secret et la curiosité naturelle du blond n'en fut que plus intriguée. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache. Il fit donc un effort surhumain – dans son cas – pour ravaler ses questions, puisque Sasuke n'y répondrait pas et que les réponses viendraient sans doute d'elles-mêmes bientôt.

Ils marchèrent sans un mot pendant quelques minutes encore, avant de déboucher dans une rue animée, davantage éclairée par les néons des devantures de bars et de boîtes de nuit que par les lampadaires. Naruto suivit son ami dans un konbini pour y acheter un soda, puis ils s'installèrent à une des quelques tables en plastique éparpillées sur le large trottoir devant le magasin. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'ouvrir leurs boissons que le jeune homme encapuchonné qui était sorti, devant les yeux surpris de Naruto, comme un voleur de l'appartement de Sasuke une semaine auparavant, s'assit sur la chaise restante autour de leur table.

Alors c'était avec lui qu'ils avaient rendez-vous ? Avec l'espion en herbe qui complotait pour la chute de Fugaku Uchiwa ? Mais pourquoi son ami l'avait-il fait venir ? En quoi tout cela le concernait-il ? Plutôt que de s'éclaircir, le mystère venait de s'épaissir. Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Était-ce parce que Sasuke avait besoin de son aide ? Il décida de garder encore un peu plus longtemps pour lui ses questions et de suivre la conversation ; il en apprendrait sûrement plus ainsi qu'en les interrompant.

Lee tendit son poing serré vers le brun, qui l'entrechoqua contre le sien, puis seulement ensuite, daigna enlever sa capuche.

— Alors, c'est toi le pote de Sasuke ? demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux exorbités vers ceux du blond.

Naruto eut un temps d'arrêt devant le visage pour le moins unique de celui qui lui faisait face. Des sourcils épais et expressifs surlignaient ses yeux noirs et brillants. Lui, un espion ? Sa coupe au bol ne passait pourtant pas inaperçue. La discrétion n'était-elle pas de mise dans ce métier ? Ou bien le blond avait-il trop regardé de films d'action au réalisme douteux ? Il annihila ses réflexions inutiles pour répondre d'un simple hochement de tête. Puisque Sasuke faisait confiance à ce type, il le pouvait bien lui aussi.

— Moi, c'est Lee. se présenta le jeune homme avant de se retourner vers Sasuke. C'est la première fois qu'il y a quelqu'un avec toi, ça doit être très spécial. Tu es sûr qu'il puisse tout entendre ?

Lee avait parlé en coréen et Sasuke lui répondit dans la même langue qu'il avait entièrement confiance en Naruto. Bien que le blond trouvât le compliment agréable, une question pernicieuse voguait dans son esprit sans vouloir s'effacer.

— Ôtez-moi d'un doute, les gars. commença-t-il, lui aussi en coréen, ce qui ne sembla guère surprendre Lee. Vous êtes conscients qu'on va discuter d'un sujet sensible, au beau milieu de la rue, entourés de gens bourrés qui pourront tout répéter sans même s'en rendre compte, et qui plus est en parlant une langue étrangère, donc qui attire l'attention ?

L'ami de Sasuke balaya sa remarque d'un geste désinvolte de la main en lui expliquant que beaucoup d'étrangers se retrouvaient dans cette rue pour profiter de la vie nocturne tokyoïte et qu'ils passeraient donc inaperçus. De plus, ils ressemblaient à des étudiants en vadrouille et personne ne ferait donc attention à eux outre mesure.

— Bon, maintenant que les doutes sont dissipés, j'ai des infos sur Fugaku et apparemment ton pote a une question. On commence par quoi ?

* * *

* Un petit point s'impose concernant la majorité. Actuellement, la majorité au Japon est toujours à 20 ans, et le droit de vote a été baissé en 2015 à 18 ans. Dans les années à venir, il est plus que probable que la majorité elle-même sera rabaissée à 18 ans. Cependant, les jeunes de 18 et 19 ans n'auront toujours pas le droit d'acheter des cigarettes et de l'alcool. (Le changement viendra peut-être plus tard, parce que les lobbies de la vente d'alcool font pression sur le gouvernement en ce sens, afin d'augmenter leurs ventes. Ils perdent pas le Nord !) J'ai pris la liberté de décider que dans mon histoire, la majorité est fixée à 18 ans, et qu'à partir de cet âge, les personnes ont également le droit d'acheter des cigarettes et de l'alcool – petit caprice d'auteur. Voilà pour l'explication.

** Boulettes brûlantes au poulpe, servies avec de la mayonnaise et de la sauce spéciale et saupoudrées de katsuobushi (c'est délicieux, brûlant, et on en trouve assez facilement en se baladant dans la rue).

*** Poulet frit.

* * *

_Un chapitre un peu plus léger, avec moins d'intrigue. C'était volontaire, en sachant ce que j'allais écrire pour le suivant et ce qu'il s'est passé dans les précédents !_

_Bonnes gens en soif de révélations et d'action, ne soyez donc pas désespérés : ça arrive. En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à la prochaine tout le monde !_


	13. Règle 12 - Réaliser

**[Règle n°12 – Réaliser]**

* * *

Hello ! J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour vous et que ce chapitre va vous plaire~ J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture à tou-te-s et à tout de suite pour le petit mot de la fin !

* * *

_« __Tu n'y es vraiment pas…  
__Comprends-le : je suis différent de vous…__ »_

* * *

— _Bon, maintenant que les doutes sont dissipés, j'ai des infos sur Fugaku et apparemment ton pote a une question. On commence par quoi ?_

Sasuke contracta sa mâchoire en répondant qu'il préférait entendre les informations en premier. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait, trop longtemps qu'il se faisait dépasser par son père. S'il pouvait apprendre quelque chose de crucial, il voulait le savoir immédiatement. Lee acquiesça et but une gorgée de citronnade avant de se lancer dans le récit de ce qu'il avait appris.

— On a réussi à mettre la main sur des dossiers sensibles. Rien n'est sûr pour le moment mais en tout cas, il n'y a que des affaires où Fugaku est le principal suspect. Le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois, la Justice n'a réussi à remonter que jusqu'à ses sbires et jamais vraiment jusqu'à lui ; il est passé entre les mailles du filet tout le temps.

Sasuke sera les poings inconsciemment. Il avait des doutes depuis des années, que Fugaku n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cherché à effacer. Il savait que son père trempait dans des affaires louches et côtoyait des personnes peu fréquentables. Il connaissait son penchant pour les pots-de-vin et les arrangements tout sauf légaux. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu que ses élucubrations et celles de son frère pour servir ses doutes. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs était l'implication de leur père dans la mort de leur mère, et Fugaku fanfaronnait facilement sur sa capacité à se mettre la Justice dans la poche, mais n'allait jamais plus loin que la vantardise.

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait quasiment des preuves devant lui, et cela le rendait fou. Lee lui parla de vols à mains armée, d'enlèvements, d'arnaques en tous genres, mais même en connaissant la cruauté de Fugaku, il eut bien du mal à réaliser quand son ami lui parla d'assassinats. Son père avait-il donc perdu à ce point son humanité ? Le savoir véreux et ignorant des lois était une chose, connaître ses motivations derrière l'accident qui avait emporté Mikoto et l'agression de Neji était encore plus difficile à admettre, mais apprendre qu'il avait sans doute commandité des meurtres et mis des contrats sur des personnes, peut-être même des innocents, inspirait à Sasuke une furieuse envie de régurgiter le maigre repas qu'il avait avalé peu de temps auparavant.

Quant à Naruto, il avait un peu de mal à suivre la conversation, perdu entre des dizaines de termes juridiques en coréen qu'il ne connaissait aucunement ; néanmoins il comprenait parfaitement que Fugaku était quelqu'un de peu fréquentable, et le visage décomposé de Sasuke confirmait largement ce qu'il pensait. Il aurait voulu savoir quoi faire pour aider son ami, mais il avait la désagréable impression que plus il le connaissait, plus le brun se révélait entouré de ténèbres et de mystères. Que pouvait-il faire, lui, Uzumaki Naruto, lycéen flemmard à plein temps, contre un homme plongé dans les pires magouilles ? Peut-être même faisait-il partie de la mafia, était-il yakuza… ? Il se sentait cruellement impuissant face à la réalité des choses.

— La dernière affaire en date est du mois de février. Un vol à main armée qui a mal fini. Un employé a été touché par une balle et est mort quelques jours plus tard. Personne n'a été arrêté mais on soupçonne Fugaku d'avoir graissé la patte à quelques magistrats.

Sasuke soupira en fermant les yeux un court instant. Si tout cela s'avérait véridique, c'était déjà terrible, mais qu'en était-il de toutes les horreurs que personne encore n'avait découvertes ? Pour autant d'affaires sorties du placard, combien resteraient impunies ? Il préférait ne pas s'imaginer de nombre, le seul fait d'y penser lui donnait le vertige.

— Qu'est-ce que ta famille compte faire ? demanda-t-il en tentant de cacher le léger tremblement dans sa voix qui trahissait son profond ressentiment.

— Fouiller discrètement, comme d'habitude. Monter des dossiers en béton, quitte à aider la Justice, mais les décisions finales viendront plus tard. Pour le moment, on continue de récolter des informations.

Sasuke acquiesça en silence, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, puis avala d'un trait le reste de sa bouteille de ramune* au litchi en faisant tinter la petite bille à l'intérieur, avant de poser son menton sur ses mains liées en fixant le vide. Naruto frissonna presque devant tant de froideur, mais ne répliqua rien.

— Et toi alors, c'est quoi ta question ? lui demanda soudain Lee.

Le blond se mit à le fixer d'un air incrédule. Il se rappelait en effet qu'au début de leur conversation, l'ami de Sasuke avait évoqué une question qu'il aurait à lui poser, mais Naruto ne voyait pas du tout ce que Lee pourrait savoir et qui serait susceptible de l'intéresser. Sasuke finit par lui venir en aide en lui apprenant que son ami pouvait essayer d'en savoir plus sur la disparition de Minato, si toutefois Naruto le souhaitait.

Ce dernier croisa le regard de Sasuke en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. C'était donc pour cela que le brun avait tenu à ce qu'il vienne à ce rendez-vous avec lui ? Il était sûrement, entre eux deux, celui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide et pourtant il aidait Naruto tout naturellement ? Plus encore que de se sentir flatté, le blond éprouva soudain une bouffée de reconnaissance à l'égard de son ami. En effet, si Lee pouvait en apprendre autant sur Fugaku Uchiwa, alors il allait peut-être pouvoir l'aider à éclaircir le mystère qui planait autour du décès de son père ? Naruto se retint de faire un énorme câlin à Sasuke, connaissant son aversion pour les contacts physiques trop prononcés, puis tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers Lee.

— L'idée a l'air de te plaire. supposa celui-ci. Bon, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur la mort de ton père, le moindre truc qui pourrait avoir un rapport et je verrai ce que je peux faire. C'était il y a combien de temps ?

— Neuf ans. répondit Naruto, soudain beaucoup plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Ça va, c'est pas si vieux que ça. De toute façon, vous n'avez plus de délais de prescription, ici. Alors, dis-moi tout.

— Mon père s'appelait Namikaze Minato, il était inspecteur à la police de Tōkyō. commença-t-il en tentant de rassembler toutes les pièces éparpillées qui dessinaient le puzzle de sa mémoire. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours su différencier son boulot et sa famille ; il n'était pas très présent à la maison, bien sûr, mais il faisait des efforts pour suivre notre scolarité et pour nous emmener en sortie le plus souvent possible, pour passer du temps avec nous. Je me souviens qu'il s'est battu longtemps pour avoir ses dimanches de libres.

Naruto se souvenait de leur rituel de la fin de semaine : une agréable ballade au parc qui se trouvait près de chez eux. Ils en profitaient pour donner du pain aux canards qui vivaient autour du lac et rentraient ensuite préparer tous ensemble le repas du soir. Mais un jour, cette habitude avait pris fin et brusquement, quelques semaines plus tard, Minato et Kushina avaient annoncé à leurs fils qu'ils quittaient le pays pour aller vivre en Corée. Naruto ne se souvenait plus très bien de la discussion, en revanche, il se rappelait parfaitement du bateau amarré au quai, celui dans lequel ils avaient embarqué pour traverser la mer qui séparait les deux pays. Il avait posé un regard impressionné sur le bâtiment, un regard brillant d'enfant découvrant le monde. En Corée, Minato était devenu consultant pour la police de Séoul. Pourquoi avaient-ils quitté le Japon si précipitamment ? Deidara lui avait plus tard confié que leur père avait été menacé et qu'il avait préféré partir pour protéger sa famille ; mais il n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé avec sa mère par la suite.

— On est resté deux ans là-bas et puis mon père a été rappelé pour une affaire sur laquelle il avait déjà travaillé avant et que la police de Tōkyō n'arrivait pas à résoudre. On est rentré au Japon et on a vite retrouvé nos vieilles habitudes : les dimanches en famille, les ballades au square. Mais l'affaire pour laquelle il était revenu était apparemment très compliquée et il était tout le temps stressé.

La voix de Naruto commençait peu à peu à vaciller. Les années n'avaient pas tout à fait effacé son chagrin et il lui était encore difficile de ressasser ces douloureux souvenirs. Il cherchait ses mots et avait de plus en plus de mal à exprimer ce qu'il avait en tête et à aligner des phrases correctes. Son regard triste, presque humide, se concentra sur ses mains crispées quand il commença à raconter ce dont il se souvenait de _cette_ journée. C'était un dimanche presque comme les autres et Kushina avait profité du beau temps du début de l'après-midi pour aller se promener avec ses fils dans un parc non loin de chez eux – Minato avait été appelé en urgence au poste pour une avancée importante dans l'affaire qui le préoccupait. Mais Kushina avait vite consolé Naruto et Deidara en leur achetant une glace au chocolat. En face de lui, Sasuke grimaça imperceptiblement, il détestait la glace au chocolat.

Les souvenirs du blond étaient flous, mais il l'avait si souvent revue en rêve par la suite qu'il pouvait facilement imaginer la scène se dérouler de nouveau devant lui. Au détour d'un chemin, ils s'étaient assis sur un banc pour que Naruto puisse manger sa glace convenablement. Mais ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi ils s'étaient réveillés beaucoup plus tard sur ce même banc, alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Kushina avait eu l'air soucieuse et s'était empressée de récupérer son sac à main tombé à terre sans aucune raison apparente et avait tiré ses fils par la main pour s'en aller rapidement. Ils allaient quitter le square lorsque Minato était arrivé, l'air encore plus anxieux que sa femme. Il avait couru jusqu'à eux pour les serrer dans ses bras de toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve. Incapable d'abord de prononcer le moindre mot, il s'était contenté d'étreindre sa femme et ses deux fils de longs instants durant, avant d'enfin leur demander s'ils allaient bien. Si Naruto n'y avait rien vu d'alarmant, Deidara, lui, avait parfaitement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander à son père ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni même de profiter de l'instant.

— On a entendu quelqu'un parler et un coup de feu. J'ai pas saisi la phrase en entier mais je suis sûr d'avoir compris « On ne s'en prend pas impunément aux », et mon frère et ma mère n'arrivent pas à s'en souvenir. Mais bref, tout d'un coup mon père… s'est effondré devant nous, comme ça, quelqu'un… lui avait tiré dans le dos… articula Naruto avec difficulté.

Sasuke sortit une cigarette de son paquet pour l'allumer, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'une longue sieste. Il connaissait cette histoire dans les grandes lignes mais ne l'avait jamais entendue ainsi, avec force détails ; il était resté pendu aux lèvres de Naruto jusqu'au dernier mot, suivant ce qu'il racontait avec un air un peu incrédule. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux que tout cela ait pu perturber son ami, il voyait les traits tirés du blond qui trahissaient la douleur encore bien présente dans son cœur. Sasuke le comprenait, il avait partagé cette même douleur pendant des années, avant que la colère ne prenne le pas sur la tristesse. Aujourd'hui, il avait fait son deuil, seul lui restait le ressentiment de ne pas avoir encore vu le coupable payer. Et cette similitude entre leurs deux histoires ne fit que le convaincre davantage : il voulait aider Naruto.

— Mon frère était si fou sur le coup qu'il a couru vers les buissons d'où venait le coup de feu, mais tout ce qu'il y a gagné c'est une cicatrice, et il a bien failli perdre un œil. On a eu le temps de voir quelqu'un s'enfuir, tout en noir, avec une capuche, un masque et tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on ait aucun moyen de savoir qui c'était. acheva le blond d'une voix cassée.

En réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Sasuke réalisa que c'était pour cela que Deidara gardait toujours une mèche de ses cheveux devant son œil gauche. Réflexion faite, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une seule fois le frère de Naruto avec le visage tout-à-fait dégagé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé ce détail, mais aujourd'hui qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main, il comprenait bien mieux.

— Les flics nous ont appris plus tard qu'on avait sûrement été enlevés ou endormis pour menacer mon père, reprit le blond après un long silence, parce qu'ils ont trouvé des traces de drogue dans notre sang. Mais l'enquête n'a jamais rien révélé de plus intéressant. C'est tout ce qu'on sait.

Lee acquiesça sans ciller devant le regard droit de Naruto, ajouta un point final à ses notes, et avala la dernière gorgée de citronnade restée au fond de sa bouteille.

— Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je recontacte Sasuke si je trouve quelque chose. Le moins de contacts directs possibles, on passera toujours par lui, d'accord ?

Le blond tendit la main vers Lee en acquiesçant pour que celui-ci la saisisse, puis, après une vigoureuse poignée de main, finit lui aussi son soda à la pastèque. Lee se leva ensuite de sa chaise et les quitta rapidement, sans grand discours. Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent seuls, entourés de musiques mélangées venues de tous les côtés et de conversations plus ou moins embrouillées par l'alcool. Ils laissèrent couler quelques instants sans parler, pour reprendre pied dans la réalité à laquelle ils avaient presque échappé.

— Merci Sasu, de faire ça. finit par déclarer le blond en plongeant son regard pétillant d'une nouvelle lueur, douce-amère, dans celui de son ami.

— C'est rien, t'inquiète. répondit-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table.

— Non, t'avais pas à faire ça et tu prends le risque d'exposer tes sources. C'est sympa.

Embarrassé par trop de reconnaissance, Sasuke préféra se lever en haussant les épaules, cherchant déjà sa carte de transport au fond des poches de son jean.

— Je te fais confiance, c'est tout. éluda-t-il en détournant le regard.

Tandis qu'il faisait mine de s'en aller seul, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire inopinément. Plus le temps passait, plus il appréciait la compagnie de ce jeune homme un peu lunatique, et qui détestait tant montrer son côté agréable et dévoué. Il se leva également et le rejoignit en sautant presque sur ses épaules, forçant sa bonne humeur à effacer les restes de chagrin qui subsistaient dans sa gorge nouée.

— Au fait, c'est officiel, non ?

Sasuke tourna un regard faussement exaspéré vers Naruto en se dégageant de son emprise. D'un ton irrité, il lui demanda ce qui était officiel et qui pouvait le mettre autant en joie.

— Tu as battu ton record ; tu es resté plus de deux mois et une semaine à Konoha ! répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Serait-ce que tu deviens raisonnable ?

— Mais ta gueule ! s'écria Sasuke avec un frisson de dégoût. Je ne serai jamais raisonnable, c'est trop normal et trop stupide.

Naruto ne répondit qu'avec un ricanement approbateur. Lui aussi détestait particulièrement les normes et les modèles tout faits, et préférait de loin réfléchir par lui-même et ne rien se laisser imposer – même si Sasuke mettait davantage en évidence ce côté-là de sa personnalité par son style vestimentaire décalé. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et s'y assirent pour attendre le prochain en discutant des ennuyants cours particuliers de Naruto et de l'album d'Akatsuki qu'ils écoutaient déjà avant même sa sortie. Ils rirent du manque d'autorité du vieux Jiraya, débattirent à propos de la meilleure chanson de l'album et tentèrent de trouver une raison au comportement agressif de Madame Mitarashi, mais ne se rendirent compte de l'heure qui défilait qu'après un long moment.

— Mais attends, il est déjà plus de minuit ! s'exclama Naruto en regardant son portable. Pourquoi le bus est pas passé ?

Il déverrouilla l'écran et alla immédiatement chercher une raison sur internet, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Toute la ligne était bloquée depuis vingt-deux heures car un festival défilait sur une grande partie de son parcours. Il aurait pu prendre le métro, mais à l'heure qu'il était, jamais il ne pourrait changer de ligne. Il poussa un profond soupir en se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms.

— Tu peux peut-être prendre un taxi ? lui proposa Sasuke.

— Non, j'ai pas pris assez d'argent pour ça… Je vais devoir appeler Deidara pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

— L'embête pas pour ça ; j'habite pas très loin, tu peux venir dormir à l'appart' si tu veux.

Naruto leva un regard neutre vers Sasuke. Il pesa le pour et le contre un instant : s'il allait dormir chez son ami, il pourrait se lever plus tard le lendemain matin, puisque le brun habitait plus près du lycée que lui. Il pourrait également passer plus de temps avec lui et profiter d'un moment sympathique entre amis. S'il décidait de rentrer chez lui, à l'inverse, il allait sûrement avoir à affronter l'humeur explosive de son frère s'il le réveillait pour venir le chercher, ainsi que les questions de sa mère, tout cela pour rentrer dormir chez eux. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Il accepta donc la proposition de Sasuke en le remerciant, ce qui eut l'air de lui faire plaisir – Naruto connaissait désormais ce petit rictus discret et cet éclat quasiment imperceptible dans le regard du brun ; ces détails qui trahissaient toujours son contentement. Il le suivit donc au travers des rues de Tōkyō illuminées par les lampadaires, les enseignes criardes et clignotantes et les fenêtres qui laissaient filtrer quelques lumières encore allumées. Seuls les bruits de circulation et la rumeur d'une mélodie lointaine, s'amenuisant peu à peu, accompagnèrent leur marche. Ils ne parlèrent guère, n'en ressentant aucunement le besoin.

Quand ils furent arrivés à l'appartement de Sasuke et Itachi, ils montèrent à l'étage en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le propriétaire des lieux, éreinté en ce moment par le rythme de vie affolant que la sortie proche de l'album lui imposait. Parvenu dans sa chambre, Sasuke demanda à Naruto de fermer la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le placard qui longeait le mur de gauche pour y récupérer un pyjama propre qu'il tendit à son ami.

— Tu sais où est la salle de bains ? lui demanda-t-il alors que Naruto récupérait les vêtements en le remerciant.

Le blond acquiesça. Lorsqu'il était venu aider Sasuke la semaine précédente, il l'avait vu s'y rendre pour se changer.

— Je te laisse y aller ; tu peux prendre tout ce dont tu as besoin, fouille juste dans les placards. J'irai après toi.

Naruto descendit dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche et enfiler le pyjama que lui avait prêté Sasuke. Il sortit un moment plus tard pour remonter à l'étage, mais fut surpris de voir Itachi faire irruption dans le salon avec des yeux encore à moitié fermés. Le brun eut un instant de réflexion avant de demander, interloqué :

— Ben… Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Ah j'ai loupé mon bus et le temps que je m'en rende compte, j'avais plus de métro… s'expliqua le blond avec un sourire. Alors Sasuke m'a proposé de dormir ici. Je t'ai réveillé ?

Itachi le rassura, il venait juste boire un verre d'eau. Puis il lui demanda avec un regard étonné s'il venait vraiment de passer la soirée avec son petit frère. Naruto réfléchit une fraction de seconde à ce qu'il s'était passé et décida de couvrir Sasuke.

— Oui, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner à l'hôpital pour vérifier sa blessure au bras. Ça cicatrise bien, il n'a plus besoin de son gilet d'immobilisation.

Itachi tiqua. Il avait voulu appeler Yahiko tout à l'heure pour lui demander son avis sur une idée qu'il avait eu, mais celui-ci n'avait d'abord pas répondu, puis l'avait rappelé plus tard sans vraiment s'expliquer. C'était bien surprenant de sa part et cela ne fit que convaincre davantage Itachi ; son frère avait forcément demandé de l'aide à Konan.

— Dei n'est pas resté dormir ici, à ce qu'il m'a dit ? demanda Naruto pour changer de conversation.

— Non, il a préféré rentrer. Je l'ai trouvé bizarre d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui. Tu sais quelque chose ?

Le blond haussa les épaules en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Non, son frère ne lui avait pas paru étrange quand il l'avait vu la veille au soir, et ne lui avait rien confié. Cachait-il encore quelque chose ?

— Il devait juste être de mauvaise humeur… éluda le brun. Bon, je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit. répondit le plus jeune en remontant à l'étage.

Il toqua à la porte de Sasuke et entra en entendant un « ouais » filtrer au travers du pan de bois. Son ami était assis en tailleur sur son lit, le regard plongé dans l'immensité du ciel que dévoilait la baie-vitrée et semblait avoir oublié le cahier échoué sur ses genoux, ainsi que le crayon abandonné entre ses doigts fins. Il mit quelques instants à tourner son visage toujours aussi indéchiffrable vers Naruto, en faisant papilloter ses yeux noirs.

— La salle de bains est libre, si tu veux… articula le blond en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son ami pour qu'il affiche une telle expression.

— Ok, merci.

Sasuke se leva et posa son cahier et son stylo sur son bureau. Il allait sortir de sa chambre lorsque le blond l'interpella. Il fit volte-face sans un mot.

— J'ai croisé ton frère, il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais là alors je lui ai expliqué que je t'avais accompagné à l'hosto pour voir si tu pouvais enlever ton truc. Je préférais te prévenir, si jamais tu le croises et qu'il t'en parle.

Sasuke apprécia l'attention et remercia son ami pour l'excuse toute trouvée, puis descendit lui aussi à la salle de bains, fort heureusement sans croiser son frère. Il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir à trop de mensonges ce soir. Il se doucha rapidement, se mit en pyjama et se brossa les dents avant de remonter dans sa chambre en bâillant aux corneilles. Il s'effondra rapidement sur son lit sous le regard amusé de Naruto.

— T'es claqué à ce point ? demanda le blond avec un rictus.

Sasuke ouvrit une paupière pour voir à quel point son ami se fichait de lui, mais sentit sa gorge s'assécher étrangement quand son regard se posa sur un Naruto à l'expression espiègle, assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise de bureau, révélant aux yeux du brun son corps parfaitement taillé, à l'étroit dans un pyjama légèrement trop petit pour lui. Il n'avait pas encore fait réellement attention à lui avant cet instant, mais Sasuke dut bien l'admettre, tout ami qu'il était, ce mec était attirant. Très attirant, même. Posé, les mains derrière la tête et une jambe relevée sur la chaise, il affichait un sourire à toute épreuve et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'image qu'il offrait de lui-même. Pourquoi s'en soucierait-il, d'ailleurs ? De ce qu'en savait Sasuke, le blond ne nourrissait aucune attirance pour la gent masculine. Le jeune homme fit donc taire ses pensées – Naruto était un ami et il le resterait – et, oubliant tout à fait la question qu'il lui avait posée, se retourna dans son lit d'un mouvement paresseux pour récupérer son portable et regarder l'heure. Il était une heure du matin passée…

— J'ai pas fait mon exo de japonais pour demain… parvint-il à articuler, le nez enfoui dans son coussin.

— Il y en avait un à faire ? s'alarma soudain Naruto.

Le brun tourna un regard blasé vers lui sans répondre avant de se redresser pour fouiller dans son sac et y récupérer un cahier à la couverture abîmée.

— Mais c'est l'avant dernier jour, demain, on s'en fout ! On est obligés de le faire ? se plaignit le blond en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière.

Sasuke se saisit d'un stylo abandonné sur sa table de nuit pour le lancer sur la tête de Naruto, qui se redressa avec un faux regard noir.

— Magne-toi. ordonna le brun avant que son ami ne réplique.

Un grognement frustré lui répondit, avant que le blond se décide enfin à prendre lui aussi son cahier et sa trousse. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, rien que pour embêter Sasuke qui avait déjà commencé à écrire, puis, non sans lui avoir lancé un sourire mesquin, se mit également au travail. Vide de la moindre motivation, il préféra la rapidité à la qualité et finit hâtivement son exercice, puis laissa tomber son cahier sur le sol et s'effondra sur le coussin où son visage s'enfonça agréablement. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, bercé par le doux son que produisait le stylo de Sasuke contre sa feuille. Le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu lorsqu'il se demanda pourquoi le brun écrivait autant. Il redressa légèrement la tête pour ouvrir un œil et voir ce que son ami faisait. Ses sourcils droits et le petit pli qui se formait entre eux, ses lèvres qui bougeaient pour réfléchir en chuchotant, son nez qui se fronçait par moment, tout cela lui montrait que Sasuke était pleinement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

— Tu fais tous les exos de la page, ou quoi ? lui demanda Naruto.

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de croiser le regard de son ami.

— Non, c'est pas pour les cours, c'est juste un couplet laissé en plan que j'aimerais bien finir…

Intrigué, le blond demanda s'il pouvait jeter un œil. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Sasuke lui tendit son cahier où étaient griffonnés quelques mots. Naruto mit un certain temps à comprendre comment lire et dans quel ordre, mais une fois qu'il eut saisi sa manière de faire, il lut les quelques lignes rapidement avec un regard admiratif. Le refrain n'avait rien d'alambiqué, mais le message qu'il portait était fort et sincère.

— J'adore les paroles ! Ça te correspond bien.

Le brun se retint de faire une remarque du genre « Évidemment, puisque ça sort de ma tête ! ». Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'écrire avec quelqu'un d'autre, même avec son frère cela restait rare. Pourtant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette nuit-là, il ressentit l'envie d'écrire avec Naruto.

— Qu'est-ce que tu mettrais toi après _I am strong, I am weak_* ?

Le blond eut un instant de réflexion. Est-ce que Sasuke venait vraiment de lui demander des conseils ? Il ne se posa toutefois pas longtemps la question, trop content de voir que le brun s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui.

— Hm… quelque chose qui rappelle un peu la diversité. C'est ça le sens que tu veux lui donner, non ? – Sasuke acquiesça. – Alors… _I am everything between_ ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Le brun réfléchit un instant en mordillant son stylo avant de lâcher un grognement approbateur. Il écrivit les quelques mots sur un bout de page resté blanc un peu par miracle et traça une flèche jusqu'à la première ligne du refrain.

— _I am proud to be me, I am human_. chantonna-t-il ensuite pour donner le rythme. _I am weird, I'm a freak_…

— Si tu mets _I'm unique__…_ _I am different_,_ I'm unique_. compléta Naruto avec un sourire. Ça rend bien, non ?

— _Different_ ? reprit Sasuke avec une moue dubitative.

— Ouais, tu es différent. C'est vrai, t'es pas comme les autres ; et venant de moi, c'est un compliment, crois-moi !

— Imbécile… ! se contenta de répliquer le brun en le jaugeant du coin de l'œil, arrachant un petit rire amusé à Naruto.

Il écrivit tout de même, appréciant l'idée – et le compliment – sans pour autant l'avouer.

— Et tu vois, après _I will love who I please, I am human_, j'aimerais bien rajouter un truc du genre « on est tous pareils », mais j'arrive pas à trouver une formulation qui me plaise. reprit-il.

— Quelque chose comme _We are all the same_ ?

— Non, ça passe au niveau du rythme mais la formulation, c'est du vu et revu.

Naruto lui proposa quelques autres versions, mais rien ne sonna de la bonne manière aux oreilles exigeantes de Sasuke.

— _You resemble me_, alors ?

Le brun hésita un instant.

— Non, toujours pas, mais tu tiens un truc. – Il réfléchit un moment, puis ses yeux brillèrent soudain de satisfaction. – Je sais ! _You are just like me_.

— Tout ça pour ça ?! fit mine de s'emporter Naruto avant d'éclater de rire.

Le brun s'empressa de mettre sa main devant la bouche de son ami après avoir écrit les quelques mots, lui servant un regard noir.

— Ferme-la, crétin. Si tu réveilles mon frère, il te jette par la fenêtre ! Il est flippant quand on interrompt son sommeil, pire que Dei.

Naruto se contorsionna pour poser son pied sur le torse de Sasuke et le poussa sans ménagement pour se libérer. Surpris, le brun n'eut pas le temps de trouver un appui et ne put que sentir l'arrière de son crâne frapper brutalement la baie-vitrée avec un bruit sourd.

— Merde, ça va Sasu ? s'inquiéta le blond en se rendant compte qu'il avait dû se faire mal.

Mais il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un grincement de dents doublé d'un grognement sourd. Sasuke se tenait la tête en grimaçant de douleur et Naruto réalisa qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le pousser avec autant de force. Il s'approcha de son ami sans trop savoir quoi faire et posa une main hésitante sur son bras en s'excusant d'une petite voix embêtée. Le brun arrêta soudainement ses simagrées et ouvrit ses paupières sur un regard amusé en esquissant un rictus.

— Ça veut dire que je fais un bon acteur ? demanda-t-il à un Naruto muet de stupeur.

— Tu fais dans l'humour, maintenant ? s'étonna le blond après un instant de silence. Préviens quand tu fais ça au moins, je suis pas habitué, moi !

— Hm, faut croire que t'as une mauvaise influence sur moi. répliqua Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

— Je t'emmerde !

— Crétin.

Naruto ne répondit rien, se contentant de se glisser sous la couette avec un sourire pensif. Alors que Sasuke se levait pour aller ranger ses affaires, le blond se fit la réflexion que leur relation avait quelque chose de particulier, et qu'il ne l'en appréciait que davantage. Il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, Sasuke était différent. Il était plus secret et plus distant que la plupart des gens, plus méfiant également ; mais quand il se sentait assez en confiance pour s'ouvrir, c'était un ami précieux avec qui il se sentait bien. En un sens, il était content d'avoir loupé son bus ce soir-là, cela lui avait permis de le connaître davantage et de faire grandir leur complicité.

Le brun ne tarda pas à se mettre au lit également, puis il éteignit la lumière en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Naruto. Le blond lui répondit de la même manière et s'endormit rapidement, un sourire mutin flottant sur ses lèvres roses.

Le lendemain matin, ils passèrent les grilles du lycée avec le même air hagard imprimé sur leurs deux visages. Leurs épaules voûtées portaient leur fatigue et leur manque de motivation. Ils traversèrent la charmille et la cour en bâillant et rejoignirent leur coin tranquille à côté des vestiaires pour fumer une cigarette avant de se rendre dans leur salle de cours en discutant avec animation. Quand ils y entrèrent, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de leur faire une remarque sur leurs « têtes de déterrés » et l'heure – beaucoup plus tardive que d'habitude – à laquelle ils arrivaient.

— Si monsieur ne mettait pas trois heures à se lever aussi… reprocha Sasuke à Naruto en lui lançant un regard torve.

— Si monsieur ne mettait pas trois heures à se coiffer aussi ! répliqua le blond sur le même ton.

— T'avais qu'à pas louper ton bus, t'aurais eu ta salle de bains rien qu'à toi.

Alors que Naruto allait riposter, Shikamaru les interrompit instamment avec un air ennuyé, en leur demandant comment ils faisaient pour avoir autant d'énergie dès le matin. Les garçons ne répondirent pas, se contentant de heurter leurs poings avant de s'installer à leurs places respectives. Le blond affichait un grand sourire.

— Ils ont marché… ! chuchota Sasuke, installé derrière son ami en se penchant vers lui.

— Évidemment, je te l'avais dit ! répondit Naruto en lui adressant un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Tandis que Shikamaru se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un air désespéré devant la gaminerie flagrante de ses deux amis, Kiba, lui, prépara une réplique cinglante dans sa tête qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de sortir, puisque la sonnerie du début des cours retentit et que leur professeur fit irruption dans la pièce au même moment, en leur demandant de se taire.

Les deux premières heures passèrent lentement, dans une ambiance peu studieuse d'une fin de semestre. Plusieurs élèves furent rappelés à l'ordre à cause des bavardages incessants, et certains – comme Naruto – s'autorisèrent même à fermer les yeux quelques temps au milieu des cours. Même Sasuke ne put résister à la tentation bien longtemps et laissa un semblant de sommeil le gagner peu à peu. Quand la sonnerie de la pause du matin se fit enfin entendre, les garçons sortirent tous les quatre de la salle pour prendre l'air en bavardant. En passant dans le couloir des casiers, Sasuke s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes, mais alors qu'il se lavait les mains quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis claquer bruyamment dans son dos. Surpris, il releva les yeux vers le miroir en face de lui pour voir qui faisait ainsi irruption sans la moindre discrétion. Quand il croisa le regard froid de Neji dans la glace, il se figea sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui voyait des yeux aussi austères que ceux qui dardaient son reflet en ce moment.

Il mit un certain temps à se retourner, se demandant pourquoi son ancien petit-ami bloquait ainsi la porte des toilettes en le regardant comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose d'impardonnable.

— Ça va, Neji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, préoccupé, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une fine cicatrice courait encore le long de sa joue.

— Ce qu'il y a ? C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça.

Sa voix était glaciale. Que lui arrivait-il donc ; pourquoi avait-il l'air autant en colère ? Et que pouvait-il bien reprocher à Sasuke ? Devant le silence éloquent de ce dernier, Neji fronça les sourcils.

— T'as cru que j'allais pas remarquer, peut-être ? J'étais quoi pour toi, au juste, une passade ? Un bouche-trou qu'on jette quand on en a marre ? Pourquoi tu m'as pris pour un con alors que moi je te faisais confiance ?

— Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot, si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, merde ! s'emporta Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que voulait dire Neji.

— De ton nouveau copain avec qui tu te pavanes devant tout le monde, à ton avis ! Alors quoi, t'en avais marre de moi et c'est pour ça que t'as inventé toute cette histoire avec ton père ? Pour pouvoir passer à quelqu'un d'autre en me laissant derrière comme une merde ?

Sasuke avait le cerveau en ébullition. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit en même temps.

— Je sais pas d'où tu sors ça mais j'ai pas de copain, alors arrête de te faire des films. Réfléchis deux secondes, tu me connais, si j'avais plus eu de sentiments pour toi, je te l'aurais dit et puis c'est tout, j'aurais pas inventé une histoire pareille !

Neji serra les poings et durcit encore son expression en face d'un Sasuke médusé. Tout cela était décidément d'un ridicule navrant.

— Je te crois pas, je vois bien comment t'es avec lui, vos sourires, vos regards. Et vous êtes tout le temps tous les deux, n'importe qui le verrait !

— Mais de qui tu parles à la fin ?!

— De Naruto, évidemment ! T'as cru que je vous avais pas vu arriver ensemble ce matin ?

Le cœur de Sasuke fit mine de s'arrêter avant de repartir plus rapidement. Se comportait-il réellement de manière différente avec Naruto ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, si toutefois c'était vrai. Cependant, plus encore que cette idée, ce qui le dérangeait davantage était que Neji s'imaginât des non-sens et se mêlât de ce qui, de toute évidence, ne le regardait plus.

— T'es con ou quoi ? Il a dormi chez moi parce qu'il avait aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui. On passe du temps ensemble parce qu'on s'apprécie, c'est tout. Et puis c'est quoi cette crise de jalousie, là ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on est plus ensemble, d'accord ? Je te dois rien et encore moins des explications. Casse-toi, fous-moi la paix. assena Sasuke à bout de nerfs en poussant Neji du passage pour pouvoir sortir des toilettes.

Il le fit trébucher et manqua de le faire tomber sur le carrelage glissant, mais était bien trop énervé pour s'en soucier. S'il avait en premier lieu voulu expliquer les choses telles qu'elles étaient à Neji, celui-ci n'avait fait aucun effort de son côté pour tenter de comprendre ou même d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, et cela avait le don de le rendre dingue ; il avait donc ravalé sa bonne volonté. Il traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées pour sortir du bâtiment – il avait besoin de fumer.

— Sasuke, espèce de connard ! Reviens ici, j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Sasuke s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, poings serrés, sous les regards lourds des autres élèves. Tout cela commençait à lui prendre la tête plus que de raison. Pour quelle satanée cause tordue Neji prenait-il soudain la mouche et s'énervait-il ainsi ? Son caractère impulsif et parfois explosif n'était pas un secret, mais tout de même. Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi désagréable, et jamais il ne s'était occupé de choses qui ne le concernait pas. Sasuke fit volte-face pour revenir sur ses pas avec un regard mauvais.

Quand il fut arrivé face à Neji, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer à cracher ses inepties. Il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer violemment contre les casiers et planta son regard d'acier dans celui de son ex petit-ami qui essayait vainement de se libérer.

— Lâche-moi, ok ? Tu sais que je déteste me répéter. Tu veux pas comprendre que tu t'imagines de la merde ? Je m'en bats les couilles. Mais vis ta vie et laisse-moi vivre la mienne.

— Sasuke ?

Le brun se tourna vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Naruto le fixait en cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il ne tarda pas à se rapprocher, passant au milieu des élèves curieux qui les regardaient comme des bêtes de foire. Sasuke lâcha le col de Neji en croisant à nouveau ses yeux brillants d'une triste colère.

— J'espère que c'est clair. conclut-il en replaçant son sac sur son épaule.

Il le laissa là sans un regard en arrière et se dirigea vers Naruto d'un pas décidé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'interrompit avant que le blond ne pose la question qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres.

— Je vais fumer, toi aussi ?

Son regard noir en disait long. Sachant qu'il aurait droit à des explications uniquement quand ils seraient seuls, Naruto le suivit sans dire un mot.

* * *

* Marque de limonade japonaise. Elle est fermée par une bille qu'on fait tomber dans la bouteille pour l'ouvrir.

** Escape the Fate – I am Human.

* * *

_Et c'est une fin de chapitre, et de première partie ; un chapitre uniquement concentré sur nos deux héros, pour marquer un peu le coup. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis, ceux qui continueront à suivre et ceux qui laissent leur trace avec une ou plusieurs reviews !_

_Cette fiction me tient beaucoup à cœur et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout, alors j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la suite des aventures de Naruto et Sasuke dans la deuxième partie, puis dans le deuxième tome !_

_J'attends vos avis. À très bientôt~_


	14. Intermède 1

**[Intermède n° 1]**

**Akatsuki – les enfants prodiges du rock japonais**

* * *

_Article paru dans la revue « My Music Taste ».  
__Par T. Mizuki._

* * *

Akatsuki, ce nom n'a pas dû vous échapper cet été. En effet, ce groupe n'a de cesse de faire parler de lui, et quand on écoute « The Dawn », leur nouvel album, on comprend pourquoi. Leurs sonorités accrocheuses et leurs textes sincères les ont rapidement propulsés sur le piédestal des incontournables de notre scène rock nationale. Petite présentation du phénomène.

**Akatsuki**

**Années actives.** Quatre.  
**Agence.** Ame Entertainment.

**Membres.**

Pain (Yahiko, de son vrai nom) : leader, chant.  
Konan : violon, chant, chœurs.  
Sasori : claviers, chœurs.  
Deidara : guitare électrique.  
Itachi : guitare électrique.  
Hidan : basse.  
Kisame : guitare rythmique.  
Kakuzu : batterie.

La formation, composée de huit membres tous aussi passionnés les uns que les autres, a bien voulu répondre aux quelques questions de votre dévoué dénicheur de trésors.

**My Music Taste.** Bonjour, et merci à tous d'être là pour répondre à nos questions. Alors, d'abord, parlons du groupe en lui-même. Vous avez signé avec Ame Entertainment il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant, mais Akatsuki a une histoire avant cela, n'est-ce pas ?

**Pain.** Oui, en fait on s'est rencontrés pour la plupart dans un petit bar de Tōkyō où des groupes de rock amateurs et des étudiants se produisaient. Moi j'y emmenais mon cousin _(Deidara, ndlr)_, et on a commencé à tous se croiser de plus en plus souvent, à discuter, et on avait pas mal de références en commun, et tous cette envie de faire quelque chose de concret avec notre passion. À force d'en discuter régulièrement, on a repris quelques chansons ensemble, on jouait dans ce bar justement, de temps à autres, et on mettait quelques reprises et concerts sur YouTube, etc. Mais ce qui nous a boosté, c'est quand on s'est mis à créer et jouer nos propres morceaux. C'est comme ça qu'Ame s'est rapproché de nous et que, peu après, on a signé avec eux.

**MMT.** Quelle belle histoire ! Alors, justement, dans l'industrie du divertissement, ça reste rare un groupe comme vous qui pouvez vous venter d'avoir composé et écrit, même arrangé d'ailleurs, entièrement votre dernier album. Qui est derrière tout ça, tous les membres ?

**Hidan.** On a tous notre mot à dire sur les morceaux, chacun donne son avis et on tient compte des points de vue de tout le monde, mais la plupart des morceaux ont été écrits par Yahiko _(Pain, ndlr)_ et Itachi. Dei en écrit quelques-uns aussi, parfois, mais en général il ne va pas beaucoup plus loin que le refrain. _(rires)_ La composition, c'est l'affaire d'Itachi, Konan et Sasori. Nous, on conseille, on aiguille, mais c'est rare qu'on compose à proprement parler.

**MMT.** Itachi, vous semblez avoir tous les talents ! On dit que vous avez l'oreille absolue, c'est vrai ?

**Itachi.** C'est vrai, oui.

**Deidara.** Mais c'est un génie, aussi ! Il a beaucoup trop de talents !

**MMT.** Et écrire en anglais, pourquoi ce choix ? Ce n'était pas difficile au début ?

**Pain.** Ce n'est pas toujours évident, mais j'ai fait des études d'anglais, et Itachi a appris cette langue très tôt, donc on s'en sort pas trop mal. _(rires)_ En fait, on préfère écrire en anglais pour que nos fans à travers le monde puissent comprendre nos morceaux. Parce que notre but, c'est avant tout de faire passer des messages, pas de faire de la musique juste pour en faire. On a écrit quelques morceaux en japonais à nos débuts, mais on a voulu tenter le coup en anglais assez rapidement, et comme ça nous a plu, on a continué.

**MMT.** Alors, en parlant des fans internationaux, c'est vrai que vous en avez de plus en plus. Vous vous attendiez à un tel succès ?

**Kisame.** Sincèrement, non. C'est assez dingue de se dire que tant de personnes aiment ce qu'on fait. On reçoit beaucoup de messages de soutien sur les réseaux sociaux, et même des lettres en anglais, parfois on a du mal à réaliser ce qui nous arrive.

**MMT.** Et est-ce que ça vous arrive d'avoir des fans qui vont trop loin ?

**Sasori.** Oui, parfois, comme toutes les personnes qui arrivent à être un peu connues, je pense. Il y en a qui nous suivent, qui essaient de savoir où on habite, etc. C'est vrai que c'est toujours désagréable, mais ça reste rare.

**Hidan.** Et puis, la plupart de notre public est quand même vachement cool !

**Sasori.** C'est vrai que c'est toi qui es le mieux placé pour en rencontrer, tu en croises beaucoup avec ton travail ! _(Retrouvez l'adresse du bar de nuit où Hidan officie à la fin de cet article, ndlr.)_

**MMT.** On commence à parler de votre tournée aussi, ça se prépare bien ?

**Konan.** Oui, doucement mais sûrement. On s'organise !

**MMT.** En parlant de vous, Konan. Vous êtes la violoniste du groupe et la chanteuse secondaire également, aux côtés de Sasori. Vous avez aussi quelques morceaux où vous seule chantez. Une violoniste dans un groupe de rock, ça reste rare, quand même…

**Konan.** Oui, c'est vrai. C'est un peu notre marque de fabrique, même si on n'en met pas dans tous les morceaux.

**MMT.** Vous avez fait le conservatoire, apparemment ?

**Konan.** Oui, je joue du violon depuis mes six ans. Je suis entrée au conservatoire à dix ans, mais je me suis vite rendue compte que, même si j'aimais bien le violon classique, j'avais comme un manque. C'est quand mon grand frère m'a emmenée avec lui un jour dans le bar qu'il fréquentait régulièrement que j'ai vu un violoniste reprendre un morceau de rock, et je me suis dit que j'avais enfin trouvé de quoi combler ce manque. J'ai suivi de plus en plus mon frère au bar, en cachette de nos parents puisque j'étais encore en première année, et plus tard en deuxième année de lycée (rires) et c'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance des gars. Et ça a été le début de l'aventure !

**MMT.** Et Akatsuki a comblé le vide, c'est parfait ! J'aimerais parler de la chanson-titre de « The Dawn », maintenant, "This Means War"*. Elle a eu un succès retentissant quand elle est sortie le mois dernier, elle a été clipée pour la sortie de l'album. Et justement, dans ce clip, on vous voit en mercenaires, en train de combattre, habillés de longs manteaux, toujours avec votre symbole, très présent, du nuage rouge. Elle vient d'où cette idée ?

**Deidara.** Alors l'histoire de ce clip est trop drôle parce que c'était juste pendant une soirée où on était tous ensemble, après une répétition. Et Kakuzu n'était pas d'accord avec Hidan pour une connerie, comme souvent. _(rires)_ Il y avait un plaid noir sur le canapé et Hidan a commencé à jouer avec pour s'en faire une cape, il a essayé de taper sur Kakuzu en chantant le refrain de "This Means War", qui est assez éloquent, et on a trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose à exploiter !

**MMT.** Comme quoi, les idées peuvent venir de n'importe où ! J'ai une autre question aussi sur ce morceau. Si on se penche sur les crédits, on apprend que les paroles ont été écrites par vous, Itachi, et un certain Snake. On le retrouva d'ailleurs régulièrement à l'écriture de vos chansons. C'est un membre du groupe ?

**Itachi.** Pas vraiment, non. Il ne fait pas partie de l'agence, mais c'est lui qui a écrit le premier couplet de ce morceau, et quelques autres bouts de chansons, aussi. C'est quelqu'un de très proche de nous, mais qui souhaite garder l'anonymat.

**MMT.** Ah ! Donc Akatsuki n'a pas tout écrit ?

**Pain.** _(rires)_ Il a beau ne pas apprécier le feu des projecteurs, c'est presque un membre d'Akatsuki. Il a souvent de très bonnes idées !

**MMT.** Est-ce qu'on peut espérer connaître un jour son identité ?

**Deidara.** Je ne crois pas, non… _(rires)_

**Itachi.** Non, t'as raison. C'est pas possible.

**MMT.** Vous avez l'air complices, tous les deux. Serait-ce que les rumeurs vous disant en couple seraient vraies ?

**Itachi.** Vous savez, si on devait écouter toutes les rumeurs qui existent, on croirait que la Terre est plate, alors ! Non, on n'est pas en couple.

**Deidara.** J'aurais pas mieux répondu ! C'est juste qu'on se connaît depuis le lycée.

**MMT.** J'ai une dernière question indiscrète concernant le masque de Kakuzu et le maquillage de Kisame. D'où cela vient-il ?

**Kisame.** Moi ça me vient d'un truc tout con. Depuis tout petit, j'ai toujours adoré les requins. À Halloween, ma mère me faisait à chaque fois un maquillage de requin, et du coup mes copains me surnommaient 'Same'. Et quand on a formé Akatsuki, je voulais pas montrer mon visage – d'ailleurs je ne veux toujours pas. Donc ça m'est venu naturellement de me faire le même maquillage de requin.

**Kakuzu.** Je ne suis pas aussi fou que ce type d'un quelconque animal, moi ! _(rires)_ Mais le principe est le même, je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on me reconnaisse, donc j'ai pris l'habitude de mettre un masque. Au début, c'en était juste un qui cachait le bas de mon visage, mais petit à petit, ça a changé. Je me suis créé mon propre style avec un masque plus grand, puis je me suis fait tatouer les yeux et j'ai commencé à mettre des lentilles vertes.

**MMT.** D'accord, donc on ne vous demandera pas vos noms de famille ! _(rires)_ Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions. On vous souhaite le meilleur pour le futur et que les prochains albums soient tous aussi bons que « The Dawn » !

**Deidara.** Ils seront encore meilleurs !

_Propos recueillis à la suite de l'émission 'You Rock', le 9 août._

* * *

* Chanson de Nickelback.

* * *

_Hey ! J'espère que cet intermède vous aura plu. ^^ Je voulais mettre en évidence une certaine scission entre deux parties de l'histoire, donc il y en aura un autre dans quelques chapitres après le chapitre 22, pour clore le tome un !_

_Autre chose aussi : cet 'interview' m'a permis de mettre en évidence deux ou trois éléments qui sont apparus, ou vont revenir dans l'histoire, donc ça facilite la compréhension, ce n'est pas juste un genre d'élément de décoration._

_Donnez-moi votre avis, et à dans une semaine pour la première règle du deuxième semestre ;) Bye !_


	15. Règle 13 - Faire un choix

**Deuxième semestre. S'allier**

**[Règle n°13 – Faire un choix]**

* * *

Bonjooouuur ! Voici le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de _Can't be friend with you_, ou le treizième, comme vous voulez. C'est la rentrée pour nos deux héros !

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture.

* * *

_« __Ne te laisse pas abattre s'il y a des domaines où tu ne perces pas.  
__On a tous des préférences, des aptitudes particulières…__ »_

* * *

Naruto souffla de désespoir devant la haute grille du lycée privé Konoha, qui s'ouvrait sur un ennuyeux retour à la normale. Certains élèves semblaient apprécier de revenir s'enfermer toute la journée dans cet endroit sordide pour se faire bourrer le crâne, pas lui. Les cours ne l'avaient jamais mis en joie et ne le feraient probablement jamais. De plus, il n'avait vu Kiba qu'une seule fois pendant les vacances et n'avait eu qu'un appel et un message de Shikamaru, le premier car celui-ci paniquait à l'idée que la fille qu'il avait rencontré cet été veuille garder contact avec lui, et le deuxième pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre dans le bus ce matin car il serait en retard. Il avait passé davantage de temps avec Sasuke qu'avec ses meilleurs amis, et cela le frustrait.

Après un énième regard inutile à l'écran de son portable, il se décida enfin à avancer sous la charmille pour rejoindre la cour, déjà bien animée alors que la cloche ne sonnait que dans une bonne demi-heure. En ralliant le bâtiment D, il salua de loin trois ou quatre personnes qu'il connaissait puis gravit les quelques marches du perron pour se retrouver dans le couloir des casiers. Il vida son sac trop lourd dans le sien pour ne garder que l'essentiel et marcha sans se presser jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Comme souvent, il était le premier et le vide fit résonner ses pas dans la pièce. Il laissa tomber sa besace sur son bureau et remit en place l'un de ses écouteurs tombés malencontreusement. Avec flegme, il tira sa chaise pour s'asseoir, posa ses pieds sur sa table et déverrouilla son portable pour lire les derniers scans d'un manga qu'il suivait assidûment. Les premiers élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver, mais Kiba et Sasuke se faisaient attendre…

Et alors justement qu'il pensait au brun, celui-ci passa la porte en discutant avec son ami – Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui. – Gaara. Naruto enleva ses écouteurs et éteignit sa musique en tournant la tête vers Sasuke.

— Hey ! Pas trop désespéré en ce jour de merde ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

— Moins que toi. répondit le brun en haussant les sourcils quand il croisa le regard de Naruto.

— Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Sasuke acquiesça en posant son sac sur son bureau puis sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche pour le montrer au blond, qui approuva avec un sourire en récupérant le sien dans sa besace. Gaara descendit avec eux et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur de désapprobation qui naquit dans ses yeux verts quand il les vit allumer une clope.

— T'aimes pas ça ? lui demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation avec ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait que très peu.

Le jeune homme leva d'abord un regard surpris vers le blond – il semblait s'en vouloir de ne pas être resté discret – puis il esquissa un sourire embêté en se grattant la tête.

— Ah, désolé, non j'aime pas trop ça ! J'ai essayé de convaincre Sasuke d'arrêter depuis qu'on se connaît, mais…

— Mais il a vite compris que je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux. compléta le brun.

Gaara haussa les épaules comme pour s'avouer vaincu, arrachant un sourire à Naruto.

— Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? voulut savoir le blond.

— Depuis Suna. répondit Sasuke.

— Et t'as réussi à supporter ce mec depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Naruto à Gaara avec un sourire carnassier. Respect !

Tandis que le rouquin éclatait de rire, Sasuke détourna le regard en murmurant qu'il se refusait à répondre à une telle stupidité. Quant au blond, il fut particulièrement satisfait de l'effet qu'avait provoqué sa réplique : il avait enfin réussi à dérider le timide Gaara.

— Je t'ai pas vu souvent avec Sasuke, pourtant. souligna-t-il tout de même. T'es dans quelle classe ?

— C'est parce que j'étais avec le dernier de notre trio infernal en classe 4. Sasu a dû te parler de lui, non ? – Naruto acquiesça. – Mais il a préféré partir dans un autre lycée. C'est ce que je voulais dire à Sasu ce matin et c'est pour ça qu'on discutait encore en rentrant dans votre salle.

Cette explication laissa le blond pensif. Sasuke n'avait pas été mis au courant du départ de Neji ? Il y avait donc sûrement un rapport avec leur relation passée et leur dispute qui avait retenti dans tout le lycée la veille de leur dernier jour de cours. Naruto se souvenait de la discussion qu'il avait eue par la suite avec le brun, de son incompréhension face au comportement de Neji, de son énervement qu'il avait eu tant de mal à estomper et surtout, de la tristesse inavouée que le blond avait vue, tapie au fond des pupilles de Sasuke. Alors que celui-ci avait enfin semblé être passé à autre chose à la fin du semestre précédent, son ex petit-ami n'avait fait que verser de l'huile sur le feu et Naruto avait dû user de toute son inventivité pour changer ses idées noires pendant une bonne partie des vacances. Fort heureusement, aujourd'hui tout allait mieux et Sasuke avait retrouvé son satané sourire en coin.

La sonnerie leur vrilla soudain les tympans, couvrant la voix de Gaara qui allait leur demander quels cours ils avaient de prévus ce matin-là. Naruto lui répondit tout de même qu'ils avaient histoire et japonais, tout en écrasant son mégot par terre, puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bâtiment où ils avaient cours, sans grande motivation. La journée passa tout de même relativement rapidement et tandis que Sasuke et Gaara choisirent de rester travailler ensemble après les cours à la bibliothèque, Naruto, lui, préféra rentrer chez lui pour gratter quelque peu les cordes de sa guitare. Il prit donc le bus jusqu'au petit lotissement où ils vivaient depuis plusieurs années et entra dans la maison en claironnant joyeusement qu'il était rentré. Sa mère passa une tête enjouée par l'ouverture qui donnait sur la cuisine en lui demandant comment s'était passée cette première journée de cours.

— Comme une première journée de cours, Maman : dans l'ennui et le désespoir le plus total… ! répondit-il avec un air d'acteur tragi-comique.

— Toi aussi tu fais de la poésie, ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle en retournant s'occuper du repas du soir.

Intrigué, Naruto se rapprocha de la cuisine et s'appuya au bord du mur.

— Moi aussi ? Comment ça ?

— Ton frère est monté écrire il n'y a même pas dix minutes. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des rimes plein la tête, mais si tu veux mon avis, il avait surtout l'air contrarié.

— Ah bon ? Tsss, Orochimaru a encore dû leur chercher des noises !

Kushina voulut faire non de la tête mais ses cheveux tombèrent devant son visage en lui arrachant un grognement agacé. Naruto rigola devant la stupidité de la scène, avant de remarquer que sa mère avait les mains dans les épluchures de pommes de terre et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas faire grand-chose. Avec un soupir amusé, le blond récupéra un élastique dans un vide-poches posé à l'entrée de la pièce et ramassa les longs cheveux de Kushina pour les tresser habilement.

— Au moins, je sais que si j'arrive pas à être journaliste, je pourrais toujours me reconvertir dans la coiffure !

— C'est vrai que tu as un certain talent ! approuva sa mère en rigolant. Mais je disais donc, non, je ne pense pas que ce soit Orochimaru, ils ne sont pas allés au studio aujourd'hui. Lui et Sasori sont juste passés chez Itachi en début d'après-midi pour récupérer des partitions.

Il enfila l'élastique au bout de la tresse et Kushina le remercia, puis il récupéra un morceau de carottes sur la planche à découper pour le croquer avidement devant le regard désapprobateur de sa mère.

— Je vais voir ce qu'il a ! fit-il en s'enfuyant vers l'escalier pour éviter les réprimandes de la rousse.

Devant la porte de Deidara, Naruto leva une main hésitante pour frapper, mais suspendit son geste avec un sourire avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

— Grand frère, j'entre !

En poussant le portant de bois décoré de nuages d'Akatsuki, il eut tout juste le temps de voir son frère lancer son portable sur son lit et se construire un masque joyeux en se raclant la gorge. Naruto fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et rentra dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, puis s'assit sur le lit de son frère en lui demandant ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Deidara récupéra la feuille qui traînait sur son bureau, noircie de mots et de petits dessins, et la tendit à Naruto en haussant les épaules.

— Pas grand-chose… j'ai pas tellement d'inspi ce soir.

— Je croyais que t'avais des rimes plein la tête en arrivant à la maison ? s'interrogea le plus jeune en récupérant la feuille.

Deidara ne lui répondit pas. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, connaissant assez son frère pour savoir que ce qu'il avait sur le cœur serait inscrit dans ces quelques lignes. Il n'y avait que peu de texte, et aucun accord n'avait été griffonné au-dessus des mots…

_I have a problem that I cannot explain_*. Cela ne faisait que confirmer les doutes de Kushina et de Naruto, Deidara n'allait en effet pas très bien. Mais quel était ce problème dont il parlait ?

_I have no reason why it should have been plain_. Il était donc perdu ?

_Have no questions but I sure have excuse_. Une excuse pourquoi ? Naruto connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il aimait beaucoup écrire avec des métaphores, mais là, c'était un peu trop pour son pauvre cerveau déjà malmené par sa journée de cours.

_I lack the reason why I should be so confused_. C'était la chanson qui était confuse, surtout ! Comment était-il censé interpréter tout ce charabia d'excuses, de problèmes et de questions ? Était-ce une énigme ? Deidara savait pourtant pertinemment que Naruto détestait les énigmes, cela lui vrillait le crâne de manière insupportable. Sous ces quelques lignes, il avisa deux phrases griffonnées à la va-vite, presque illisibles.

_I know how I feel when I'm around you. I don't know how I feel when I'm around you._ Naruto leva un regard équivoque vers son grand frère, qui jouait à la perfection son rôle de personne en pleine forme et pour qui tout va bien.

— C'est Itachi, c'est ça ? demanda le plus jeune.

Les paupières de Deidara tressautèrent imperceptiblement, fendillant son masque impassible. Il détourna le regard pour échapper aux yeux inquisiteurs de Naruto, mais peine perdue ; celui-ci avait déjà compris qu'il venait de viser juste.

— C'est évident Dei, tu parlerais de personne d'autre comme ça dans un morceau. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?

Deidara poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux, avant de coincer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille – ce qu'il faisait rarement – pour relever son visage vers son petit frère.

— Je sais pas, c'est bien ça le souci. Je comprends pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Je me pose plein de questions et ça me saoule.

Naruto fronça les sourcils ; lui non plus ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que son frère lui racontait. Avait-il des doutes ? Avait-il soudain moins confiance en Itachi ?

— Comment tu sais, toi, que tu aimes Hinata ?

Naruto cligna des yeux sans lâcher le regard de Deidara. Maintenant, tout devenait plus clair… Il se laissa tomber sur le lit pour se perdre dans l'observation du plafond en cherchant des mots qui sauraient exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il ressentait de moins en moins avec le temps qui filait.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses… l'envie de tout connaître d'elle, de la protéger et d'être là pour elle, de l'aider, d'avoir de l'importance à ses yeux, de partager des choses. Et puis l'envie d'être proches physiquement aussi. Quand elle m'a rejeté, j'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer, ça m'a fait mal comme rarement j'ai eu mal. Le regard qu'elle a posé sur moi était tellement à l'opposé de celui que j'espérais, que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me brûlait. Et puis j'ai eu envie de disparaître, de tout oublier aussi, parce qu'y penser me faisait trop mal. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se redressant pour voir son frère, s'imaginant déjà quelle serait sa réponse.

Celui-ci le regardait au travers de ses mèches de cheveux, il semblait porter le désespoir du monde dans ses yeux. Son menton tremblait lorsqu'il avoua à Naruto :

— Ben tu vois, c'est ça mon problème. C'est que je ressens plus rien de tout ça, moi.

Naruto sentit son estomac se tordre. Il avait soupçonné que c'était cela le souci, sans pour autant y croire vraiment. Il n'avait pas souvent vu Itachi et Deidara ensemble, mais jamais il n'avait douté de l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Lorsque son frère se concentra sur ses doigts qui se tordaient dans tous les sens, Naruto se saisit de son portable et l'alluma pour voir ce que Deidara était en train de regarder alors qu'il était entré dans sa chambre. Sans grande surprise, il découvrit des photos de son frère avec Itachi, quelques selfies pris au studio, ou à la va-vite dans les loges des salles de concert où ils avaient joué ; puis vinrent les endroits qu'ils avaient visité ensemble et leurs moments à deux. Il y avait deux photos où les garçons s'embrassaient, puis Naruto tomba malencontreusement sur un cliché d'Itachi, torse nu, qui se cambrait sous l'objectif de l'appareil photo dans une position plus que suggestive, avec un doigt entre ses lèvres. Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de regarder, Naruto éteignit immédiatement le portable et le jeta sur le matelas d'un geste rapide, en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître.

— Mais tu n'as pas envie de faire souffrir Itachi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il pour poursuivre la conversation.

Deidara acquiesça en relevant le regard – apparemment il n'avait absolument pas remarqué que son frère avait regardé son portable.

— Et puis j'ai pas envie de mettre Akatsuki dans la merde à cause de moi ; si jamais il réagit mal, ça pourrait foutre un bazar pas possible dans tout le groupe.

— Franchement, tu t'entends parler ? demanda Naruto en haussant les sourcils. De un, Itachi est beaucoup trop intelligent pour foutre en l'air Akatsuki pour une séparation. De deux, t'es conscient que tout sera pire si tu laisses traîner cette histoire ?

Deidara, comme à son habitude, ne répondit rien, se contentant de se plonger dans l'observation détaillée du coin de son bureau. En d'autres termes, il approuvait parfaitement ce que son frère venait de lui dire, mais il n'avait aucune envie de répondre, car cela signifiait faire un pas de plus vers la réalité, vers sa séparation avec Itachi. Naruto comprit parfaitement le manège de son grand frère et préféra lui poser une autre question sans attendre sa réponse à la précédente.

— Mais pourtant ça allait bien entre vous il y a encore quelques jours, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Deidara après avoir laissé filer un silence, ça fait un moment que je réfléchis à tout ça et plus j'y pense, plus j'ai l'impression que j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte beaucoup plus tôt. Quand Tachi s'est déclaré, je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Il s'était presque foutu de moi au lycée quand je lui avais avoué ce que je ressentais pour lui et ça m'énervait de le voir revenir comme une fleur en me prenant pour acquis. Mais quand la colère est retombée, j'ai cru retrouver les sentiments que j'avais ressenti au lycée… Aujourd'hui, je pense surtout que j'ai voulu rattraper ce que j'avais pris pour un échec. Je crois que ma fierté mal placée m'a fait imaginer des choses, qu'elle a fait ressortir des vieux sentiments pour me donner l'impression que cette fois, c'était moi qui avais gagné… Mais la vérité, c'est qu'en ce moment, j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir perdu. Je me sens stupide à un point… !

Naruto resta silencieux, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Deidara lui avait déjà raconté ce qu'il s'était passé quelques années auparavant, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il se confiait à son petit frère aussi honnêtement et qu'il lui ouvrait autant son cœur. À dire vrai, il avait l'air désespéré, ne sachant que choisir entre deux possibilités qui, de toute manière, les ferait souffrir lui et Itachi. Il chercha la solution sur le visage de Naruto en le scrutant de son regard hésitant, mais se rendit compte au bout d'un moment qu'il la connaissait déjà, qu'elle était évidente.

— Il faut que je lui dise, hein ?

— Ouais, même si c'est difficile. C'est la meilleure solution. Tu sais, j'aurais aimé que Hinata me dise tout de suite qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'espérer. Ça m'aurait permis de passer l'éponge beaucoup plus tôt.

Le plus âgé leva un regard plein d'espoir vers son petit frère.

— Et maintenant ? Comment tu te sens ?

— Mieux, beaucoup mieux que sur le coup. Le temps guérit, faut croire. Et puis, elle fait sa pimbêche fière d'elle-même mais un jour elle se rendra compte de ce qu'elle a perdu ! Un mec comme moi, c'est collector ! s'exclama Naruto avec un clin d'œil.

Sa remarque parvint à arracher un rire amusé à Deidara.

— Heureusement encore que t'es collector, t'imagines s'il y en avait plusieurs des comme toi ? Pitié, non !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis l'exemple de mon frangin, c'est de sa faute ! répondit Naruto avec un air de défi sur le visage.

Sans attendre que son frère ne réplique, Naruto s'empara de sa guitare qui attendait sagement sur le lit et gratta les cordes d'un coup pour la faire résonner dans toute la chambre.

— Bon, on trouve un instrumental pour ta chanson, ou quoi ? proposa-t-il en commençant à accorder l'instrument.

* * *

Ce matin-là, en se levant, Sasuke était contrarié. Il était habité de cette sensation étrange qui donne l'impression que l'on a mal dormi sans savoir pourquoi, l'impression d'avoir fait des cauchemars toute la nuit sans pour autant en avoir le moindre souvenir. Lee ne lui avait pas envoyé de nouvelles de toutes les vacances et cela commençait à faire trépigner le brun, qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre tout ce temps. Il se prépara pour aller au lycée tout en réfléchissant : Lee était-il en difficulté ? Sasuke se doutait bien que l'affaire du père de Naruto n'était pas la plus simple qu'il ait eu à régler, mais même s'il avait du mal à progresser, il aurait pu le tenir au courant, non ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête en se servant son thé. Non, Lee ne l'avait jamais contacté sans avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Sasuke était juste impatient de savoir comment allait se terminer cette histoire. Il allait pourtant lui falloir prendre son mal en patience…

Itachi débarqua dans la cuisine alors que son frère commençait à manger son petit-déjeuner. Sasuke remarqua rapidement ses yeux rougis et sa démarche lente, encore ensommeillée.

— Mal dormi ? T'es rentré tard hier soir, je t'ai même pas entendu arriver. releva le plus jeune en avalant une bouchée de riz.

— Ça se remarque tant que ça ? articula Itachi d'une voix traînante, tout en cherchant une bouteille de jus de fruit dans le réfrigérateur.

Sasuke le regarda vider le reste de jus d'orange avec un air suspicieux. Il se tramait quelque chose dans la tête de son grand-frère…

— Tu détestes quand je fais ça mais… hier non plus t'avais pas l'air en forme et t'as passé ta journée enfermé au studio. Tu m'as pas lâché une seule de tes blagues de merde depuis deux jours et j'ai bien remarqué qu'il manquait une bouteille de saké au réfrigérateur.

Alors qu'Itachi refermait la poubelle après y avoir jeté la bouteille vidée de son contenu, il se retourna lentement vers son petit frère avec un regard fatigué, mais nullement surpris.

— Je comptais pas te le cacher, j'ai juste pas trouvé le bon moment hier. De toute façon, je peux _rien_ te cacher, alors…

Sasuke se retint de soupirer. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il laisserait son frère mener sa vie sans interférer, mais il savait pertinemment qu'Itachi aimait se confier et qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à garder ses doutes et ses histoires pour lui seul. Il ne trouvait cependant pas toujours ses mots, et c'était dans ces moments-là que Sasuke tentait de le faire parler, pour lui prouver pour la énième fois qu'il pouvait se confier sans inquiétude. Parfois, il avait beau être le plus jeune, Sasuke avait la vague impression d'être le grand frère. Il posa donc ses baguettes à côté de son bol et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, signifiant ainsi qu'Itachi avait son entière attention.

— Deidara… – Itachi se mordit la lèvre, cherchant visiblement ses mots. – Il m'a quitté avant-hier.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil étonné. Deidara l'avait quitté ? Il les avait pourtant surpris à roucouler dans le salon à peine une semaine auparavant… ! Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, le blond n'était pas venu souvent chez eux pendant ses vacances, pas plus qu'Itachi n'était allé chez lui ; en tout cas beaucoup moins régulièrement qu'au début de leur relation. Et Itachi s'était déjà inquiété deux ou trois fois du comportement étrange de son petit-ami.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, il était distant ces derniers temps.

— Mais toi, ça va ? s'inquiéta Sasuke avec un air concerné.

— Ça passera. se contenta de répondre Itachi en hochant la tête. T'inquiète pas et dépêche-toi de manger ton petit-déj', sinon tu vas encore être en retard en cours.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, proprement inintérressé par la remarque – il commençait par sport aujourd'hui et n'avait aucune envie d'y arriver trop tôt. Il prit donc un malin plaisir à prendre tout son temps pour confectionner son bentō et hésita longuement sur quelle paire de chaussures choisir pour finalement se rabattre sur la première paire qu'il avait sortie du placard. Dans les couloirs du métro, il traîna le pas comme s'il portait la Terre entière dans son sac et passa les grilles du lycée en étant en retard d'un bon quart d'heure. Il aurait pu mieux faire, mais Naruto lui avait envoyé un message pour le prier de se dépêcher cette fois car il voulait l'avoir dans son équipe de basket. Sasuke ne parvenait aucunement à élucider le mystère de pourquoi cet imbécile heureux l'avait choisi étant donné son manque flagrant de motivation pour le sport, mais il s'était tout de même forcé à venir un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, pour faire plaisir au blond.

Il entra dans les vestiaires en retirant son casque et en éteignant sa musique et constata qu'il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Avec un soupir de mauvaise volonté, il se changea pour rejoindre sa classe en imaginant déjà ce que Naruto allait lui dire. Il sortit des vestiaires en entendant sa voix dans sa tête et quand il arriva sur le terrain et qu'il reconnut la tignasse blonde caractéristique de son ami, il put presque voir dans son esprit le regard désespéré que celui-ci allait lui lancer. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas Naruto qui le remarqua en premier mais le professeur, qui l'alpaga depuis le coin du terrain. Sasuke grinça des dents en l'entendant. Quelle voix détestable il avait ! Grasse et bourrue, chargée de tics de langage tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules et les mains dans les poches, et rejoignit leur professeur d'un pas traînant.

— Est-ce qu'un jour tu arriveras à l'heure en sport, hein ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de répondre un « non » blasé à cette question qu'il entendait beaucoup trop souvent.

— Attention à ton insolence, jeune homme. Figure-toi que j'ai parlé de ton cas à tes autres professeurs et tu es toujours à l'heure aux autres cours. Je me permets de te rappeler que le sport est un cours à part entière et que tu es tenu d'y respecter les mêmes règles, ok ?

Il se racla la gorge puis siffla la fin du premier match.

— Trouve-toi une équipe en vitesse. ordonna-t-il à Sasuke pour clore son monologue assommant. Et tu ferais bien d'enlever ce bandana de ton poignet, hein !

Sasuke se retourna en haussant les épaules sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher.

— C'est pour éponger la sueur quand je cours ! répondit-il en faisant de nouveau volte-face, ignorant le regard mauvais de son professeur.

Naruto l'attendait les bras croisés, dardant sur lui ce regard que lui seul arborait : à la fois excédé et amusé. Cette petite lueur de complicité dans ses yeux, Sasuke ne l'avait guère vu que chez lui.

— Sasu, tu détestes tellement le sport que t'as sûrement jamais transpiré de ta vie. le nargua-t-il quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

Le brun s'arrêta en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Fallait pas me prendre dans ton équipe, alors.

— Tu défends bien, les gens ont peur de toi… ! rétorqua Naruto en enlevant sa veste pour la jeter sur le bord du terrain. Allez, on y va !

Le blond semblait être un meneur né. Avec un grand sourire, il motiva son équipe à donner le meilleur de chacun et donna même quelques conseils à ceux qui avaient du mal. Son entrain fit discrètement sourire Sasuke, qui le suivit en s'échauffant un minimum. Un coup de sifflet strident annonça le début du match et Kiba, qui jouait contre eux, attaqua immédiatement en dribblant habilement, se glissant entre les autres élèves avec une facilité déconcertante. Il fut tout de même stoppé dans sa course par Ino, une fille de leur classe qui parvint à récupérer le ballon pour le passer à un certain Shino, qui lança à son tour une attaque contre l'équipe adverse. Arrivé à mi-terrain, encerclé par quatre joueurs, il perdit malheureusement la balle qui passa de mains en mains jusqu'à atterrir sous les doigts agiles de Tenten, membre du club de basket du lycée. En un court instant, elle se rapprocha dangereusement de Sasuke. Le brun avait beau se débrouiller relativement bien dans la plupart des matières, le sport restait sa bête noire et il eut beau se mettre en travers du chemin de Tenten et tenter tout ce qu'il pouvait, elle n'eut aucun mal à faire passer la balle sous les jambes de Sasuke et à marquer un premier panier.

Frustré, le jeune homme ignora la remarque acerbe que lui lança son professeur et tenta de se concentrer au mieux sur le match. Le ballon fut remis en jeu par Naruto et la partie continua, mais malgré les efforts du brun, l'équipe adverse finit par l'emporter. Deux autres matchs eurent lieu avant que le professeur n'ordonne de mélanger les équipes, et Naruto se retrouva sur le terrain avec Kiba, tandis que Sasuke et Shikamaru s'asseyaient sur une marche après être allé remplir leur tumbler d'eau.

— Encore une demi-heure… souffla Shikamaru après avoir regardé sa montre. Heureusement qu'on n'a sport que deux fois par semaine !

Sasuke approuva en se frottant la nuque ; c'était un des sujets sur lesquels les deux garçons étaient toujours d'accord : l'éducation physique faisait partie des moments qu'ils haïssaient le plus au lycée.

— Je sais pas comment Naruto et Kiba font pour aimer autant ça… hasarda Shikamaru en se recoiffant pour ramasser tous les petits cheveux échappés de sa queue de cheval.

Sasuke suivit son regard. Leurs deux amis couraient sans relâche d'un bout à l'autre du terrain sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue, bien au contraire : ils avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des petits fous. Tandis que Kiba grognait de rage à chaque fois que leur équipe perdait la balle, Naruto, lui, encourageait ses co-équipiers avec de grands sourires communicatifs et des tapes amicales dans le dos. Comment pouvait-il paraître tantôt de si bonne humeur et tantôt si triste ? Sasuke l'ignorait, mais il appréciait ce côté radieux de la personnalité de son ami. En quelque sorte, il contrebalançait la peine dont le brun avait tant de mal à se débarrasser.

Soudain, les cris augmentèrent sur le terrain, et Sasuke se concentra à nouveau sur le déroulé du match pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Kiba avait récupéré la balle et était presque arrivé au panier quand il se fit bloquer par deux joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Mais dans un retourné technique parfaitement maîtrisé, il passa le ballon à Naruto qui sauta de toutes ses forces et l'envoya dans le filet, juste avant le coup de sifflet final. L'équipe scanda le nom du blond, qui fit un tour de terrain en hurlant de joie – apparemment, ils venaient de gagner de justesse. Kiba se prit lui aussi au jeu de la course de la victoire et les deux garçons furent rapidement rejoints par le reste de l'équipe.

Et alors que Naruto souriait à en faire pâlir de jalousie un ange, et sautait avec un poing brandi dans les airs, Sasuke le trouva magnifique. Son visage perlait de sueur et ils avaient tous l'air proprement idiots à célébrer avec autant de ferveur une victoire pour un simple cours de sport, mais c'était un fait : le brun ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Naruto. Au milieu de tous les autres, il sortait du lot. Ce n'était pas un de ces clichés de séries B où la personne brille de mille feux au ralenti parmi une foule d'anonymes, non, Sasuke détestait ce genre de stéréotypes. C'était plutôt un sentiment, une sorte d'intuition qui se forma dans son esprit sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Naruto était tout simplement beau.

Quand le professeur stoppa l'équipe gagnante dans leur élan de bonne humeur pour pouvoir poursuivre son cours, Sasuke redescendit lui aussi sur Terre et se frotta les yeux pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'il venait de penser. Était-ce le départ de Neji qui lui faisait cet effet-là ? Ou le fait d'avoir passé un certain temps avec le blond pendant les vacances ? Ou encore, avait-il un quelconque manque depuis qu'il était à nouveau célibataire ? Évidemment, le sexe lui manquait un peu, comme le côté exclusif d'une relation amoureuse, mais il ne se privait pas de quelques plaisirs solitaires le soir, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, et n'était tout de même pas désespéré. Alors comment diable Naruto faisait-il pour prendre autant de place dans son esprit, au point qu'il en avait quasiment oublié la souffrance que lui avait procuré sa séparation avec Neji ? Sasuke n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il fallait qu'il enterre tout cela. Naruto était et devait rester un ami, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, Naruto était un ami. Naruto était un ami.

Une main sur son épaule le réveilla soudain de ses réflexions. Shikamaru le regardait avec insistance.

— C'est le dernier match, Sasuke, faut y aller.

Le brun souffla son désespoir en se levant, et prit sa place sur le terrain en traînant presque des pieds. Il parvint tout de même à défendre sans trop faire de bévues et rejoignit les vestiaires à la fin du cours, satisfait de ses performances. Il s'assit alors sur le banc pour retirer ses chaussures, mais Kiba l'interpella juste alors qu'il se baissait.

— Sasuke, il te reste de l'eau dans ton tumbler, s'il te plaît ?

Le brun acquiesça en le lui tendant puis défit les lacets de ses baskets en attendant que Kiba lui rende l'objet. Quand il releva la tête pour le récupérer, son regard se posa – plus ou moins malencontreusement – sur Naruto qui enlevait son tee-shirt, exposant à la lumière criarde du néon son torse tracé d'abdominaux naissants et de pectoraux athlétiques. Le blond récupéra ensuite une petite serviette dans son sac de sport avec laquelle il ébouriffa ses cheveux et s'essuya le front en faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau hâlée. Sasuke sentit de nouveau sa gorge s'assécher et sa poitrine s'étreindre. Ses réflexions s'immobilisèrent, de même que son corps, et il se déconnecta complétement de la réalité, se sentant incapable de se détourner de cette vision. Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui que lorsqu'il croisa le regard rieur de Naruto, qui ne sembla pas réaliser que son ami était en train de le dévorer des yeux. Sasuke fit comme si de rien n'était et se retourna en enlevant son tee-shirt pour se changer lui aussi, tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose – comme les exercices de mathématiques qu'il avait eu tant de mal à résoudre la veille au soir – et sortit des vestiaires quelques instants plus tard en discutant de leurs cours à venir avec Shikamaru.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans leur salle, Sasuke sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit pour le mettre sur silencieux, mais son regard fut attiré par le nom de celui qui venait de lui envoyer un message : Rock Lee. Il déverrouilla l'écran et lut le message aussi vite qu'il pût.

« J'ai des news pour toi et ton pote. On peut se retrouver au Hokage, demain soir, dix-neuf heures, si ça vous va. »

Enfin ! Après plus d'un mois passé à se demander où tout cela allait les mener, Naruto et Sasuke allaient enfin obtenir des réponses. Leur professeur choisit malheureusement ce moment précis pour arriver dans la salle, et demanda aux élèves de s'installer à leur place en silence. Le brun s'exécuta avant de tapoter discrètement l'épaule de Naruto pour attirer son attention. Le blond se retourna et Sasuke lui demanda s'il était libre le lendemain dans la soirée, pour retrouver Lee. Ses yeux bleus devinrent soudain bien plus sérieux que de coutume, et il hocha la tête pour accepter.

* * *

* System of a Down – Roulette.

* * *

_Ouh, alors ? Qu'est-ce que Lee va bien pouvoir leur révéler ?_

_Je vous attends dans le prochain chapitre !_

_En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui-là, s'il vous plaît. Merci d'avance et à la prochaine !_


	16. Règle 14 - Lier ses forces

**[Règle n°14 – Lier ses forces]**

* * *

Déjà le chapitre 14, ça passe tellement vite ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, en tout cas il fait bouger pas mal de choses dans l'intrigue.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_« __Fais-toi des amis…  
__Tu n'as pas besoin d'en avoir une foule…  
__Mais aie quelques personnes sur qui tu puisses compter… !__ »_

* * *

Le Hokage était plein à craquer quand ils arrivèrent ce mercredi soir. L'odeur de tabac froid se mêlait à celle de la bière bon marché, et tout le monde se marchait sur les pieds. Des regards lourds de jugement se glissèrent sur Naruto et Sasuke quand ils se frayèrent un chemin au milieu des habitués, qui ne devaient pas souvent voir arriver des lycéens dans un endroit pareil. Le blond suivit son ami en se demandant pourquoi lui et Lee se donnait rendez-vous ici ; c'était tout sauf discret, n'est-ce pas ? Il garda cependant ses réflexions pour lui, se doutant bien que Sasuke avait ses raisons.

Dans un coin de la salle à l'abri des regards, accoudé à une petite table sous un escalier, Lee les attendait, son éternelle capuche rabattue sur son visage, tapotant ses doigts au rythme de la musique sur la surface de bois ciré de la table. Il releva la tête quand les deux garçons arrivèrent près de lui et, d'un air sérieux, leur proposa :

— On va ailleurs ? Il y a trop de monde ici ce soir.

Sasuke acquiesça sans rien dire et ils sortirent de l'izakaya pour rejoindre une rue un peu plus loin, où plusieurs restaurants et konbini animaient les trottoirs. Lee leur proposa de manger ensemble et l'estomac vide de Naruto grogna comme pour l'empêcher de refuser. Sasuke, quant à lui, fit semblant d'être affligé par le comportement du blond mais finit tout de même par accepter lui aussi, et d'un commun accord, ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un Sukiya*. Ils choisirent rapidement leur plat et, après avoir été servis – ils ne voulaient pas risquer qu'un serveur indiscret surprenne leur conversation – Lee se pencha en avant en lançant un regard grave à Naruto et Sasuke.

— Pas la peine de faire durer le suspens… Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? demanda le brun.

En entendant la question, Naruto releva le regard de son bol, la bouche pleine, et ce n'est que quand il croisa les yeux brillants de Lee qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et posa ses baguettes, attentif à la suite de la conversation.

— J'ai pas énormément d'informations encore, commença Lee, mais ce que je sais vous concerne tous les deux. J'ai dû faire jouer mes relations parce que toute l'affaire a été soigneusement étouffée, mais d'abord, j'ai réussi à trouver le dossier sur lequel travaillait l'inspecteur Namikaze quand il a été forcé à fuir le Japon. annonça-t-il en se tournant vers Naruto. Comme ton frère te l'a dit, il a reçu des menaces pour ne pas résoudre ce cas et quand on connaît l'histoire, on comprend : un gros trafic de méthamphétamine au niveau national, caché par un réseau compliqué de sociétés écrans, ça déchaîne les passions. Énormément d'hommes d'affaires haut placés ont été suspectés, et se sont tous transformés en ennemis numéro un.

« Impossible de savoir qui a menacé ton père, mais en tout cas, après son départ, ses collègues n'ont pas réussi à faire réellement avancer l'enquête et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fini par le rappeler au bout de deux ans à peine. Ils avaient un suspect particulier en vue et la situation paraissait sous contrôle, alors il a accepté. Mais très vite, le suspect s'est révélé innocent et les menaces ont repris, sauf que cette fois, elles ont été mises à exécution.

Naruto ravala sa salive avec difficulté. Il revoyait encore son père s'effondrer dans le parc. Il entendait le coup de feu résonner dans sa tête avec un écho sans fin. Il serra les poings et contracta sa mâchoire, attendant la suite.

— Et la deuxième chose que j'ai trouvé, reprit Lee en se tournant vers Sasuke, c'est la liste des suspects, et croyez-moi, elle est longue. Pourtant, il y a un nom qui a tout de suite attiré mon attention. – Lee hésita une fraction de secondes. – C'est Uchiwa Fugaku.

Et ce nom fit l'effet d'une bombe. Si Sasuke ne se trahit que par un frémissement de sourcils et un léger tremblement de lèvres, ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui-même ne reflétait aucunement son apparente impassibilité. Le ressentiment puissant qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son géniteur – car il se refusait à le considérer comme un père – monta encore d'un cran. N'y avait-il donc aucune limite à la cruauté de cet homme ?

Quant à Naruto, il était dévasté. Mettre un nom sur la personne qui avait peut-être assassiné son père ne l'aidait aucunement à passer à autre chose, bien au contraire. Il avait innocemment cru qu'en savoir davantage lui permettrait d'aller de l'avant, pourtant, en cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de rétablir la vérité. Ce n'était pas tellement une question de vengeance, mais de justice, et pour la justice, il était prêt à faire des sacrifices. Plus il en apprenait sur son père, plus il désirait que celui ou celle qui avait osé faire autant de mal à sa famille et ôté la vie à Minato soit puni.

Et si c'était le père de Sasuke le réel coupable ? Naruto n'osait pas l'envisager. Bien sûr, son ami avait l'air décidé à faire payer son père pour ses agissements, et ses raisons étaient plus que valables, mais il s'agissait de leurs histoires de famille, et Naruto n'y avait aucunement sa place. De plus, il se refusait à croire que le père d'un ami si proche soit impliqué ; il ne voulait pas être celui qui condamne le père de Sasuke. Était-ce par lâcheté, ou par respect envers son ami ? Peut-être était-ce un subtil mélange de ces deux sentiments, mais il préférait ne pas envisager la pire des conclusions. Il considérerait donc Fugaku innocent tant qu'il n'aurait aucune preuve de sa culpabilité.

Le plus urgent était de trouver la personne qui avait menacé et tué son père – car il s'agissait forcément de la même personne – et de voir le responsable puni.

— Quelle est la prochaine étape ? demanda Naruto en prenant les devants de la conversation à la place de Sasuke, qui n'avait plus pipé mot depuis un moment.

Lee le jaugea un instant, semblant se demander s'il fallait qu'il dise tout ou qu'il se taise.

— Écoute, je sais qu'on se connaît pas depuis longtemps et que tu me fais pas confiance. commença Naruto en s'accoudant à la table et en plongeant un regard décidé dans les yeux insondables de Lee. En plus, je sais pas exactement comment tu fonctionnes avec Sasuke d'habitude, mais sache une chose : je suis prêt à tout pour connaître la vérité et faire payer le coupable. Alors donne-moi tes conditions qu'on en finisse.

— C'est une question de vengeance personnelle ?

L'image de Deidara se forma dans l'esprit de Naruto. Son frère travaillait d'arrache-pied pour devenir avocat et le temps qu'il ne passait pas avec Akatsuki était presque entièrement consacré à ses études. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Deidara avait toujours voulu faire ce métier-là, et même s'il n'avait jamais confié ses raisons, Naruto était persuadé que l'histoire de leur père n'y était pas pour rien. Il avait confiance en son grand frère.

— Non, d'équité. Il y a quelqu'un en qui j'ai entièrement confiance et qui m'aidera à rétablir la justice. Mais pour ça, il me faut des preuves.

Lee chercha l'approbation dans les yeux de Sasuke, qui n'avait pas décoléré. Ses poings serrés montraient qu'il était à cran, mais le discours de Naruto avait tout de même eu son effet sur le brun… Même si lui ne croyait plus en la soi-disant Justice de ce pays, voir son ami si plein de volonté lui redonnait un peu d'espoir. Il imaginait sans mal qui était la personne évoquée par Naruto, ayant déjà entendu Itachi parler de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Deidara gérait sa vie personnelle, le groupes et ses études de droit, mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement auparavant. Pourrait-il les aider un jour ? Cette possibilité décida Sasuke à se tourner vers Lee pour acquiescer, sans toutefois prononcer le moindre mot.

— Ma famille n'a pas encore mis son nez dans cette affaire-là. Ils vont par ordre chronologique, alors pour le moment je suis le seul à m'y intéresser. Ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

— Tout ce que tu voudras. répondit Naruto.

Sasuke se racla la gorge pour se libérer de la boule de sentiments négatifs qui avait investi sa gorge nouée, avant de renchérir d'une voix rauque :

— Tu le sais, tu peux compter sur moi.

Le blond se tourna vers son ami avec un regard débordant de reconnaissance. Savoir qu'il n'allait pas être seul à mener ce combat le grisait et lui donnait du courage. Sasuke à ses côtés, il était persuadé d'y arriver, de faire enfin éclater la vérité. Le seul point noir sur le tableau restait Uchiwa Fugaku. Comment Sasuke réagirait-il s'il était amené à faire face à son père ? Naruto se souvenait du jour où il avait découvert, en même temps que le brun, que Fugaku lui-même était à l'origine de l'agression de Neji. Jusqu'où cet homme était-il prêt à aller pour servir ses propres intérêts ? La question restait entière et ne cessait de s'imposer à l'esprit des deux garçons.

Durant le reste du repas, ils ne parlèrent que peu, respectant la décision qu'avaient prise Sasuke et Lee de ne pas mêler leurs vies privées respectives à leur relation. Ils se rendaient service, et cela s'arrêtait là. Lee lui apprit tout de même qu'il avait tenté de creuser les différentes affaires obscures dans lesquelles Fugaku trempait, mais qu'il n'avait pas réussi à en tirer quoi que ce soit de concret ; l'homme restait incroyablement discret et doué pour la dissimulation.

Lee s'en alla ensuite rapidement, laissant Sasuke avec Naruto, qui n'avait pas fini d'engloutir son deuxième bol de gyūdon.

— C'est pas très légal, tout ce qu'on fait là, si ? demanda Naruto à Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus après leur repas.

— Ce que fait Lee, pas tellement, donc par extension je suppose que nous non plus. Mais je préfère penser qu'arrêter mon père, c'est faire en sorte qu'il ne blesse plus qui que ce soit, physiquement ou mentalement. Et chercher à savoir qui a assassiné ton père, ça ne fera de mal à personne, pas vrai ?

— Sauf au coupable ! s'exclama Naruto en se tournant vers Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

Mais sa plaisanterie n'eut pas l'effet escompté ; le brun n'eut qu'un petit rire à peine amusé et se mit à contempler la chaussée comme s'il voulait en retenir le moindre détail. Naruto regretta aussitôt ses mots. Évidemment que Sasuke aussi avait envisagé le fait que son père soit le coupable. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle avant de réfléchir ? Il chercha les mots pour s'excuser mais n'en trouva aucun. Alors qu'il allait poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour tenter de se faire pardonner, le brun se retourna soudainement en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Naruto.

— On ne l'a pas dit à haute voix, mais on le sait tous les deux, non ? Il y a une chance pour que mon père soit coupable. Pour moi, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de le faire tomber. Je te connais, Naru, tu vas avoir des doutes si on se rend compte que c'est lui. Alors je te le demande, promets-moi que tu ne feras aucune différence, ok ? Que ce soit lui ou un autre, ne te pose pas de question. De toute façon, il vaut pas mieux que n'importe quel criminel.

Le blond se tint coi un instant, réfléchissant à la portée des mots de Sasuke. Fugaku était-il donc si terrible que son propre fils n'avait plus une once de pitié à son égard ? Naruto avait du mal à s'imaginer tout cela, et plus encore, il hésitait. Devait-il faire une telle promesse à son ami ? Ses quelques doutes s'envolèrent quand Sasuke leva son petit doigt entre eux en demandant au blond :

— Promets-moi, s'il te plaît. C'est la seule chose que je te demande.

Et son regard était si droit, si sincère, que Naruto ne put qu'acquiescer en croisant leurs doigts.

— Promis. affirma-t-il quand leur pouces se touchèrent.

Le bus arriva à ce même moment, coupant les garçons dans leur échange. Naruto se leva et juste avant de monter, adressa un signe de la main à Sasuke avec un grand sourire comme il savait si bien les faire et le brun lui répondit avec un rictus qui ne lui allait qu'à lui.

Naruto rangea sa carte de transport en se laissant tomber sur le premier siège qui s'offrit à lui et posa sa tête contre la vitre alors que le bus repartait. Le mois de septembre avançait doucement et la chaleur écrasante de la nuit s'en allait déjà peu à peu. Les paroles de Lee tournaient et dansaient dans sa tête comme une ronde sans fin. Ils allaient devoir l'aider, mais l'aider à quoi au juste ? Allait-il les entraîner dans des repaires de yakuzas ou des traquenards comme celui dans lequel Sasuke s'était fait tirer dessus ? Naruto se demandait jusqu'où sa quête de vérité allait le mener. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur Sasuke.

D'ailleurs, la détermination du brun l'avait surpris. Était-ce parce que son enfance avait été bercée de difficultés qu'il parvenait à garder son sang-froid ? Naruto ne le connaissait personnellement que depuis quelques mois, mais il avait entièrement confiance en lui. Il fouilla dans son sac pour en tirer ses écouteurs et les brancha à son portable pour écouter un peu de musique. Rasséréné, il se laissa aller à fermer un peu les yeux. Tant que Sasuke serait à ses côtés, il saurait faire face.

* * *

Tsunade Senju déblatérait des inepties depuis huit heures du matin et ses pauvres élèves s'endormaient presque tous sur les longues tables de l'amphithéâtre. Tous les troisième année y étaient réunis pour parler avenir et pour beaucoup, ce mot leur inspirait si peu de choses qu'ils ne voyaient aucun intérêt à écouter la directrice. Naruto n'enviait pas leur situation. Il savait pertinemment que pour la plupart, ces élèves qui somnolaient intégreraient les universités d'élite de la capitale grâce à leurs relations et finiraient par hériter de fortunes ou d'entreprises familiales colossales qui les mettraient à l'abri jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Lui, n'était pas un héritier. Sa mère n'avait aucune fortune à lui léguer et s'il était élève au prestigieux lycée privé Konoha, c'était uniquement grâce à une bourse que le gouvernement versait aux enfants de policiers décédés en service. Il n'avait aucune relation qui l'aiderait à passer les barrières des examens d'entrée à l'université et il ne voulait en aucun cas se rater. Mais il ne se plaignait pas de sa situation. Son frère était lui aussi passé par là et à force de travail acharné, avait réussi à intégrer l'Université de Tōkyō. Même s'il ne visait pas une telle université, lui aussi pouvait y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Et, contrairement à tous ses camarades pour qui la réussite tombait du ciel, lui pourrait en tirer une réelle fierté, celle d'avoir réussi par ses propres moyens.

Plusieurs étudiants étaient venus aujourd'hui présenter leurs universités, et Naruto notait assidûment toutes les informations qui l'intéressaient. À sa droite, Shikamaru dormait déjà depuis longtemps – en attestait la bave qui coulait de sa bouche en formant une petite flaque sur la table – un peu plus loin, Kiba pianotait sur son portable sans porter attention à quoi que ce fût, et, à gauche de Naruto, Sasuke griffonnait de temps à autres quelques mots dans son cahier barré d'une croix rouge et semblait n'écouter que d'une oreille distraite. Quant à Gaara, assis à côté de Sasuke, il avait bien essayé d'écouter et de prendre quelques notes, mais l'ennui l'avait emporté sur la volonté et cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il dessinait dans les coins de son carnet avec un air ennuyé. Intérieurement, cela faisait beaucoup rire le blond, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être le plus attentif de tous…

Une feuille circula bientôt dans les rangs et la directrice leur expliqua qu'ils devaient y renseigner le ou les métiers qu'ils envisageaient, ainsi que les universités et facultés visées. Apparemment, le papier n'avait rien d'officiel et n'était là que pour les guider lors des ateliers de l'après-midi. Il fut donc accueilli à grands renforts de soupirs un peu partout dans l'amphithéâtre. Madame Senju s'en mêla en demandant à tout le monde de le remplir malgré la flemme ambiante, puis elle les quitta en leur souhaitant de réaliser leurs rêves.

Quand il eut la feuille sous les yeux, Naruto réalisa un peu plus qu'il faisait un pas vers l'âge adulte. Cette pensée fit naître un sourire sur son visage. Enfin, il allait pouvoir arrêter tous ces cours du soir aussi inutiles les uns que les autres et oublier toutes ces matières sans queue ni tête pour se consacrer entièrement à ce qu'il voulait faire. D'un geste décidé, il s'empara de son crayon et répondit aux questions de la feuille. Avait-il une idée de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard ? Bien sûr, journaliste ! Pour quelles raisons ? Pour exposer la vérité ! Avait-il des universités ou des écoles en vue ? Aucune en particulier ! Mais il était bien décidé à en trouver une qui voudrait bien de lui.

Peu à peu, l'amphithéâtre se vida et les élèves partirent déjeuner. Naruto tapota l'épaule de Shikamaru pour le réveiller, tandis que Gaara se levait en s'étirant.

— Oy, le flemmard pro ! s'exclama Kiba en poussant doucement du bout du pied Shikamaru de son fauteuil. Magne-toi, ou sinon on n'aura plus la meilleure place pour manger !

— Avec tous ceux qui sont déjà sortis, je peux déjà te dire qu'on l'aura pas… répondit Sasuke en rangeant ses affaires.

Kiba grogna tandis que Shikamaru bâillait sans aucune discrétion. Il se leva ensuite en récupérant son sac et demanda avec un air ennuyé s'il avait manqué quelque chose.

— Rien de spécial. répondit Gaara en haussant les épaules. Madame Senju nous a souhaité bonne chance… c'est la seule chose qu'il n'y avait pas sur le planning !

Sa remarque fit ricaner Kiba et doucement sourire Sasuke, et ils quittèrent l'amphithéâtre tous ensemble pour se retrouver enfin à l'air libre. C'étaient sûrement les derniers jours où ils pourraient profiter du beau temps pour manger dehors, et ils ne voulaient pas louper cette occasion – surtout en ce jour ennuyeux.

— Ils avaient l'air tellement passionnés aussi, les étudiants ! lâcha Kiba d'un air ironique. Comment veux-tu qu'on écoute pendant quatre heures alors qu'on entendait la moitié de ce qu'ils racontaient et que c'était peint sur leurs visages qu'ils ne faisaient cette foutue présentation que pour gagner des points bonus ?

— Et toi, les points bonus, ça ne t'intéresserait pas ? demanda Shikamaru avec un rictus. Je suis sûr que tu ne dirais pas non si on te le proposait, vue ta moyenne…

— Tsss, je choisirais mieux ! répliqua Kiba en faisant semblant d'être indigné. Je demanderais à aller dans un lycée pour filles, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups !

Son sourire carnassier fit rire Gaara, qui approuva l'idée en disant qu'il s'en servirait peut-être un jour. En arrivant près du grand chêne où ils aimaient se poser ensemble, ils remarquèrent sans grande surprise que la place était déjà prise par un groupe de filles qui jacquetaient à propos du récent comeback d'un quelconque boysband. Les garçons se dirigèrent donc vers un autre arbre, le seul à l'ombre duquel personne n'avait encore décidé de s'asseoir.

— Non franchement, je vois vraiment pas à quoi ça sert tout ça… hasarda Kiba. Qui ça intéresse tous ces discours-là ?

— Naruto, apparemment. répondit Sasuke en cherchant le regard du blond.

— C'est vrai ça, j'ai vu que t'as réussi à tout écouter ! s'exclama Gaara.

— Ben je sais ce que je veux faire, mais il y a tellement de possibilités d'études aussi ! Comme ça j'y vois un peu plus clair.

Ils s'assirent tous les cinq à l'ombre d'un petit châtaigner et sortirent leur bentō de leurs sacs pour commencer à manger. Des « bon appétit » fusèrent et ils plongèrent tous leurs baguettes avec avidité dans leurs boîtes-repas. Les conversations allèrent bon train, tournant tantôt autour des professeurs ou des cours, tantôt autour de ce que les garçons avaient pu faire la veille ou le week-end précédent. Ils se disputèrent même à propos de la fin d'un film sorti peu de temps auparavant, et qui faisait débat parmi les fans de la saga.

— Hm, au fait Shika ? commença Naruto en finissant d'avaler une bouchée d'omelette. Et cette fille que t'as rencontré cet été, qui voulait garder contact ? Vous vous parlez toujours ?

Shikamaru prit le temps d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre en haussant les épaules.

— Mouais… On discute un peu.

Sa réponse le fit soudain devenir le centre de l'attention. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui comme s'il se retrouvait sous le feu des projecteurs. Naruto, avec une lueur intéressée dans les yeux, lui demanda s'il ne trouvait pas ça trop pénible.

— Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Bien sûr que si, ça l'est ! De toute façon, les femmes sont toutes pareilles, c'est vraiment…

— Galère ! s'exclamèrent Naruto et Kiba en cœur en échangeant un regard de connivence.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel sans répliquer, choisissant de se venger plutôt sur son repas que sur ses amis.

— C'est peut-être galère mais en tout cas, c'est la première avec qui tu discutes toujours… releva Kiba. Elle a quelque chose de spécial ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

— Elle est… pire que les autres, peut-être ? répondit Shikamaru en refermant son bentō avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Elle me fait chier quand je réponds pas, elle est curieuse et veut décider de tout, elle gueule pour un rien… !

Naruto s'esclaffa dans sa manche avant de répliquer :

— Mais c'est la femme de ta vie, ça !

— T'es fou, toi… se contenta de répliquer Shikamaru en fermant les yeux pour signifier qu'il n'écoutait plus leurs bêtises.

Voyant que leur ami venait de perdre tout intérêt pour leur conversation, Kiba et Naruto échangèrent un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vers le nouveau venu de leur groupe. Gaara, qui n'avait rien loupé de l'échange, lança alors un regard désespéré à Sasuke.

— Sasu, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont me bouffer ! Au secours… !

Le brun eut un petit rire en rangeant sa boîte-repas.

— Alors là, tu te démerdes ! J'ai déjà essayé d'arrêter Naruto et ses questions et j'ai jamais trouvé le moyen. D'ailleurs, Kiba n'est pas mieux, alors ! Bonne chance ! sifflota-t-il avec un sourire en coin, en s'allongeant lui aussi sur l'herbe.

— Alors Gaara… commença Naruto en croisant ses mains avec un faux air calculateur. T'as une copine ?

— Non… répondit-il en se demandant si c'était bien ce qu'il fallait dire.

— T'en as déjà eu une, alors ? renchérit Kiba.

— Oui, l'année dernière, mais… ça n'a pas duré longtemps. conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Voyant que Gaara avait un peu de mal à se confier – d'ailleurs, ils ne se côtoyaient que depuis peu – Kiba décida de choisir une autre victime, quelqu'un qui, quelques instants auparavant, s'était défilé beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.

— Et toi, Sasuke ?

Le concerné ouvrit un œil interrogateur comme pour demander si c'était vraiment à lui que Kiba s'adressait.

— Personne en vue ? Quelqu'un qui puisse combler le vide laissé par… Attends, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Neji.

Gaara sembla surpris de constater que Kiba et Shikamaru fussent au courant de son attirance pour les hommes, tandis que Sasuke fit « non » de la tête. Non, il n'avait pas de petit ami. Pourtant, en pensant à tout cela, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil discret à Naruto. Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le brun sentit son cœur se serrer presque imperceptiblement dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait peut-être pas de petit ami, mais ses sentiments à l'égard du blondinet semblaient croître peu à peu sans qu'il ne puisse y remédier. Était-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? Devait-il s'en vouloir ? Non, puisque de toute manière, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, Naruto n'était plus seulement quelqu'un qui l'avait aidé à oublier Neji, il était devenu peu à peu important à ses yeux. Et si Sasuke s'était battu pour ignorer cela, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé que Naruto puisse lui retourner ses sentiments.

Cependant, ce jour-là, quand il détourna le regard face aux yeux clairs du blond, une pensée soudaine s'imposa à son esprit. Il était tout à fait ridicule qu'il réprime ce qu'il ressentait. Car après tout, Naruto n'avais jamais dit qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes. C'était peut-être une idée stupide, mais cette fois, Sasuke refusa de plier face au destin ou à quoi que ce fût d'autre. Lui qui n'avait jamais abordé le premier, qui préférait observer de loin en attendant de voir qui avait le cran de venir se déclarer, il décida de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il se sentait attiré par Naruto ? Fort bien, puisque le blond ne semblait pas décidé à faire un pas vers lui, c'est Sasuke qui en ferait un. Et s'il se faisait repousser, il aurait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir le cœur net et de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

— Ou-ouh, Sasuke ?

Le brun papillota un instant devant le visage amusé de Gaara, qui venait de le tirer de sa profonde réflexion. En un coup d'œil aux alentours, il se rendit compte que les trois autres garçons le fixaient avec des regards inquisiteurs. Ayant totalement perdu le fil de la conversation, il demanda ce qu'il avait manqué.

— On parlait de ce qu'on voulait faire plus tard. l'informa Naruto avec un sourire. T'as une idée, toi ?

Sasuke replia ses jambes pour poser son menton sur ses genoux avec un air songeur.

— Non, aucune…

— Sérieux ? demanda Shikamaru, interloqué. Toi et ton frère, vous n'allez pas prendre la suite de ton père à la Uchiwa Corporation ? C'est bien ton père, le CEO, non ?

Le brun sentit sa gorge se serrer. Naruto tenta de faire un geste qu'il espérait discret pour signifier à Shikamaru que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de conversation, mais ce dernier ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

— Laisse, Naru, t'inquiète. le rassura Sasuke avec un demi-sourire. Non, je ne prendrai pas la suite de mon père. Déjà parce que j'en ai aucune envie, ensuite, parce que ça fait longtemps que moi et mon frère on ne veut plus entendre parler de lui, ni avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec son soi-disant business.

Sa réponse jeta un froid parmi la petite assemblée, et Shikamaru s'excusa d'avoir lancé ce sujet sensible.

— Tu pouvais pas savoir… modéra Sasuke avec un petit geste de la main.

À point nommé, la sonnerie retentit à ce moment précis et tout le petit groupe se leva en ramassant leurs affaires pour rallier le bâtiment C, où avaient lieu les rencontres organisées tout au long de l'après-midi. Kiba avait bien lancé le matin-même l'idée de sécher ce moment « inutile et emmerdant », mais la directrice avait bien vite refroidi ses ardeurs en annonçant que les présences étaient notées lors des rencontres et que tous les élèves devaient se présenter à l'amphithéâtre en fin de journée. C'est donc en faisant le dos rond que lui et Shikamaru avancèrent vers la cour. Gaara les suivait de près, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable. Sasuke, qui n'était pas très loin derrière lui, se retourna pour voir si Naruto arrivait. Le blond ferma son sac et courut vers Sasuke avec ce grand sourire et ces yeux brillants qui lui allaient si bien. En arrivant à la hauteur du brun, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et Sasuke ne put empêcher son cœur de réagir à ce contact.

— Alors comme ça t'as aucune idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? lui demanda Naruto. Même pas une toute petite ?

— Eh non… Pourquoi, je suis le seul ? demanda Sasuke avec un faux air inquiet. Toi, tu veux être journaliste et Gaara, médecin, ça je sais. Mais Shikamaru et Kiba ?

— Shika va sûrement avoir des parts dans la boîte de sa famille, Nara Pharmaceuticals. Il a bientôt dix-huit ans, alors il va monter en grade. Et puis il a toujours voulu succéder à son père. Et puis Kiba reprendra peut-être avec sa sœur l'affaire de ses parents, même s'il en a pas trop envie pour le moment. Ils ont un élevage de chiens plutôt réputé.

Ainsi ils avaient tous un rêve, ou tout du moins un objectif à atteindre ? Sasuke se demanda un court instant si cela n'était pas inquiétant de n'en avoir aucun. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, il n'avait jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit à l'intéresser assez pour en faire son métier.

— C'est moi qui ai un souci, alors ? demanda-t-il à Naruto en feignant l'humour.

Mais son petit rire amer ne trompa pas le blond, qui lui tapota l'épaule pour le rassurer.

— Mais non enfin, dis pas des choses comme ça ! On n'est même pas encore sortis du lycée, c'est normal de pas savoir ce qu'on veut faire du reste de notre vie !

Sasuke sentit son cœur se réchauffer devant l'expression enjouée de Naruto. À côté de lui, il avait l'impression d'oublier tous ses ennuis. Il se laissa aller à sourire un peu, tandis que le blond réfléchissait à haute voix.

— Tu pourrais écrire des chansons.

— Non, j'aime pas me forcer à écrire. Si j'ai l'inspi', tant mieux, sinon j'écris pas et puis c'est tout.

— Tu joues de la basse, non ? Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver des métiers en rapport avec ça.

Sasuke rétorqua qu'il s'était déjà renseigné, mais que rien ne l'avait intéressé.

— Mais t'es compliqué, aussi… ! railla le blond. Qu'est-ce que t'aimes ?

— Le dessin, mais je me débrouille pas assez bien. Écrire, mais tu connais mon point de vue. La musique, mais pas assez pour en faire mon métier. Les tomates, mais je doute que je puisse en faire un boulot…

Naruto le poussa avec un air désespéré. En faisant semblant d'être vexé, il reprocha à Sasuke de ne pas y mettre du sien et de ne voir que le négatif. Mais il oublia bien vite ses fausses remontrances pour trouver de nouvelles questions à poser à son ami. Il n'était pas homme à jeter l'éponge aussi facilement, et la tête de pioche de Sasuke ne le tiendrait pas en échec. Pendant qu'ils montaient les quelques marches qui menaient au bâtiment C, Naruto tenta d'en savoir toujours davantage sur le brun, pour l'aider à trouver un métier qui lui plaise possiblement. Ils se chamaillèrent et rirent à cause des questions parfois sans queue ni tête du blond, et Sasuke passa les portes du bâtiment en lançant une pichenette dans la tête de Naruto, sans camoufler son petit sourire en coin.

— Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand même Sasuke…

— Karin, on est censés le tenir à l'œil, pas le mater.

— Oh, ça va Sui, t'es pas obligé de plomber l'ambiance à chaque fois comme ça !

— Mais comment tu veux qu'on ait confiance en toi, aussi ? Plus ça va, plus je me dis que tu seras incapable de le trahir le jour où il le faudra.

— Bien sûr que si ! Je dis juste que c'est du gâchis qu'il soit gay…

— Tu vois ! C'est avec ce genre de remarques que je me pose des questions ! Jūgo, dis-lui que j'ai raison.

— Sérieusement, t'es obligé de t'appuyer sur Jūgo pour te persuader de ça ? Tu fais pitié.

— Je t'emmerde !

— Vous êtes vraiment bruyants tous les deux…

* * *

* Chaîne de restauration rapide, on y trouve des plats typiques comme du gyūdon ou du curry.

* * *

_Le retour de Suigetsu et de ses compères est annoncé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien encore manigancer ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, croyez-moi !_

_Breffons, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? À la prochaine, tout le monde !_


	17. Règle 15 - Ouvrir les yeux

**[Règle n°15 – Ouvrir les yeux]**

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici la règle n°15, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

_« __Faire une croix sur nos principes et vivre en fuyards…  
__ce n'est pas notre genr_e._ »_

* * *

Naruto leva son verre à la santé de Shikamaru, suivi de près par Kiba et Sasuke. Les garçons s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un bar prisé de la capitale, situé sur le toit d'un immeuble d'où l'on pouvait voir la ville s'illuminer à la nuit tombée. Gaara n'avait malheureusement pas pu se joindre à eux, mais il avait tout de même souhaité un bon anniversaire d'avance à Shikamaru.

La soirée battait son plein et les éclats de rire fusaient facilement. La musique détendait les esprits des quatre lycéens, et leur faisait doucement oublier leurs soucis. Un seul d'entre eux semblait ne pas apprécier entièrement la soirée…

— Allez, juste une bière, Shika ! S'il te plaît !

— Non. répondit-il d'un ton sans appel.

— Mais rien qu'une, c'est tout !

— Naruto, j'ai déjà eu du mal à convaincre ta mère de te laisser venir avec nous. Si jamais elle sent la moindre odeur d'alcool sur toi en rentrant, c'est pas seulement à toi qu'elle va fracasser le crâne, mais à moi aussi, d'accord ?

Le blond se mit à maudire le destin pour l'avoir doté d'une mère aussi effrayante que Kushina, et il se vengea en descendant son verre de soda au melon d'un seul coup. Pourquoi était-il né en octobre ? Pourquoi devait-il regarder les autres descendre leurs pintes tandis que lui devait se contenter de sodas et de jus de fruits ? Il y avait quelque chose d'injuste dans cette situation.

— Déso' mec, j'aurais bien aimé être ton complice sur ce coup-là mais Shika a raison, ta mère est trop flippante pour tenter le coup.

— Merci du soutien, Kiba…

En détournant le regard pour faire semblant de bouder, Naruto remarqua que la situation semblait beaucoup amuser Sasuke, qui observait la scène sans rien dire. Le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, ainsi que ses yeux brillants, en disaient long sur ce qu'il pensait.

— Aucune solidarité, même de ton côté… T'es décevant Sasu. se plaignit Naruto en feignant un air dramatique.

Puis il se leva et fit quelques pas parmi la foule pour s'accouder à la barrière du _rooftop_. Le léger vent de la nuit vint caresser ses joues rougies par l'exaltation de la soirée. Tōkyō avait une température agréable en cette fin de septembre, et le blond ne put se retenir d'esquisser un grand sourire. Malgré ce que son numéro de cirque suggérait, il passait une excellente soirée, loin de toutes les préoccupations de son quotidien.

À quelques mètres de lui, Sasuke se leva en saisissant son verre, bien décidé à dérider Naruto, mais se fit interpeller par Kiba, qui le dévisageait, bras croisées, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, avec un regard désapprobateur.

— Te laisse pas prendre à son jeu ! Il part bouder pour qu'on le prenne en pitié et pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il a toujours fait ça, c'est une vraie _drama queen_ !

Shikamaru approuva en hochant la tête, mais cela ne sembla pas affecter Sasuke, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en arborant son éternel rictus.

— Je sais… ! lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant lui aussi.

Il joua des coudes pour rejoindre son ami pendant que Kiba et Shikamaru le suivaient des yeux en susurrant des choses qu'il n'avait sûrement pas envie d'entendre. Quand il arriva à côté de Naruto, il s'adossa à la barrière et se remit à siroter sa bière sans dire un mot. C'est le blond qui brisa le silence au bout de quelques instants.

— J'ose espérer que tu viens pour t'excuser… !

Sa remarque fit ricaner Sasuke, qui tourna un regard faussement hautain vers lui.

— M'excuser de quoi au juste ?

— Tu pourrais au moins me proposer une gorgée, non ?

Le brun esquissa un sourire et répliqua que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la mère de Naruto qu'il ne pouvait pas la craindre.

— Quoi ? Toi, le grand Uchiwa Sasuke, qui n'a peur de rien, tu flipperais devant ma mère ? Je vais le lui dire, ça la rendra fière !

— Je vais me faire bien voir, moi, dis donc…

— Ah ben c'est toi qui t'es amusé à dire ça aussi. Mais c'est vrai que t'es jamais venu chez moi, j'avais pas capté…

Sasuke, en se retournant pour s'accouder lui aussi au garde-corps, soupira d'un ton volontairement forcé qu'il n'avait en effet pas eu cette chance. Naruto eut un petit rire en constatant que son ami jouait au même jeu que lui, puis lui promit de réparer cette erreur en organisant une soirée jeux vidéo avec Kiba et Shikamaru – ainsi que Gaara, s'il en avait envie.

— Ça vous arrive souvent d'en faire ? voulut savoir Sasuke.

— Moins depuis quelques temps… mais l'année dernière, on en faisait pas mal. En général, on passe la soirée à jouer, à manger des pizzas et à boire du Coca, plutôt sympa, non ?

Naruto affichait un air enthousiaste contagieux, qui contamina bien vite Sasuke. Il approuva totalement le programme type que le blond venait de lui décrire et avoua être curieux de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'une de ces soirées. Puis ils partirent à discuter du peu de variété dans la playlist du bar, tout en allant se chercher de nouvelles boissons au comptoir. Naruto commanda une limonade à la pêche, sous le regard attentif de Sasuke qui, lui, choisit une autre bière. Mais alors qu'ils retournaient à l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, le brun ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard envieux de son ami, vissé sur son verre. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il s'empara de la limonade de Naruto pour lui refourguer sa bière, sous le regard dubitatif du blond.

— Une gorgée, une seule ! le prévint-il en lui présentant son verre pour trinquer.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de Naruto quand il entrechoqua leurs verres, ce qui fit bien plus plaisir à Sasuke qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Quand ils échangèrent à nouveau leurs boissons, le brun en profita pour faire glisser ses doigts sur la main de Naruto, en prenant le temps d'apprécier le grain de sa peau, la douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait et le léger tressautement que ce contact avait provoqué chez le blond. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher après coup de lui lancer une petite pique :

— Ça te fait tellement plaisir ? C'est de l'alcool, quand même, faudrait peut-être que tu commences à t'inquiéter !

Naruto esquissa une moue coupable en plongeant son regard dans sa limonade à la pêche. Après quelques secondes d'un silence éloquent, il releva les yeux vers l'horizon avec un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

— Si ma mère arrêtait de me surprotéger, aussi… Je sais que c'est pas une excuse et que cette histoire d'alcool est juste puérile, mais il y a des fois où j'ai envie de tester un peu mes limites aussi, de découvrir la vie, quoi ! C'est bien ça, être ado, non ? Mais ma mère voudrait m'emballer dans du papier à bulles.

— Elle a toujours été comme ça ? demanda Sasuke en pensant connaître d'avance la réponse.

Et en effet, Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de la poche arrière de son jean. Il en cala une entre ses lèvres et actionna son briquet, qui illumina un instant son visage d'une douce lueur. Puis il le rangea en tirant sa première taffe de la soirée.

— C'est depuis qu'elle nous gère toute seule…

— Elle sait que tu fumes ?

— Putain, non ! Elle me passerait cinq heures de reportage non-stop sur les cancers du poumon et de la gorge avant de me forcer à découper mon paquet en petits morceaux devant elle.

Sasuke se laissa aller à un léger sourire, davantage pour lui-même que pour répondre à Naruto. Il se souvenait du jour où Itachi avait appris qu'il fumait. Il lui avait fait la leçon pendant vingt bonnes minutes en lui expliquant pourquoi le tabac était « la pire chose au monde », et le plus jeune l'avait regardé déblatérer ses inepties d'un œil lointain, sans répliquer le moindre argument, sans même vraiment l'écouter. Quand Itachi s'était finalement rendu compte que son discours n'avait même pas eu le plus insignifiant des effets sur son petit frère, il avait juste levé les bras en signe d'impuissance, et avait clôt son monologue en concluant qu'après tout, Sasuke pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de sa santé. Et en effet, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. C'est pour cela qu'il sortit son paquet de sa veste et s'alluma lui aussi une cigarette.

En inspirant la fumée, Sasuke chercha un sujet de conversation pour retenir Naruto à ses côtés, pour passer un peu plus de temps seul à seul avec lui avant d'aller rejoindre leurs deux amis. Étant rarement la personne qui parlait en premier, le brun, mal à l'aise, demanda un peu au hasard :

— Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, toi, dans la musique ?

Naruto le scruta d'un regard quelque peu surpris, avant de se plonger à nouveau dans la contemplation de la ville qui s'étendait devant eux.

— Je dirais que c'est un peu comme ma porte de sortie, mon échappatoire quand j'accumule trop de pensées négatives et que je voudrais crier. Quand j'écoute de la musique, que je compose ou que je joue, c'est… un peu comme si je criais intérieurement, tu vois ?

Sasuke voyait parfaitement. En écoutant son ami, il se prit à l'observer ; quand il partait dans ses pensées, Naruto avait un air rêveur presque magnétique. Les lumières de la ville se reflétaient dans ses yeux et les faisaient pétiller, tandis que ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étiraient en un léger sourire à croquer, débordant d'assurance, qui creusait sur sa joue droite une petite fossette. La brise faisait danser les cheveux désordonnés du blond d'une manière si douce que Sasuke ressentit l'envie soudaine et presque incontrôlable de glisser ses doigts dedans. Étaient-ils aussi doux qu'ils le paraissaient ?

— Et puis la musique prend facilement toute la place dans ma tête, alors quand j'ai besoin d'oublier, ça m'aide à faire le vide.

Naruto porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour en inspirer une bouffée avant de laisser doucement filer la fumée. Ses gestes semblèrent à Sasuke d'une lenteur calculée, presque provocatrice.

— C'est comme une manière de parler, mais en mieux. C'est que mon avis, mais je trouve qu'avec la musique, déjà t'as pas la barrière de la langue, et en plus tu peux dire tellement plus de choses qu'avec des mots…

En terminant sa phrase, Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke en accrochant le regard sombre et insondable de ses yeux si bleus. Et quand les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un sourire franc, qui creusa sa fossette, Sasuke sentit son estomac se tordre d'une manière délicieusement douloureuse. Comment Naruto n'était-il pas conscient de l'image qu'il projetait ? Le brun aurait voulu être le seul que Naruto regarde avec de tels yeux ; il aurait voulu dévorer les lèvres si tentantes du blond qui l'appelaient d'une manière irrésistible.

S'il avait écouté son cœur, en cet instant, Sasuke aurait emprisonné le visage de Naruto entre ses mains pour l'embrasser sans retenue. Seulement, le brun savait pertinemment que s'il laissait parler ses pulsions, il avait de grandes chances de braquer son ami plutôt que de le mettre dans son lit… L'embrasser sans préavis dans un endroit noir de monde, avec deux de leurs amis non loin, ce n'était, sans aucun doute, pas la meilleure manière de séduire Naruto. Non sans une pointe de frustration, Sasuke fit donc taire ses envies et inspira une dernière taffe avant d'écraser son mégot dans un cendrier posé près d'eux.

Puis ils rejoignirent Shikamaru et Kiba, qui discutaient avec animation du chien de ce dernier, Akamaru, qui avait réussi un parcours de dressage à la perfection l'après-midi-même.

* * *

Quand Itachi ouvrit la porte de son appartement à Kisame, ce soir-là, il le trouva presque courbé en deux, à reprendre son souffle accoudé au chambranle de la porte. Deidara, qui discutait avec Sasori à l'entrée de la cuisine, se précipita alors sur le nouvel arrivant en lui demandant si tout allait bien.

— T'as pris les escaliers au lieu de l'ascenseur, c'est ça ? railla Itachi.

Kisame leva les yeux au ciel sans répliquer, avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement tout en rassurant Deidara.

— Ça va, c'est juste que je suis tombée sur des fans complétement fêlés qui m'ont reconnu dans le métro et qui m'ont suivi. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à les semer avant d'arriver ici… ! Moi qui croyais que je passais inaperçu sans maquillage, faut croire que non…

— La prochaine fois, garde ta tête de requin et cours-leur après, peut-être qu'ils auront peur. proposa Sasori avec un petit rictus.

L'idée eut au moins le mérite de faire ricaner Kisame pendant qu'il enlevait ses chaussures, puis ils montèrent tous à l'étage pour rejoindre le reste du groupe qui les attendait dans le studio. Quand ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce, Yahiko étaient en grande discussion avec Hidan, tandis que Konan riait avec Kakuzu en essayant de le déconcentrer pendant que celui-ci réajustait la clef de tension de sa cymbale crash.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis, Yahiko leur demanda un petit moment d'attention pour discuter avant la répétition. Ils récupérèrent les poufs entassés le long du mur et s'installèrent pêle-mêle dans la petite pièce, tandis que Konan prenait place sur les genoux de son petit ami. Quand tous les regards furent tournés vers le leader, celui-ci se décida à prendre la parole.

— Je reviens de l'agence, j'ai discuté avec le directeur et Orochimaru. Donc, d'abord, l'album se vend très bien. Les ventes dépassent ce qui était prévu et la tournée s'organise peu à peu. Selon comment ça va se passer, ils pensent même à faire quelques dates à l'étranger pendant les vacances l'été prochain, mais ça reste un projet.

Son annonce souleva une vague de fierté parmi les membres du groupe, qui ne s'attendaient guère à ce que leur succès encore récent leur offre la possibilité de se produire en-dehors du Japon. Leur précédente tournée, organisée pour la sortie de leur deuxième album, ne les avait pas emmenés très loin ; pourtant le concert qu'ils avaient fait à Okinawa les avait déjà enchantés. Alors entendre parler de dates à l'étranger, c'était un peu comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Le silence revint cependant bien vite quand Yahiko enchaîna.

— Si je vous dis ça, c'est pour deux choses. D'abord, parce que je pense qu'on peut tous se féliciter pour le boulot accompli. C'est la première fois qu'on fait tout nous-mêmes et on peut être fier de nous. annonça-t-il en commençant à taper dans ses mains, ce qui eut tôt fait d'entraîner les applaudissements et les cris de victoire du reste de l'équipe, qui savouraient leur réussite après plus d'un an de travail acharné. Mais je vous dis ça aussi pour une autre raison. reprit Yahiko quand le calme fut revenu. Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que supporter Orochimaru, c'est plus possible. – Sa remarque fut largement approuvée. – J'ai longuement réfléchi à tout ça et je pense qu'on a deux possibilités qui s'offrent à nous, parce que j'ai écarté direct le procès, ce serait beaucoup trop long et compliqué.

Si Itachi n'avait écouté que d'une oreille jusque-là, trop concentré à jeter des coups d'œil qu'il espérait discrets vers Deidara, la tournure que prit le discours de Yahiko l'intéressa soudain beaucoup plus et il accorda toute son attention à leur leader, comme tous les autres membres du groupe.

— On peut attendre la fin du contrat dans neuf mois pour quitter l'agence et en intégrer une autre, ou se démerder plus ou moins tous seuls. Puisqu'on a gagné en popularité, un certain nombre de fans devraient suivre si on fait ça bien. Par contre, ça veut dire qu'on n'a plus l'appui de l'agence pour la communication, et que pour tout ce qui est des événements, ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué. Il faudra au moins qu'on signe avec une maison de disques.

« Sinon, on a peut-être une autre solution. continua-t-il en dardant un regard instigateur sur tous ses amis. Ça va pas plaire à tout le monde, mais… on pourrait se servir du succès de l'album, demander à changer de manager en mettant dans la balance que s'ils n'acceptent pas, on quitte l'agence en leur collant un procès. Si on menace de partir, ils nous écouteront.

— Ça veut dire qu'on prend le risque qu'ils acceptent le procès, non ? demanda Kakuzu qui écoutait attentivement assis sur le tabouret de sa batterie, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

Yahiko acquiesça avec un air grave, en ajoutant que c'était justement parce que c'était une entreprise risquée qu'il leur fallait prendre cette décision tous ensemble.

— On a commencé tous seuls, renchérit Konan, en enregistrant des vidéos sur un portable, dans la salle de musique du lycée Konoha alors qu'on n'avait même pas le droit d'y être. Aucune agence n'a créé Akatsuki et aucune n'en viendra à bout ; c'est à nous de choisir ce qui va nous arriver, pas à Orochimaru.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans le studio. Même si tout le monde était d'accord sur le principe et voulait se débarrasser de leur manager trop directif, l'idée de faire chanter leur agence ne paraissait pas faire l'unanimité. Hidan, en particulier, était le plus sceptique. En tirant sur sa cigarette électronique – il l'avait acheté uniquement pour faire plaisir à Itachi, qui ne voulait pas qu'on fume dans le studio – il s'inquiéta du fait que le rock n'était pas le style de musique le plus populaire, et que cela ne les aiderait certainement pas à trouver une nouvelle agence.

— On chante en anglais, c'est déjà ça, mais aujourd'hui ce qui marche c'est l'électro, le rap ou la pop, faudrait pas oublier qu'on va à contre-courant. fit-il avec un regard inquiet.

— On allait déjà à contre-courant quand on a commencé, répliqua Kisame, et pourtant c'est eux qui sont venus nous chercher, pas le contraire. Moi, je crois que Yahiko a raison, on a des arguments.

Sasori avoua que lui aussi nourrissait quelques inquiétudes à l'égard de la proposition de leur leader.

— On prend un gros risque en faisant ça. poursuivit-il. Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut pas tenir encore jusqu'à la fin du contrat ?

Itachi, qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis le début de la discussion, se redressa soudain sur son pouf avec un air décidé.

— « Tenir jusqu'à la fin du contrat » ? répéta-t-il sans parvenir à cacher l'exaspération qui pointait dans sa voix. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faille que ce soit une décision de groupe, prise à l'unanimité. Mais je considère qu'Orochimaru s'est assez servi de nous comme ça. Les remarques sur le physique ; les reproches sur mon choix de ne pas faire d'études et sur ton boulot, Hidan ; les menaces à peine voilées pour nous obliger à changer de style musical ; sans parler de nos débuts où il n'hésitait pas à nous insulter pour nous déstabiliser ! C'est plus possible, j'en peux plus. Alors s'il y a une chance, même infime, de se débarrasser de ce fou, je la saisirai. conclut-il sans trémolo dans la voix.

— Je suis d'accord avec Itachi. renchérit Deidara, provoquant sans le savoir un léger pincement au cœur du brun. Il voudrait qu'on soit des robots, mais c'est pas ce qu'on est. Il faut qu'on lui montre qu'on est plus fort que lui, et qu'il peut pas nous forcer à faire ce qu'on ne veut pas.

Le blond coula ensuite un regard discret à Itachi, et un petit sourire complice étira ses lèvres fines. C'était sa manière de s'excuser, de se racheter après l'avoir quitté. Le brun sentit sa gorge se nouer, sans trop savoir si c'était à cause de l'affection qu'il ressentait encore pour Deidara ou de la douleur de l'avoir perdu. Quoi qu'il en soit, il décida d'ignorer cet étrange sentiment. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il tire un trait sur leur histoire, pour son propre bien et pour celui du groupe. Pour le moment, Akatsuki faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et lui apportait beaucoup, et il comptait bien tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet de Yahiko, qui faisait la navette entre lui et Deidara.

— Je te fais confiance, reprit Hidan en s'adressant à leur leader, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que c'est le cas pour tout le monde ici. C'est juste que, même si c'est pas rose tous les jours, on a quand même une chance énorme de vivre notre rêve et j'ai pas envie qu'on joue avec ça.

Yahiko acquiesça en répondant :

— Je comprends tout à fait. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on allait faire quoi que ce soit dans les heures à venir ; il faut qu'on prenne le temps de réfléchir.

Kakuzu avait suivi l'échange tout en jouant avec ses baguettes – cela l'aidait à se concentrer. Il pesait le pour et le contre, et ses doutes commençaient à s'amenuiser sérieusement. Akatsuki n'était pas un de ces groupes formés de toutes pièces et qui craquerait au premier obstacle trop sérieux, certainement pas. Voilà plus de quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, et même pas deux ans et demi qu'ils avaient signé avec leur agence. Ils s'étaient débrouillés seuls avant, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Et puis Yahiko n'avait pas tort, leur popularité grandissante leur offrait un avantage de poids. Dans un élan de volonté, il claqua ses baguettes entre elles et se leva d'un bond de son siège en clamant :

— T'as raison Ita, c'est plus supportable. Il y en a marre de se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire. Yahiko, on t'a suivi jusqu'ici, on le fera encore. J'ai confiance en toi. De toutes façons, je préfère de loin repartir à zéro avec vous que supporter cette sangsue d'Orochimaru pendant encore neuf mois.

En face de lui, Sasori eut un sourire en coin approbateur. Il leva un regard confiant vers Yahiko, et déclara :

— Peut-être qu'on est tous fous à lier, mais au pire… Allez, on va dire que je te suis. Après tout, on pourra pas tomber plus bas qu'à nos débuts, Konan a pas tort… !

— C'est pas encore fait. modéra le leader, non sans adresser un sourire reconnaissant à Sasori. Tant que tout le monde n'est pas d'accord, on ne fait rien, de toutes façons. Bon, on reparlera de tout ça plus tard. On répète un peu ?

Hidan acquiesça en remerciant intérieurement Yahiko pour son sens aigu de l'équité. Heureux de pouvoir enfin se défouler sur leurs instruments respectifs, les membres d'Akatsuki se levèrent comme un seul homme en rangeant les poufs et rejoignirent leurs places. Quand les derniers instruments furent accordés, et les voix bien échauffées, Kisame demanda par quel morceau ils commençaient.

— J'ai envie de me défouler un peu ! s'eclama Konan en finissant d'attacher ses cheveux. Ça vous dit "I want to Live"* ?

Les membres se concertèrent du regard et finirent par acquiescer de concert.

— _Fuck_… lâcha soudain Hidan.

Un regard perplexe plongé sur l'écran de son portable, il serrait les dents dans une expression mêlée d'énervement et de surprise. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que le reste des personnes présentes dans le studio, intrigué par son exclamation, s'était retourné vers lui et le fixait en attendant de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

— Eh, tu sais quoi Yahiko ? poursuivit-il en relevant les yeux. T'as raison, on va le faire ce putain de chantage, parce que ce connard n'hésite pas à en faire lui aussi.

— Comment ça ? s'interrogea le leader d'Akatsuki avec un froncement de sourcils.

Le jeune homme fulminait de rage lorsqu'il raconta au groupe que son patron venait de lui envoyer un message l'informant qu'Orochimaru lui avait proposé de l'argent pour virer Hidan, et lui demandant des explications. Fort heureusement, le gérant du bar de nuit n'avait pas cédé à l'offre, étant parfaitement satisfait du travail sérieux de son employé, et plus particulièrement du nombre de clientes qui venaient grâce à lui.

— Alors ouais, l'idée ne me rassure toujours pas, mais j'en ai pas de meilleure alors va pour le chantage. Il est temps qu'on lui ferme son claque-merde à ce bâtard !

Habitué aux accès de colère de Hidan, Yahiko ne s'en formalisa aucunement et hocha la tête avec un air sérieux et décidé, en proposant de discuter des détails après la répétition. Il savait pertinemment que la musique apaiserait la tension électrique qui régnait dans la petite pièce. Par ailleurs, il ne semblait pas être le seul de cet avis, car les autres approuvèrent tous, certains même avec un regard chargé de colère.

Sachant que l'ambiance pesante ne disparaîtrait pas tant que personne ne se déciderait à lancer la répétition, Konan cala son violon entre son épaule et son menton, et, sans hésitation aucune, fit glisser l'archet sur les cordes dans un mouvement souple, faisant naître les premières notes puissantes du morceau. Quelques sourires approbateurs lui répondirent, et tout le monde se concentra sur ses partitions. Kakuzu la rejoignit bientôt, faisant résonner sa batterie avec de plus en plus de force, avant d'entraîner les guitaristes et le bassiste dans la danse. Deidara se lança en faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds, savourant la puissance de la musique qui avait soudain pris possession de son corps et de son esprit.

Après un court passage plus calme, la voix de Yahiko se joignit à la mélodie, toujours aussi douce et rocailleuse à la fois.

_In a grave of roses, while the night is closing in*_  
_My soul is so cold, but I want to live again_

Konan, après avoir relâché la pression sur les cordes de son violon, s'approcha du micro et fit porter sa voix dans le studio.

_I know you'll come to me, I wait in misery_  
_I wanna fight for this, save me from this darkness_  
_I reach for the light_

Achevant d'une voix douce, Konan laissa de nouveau la place à Yahiko qui entama le refrain d'une voix puissante, secondé par sa petite amie et Sasori en écho.

_I want to live my life_  
_The choice is mine, I've made up my mind_  
_Now, I'm free to start again_  
_The way I want to live (to live) and breathe (and breathe)_

Konan reprit d'une voix pleine d'assurance ces deux mots si significatifs pour eux, particulièrement en ce jour, avant de chanter la phrase suivante en levant un poing décidé vers le ciel.

_The way I want that's right for me_

Puis Yahiko et Sasori se joignirent à elle pour clamer la fin du refrain.

_I may not know nothing else_  
_But I know this, I want to live_

Akatsuki était décidé à ne pas plier sous la pression d'un manager qui tentait vainement de les faire devenir ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Jamais.

* * *

Un léger bruit retentit dans le grand bureau froid de Fugaku Uchiwa. Quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. D'une voix calme et posée, il autorisa la personne à entrer. Une petite silhouette entrouvrit le battant en laissant couler un filet de lumière et se faufila dans l'ouverture pour avancer de quelques pas saccadés dans la pièce. Tout en restant à une bonne distance du bureau, il s'inclina mécaniquement avant de déclarer :

— Votre rendez-vous de dix-neuf heures est arrivé, monsieur.

— Merci, Kishimoto. Vous pouvez y aller pour ce soir.

— Bien monsieur.

Fugaku entendit les petits pas de son secrétaire s'éloigner, une voix basse parler dans le couloir, puis des pas plus francs entrer dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte en grand. Le battant se referma ensuite, et la personne se dirigea jusqu'à son bureau.

— Bonsoir, monsieur Uchiwa.

Un froissement de tissus lui indiqua que la personne s'était inclinée. Il s'irrita de ce comportement si faussement respectueux qu'il en devenait presque arrogant et cracha d'une voix persiflante :

— Ne perds pas de temps en salutations inutiles et viens-en au fait.

Un léger rire vide d'amusement se fit entendre dans la grande pièce, avant que son invité ne déclare :

— Vos inquiétudes se sont confirmées, monsieur. Il semblerait en effet que votre fils ait de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Fugaku serra les poings en se retenant de faire voler le vase en cristal posé, à portée de main, sur un rutilant meuble bas qui longeait le mur. Il fit volte-face avec un regard plein d'animosité pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne cilla pas, soutenant les yeux assassins d'un air suffisant.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses ongles naissants dans le cuir noir de son fauteuil.

— Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, Sasuke ne rechigne pas aux contacts physiques avec lui, ils ont l'air très complices et ils se réservent tous les jours un petit moment seuls. Si on rajoute à cela le fait qu'ils soient déjà arrivés ensemble un matin et que l'ex-petit ami de votre fils lui ait piqué une crise de jalousie à la fin du semestre dernier, avant de quitter définitivement le lycée, je pense qu'on peut raisonnablement penser qu'ils sont ensemble.

Fugaku ravala sa colère sans rien laisser paraître. Son fils n'apprendrait donc jamais ? Aussitôt débarrassé de l'un de ces gêneurs, il fallait qu'il retombe dans les bras d'un autre ? Non décidément, il lui fallait faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela. En retrouvant doucement son calme, il contourna son fauteuil pour s'y installer et passa ses doigts fins dans son bouc tout en réfléchissant. Les rumeurs sur la vie sentimentale décalée de son fils aîné qui étaient parvenues à ses oreilles l'avaient déjà fait grincer des dents, mais savoir qu'en plus, le plus jeune ne tirait strictement aucune leçon de ses erreurs passées le rendait fou. Il s'occuperait d'Itachi plus tard, si les rumeurs se confirmaient, mais dans l'immédiat, que pouvait-il bien faire pour que Sasuke revienne dans le droit chemin et qu'il arrête de jeter ainsi l'opprobre sur son nom de famille ?

— Comment s'appelle celui-là ?

— Uzumaki Naruto. répondit Suigetsu avec un sourire sardonique.

Quand il sortit du bureau de Fugaku quelques minutes plus tard, Suigetsu était particulièrement satisfait de lui-même. Il n'avait aucune preuve confirmant que Sasuke et Naruto soient réellement en couple, mais depuis que le blond s'était interposé pour protéger son ami en prenant à sa place le poing destiné à Sasuke, Suigetsu ressentait l'indicible envie de les faire plonger, tous les deux. Naruto avait osé donner au fils de Fugaku un semblant d'espoir, et Suigetsu ne pouvait pas supporter la joie qui, depuis quelques temps, se dessinait sur les traits de Sasuke.

Alors s'il fallait qu'il mente pour obtenir sa vengeance, il le faisait sans le moindre regret. Il ne craignait en rien l'ire d'Uchiwa Fugaku, puisque son cher paternel le protégeait ; et la tentation de voir la gueule d'ange de Sasuke se déformer de souffrance était bien trop grande. Il était déjà fier d'avoir réussi à faire flancher Neji. En lui racontant que Sasuke n'avait eu aucune considération pour lui, et qu'il l'avait bien vite remplacé, il était parvenu à manipuler l'esprit embrouillé du jeune homme et à faire de sa peine une haine savoureuse. Il avait beaucoup apprécié le spectacle que les deux garçons avaient offert à tout le lycée quelques semaines auparavant, et il n'était certainement pas prêt de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier…

* * *

* I want to Live – Skillet.

* * *

_Ohohoho ! L'engrenage est enclenché ! Fugaku et Suigetsu en action, ça va faire des étincelles !_

_J'ai particulièrement apprécié écrire le passage avec Akatsuki. J'essaie de les garder rares, car ce ne sont pas à proprement parler les réels personnages principaux, mais j'ai bien aimé mettre en scène leur complicité de groupe ! (Fuck off Orochimaru !) _

_Et puis Naruto et Sasuke se rapprochent doucement, c'était aussi un moment très agréable à écrire. ^^_

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre au moins autant que moi, donnez-moi vos impressions ! Bye !_


	18. Règle 16 - Oser

**[Règle n°16 – Oser]**

* * *

Hey, bien le bonjour !

Vous attendiez la suite ? Mais ça tombe bien ! La voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

_« __Les seuls en mesure d'accomplir des prouesses…  
__ce sont les imbéciles qui se contre-fichent de la résistance ou de l'épaisseur du mur à traverser._ _»_

* * *

_Dans l'obscurité inquiétante d'une forêt étrange, Naruto courait à en perdre haleine. Son souffle court brûlait sa gorge irritée par l'air vicié. Dans son dos, il entendait des voix le poursuivre en hurlant d'inintelligibles menaces. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée ; la seule pensée logique qui traversait son esprit de part en part en ce moment était qu'il lui fallait courir le plus vite possible. Alors il faisait taire son cœur qui battait trop vite, ses muscles douloureux et ses poumons en feu, et forçait un peu plus, espérant s'en sortir sans pour autant y croire réellement._

_Où était donc Minato ? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait là ! Avec le plus doux des sourires, le plus confiant des regards, il lui avait juré que si Naruto l'appelait, il arriverait sur-le-champ. Mais le jeune homme avait usé ses cordes vocales à crier le nom de son père sans jamais le voir apparaître._

_Des lianes fouettaient son visage en sueur et de perfides ronces griffaient sans arrêt ses mollets. Naruto se concentra sur ses pieds pour essayer de les éviter le plus possible. Il ignora son point de côté qui lui criait de s'arrêter et les crampes qui semblaient par moment paralyser ses jambes ; il serra les dents pour monopoliser ce qu'il lui restait de force afin de continuer à courir en sautant par-dessus les ronces. Le regard tourné vers le sol, Naruto ne vit pas arriver la branche basse qui barrait son chemin. Il ne put rien faire pour l'éviter, et sentit trop tard le morceau de bois percuter son front. Sans parvenir à réagir, il se sentit glisser à terre. L'inconscience s'offrait à lui, douce et confortable, mais Naruto avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver s'il perdait connaissance. Les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement, mais son corps refusait catégoriquement de lui obéir. Alors qu'il perdait peu à peu le sens de la réalité, Naruto entendit des cris qui semblaient lui parvenir au travers d'un voile. Ceux qui le pourchassaient semblaient l'avoir repéré. L'angoisse prenait doucement possession de son esprit. Les cris se rapprochaient inlassablement, tandis qu'il se sentait glisser, ailleurs, loin. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour leur échapper. Ils étaient là. Des mains inconnues se posèrent sur son corps. Il aurait voulu les frapper, tous ! Les faire fuir ! Mais son esprit s'endormait progressivement. Avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience, il eut le temps de sentir que les mains l'emmenaient. Mais où… ?_

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, en nage au milieu de ses draps emmêlés. Retrouvant ses repères, il réalisa que le même rêve était encore venu s'imposer à son esprit cette nuit-là. Même si ses cauchemars s'étaient peu à peu diversifiés, les deux qu'il faisait étant enfant revenaient régulièrement ; _trop_ régulièrement… Avec un soupir de désespoir, il se laissa retomber sur son matelas et tenta vainement de se rendormir, mais visiblement, Kyūbi en avait décidé autrement : le petit chat sauta souplement sur le lit de Naruto pour réclamer des caresses en passant sa petite langue râpeuse sur les doigts du blond. Ce dernier entrouvrit paresseusement un œil pour voir si, par le plus grand des hasards, son chat se lasserait et retournerait dormir dans son panier, mais non. N'obtenant pas ce qu'il désirait, il se mit à miauler pour manifester son mécontentement. Avec un grognement ennuyé, Naruto posa sa main sur la tête de Kyūbi.

— T'as aucune pitié, c'est terrible… ! Il est quelle heure, au fait… ?

La lumière de l'écran de son portable agressa les yeux encore endormis du blond avant qu'il n'avise que, de toutes manières, son réveil sonnait dix minutes plus tard. Au moins, cette fois, son cauchemar l'avait réveillé pour quelque chose, et non pas en pleine nuit. Il se résigna donc à se lever, en maudissant Kyūbi – qui pourtant, n'y était pas pour grand-chose…

Il passa en coup de vent dans la salle de bains pour se rincer la figure et appliquer un peu de correcteur sur ses cernes avant de descendre à la cuisine, où il trouva Kushina qui finissait tout juste de préparer son bentō. Il la salua en déposant un petit bisou sur sa joue pour la remercier, puis alla se servir en riz pour le petit-déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il montait se préparer avant de partir pour le lycée.

Il retrouva ensuite Shikamaru dans le bus, et ils étaient en train de discuter lorsque le portable de Naruto vibra dans sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils en le récupérant – qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message ? – mais le déverrouilla bien vite lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

« M'attends pas ce matin, j'arriverai qu'à la pause. Et oui, je t'expliquerai tout, t'inquiète~ ! »

Sa dernière phrase arracha un rire discret à Naruto et il entra au lycée en ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur. C'était incroyable de voir la facilité avec laquelle Sasuke faisait refleurir son sourire. Qu'avait-il donc comme pouvoir pour l'influencer à ce point ? Et pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Kiba et Shikamaru avaient toujours été là pour lui, et ils comptaient beaucoup à ses yeux. Pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient réussi à faire disparaître ce pincement de regret qui ne lâchait plus le cœur de Naruto. Alors pourquoi, lorsque Sasuke apparaissait à ses côtés, ou même simplement en pensée, avait-il l'impression de sentir enfin son cœur se libérer ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de logique à cet incompréhensible constat, et par ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie d'y réfléchir. Il pouvait tout aussi bien en profiter sans se poser de question...

Il rangea donc ses réflexions dans un coin de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le cours, malgré son évident manque d'intérêt. À la fin de la première heure, cependant, il fut forcé de montrer plus d'attention lorsqu'il vit entrer dans leur salle, non pas leur professeur habituel, mais la directrice, visiblement ennuyée. Elle salua la classe et s'immobilisa derrière le pupitre, les mains à plat sur le bois verni. Les élèves, qui s'étaient retournés petit à petit, s'inclinèrent poliment devant Tsunade Senju, tout en spéculant discrètement sur la raison de sa venue.

— Bonjour à tous. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Monsieur Sarutobi ne pourra pas assurer son cours aujourd'hui. – Des murmures de contentement se firent entendre un peu partout dans la salle. – Il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute qui ne nous a malheureusement pas laissé le temps de nous organiser autrement. Aussi, vous avez l'heure devant vous pour faire vos éventuels devoirs en retard, relire vos leçons ou bavarder, même, si ça vous chante, tant que vous ne faites pas de bazar. Ceux qui préfèrent aller à la bibliothèque le peuvent. Bonne journée à vous. conclut-elle en quittant la pièce.

Dès que la porte se ferma dans son dos, des cris de joie éclatèrent dans la salle et résonnèrent pendant quelques instants, avant que la porte ne se rouvre dans un grand fracas. Le temps se figea et les élèves, paralysés par la surprise, virent rentrer à nouveau la directrice dans la classe, les poings serrés, arborant un regard incendiaire.

— J'ai dit « tant que vous ne faites pas de bazar »… réitéra-t-elle d'une voix polaire. Ai-je été plus claire cette fois ?

Des « oui » timides se firent entendre avant qu'elle ne quitte à nouveau la salle d'une démarche parfaitement calme. Son comportement lunatique avait beau ne pas être un secret pour qui que ce fût dans l'établissement, c'était toujours surprenant d'en faire les frais…

Entre Naruto, Shikamaru et Kiba, le blond fut le premier à réagir. Il claqua le plat de sa main sur son bureau et se leva en ramassant son bloc-notes et son stylo, avant de se retourner vers les garçons. Puisqu'ils avaient une heure de libre, il pouvait en profiter pour se renseigner un peu plus sur le journalisme.

— Je vais à la bibliothèque, moi. Je suppose que ça vous intéresse pas ? demanda-t-il avec un regard amusé.

En effet, Kiba lui répliqua que s'il pouvait ne rien faire pendant une heure, il ne se ferait pas prier, et Shikamaru leva un regard ennuyé vers Naruto en lâchant un très laconique « J'ai la flemme ! ». Absolument pas surpris, le blond fit passer la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et laissa ses amis dormir ; lui, il avait mieux à faire. Il rallia donc la bibliothèque où il se laissa errer entre les hauts rayonnages tout en cherchant ce qui l'intéressait. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, un calme agréable régnait dans cette grande pièce, uniquement troublé par quelques chuchotements et bruissements de feuilles. De longues tables s'alignaient contre la façade vitrée de la bibliothèque, accueillant des élèves tantôt studieux, tantôt somnolents. Le ronronnement sourd des quelques ordinateurs allumés produisait un doux son de fond.

Tandis que Naruto se faisait cette réflexion qu'il jugea ensuite quelque peu stupide, il arriva devant la partie « orientation professionnelle ». Avec un air décidé, il fit quelques pas entre les deux étagères sans trop savoir où regarder, puis finit par s'emparer un peu au hasard de la première revue qui lui tomba sous la main. Mauvaise pioche, elle traitait des études de médecine. Naruto la reposa et essaya de trouver son bonheur dans cet endroit où il venait si peu souvent. Il papillonna quelques instants en laissant glisser son regard sur des tranches aux titres plus ou moins évocateurs, trouva quelques revues qui avaient l'air intéressantes et se fit ainsi une petite sélection qu'il emmena avec lui pour s'installer à l'écart.

Dans un recoin entre deux rayonnages, à l'abri des regards curieux, Naruto trouva un endroit calme où il s'assit à même le sol en posant ses trouvailles à côté de lui. Il prit la première revue sur le haut du tas et commença à la feuilleter en notant parfois quelques détails sur son portable pour ne rien oublier.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, à quelques kilomètres de là, Sasuke réfléchissait, assis dans le métro, le regard perdu dans le néant. Lee lui avait envoyé un message tôt ce matin pour qu'ils se voient seul à seul, et alors que Sasuke s'imaginait que c'était pour discuter exclusivement de Fugaku, Lee lui avait confié ne pas avoir entièrement confiance en Naruto. Bien évidemment, Sasuke l'avait défendu avec véhémence, mais Lee n'avait pas tort : jamais qui que ce fût n'en avait su autant à propos de leurs secrets, pas même Itachi, encore moins Neji. Et quand il lui avait demandé ce qui le poussait à faire soudain autant confiance à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait personnellement depuis si peu de temps, Sasuke n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Aucune explication logique n'était apparue à son esprit.

Car, après tout, son attirance certaine pour le blond n'expliquait pas tout. La confiance était une toute autre affaire, et Sasuke n'avait aucune justification pour celle qu'il accordait aveuglément à Naruto. Lui qui détestait les questions sans solution, voilà qu'il se retrouvait le bec dans l'eau, sans la moindre idée de réponse à apporter. Et puisqu'il haïssait ce genre de situation, il s'était « légèrement » emporté pour couvrir son embarras et avait assené à Lee que s'il n'acceptait pas Naruto, alors ce n'était pas la peine de compter sur lui non plus. Invective stupide s'il en est, puisque Lee faisait tout cela pour aider Sasuke, et non le contraire. Sasuke avait d'ailleurs immédiatement regretté sa soi-disant menace et avait cherché comment se rattraper, mais il avait bien vite constaté que tout cela avait tout de même eu un certain effet sur Lee, qui l'avait fixé avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Sasuke avait donc attendu patiemment qu'il veuille bien réagir, et s'était senti particulièrement fier de lui quand il avait entendu Lee céder à son chantage un peu idiot.

— _Je ne comprends pas davantage ton comportement, mais après tout, tu ne t'es jamais trompé, alors je vais te faire confiance sur ce coup-là._ avait-il dit en acquiesçant.

En son for intérieur, Sasuke avait crié de victoire. Mais extérieurement, fierté oblige, il n'avait fait que le remercier poliment, avant de l'écouter lui exposer un projet ; un projet qui n'allait vraisemblablement pas plaire à Naruto. Et c'était justement cela qui tracassait Sasuke quand il entra enfin dans la salle de la classe deux après avoir réussi presque miraculeusement à s'extirper de la foule du métro. Il déposa son sac sur son bureau avant d'aller saluer Kiba – Shikamaru avait l'air de dormir beaucoup trop paisiblement pour le déranger. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, Sasuke en profita pour le remercier de l'avoir mis au courant pour le cours annulé, puis il finit par lui demander où était Naruto.

— À la bibliothèque, apparemment. C'est ce qu'il nous a dit tout à l'heure, en tout cas.

Passé un court instant de surprise – Naruto, à la bibliothèque ? – Sasuke remercia Kiba et se mit en tête de trouver le blond pour aller le houspiller un peu avant que leur prochain cours ne commence. Il traversa la cour en pressant le pas, slaloma entre quelques bâtiments et, quand il passa les portes de la bibliothèque, fut soudain assailli par la chaleur presque étouffante qui y régnait. L'un des documentalistes passa devant lui en le bousculant presque pour afficher une feuille à l'entrée, expliquant que la climatisation ne fonctionnait plus correctement et qu'en attendant sa réparation, il valait mieux ne pas venir à la bibliothèque. Une annonce avait dû passer peu avant, car quelques élèves étaient dores et déjà en train de quitter les lieux. Sasuke s'adossa à un mur en attendant que Naruto sorte, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : soit le blond était déjà parti, soit il avait la ferme intention de rester dans ce sauna.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, Sasuke décida de faire un tour entre les hautes étagères. Parvenu au fond de la bibliothèque, alors qu'il se disait qu'il avait dû louper Naruto de peu, il avisa une jambe dépasser de derrière un rayonnage, dans un coin de la grande pièce. En reconnaissant la chaussure du blond, Sasuke se retint de rire. Alors, il avait vraiment décidé de rester ici ? Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ?

Le brun s'approcha sans rien dire en croyant surprendre Naruto, mais quand il se trouva face à lui, il se rendit compte que le blond s'était endormi. Assis sur le sol, une revue abandonnée sur sa jambe repliée, il avait laissé aller sa tête contre l'étagère et était tombé dans les bras de Morphée, oubliant sa lecture, son portable dans sa main, et son sac éventré à côté de lui. Sasuke s'accroupit face à lui avec un doux sourire amusé. En jetant un regard au magazine, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de conseils concernant les études supérieures de journalisme. L'obstination de Naruto était attendrissante…

Et la sérénité apparente de ses traits tranchait avec sa bouche ouverte qui laissait s'échapper ce qui ressemblait à de parcimonieux ronflements. En le regardant de plus près, Sasuke remarqua cependant que la chaleur, qui faisait légèrement briller le front de Naruto d'un peu de transpiration, avait également fait couler le correcteur sous ses yeux et révélé ses cernes. Il faisait donc toujours des cauchemars ? Le brun aurait tellement aimé connaître une solution miracle pour le débarrasser de ces mauvais rêves qui l'empêchaient de dormir correctement la nuit. Naruto faisait insomnie sur insomnie, voilà pourquoi il s'endormait partout ainsi.

Cependant, à ce moment précis, assis sur la moquette inconfortable de la bibliothèque, Naruto avait l'air si tranquille… Son visage calme représentait une véritable tentation, offert ainsi. Et Sasuke se demandait… s'il lui volait un baiser, là, tout de suite, cela le réveillerait-il ? Son cœur se serrait à cette idée et l'envie étreignait sa gorge. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il approcha une main du visage de Naruto. Sa raison avait fui avec sa logique et sa main se rapprochait toujours inlassablement de la joue striée du blond. Il ne savait toujours pas d'où venaient ces cicatrices, mais si au premier regard il les avait trouvées ridicules, aujourd'hui, elles l'attiraient ; tout comme ses cheveux en bataille qui semblaient parfois vouloir voler ses reflets au Soleil.

Lorsqu'il toucha du bout des doigts la peau sans défaut de Naruto, Sasuke tressaillit imperceptiblement en rompant derechef le contact, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Et la bulle qui s'était créée autour d'eux vola en éclats, révélant le ronronnement des ordinateurs, les bruits de la climatisation cassée et les rumeurs de conversations montant de la cour. En replongeant dans la réalité, le brun secoua la tête en se demandant pourquoi il avait fait cela. Il se frotta le visage de ses mains en soufflant – heureusement que Naruto ne s'était pas réveillé ! Mais alors qu'il se redressait en rouvrant les yeux, son regard tomba immédiatement dans les orbes bleus de son ami qui le fixait, le visage neutre de la moindre émotion. Était-ce à cause de Sasuke ? Le blond s'était-il en fait rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé ?

— T'avais… ton fond de teint a coulé. se justifia Sasuke en espérant que son excuse soit crédible.

Apparemment, il était bon acteur, car Naruto se redressa sur son séant en essuyant le dessous de ses yeux avec ses doigts pour constater qu'en effet, le correcteur n'avait pas résisté à la chaleur ambiante.

— Merde, en plus j'en ai pas prévu avec moi, c'est celui de Dei que je pique le matin.

Sans répliquer, Sasuke fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit tube noir qu'il tendit à Naruto. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il prévoyait un correcteur avec lui au cas où il ait besoin de cacher quelques bleus à son frère en rentrant le soir. Le blond accepta en le remerciant, puis il ramassa ses affaires et récupéra la pile de revues qu'il avait à peine commencé à feuilleter. Tandis qu'ils retournaient dans le bon rayonnage pour les ranger, Naruto s'étonna du peu de monde présent dans la bibliothèque.

— C'est déjà la pause ? demanda-t-il à Sasuke avec un air ingénu.

— Crétin, alors tu dormais si bien que ça ? T'as pas remarqué qu'il faisait légèrement plus chaud que d'habitude ? La climatisation a bogué, ils ont conseillé à tout le monde de sortir.

Naruto laissa s'échapper une exclamation soudaine de compréhension, en finissant de ranger la dernière revue. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué la chaleur inhabituelle de la salle, elle ne l'avait juste pas tant dérangé que cela… Ils quittèrent ensuite la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes, tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de retourner dans la classe pour travailler. Sasuke sortit son portable pour regarder l'heure.

— On a encore dix minutes avant que ça sonne. On se trouve un coin tranquille ? Faut que je te parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

Intrigué, Naruto, qui tentait de se concentrer sur son reflet dans le miroir pour étaler correctement le correcteur sur ses cernes, acquiesça en répondant que le couloir devait être libre à cette heure-là.

— Le « couloir » ? répéta Sasuke sans comprendre.

— Ah oui, pardon. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le coin entre le bâtiment J et l'internat, tu sais, là où t'es allé le premier jour en croyant être seul ? acheva Naruto avec un sourire entendu adressé au reflet de Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, se contentant de couler un regard suspicieux au blond, un regard qui demandait comment est-ce qu'il avait bien pu comprendre cela. Naruto eut un sourire mutin.

— T'avais une tête de quelqu'un qui voulait se cacher… dit-il simplement en refermant le petit tube pour le rendre au brun, qui le récupéra sans un mot.

Plus le temps passait, plus Naruto semblait le décrypter mieux que personne. Il apparaissait doté d'un don certain pour comprendre les gens, et Sasuke ne parvenait plus à savoir si cela l'irritait toujours, ou si ça ne faisait plus que le troubler d'une manière étrangement agréable. Ils quittèrent les toilettes et sortirent du bâtiment, puis traversèrent la cour pour arriver au coin de l'internat. En effet, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le « couloir ». L'ombre des imposants bâtiments de pierre avait conservé une certaine fraîcheur, et le sol, moussu par endroits, brillait encore de l'humidité de la nuit.

Sasuke s'adossa au pignon de l'internat en gardant ses mains dans ses poches, avant de darder un regard neutre sur Naruto qui finissait de taper un message. Le blond rangea bien vite son portable dans son sac, puis reporta toute son attention sur Sasuke.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

— J'ai vu Lee, il voulait me parler en privé…

Naruto eut une seconde d'hésitation. Interloqué, il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas été convié. Était-ce uniquement en rapport avec Fugaku ? Il avait pourtant dit à Sasuke qu'il lui apporterait son aide. C'était peut-être Lee qui n'acceptait toujours pas cette décision… Il fronça les sourcils en acquiesçant, attendant la suite.

— En fait, il… comment dire, c'est pas qu'il te fait pas confiance, c'est juste…

— Je sais qu'il me fait pas confiance, Sasu. le coupa Naruto. Ça s'est vu dans son regard.

— Non, en fait ton petit discours lui a fait de l'effet, et il a compris ta situation. C'est juste qu'il ne comprend pas que je t'aie mis au courant pour… pour ce qu'on fait pour mon père.

Le blond eut un petit sourire compréhensif. Il avait parfaitement compris que Sasuke essayait d'atténuer la vérité. Lee ne voulait pas ébruiter leur secret, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Il paraissait donc logique qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement le fait que Sasuke en ait parlé à un parfait inconnu. Naruto ne répliqua donc rien et se contenta de demander au brun quels étaient les avancements dans les recherches de Lee.

— Je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait que parler de moi, je me trompe ? compléta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Sasuke le fixa un instant en torturant sa lèvre. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce que Lee lui avait dit sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais il se souvenait également d'à quel point leur dernière expédition avait mal tourné. La douleur de la balle et de sa chute dans l'escalier se rappela à son bon souvenir et inconsciemment, il posa sa main sur son bras, là où sa cicatrice avait encore du mal à se résorber. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto vive cela, il tenait trop à lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, le blond se racla la gorge pour lui signaler qu'il était toujours là, et enchaîna :

— Si tu comptes me sortir une excuse de merde pour justifier le fait que tu ne veuilles pas m'impliquer, c'est mort. Je te suivrai, alors crache le morceau.

Sa voix était si débordante de volonté que Sasuke sentit ses entrailles se crisper tandis qu'il fuyait le regard si bleu et si inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis. Que choisir entre sa raison et son cœur ? Naruto n'en démordrait pas, il en était persuadé. Le blond était bien trop borné pour cela. Et puis il n'était pas en position de cracher sur l'aide que Naruto lui proposait. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher :

— Lee a réussi à avoir des renseignements sur des livraisons. On avait entendu mon père parler de ça la dernière fois, alors il s'est renseigné.

La discussion devint soudainement beaucoup plus intéressante. Sasuke lui apprit ainsi qu'une phrase en particulier que Fugaku avait prononcé avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Lee et qu'il avait donc cherché à en savoir davantage sur cette livraison à l'entrepôt numéro neuf, un jeudi soir. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien trouvé dans les archives de sa famille, ni dans celles de la police de Tōkyō. En revanche, il supposait que ces « livraisons » pouvaient être régulières, et était bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net. Si les archives n'avaient pas mentionné de livraison récurrente de quoi que ce soit, il avait tout de même trouvé une liste d'entrepôts appartenant à des succursales de la Uchiwa Corporation, ou dissimulés sous des noms d'entreprises fictives, et l'un d'eux en particulier avait attiré son attention : le numéro neuf d'une rue d'une zone industrielle, près du port de Tōkyō.

Les sourcils de Naruto étaient aussi haussés que possible.

— Ça fait beaucoup de suppositions… hasarda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Sasuke ne cilla pas, regardant un instant vers la cour pour mieux replonger son regard insondable dans les yeux bleus de Naruto.

— Je sais bien, mais c'est le mieux qu'on ait pour le moment. On y va jeudi soir.

Le soudain air inébranlable de Sasuke arracha un sourire au blond. Tout cela avait l'air d'un plan bien foireux où ils avaient bien plus de chance de tomber sur un os que sur le moindre renseignement intéressant. Paradoxalement, cela lui plaisait !

— Comme je te le disais, je te suivrai… commença-t-il avec un sourire. Il y a juste un détail : le jeudi soir, j'ai cours de sciences avec le vieux Jiraya. Et les vacances n'ont rien fait, ma mère est toujours aussi pointilleuse sur mes absences !

Le regard malicieux de Naruto réchauffa le cœur de Sasuke et acheva de le convaincre : avec cet énergumène imprévisible à ses côtés, tout irait pour le mieux… du moins, il y croyait davantage. Sa positivité était particulièrement contagieuse.

— Rien ne t'empêche d'aller à ton cours, en général on sort tard. éluda Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Mais il faudrait qu'on dorme au même endroit, pour partir ensemble. Tu pourrais dire qu'on a un projet de groupe à mener et que tu viens bosser chez moi, comme ça ta mère ne s'inquiétera pas.

Naruto accepta, jugeant que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, et prit le sourire en coin de Sasuke comme une marque d'amitié, ne se doutant aucunement des images toutes moins sages les unes que les autres qui assaillaient en ce moment-même l'esprit du brun et que celui-ci tentait vainement de réprimer. Oh, si seulement Naruto pouvait oublier son pyjama pour qu'il doive une fois de plus en emprunter un à Sasuke… ! Ses séances de sport de plus en plus nombreuses éveillaient peu à peu ses muscles, qui saillaient d'une manière très attirante dans le maillot de basket qu'il enfilait pour les cours d'éducation physique. Et le brun se souvenait particulièrement de l'effet que lui avait fait le corps de Naruto lorsqu'il était venu dormir chez lui, la première fois. À l'étroit dans le pyjama de Sasuke, posé lascivement sur sa chaise de bureau… il en frissonnait déjà d'envie.

— T'es sûr que ça va ?

Les paupières du brun papillotèrent une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne pied dans la réalité. Naruto le fixait d'un air étrange, interrogateur.

— D'habitude, c'est moi qui perds le fil ou qui ai du mal à me concentrer… ! souleva-t-il, amusé.

Sasuke se renfrogna et envoya valser une main vengeresse, quoique légère, dans l'épaule de Naruto sans répliquer autre chose qu'un « Crétin ! » accompagné d'un regard désabusé. Il quitta l'ombre du bâtiment J juste au moment où la sonnerie de la fin de l'heure retentit, raisonnant sur tous les murs de l'établissement. Naruto secoua la tête sans parvenir à réprimer un sourire et suivit le brun en hurlant :

— Oy, attends-moi connard !

Et trois jours plus tard, c'est avec ce même sourire qu'il sortit de l'immeuble où habitait le vieux Jiraya, après son cours de sciences, en constatant que Sasuke l'attendait non loin, les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu au loin et son casque sur les oreilles. Le plus discrètement possible, il s'approcha de lui sans se faire remarquer et, quand il arriva derrière lui, tira sur une des oreillettes de son casque sans crier gare. Sasuke se retourna alors avec un regard aussi froid et tranchant qu'un rasoir, mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, il souffla d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après s'être gentiment disputés pendant quelques instants, les garçons prirent le chemin du métro pour rentrer chez Itachi et Sasuke. Dans la rame, Naruto se laissa bercer par les doux mouvements du wagon – ils avaient, sans trop savoir par quel miracle, réussi à trouver deux sièges libres côte à côte – tandis que Sasuke se demandait quelle excuse inventer à son frère pour que celui-ci ne s'étonne pas de les voir partir au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait eu de la chance qu'Itachi ne soit pas chez eux la dernière fois, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus avec Deidara et ne risquait pas d'aller dormir chez le blond. Quant aux quelques autres fois où Sasuke et Lee avaient tenté de jouer aux espions en herbe, ils l'avaient fait pendant la journée, et n'avaient donc pas eu à trouver d'excuse.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, quelques temps plus tard, ils passèrent à la cuisine pour récupérer une bouteille d'eau, puis montèrent à l'étage sans avoir croisé l'aîné des frères Uchiwa. Sasuke souffla de soulagement ; avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à inventer d'excuse abracadabrantesque pour sortir. Il posa son sac de cours près de son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son lit en cherchant du regard les premières étoiles de la nuit.

— On a du boulot à faire pour demain ? demanda Naruto en s'asseyant lui aussi sur le matelas.

Sasuke rassembla ses souvenirs avant de répondre d'une voix lointaine :

— On a des exos de maths et de physique, mais je les ai faits pendant le dernier cours, j'avais la flemme d'avoir ça à faire ce soir.

Naruto leva un sourcil intrigué. Il avait de temps à autre du mal à comprendre Sasuke, qui répondait parfois avec une insolence sans mesure aux professeurs, mais qui mettait un point d'honneur à rendre tous les travaux qu'on leur demandait de faire. Il arrivait en retard à tous les cours de sport et ignorait royalement les règles du lycée sur la manière de s'habiller, mais restait premier de la classe dans toutes les matières – sauf peut-être l'éducation physique. En un mot, il écrasait le cliché qui voulait que les meilleurs élèves soient des enfants sages et que les fouteurs de merde soient des cancres. Quant à comprendre la raison de tout cela, Naruto n'y pensait même pas. Sasuke était un cas à part, et resterait à jamais incompréhensible. C'était d'ailleurs un trait qui lui allait étrangement bien.

— Et toi, tu les as faits ?

— Non… répondit simplement le blond en laissant choir son sac de sport sur le sol de la chambre.

Il se leva ensuite du lit pour se diriger vers le bureau du brun et s'y installa pour faire ses exercices, auxquels il répondit le plus rapidement possible sans y faire réellement attention. Quand il eut fini, il s'empressa de ranger ses cahiers et sa trousse, et, en se retournant, trouva Sasuke dans la même position qu'auparavant, allongé en étoile sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Comme souvent quand il ne se savait pas observé, le brun avait cette mélancolie qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, comme une once de tristesse qui ne voulait pas s'en aller, comme un petit manque que rien ne semblait pouvoir combler. Naruto se prit à espérer qu'il pourrait un jour effacer cette lueur froide tapie dans le regard de Sasuke. Un jour, oui, peut-être, il rendrait au brun ce que ce dernier lui offrait déjà sans même le savoir : un véritable sourire…

— Bon ! s'exclama-t-il en claquant dans ses mains pour casser le silence ambiant. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? C'est pas que j'ai la dalle, mais un peu quand même… !

Sasuke leva un regard amusé avant de se redresser sur son séant en ébouriffant ses cheveux aplatis par le matelas. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se leva en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Je sais pas ce qu'on peut manger, on n'a qu'à aller voir dans la cuisine.

En entendant le mot « cuisine », les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand et un large sourire illumina son visage. Ravi, il ne se fit pas prier et suivit son ami dans l'escalier. Quand il arriva dans la pièce en question, la douce odeur du riz parfumé au jasmin y flottait déjà, libérée par Sasuke qui vérifiait s'il y en avait assez dans le cuiseur pour eux deux. Le brun sortit ensuite deux bols, puis ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien cuisiner. Il entendit les pas de Naruto se rapprocher doucement dans son dos, et le blond se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour regarder lui aussi dans le réfrigérateur. Quand il sentit son souffle chaud effleurer sa nuque, un frisson incontrôlable remonta le long de son échine.

— Ben alors, Sasu ? Dépêche-toi de choisir, tu vas attraper froid ! railla Naruto en reculant pour s'adosser au comptoir.

Sasuke remercia le destin d'avoir fait en sorte que cela se déroule devant la porte ouverte du réfrigérateur, et non de celle d'un banal placard, puis retourna à son investigation pour penser à autre chose.

— T'embête pas, hein ! crut bon de lui préciser Naruto. On fait quelque chose de rapide, comme… du nattō*, par exemple.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas le souffle du blond qui fit frissonner Sasuke.

— Beuh… ! Non, pas question. s'insurgea-t-il. J'ai pas de nattō, et j'en aurai jamais.

Sa remarque parut beaucoup amuser Naruto, qui préféra s'éloigner avant de se prendre dans la figure les œufs que Sasuke venait de sortir du réfrigérateur. Il tenta de se faire pardonner en l'aidant à préparer une omelette, puis ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Ce n'est que quand ils mettaient leurs couverts au lave-vaisselle qu'ils entendirent la petite mélodie de la porte d'entrée retentir, et Itachi enlever bruyamment ses chaussures en grommelant contre un chauffard inconscient. C'était loupé pour s'en aller sans qu'il soit au courant…

— Re, petit f… oh, t'es là, Naruto ?

— Ouais, on a un projet d'Histoire en commun. s'empressa de répliquer Sasuke en faisant mine de quitter la pièce, entraînant Naruto à sa suite. D'ailleurs, faut qu'on monte bosser, salut !

— De toute façon, vous m'aurez pas dans les pattes, le rassura Itachi avant que son petit frère ne file à l'étage, je passais juste récupérer quelques affaires mais on fait soirée chez Yahiko et Konan, ce soir. Depuis le temps qu'ils vivent l'un chez l'autre, ça y est : Konan a enfin lâché son appart' et ils veulent marquer le coup.

— Sérieux ? s'exclama Naruto en se défaisant de l'emprise de Sasuke. Le faux-frère, il m'a rien dit !

Itachi se moqua gentiment de lui, tandis que le blond, furibond, envoya un message à son cousin l'accusant de lui faire des cachotteries cruelles. Sasuke, désabusé, contempla cette scène navrante du haut de la première marche de l'escalier pendant quelques instants avant de mettre son holà.

— Vous avez bientôt fini votre cirque, les enfants ?

Tandis qu'Itachi le traitait de « casseur d'ambiance » et de « rabat-joie », Naruto le suivit à l'étage en riant. Parvenu dans sa chambre, Sasuke se dirigea immédiatement vers son placard et en sortit un jean et un sweat à capuche large, noirs, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt, qu'il jeta sur son lit. Puis il se débarrassa de son uniforme pour enfiler sa nouvelle tenue. Naruto ne tarda pas à faire de même, et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard discret vers le torse du blond lorsque celui-ci enleva sa chemise. Mais il se reprit bien vite et se concentra sur du concret : ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie, les horaires du dernier métro, le trajet à faire ; il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit dans la lune ce soir.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux changés, Sasuke entrouvrit discrètement la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier que son frère était bien parti. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et aucun bruit ne s'y faisait entendre. Il récupéra son masque, sa carte de transport et son portable sur son bureau et descendit, suivi de près par Naruto. Quand ils furent arrivés dans le vestibule, Sasuke sortit du placard à chaussures ses bottines et les enfila en commençant à les lacer.

— Euh… commença le blond d'une voix hésitante. J'ai pas du tout prévu d'autre paire de chaussures, moi…

Sasuke se retint de le traiter une énième fois de crétin, et lui demanda plutôt quelle pointure il faisait. Fort heureusement, c'était la même qu'Itachi, à qui il emprunta donc des baskets en espérant qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas. Naruto les enfila, puis ils quittèrent l'appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils furent installés dans la rame du métro, Naruto brancha ses écouteurs sur son portable et en tendit un à Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

— Le trajet va être long…

Le brun l'accepta avec plaisir, et ils se laissèrent porter par la musique, oubliant un tant soit peu le soupçon d'angoisse qu'ils ressentaient tous deux à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir découvrir. Deux changements plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin à la bonne station, où ils retrouvèrent Lee qui les attendait, assis sur les escaliers de la sortie numéro quatre. Ils se saluèrent puis sortirent des couloirs souterrains du métro, se retrouvant enfin à l'air libre. Mais si l'air leur plaisait, c'était moins le cas de l'ambiance désagréable qui pesait sur ces lieux : la zone industrielle qui se dressait tout autour d'eux, désertée pendant la nuit, n'avait rien de rassurant. Les bâtiments, certains flambant neufs, d'autres si décrépis qu'ils menaçaient de tomber, s'élevaient en ombres inquiétantes dans l'obscurité créée par le contre-jour de quelques réverbères à la lueur pâle. Les rumeurs lointaines des quelques manutentionnaires qu'il restait sur les docks, et les murmures du vent dans quelques tôles mal fixées, ajoutaient à la scène un fond sonore inquiétant.

— On y va ? demanda Lee une dernière fois.

— Ouais. confirma Sasuke.

De toutes manières, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à faire demi-tour maintenant.

* * *

* Graines de soja fermentées. Ça sent un peu fort !

* * *

_Et un suspens, un ! Huhu, j'aime ça !_

_Sasuke se rapproche peu à peu de Naruto, j'adore écrire leurs petites scènes tous les deux ! x)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, donnez-moi votre avis ! À la prochaine~_


	19. Règle 17 - Mettre un pied devant l'autre

**[Règle n°17 – Mettre un pied devant l'autre]**

* * *

Aloha ! Le suspens était trop insoutenable, et vous voici ? Bienvenue !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_« __Croire en la victoire même si l'on est malmené, et penser à la manœuvre suivante…  
__Voilà comment on change le cours du destin_._ »_

* * *

_La zone industrielle qui se dressait tout autour d'eux, désertée pendant la nuit, n'avait rien de rassurant. Les bâtiments, certains flambant neufs, d'autres si décrépis qu'ils menaçaient de tomber, s'élevaient en ombres inquiétantes dans l'obscurité créée par le contre-jour de quelques réverbères à la lueur pâle. Les rumeurs lointaines des quelques manutentionnaires qu'il restait sur les docks, et les murmures du vent dans quelques tôles mal fixées, ajoutaient à la scène un fond sonore inquiétant._

_— On y va ? demanda Lee une dernière fois._

_— Ouais. confirma Sasuke._

_De toutes manières, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à faire demi-tour maintenant._

Naruto ravala sa salive tandis qu'il faisait un premier pas sur le trottoir de la large avenue, vide de monde. Il avait beau ne rien montrer, il était tendu du bout de ses orteils jusqu'aux pointes de ses cheveux. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait quelque chose dans ce genre, et il ne parvenait pas à modérer son inquiétude. Après tout, qui savait ce qu'il pourrait bien leur arriver ce soir-là ? Ils ne savaient même pas réellement où ils allaient, s'ils allaient y trouver du monde, s'ils allaient vraiment tomber sur une des livraisons dont Fugaku avait parlé – peut-être même étaient-ils en train de courir dans un guet-apens ! Sasuke et Lee avaient peut-être l'habitude de tout cela, mais ce n'était pas du tout son cas. Il resta donc le plus près possible d'eux, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiets aux alentours. Il entendait dans le lointain les clameurs de la circulation de la capitale, les crissements des pneus, les klaxons et les accélérations soudaines ; mais autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les seuls bruits proches étaient ceux de leurs pas, qui leurs paraissaient soudain bien lourds à résonner ainsi sur le macadam et entre les hauts entrepôts.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, ils tournèrent dans une rue plus étroite. Après s'être assurés que les caméras de vidéo-surveillance étaient toutes tournées vers les entrées, et non vers la rue, ils avancèrent prudemment.

Tandis qu'il faisait de même, Lee demanda à ses deux compagnons d'un soir d'enfiler leurs masques, ce qu'ils firent sans cesser d'avancer. Le bras de Naruto frôlait par intermittence celui de Sasuke, comme si le blond cherchait le contact pour calmer comme il pouvait les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Fort heureusement, cela ne semblait pas déranger Sasuke, qui n'avait pas une seule fois fait mine de s'éloigner. Ils évoluaient le plus silencieusement possible, restant à l'ombre des quelques petits arbres plantés le long du trottoir, retenant presque leur souffle. Ils aperçurent bientôt, de l'autre côté de la rue, un hangar ressemblant en tous points à tous ceux qui s'alignaient devant leurs yeux attentifs, mais qui arborait le numéro neuf peint en noir sur la large porte coulissante qui lui servait d'entrée. Et maintenant… ?

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans les environs, et il ne semblait pas y avoir qui que ce fût dans cet entrepôt, pas plus que dans les autres. Lee jeta un coup d'œil rapide alentour et avisa un interstice assez large pour laisser passer une personne, entre deux hangars, non loin derrière eux. Il leur fallait de toute manière trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards s'ils voulaient épier la livraison – en espérant qu'elle se fasse. D'un regard, le jeune homme leur signifia l'endroit, et Naruto s'y glissa en premier, suivi de près par Sasuke, puis par Lee.

Ce dernier s'agenouilla pour mieux observer la scène de loin et Sasuke s'adossa au mur de béton de l'un des hangars. Sans un mot, ils attendirent que quelque chose bouge à l'horizon, quelque chose qui leur indique que l'intuition de Lee n'aurait pas été une erreur. Le portable dans la main, prêt à déclencher dans la seconde son appareil photo, et le cœur battant, Sasuke baladait un regard inquisiteur d'un bout à l'autre de la rue. Depuis le temps qu'il traquait l'opportunité de faire tomber son père, il ne voulait surtout pas passer à côté du moindre détail.

Et les minutes s'écoulèrent, installant l'ennui. La fatigue commençait doucement à engourdir les trois jeunes hommes, usant peu à peu leur patience et leur concentration. Le froid de la nuit avait eu le temps de s'installer, et s'infiltrait pernicieusement au travers de leurs vêtements trop fins. En voulant regarder l'heure qu'il était sur son portable, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Étouffant une injure dans son masque, il tenta de se réchauffer en se frottant énergiquement les bras, mais ne parvint qu'à accrocher les coudes de son gilet sur les aspérités du béton. Il ne tint pas beaucoup plus longtemps avant de décrocher son masque pour demander d'une voix basse aux garçons combien de temps encore ils allaient devoir rester à jouer les stalagmites.

Lee se retourna avec un regard plein de reproches, mais quand il sentit son cou craquer d'un bruit sourd, il ravala la remarque désobligeante qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher, et se redressa en grimaçant, avant d'avouer que lui aussi commençait à trouver le temps long. Sasuke acquiesça avec un air soucieux, cherchant visiblement une solution à leur problème, ou tout de moins une manière de faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas venus pour rien. Il glissa un énième regard songeur sur le hangar, puis proposa d'aller voir à l'intérieur s'ils trouvaient quelque chose d'intéressant. Lee fronça immédiatement les sourcils, répliquant avec véhémence :

— À l'intérieur ? T'y penses pas, quand même ? demanda-t-il d'un ton courroucé.

— C'est bien ce qu'on voulait faire la dernière fois, non ?

— Oui, et c'est en cherchant un moyen d'entrer qu'on s'est fait tirer dessus. T'as déjà oublié ?

— Évidemment que non ! s'énerva à son tour Sasuke. Je veux juste mettre toutes les chances de notre côté !

Alors que Lee allait renchérir, ils se firent instamment couper par Naruto, qui leur intima de se taire avec un regard noir.

— Vous allez pas vous disputer dans une situation pareille, quand même ? On est censé être discrets. On peut tout simplement aller voir s'il y a un quelconque moyen de savoir s'il y a quelqu'un là-dedans, et trouver une manière d'entrer si la voie est libre.

Lee coula un regard interrogatif à Sasuke, comme pour avoir son approbation avant de donner son propre avis. Et puisque Sasuke adhéra rapidement à l'idée de Naruto, Lee ne put qu'agréer à son tour, non sans arborer une moue dubitative.

Ils s'assurèrent que la rue était toujours déserte, puis se glissèrent tels des ombres hors de leur cachette en réajustant leurs capuches, et traversèrent la route pour se diriger immédiatement vers l'espace entre les hangars numéro neuf et onze afin de chercher une autre entrée. Avançant prudemment dans l'obscurité, ils entendaient presque leurs cœurs battre tant ils tendaient l'oreille au moindre bruit. Un pas après l'autre, ils évoluaient en tâtonnant du bout de leurs pieds le sol plongé dans l'ombre, évitant au mieux les fils de fer, les débris de verre et les morceaux de plastique. Le sol était jonché de saletés qui craquaient sous leurs pieds dans un vacarme qui leur paraissait assourdissant comparé au silence ambiant.

— Attention à vos têtes. susurra Lee à mi-parcours en se baissant pour éviter un climatiseur éteint, chargé de poussière sale.

Sasuke et Naruto firent de même à sa suite, puis ils continuèrent d'évoluer doucement, pas à pas, en écartant du bout des doigts les quelques toiles d'araignées qui leur barraient le passage. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au bout de l'entrepôt, ils débouchèrent sur un étroit passage qui courait le long des bâtiments, scindé en deux par un haut grillage surmonté de barbelés, qui bloquait l'accès aux hangars s'alignant en face d'eux, identiques à ceux de la rue d'où ils venaient.

L'arrière de l'entrepôt numéro neuf était un mur de parpaings de plusieurs mètres de haut, impossible à escalader. Les garçons avaient espéré qu'il serait semblable à la façade : fait de tôles ; et qu'avec un peu de chance, ils y trouveraient un passage, mais non, la bonne fortune ne semblait pas être avec eux ce soir-là. Au moins n'y avait-il aucune caméra de ce côté-là…

— Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda Naruto en plissant les yeux, tendant un doigt vers un tas informe adossé au mur du bâtiment, à quelques mètres d'eux.

— Probablement un dépotoir. répondit Lee en haussant les épaules.

Mais Naruto voulut en avoir le cœur net, surtout après avoir remarqué que juste en face, le haut grillage avait été réparé à la va-vite, remplacé par un morceau aux motifs différents. Il s'avança donc, ignorant les mises en garde de Lee, et, en s'approchant, se rendit compte à la lueur de la lune qu'il s'agissait de vieilles tôles, de parpaings et de bouts de bois, entassés n'importe comment contre le haut mur. En voulant voir tout cela de plus près, il pressa un peu le pas sans voir qu'un perfide fil de fer était tendu en travers du passage. Un pas de plus, et il se sentit trébucher et tomber en avant. En face de lui, le bord rouillé des tôles le menaçait. À ses pieds, des morceaux de bois et des débris de parpaings attendaient sa chute. Il tendit les mains sans trop savoir ce qui était préférable pour se réceptionner, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir un cri.

Dans son dos, Sasuke se tendit soudain en le voyant tomber. Quand un bruit sourd de métal tordu et de cailloux retentit entre les bâtiments, Lee grinça des dents en maudissant intérieurement cet « abruti de blond qui ne savait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre », tandis que son acolyte se précipitait vers Naruto, en prenant tout de même soin de ne pas faire la même bêtise que son ami. Avec un regard anxieux, il s'agenouilla pour lui demander s'il allait bien.

— Ouais… répondit-il hasardeusement en se redressant sur ses genoux. Je crois…

— Tu crois ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, trop occupé à reprendre le contrôle de ses mains tremblantes. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la paume de sa main droite, il grimaça à travers son masque. Sasuke, qui ne voyait que trop bien quelques gouttes d'un liquide vermeil perler au bord d'une des tôles, se pencha pour constater les dégâts. Une estafilade profonde et irrégulière barrait la paume de Naruto, d'où s'échappait un peu de sang. Si la blessure n'avait pas l'air trop sérieuse au premier abord, Sasuke s'inquiétait surtout à cause du bord de la tôle, rouillé et grignoté par les intempéries. Entreposé à l'arrière d'un hangar, au beau milieu d'une zone industrielle, ce morceau de métal n'était certainement pas des plus propres…

— Faut désinfecter ça, on rentre. chuchota Sasuke d'une voix étouffée.

— Quoi ? glapit Naruto en élevant un peu la voix.

Lee ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'observer la scène d'un œil morne. Tout cela lui paraissait d'un ennui profond.

— T'as vu sur quoi tu t'es coupé, crétin ? Ça pourrait s'infecter en moins de deux, on rentre.

— Et puis quoi encore ? assena Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir son gilet pour déchirer le bas de son tee-shirt avec ses dents. C'est toi-même qui a dit que tant qu'à être venus ici, autant faire ce qu'on pouvait pour rentrer là-dedans. commença-t-il en enroulant la bande de tissu autour de sa main, non sans grimacer affreusement. Eh ben ça tombe bien, parce que derrière ces tôles de merde, il y a un trou dans le mur. S'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages, ça ferait longtemps qu'il nous serait tombé dessus, alors on y va, ok ?

Sasuke resta un instant pantois devant la volonté sans faille de Naruto. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à ce que le blond lui renvoie dans la figure ses propres arguments. Et puis, tout crétin qu'il était, Naruto devait avoir un excellent sens de l'observation pour avoir remarqué que cet amas de tout et n'importe quoi cachait un trou dans le mur… !

— Bon, on le fait maintenant alors, avant que vos conneries n'ameutent tout le quartier. prévint Lee en s'avançant vers eux.

Il commença à bouger quelques planches de bois pour mieux voir le trou dont Naruto avait parlé, pendant que le blond se relevait en époussetant son pantalon poussiéreux. Quand ils eurent fini de déblayer l'endroit en s'écorchant les doigts un peu partout, ils constatèrent que le mur avait dû être forcé, car quelques parpaings cassés gisaient sur le sol, à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. L'endroit était plongé dans le noir et les garçons n'y distinguaient absolument rien. Pourvu que le hangar soit réellement vide et qu'il n'y ait pas une horde d'hommes de main de Fugaku, attendant de pied ferme qu'ils tombent dans un quelconque piège ! Cachant sa soudaine pointe d'anxiété, Lee alluma la lampe torche de son portable qui diffusa son pâle faisceau sur un sol noir et poussiéreux.

— Mais il n'y a rien, ici… lâcha Naruto d'un ton à la fois déçu et soulagé, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Comme pour lui répondre, sa voix se répercuta en quelques échos à l'intérieur du hangar. Il n'y avait aucune cloison, aucun meuble, aucun carton, rien qu'une odeur de fumée qui les enveloppa petit à petit. Lee se faufila tout de même dans le passage pour aller explorer l'intérieur, et il fut aussitôt imité par Sasuke et Naruto, qui allumèrent à leur tour le flash de leurs portables. Ils firent quelques pas dans le bâtiment, réalisant que l'odeur désagréable de brûlé s'accentuait à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Sasuke fut celui qui s'avança le plus, désireux de délier le mystère qui entourait cet endroit et qui s'épaississait au fur et à mesure qu'ils essayaient d'en savoir davantage. Ses pas l'amenèrent près de l'entrée, où la lumière de son portable lui montra un amas de cendres encore fumantes. Il fronça les sourcils. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon. Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers les restes du feu, son pied se posa sur quelques gravillons qui crissèrent sous son poids. En baissant le regard, il se rendit compte que des traces de pneus serpentaient sur le sol. Plusieurs véhicules avaient dû manœuvrer ici, certainement pour vider l'entrepôt ; cette hypothèse expliquait également pourquoi un feu avait été allumé : quelques informations compromettantes avaient sans doute été brûlées pour ne pas tomber entre les mains de n'importe qui.

— Les traces sont récentes. commença Lee, accroupi pour mieux observer le sol. Il y avait plusieurs véhicules, les pneus sont de tailles différentes.

Sasuke acquiesça, il en était parvenu à la même conclusion.

— Et ils s'en sont donné à cœur joie pour tout cramer. poursuivit-il en serrant les poings de frustration. C'est con, ils ont dû faire ça dans la journée, ou hier soir… On est trop tard.

— Il reste quelques papiers… hasarda Naruto, qui s'était rapproché des cendres.

Curieux, Sasuke le rejoignit et s'accroupit à son tour pour voir s'il restait quoi que ce fût de récupérable ou de lisible. En effet, quelques feuilles traînaient encore sur le sol, mais pour la plupart, le feu les avait tellement attaquées qu'elles n'étaient plus que de fins feuillets noircis, qui s'effriteraient au moindre mouvement. Impossible donc d'en tirer la moindre information.

— Attendez, j'ai peut-être quelque chose.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, qui avait semblait-il trouvé un morceau de papier ayant échappé au feu. À moitié mangé par les flammes, le coin de feuille ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, mais il était le seul indice que les garçons aient trouvé pour le moment. Naruto le récupéra du bout des doigts avec la plus grande précaution, et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus, mais les quelques caractères que l'on distinguait encore n'avait pas beaucoup de sens à ses yeux.

— Sasu, ça te dit quelque chose Tayuya ?

— Non… répondit le brun en regardant le fragment de feuille dans les mains de Naruto. Aucune idée. Lee ?

Le concerné les rejoignit pour jeter lui aussi un coup d'œil au morceau de papier, mais il ne sut pas davantage dire ce qu'était ce Tayuya, ou si cela avait une quelconque signification. Cependant, ce qui intriguait encore davantage Sasuke, c'était ce qui avait été griffonné juste en-dessous du mot : « イス* 8436.7.12 ». Le début était illisible, mais ces quelques caractères étaient parfaitement clairs. Les katakanas renvoyaient à n'en pas douter à un terme anglais, mais lequel ? "_Base_", "_vice_", "_ice_" ou encore "_place_" ? Sasuke n'en avait aucune idée, et après lui avoir demandé, Naruto lui confirma que lui non plus n'en savait rien.

— Je crois savoir ce que ça peut être… commença Lee d'un ton quelque peu hasardeux. Mais je préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant, je vais vérifier d'abord.

Sur ces mots, il alluma son portable et prit en photo le bout de papier, avant que Sasuke le range dans un petit carnet qu'il gardait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Quand ils se levèrent pour continuer leurs recherches, ils entendirent soudain des voix s'élever au loin, se rapprochant peu à peu de l'entrepôt. Les garçons s'immobilisèrent soudain, tous leurs sens en alerte. Ils ne distinguaient aucun mot clair dans le semblant de conversation qui résonnait dans la rue, néanmoins, ils avaient parfaitement conscience que si quiconque les trouvait ici, ils auraient tout le mal du monde à expliquer leur présence dans cet entrepôt qui ne leur appartenait pas, au beau milieu de la nuit. Sans compter qu'habillés comme ils étaient, on pouvait aisément les confondre avec des voleurs.

Et les voix se rapprochaient, inlassablement. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, puis se pressèrent vers la sortie alors que les importuns commençaient à longer le pignon de l'entrepôt numéro neuf. En tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ils passèrent par le trou dans le mur pour se retrouver à l'air libre, mais ne prirent aucunement le temps d'apprécier l'air débarrassé de l'odeur de fumée ; ils enjambèrent les débris qui avaient masqué l'entrée puis longèrent l'arrière du bâtiment dans le sens inverse pour ne pas croiser ceux qui arrivaient de l'autre côté. Ils tournèrent au coin de l'entrepôt juste au moment où quatre personnes passaient le coin opposé, en fanfaronnant sur le fait que ce dépôt avait été vidé la nuit précédente et que c'était le meilleur endroit au monde pour ne pas être dérangé. Sasuke, qui s'était tenu prêt à enregistrer une conversation intéressante, se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas cracher son énervement en quelques mots imagés. Ce n'était que quatre jeunes à la dégaine plus qu'approximative, errant à la recherche d'un endroit désert.

— On fume la tienne d'abord, Yūra, elle est meilleure !

— Normal, production maison, mon pote !

Et ils venaient de les déranger dans leurs recherches pour fumer un joint… voire plusieurs d'après ce qu'ils criaient presque sans se soucier aucunement de la discrétion. Quelle belle bande d'abrutis !

— Bon, on va pas rester poireauter là pour voir le soleil se lever. s'impatienta Lee. De toutes façons, ils en ont pour des heures, et il n'y avait clairement plus rien à trouver là-dedans. On rentre ? Avec un peu de chance, on peut encore choper le dernier métro.

Naruto acquiesça, pas mécontent à l'idée de rentrer dans un appartement chaud et accueillant, alors que Sasuke soupirait, forcé par les événements à accepter. Ils repartirent donc en longeant le bâtiment, cette fois sans s'embarrasser de savoir si la lumière de leurs portables les trahirait – de toutes manières, avec le boucan que les nouveaux arrivants avaient fait, ils étaient quasiment certains que les environs étaient vides.

Quand ils retrouvèrent la large avenue et la sortie du métro au loin, la pression retomba un peu et Naruto eut l'impression de respirer plus librement. Finalement, tout cela ne s'était pas si mal passé, et même s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose, le bout de papier que Sasuke avait récupéré pouvait encore se révéler utile ; ils n'avaient donc pas tout à fait perdu leur soirée. Et puis, Naruto devait bien avouer qu'une partie de lui-même avait apprécié la montée d'adrénaline que lui avait procuré cette escapade. La sensation de l'interdit mêlé au danger omniprésent l'avait grisé. S'il y avait une prochaine fois, il n'hésiterait plus et accompagnerait Sasuke et Lee ; il fallait que toutes ces recherches aient un dénouement.

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la station de métro et Lee partit dans l'autre sens, sans grand discours. L'heure tardive ne leur permettrait sans doute pas de faire tout le trajet de retour en métro, mais au moins une bonne moitié. Ils feraient le reste en taxi. Quand ils furent installés dans la rame, Sasuke se racla la gorge avant de tourner un regard hésitant vers Naruto. Il avait tenté de garder un air détaché durant tout le temps où Lee avait été avec eux, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il ne tenait plus, son inquiétude prenait le dessus.

— Ça va, ta main ? demanda-t-il en ravalant sa salive.

— Mais oui, t'inquiète ! Je viderai un flacon d'alcool à soixante-dix dessus en rentrant… ! répondit Naruto avec son éternel sourire, beaucoup trop large pour être tout à fait sincère.

Maintenant qu'il se sentait tout à fait en sécurité, en route pour l'appartement de Sasuke, la douleur dans sa paume s'était réveillée et lui faisait grincer des dents ; il avait l'impression que des piranhas dévoraient sa coupure de l'intérieur en laissant sa peau en charpie. Et il se maudissait de mentir à son ami pour si peu. Lui qui courait sans cesse après la vérité, haïssait le mensonge de tout son être, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de cacher ce genre de choses aux gens auxquels il tenait ? La réponse était simple : parce qu'il ne voulait pas les inquiéter outre mesure. Parce que s'il tenait quelque chose en horreur, encore plus que le mensonge, c'était la pitié.

* * *

En ce mercredi dix octobre, campé devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, Sasuke hésitait.

Cravate, ou pas cravate ? Ce soir, Naruto l'avait invité, ainsi que Kiba et Shikamaru, à fêter ses dix-huit ans chez lui, en petit comité, en attendant une meilleure date pour organiser une soirée digne de ce nom. C'était donc la première fois qu'il allait rencontrer Kushina, et il ne voulait surtout pas faire de faux pas… Ou peut-être voulait-il davantage plaire à quelqu'un en particulier ? Il replaça l'accessoire devant sa chemise, examina son reflet dans la glace, puis finit par le reposer sur le rebord du lavabo avec une moue insatisfaite. Non, la cravate faisait décidément trop scolaire. Peut-être que s'il déboutonnait les deux ou trois premiers boutons de sa chemise… Voilà qui était beaucoup mieux. Il se permit de sortir sa fine chaîne d'argent pour laisser pendre l'anneau de sa mère à la vue de tous, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude, puis se regarda à nouveau. Parfait. Décontractée, sans pour autant faire débraillée, sa tenue était parfaite. Ses manches retroussées révélaient quelques bracelets noirs sur son bras droit, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement en ordre, et son pantalon lui seyait à merveille.

Il cligna des yeux en rencontrant son propre regard dans le miroir, et le bon sens lui envoya une claque en pleine figure. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un pré-pubère qui se prépare pour sa première boum en se demandant comment attirer l'attention de son _crush_ du moment. Sasuke grinça des dents ; Naruto lui faisait perdre la tête, tout cela devenait ridiculement navrant. Il souffla un bon coup pour se débarrasser des quelques pensées mièvres qui subsistaient dans son esprit, puis appliqua une pression de son parfum favori sur sa chemise avant de quitter la salle de bains.

Il récupéra sa veste en cuir qui l'attendait sagement sur le dossier du canapé, puis monta trois marches de l'escalier avant d'appeler son frère qui travaillait dans sa chambre. Il entendit la chaîne hi-fi baisser de volume, puis quelques pas traînèrent sur le parquet avant qu'une porte s'ouvre paresseusement.

— Quoi ? demanda Itachi d'une voix clairement ennuyée.

— J'y vais. répondit Sasuke sans la moindre intention de s'excuser.

Un ricanement discret se fit entendre avant que son grand frère ne lui dise de passer son bonjour à Naruto. Sasuke leva un regard exaspéré au plafond. Apparemment, Itachi avait deviné que le blond ne le laissait pas indifférent. Après tout, son frère aussi avait quelques talents cachés pour lire le comportement des gens. Misère, il allait en entendre parler dans toutes les langues désormais… Il grogna un « ouais » approximatif pour faire croire qu'il n'avait pas relevé l'allusion, puis enfila sa veste en se dirigeant vers le placard à chaussures pour récupérer les siennes. Il se retrouva rapidement dans le métro, à l'heure où les employés de bureau en costume, tirés à quatre épingles, se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux. Il empoigna une barre du wagon pour tenir debout et préféra se concentrer sur la musique qui défilait dans son casque plutôt que sur la foule qui se marchait sur les pieds autour de lui. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder en sautant sur les notes, passant de souvenirs en souvenirs.

Il se rappelait de la tête que Naruto avait faite en rentrant de leur escapade, la semaine dernière, assis dans un wagon semblable à celui-ci, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait bien. Ses yeux qui avaient fui le regard de Sasuke, ses lèvres tremblotantes, sa main qui s'était automatiquement refermée sur sa blessure, comme pour la cacher ; tout cela n'avait fait que convaincre Sasuke du contraire. Non, Naruto n'allait pas bien, il avait mal, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il était têtu, une véritable tête de pioche qui détestait qu'on le prenne en pitié. Même lorsque le brun avait nettoyé sa plaie une fois arrivé chez lui, Naruto avait grincé des dents et mordu ses lèvres sans lâcher le moindre mot, et lui avait servi un grand sourire comme lui seul savait en faire quand Sasuke avait refermé le bandage autour de sa main tremblante. Il avait parfois des côtés désespérants… qui n'étaient pas extérieurs à son charme.

Sasuke se traita lui-même d'imbécile pour avoir des pensées aussi niaises, puis se concentra à nouveau sur sa musique. Les stations défilèrent et il arriva bientôt à celle qui débouchait non loin de chez Naruto. Il descendit donc du wagon et suivit les panneaux qui indiquaient la sortie numéro deux. Quand il sortit à l'air libre, il se trouva dans un charmant quartier pavillonnaire, où les maisons s'alignaient, si semblables dans leurs formes, mais toutes arborant quelques détails qui les rendaient uniques. Les toits de tuiles, impeccables, reflétaient la lueur de la lune. Sasuke fit quelques pas sur le trottoir bordé de petites haies, suivant les indications de Naruto sur son portable. Quand il fut arrivé devant le bon numéro, il releva les yeux du petit écran pour voir une petite maison blanche au toit de tuiles noires, posée derrière un muret qui entourait une petite pelouse. À côté du garage, quelques fils à linge étaient tendus sous un appentis. Une large fenêtre s'ouvrait au milieu de la maison sur la salle à manger, où Deidara s'affairait à mettre la table.

Sasuke remonta le petit chemin pavé qui l'amena à la porte d'entrée et sonna pour voir arriver un Naruto tout sourire, qui l'invita à entrer en le débarrassant de sa veste.

— Alors ? demanda d'une voix forte une femme qui était apparemment occupé dans ce qui devait être la cuisine.

— J'avais raison, c'est Sasuke ! répondit sur le même ton Deidara, qui revenait de la salle à manger avec un grand sourire provocateur.

— Gna gna gna… ! rétorqua Naruto d'une manière ô combien mature alors que sa mère éclatait de rire dans la cuisine.

Au moins, maintenant, il savait d'où venait le comportement extravagant de Naruto et Deidara : Kushina semblait avoir la même propension à la bonne humeur et au rire.

— C'est quoi le sujet de la conversation, au juste ? demanda tout de même Sasuke, à la fois amusé et curieux.

Avec une moue de mauvais perdant frustré, le blond lui expliqua que son frère avait voulu parier sur le fait que Sasuke arriverait en premier, ce que Naruto avait trouvé parfaitement ridicule. Il lui avait répliqué qu'il acceptait uniquement pour lui prouver que tout cela n'était qu'une question de hasard, et rien d'autre.

— Mais ton beau hasard vient de me donner raison ! chantonna Deidara en sortant de la cuisine avec deux bouteilles d'eau. Vois la vérité en face frérot, Sasuke et Itachi sont des malades de l'exactitude, c'est comme ça !

Le brun se renfrogna soudain. Était-ce donc cela l'image que l'on avait de lui ? Quelqu'un d'obsédé par les détails, et de maniaque sur des choses aussi stupides que les horaires ? Cette idée lui était désagréable – même si elle n'était pas tout à fait fausse. Cependant, il se refusait à l'avouer à haute voix ; non, il ne ferait certainement pas ce plaisir à Deidara. Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand une femme à la longue chevelure rousse et au grand sourire communicatif sortit de la cuisine en le saluant joyeusement. C'était elle la mère de Naruto ? Si les quelques rides aux coins de ses grands yeux marrons ne se dessinaient pas quand elle souriait, Sasuke lui aurait donné une bonne dizaine d'années de moins. Elle avait presque des airs d'étudiante, à se chamailler avec ses fils comme on se chamaille entre amis.

— Alors Sasuke, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi, je ne te vois que maintenant ! Tu voulais le cacher, mon chéri ? demanda Kushina en se tournant vers Naruto avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

— Non, je voulais pas qu'il prenne peur en te voyant, c'est tout ! répondit le blond en tirant la langue.

La mine boudeuse qu'il affichait réchauffa le cœur de Sasuke. L'immaturité de leur conversation avait un côté adorable. Pour lui qui ne connaissait plus vraiment le sens du mot « famille », le tableau qui se peignait devant ses yeux avait quelque chose de merveilleux. Et même s'il se sentait un peu étranger au milieu de tant d'affection, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, comme si cette charmante agitation lui mettait du baume au cœur. Tandis que Kushina, en retournant en cuisine, traitait Naruto de fils indigne, celui-ci attira Sasuke vers l'escalier pour monter au premier étage.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, le blond s'effondra sur son lit avec un profond soupir.

— Pas trop traumatisé ? demanda-t-il à Sasuke d'une voix étouffée par ses draps.

— Non, je suis habitué avec toi. souffla le brun en détaillant la petite pièce.

Il ne vit pas que sa remarque avait fait rire Naruto, trop occupé à glisser un regard curieux sur les détails de la chambre. Le grand lit était complétement défait, et ses quatre coussins traînaient en vrac sans la moindre logique – il y a en avait même un qui était tombé par terre. Un peu plus loin, un bureau était apposé contre le mur gris, couvert d'un bazar sans nom de crayons, de feuilles et de carnets en tous genres. Les rayons de lune se déversaient sur ce joyeux désordre à travers une fenêtre décorée dans le coin d'un petit nuage rouge cerclé de blanc, dessiné au gel. Juste à côté du bureau, une petite table basse accueillait une chaîne hi-fi autour de laquelle s'empilaient des dizaines de CDs de toutes les couleurs et de tous les styles. Enfin, dans le coin de la chambre, entre le mur et une grande armoire, une guitare acoustique était posée sur son support, droite comme un i au milieu d'une mer de partitions jetées en vrac sur le parquet.

— J'ai bossé tout l'été il y a deux ans pour me la payer, celle-là. expliqua Naruto qui s'était rassis au bord de son lit sans un bruit. Je l'aime d'amour, celui qui l'abîme, je le massacre à petit feu.

Sasuke eut un rictus approbateur en balayant de nouveau la pièce du regard. C'était bien le style de Naruto de s'y retrouver dans un tel désordre… Son œil fut soudain attiré par une grande affiche qui couvrait presque le pan de mur, au-dessus du lit du blond. Kurt Cobain s'y acharnait sur sa guitare, et Sasuke pouvait presque l'entendre chanter "Smells like teen spirit". Les bords de l'affiche semblaient avoir été un peu mangés par le temps, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son prestige.

— C'était à mon père, je l'ai retrouvée l'autre jour en fouillant dans ses affaires au grenier. Classe, non ?

Sasuke acquiesça avec un regard appréciateur, puis rejoignit Naruto sur son lit pour se poser un petit peu.

— T'as pas eu de mal à trouver la maison tout à l'heure, au fait ? demanda le blond en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

En imitant son ami, Sasuke le rassura sur le fait que ses explications avaient été très claires.

— Et tu joues de la guitare depuis longtemps ? continua-t-il en se perdant dans l'observation du plafond, où brillaient quelques étoiles phosphorescentes.

— Depuis que je sais en tenir une dans mes mains… répondit Naruto avec un air rêveur. J'avais les doigts sur celle de mon père avant même de savoir marcher ! C'est lui qui nous a appris, à moi et à Dei. Faut croire que c'est une histoire de famille ! ricana-t-il. Sauf que je suis pas comme mon frère, j'ai aucune envie de devenir connu, moi. C'est trop chiant, t'as toujours quelqu'un sur le dos…

— Hm, on est d'accord. acquiesça Sasuke sans plus argumenter.

Sa réponse fit rire Naruto, qui se redressa sur un coude avec un air provocateur pour rencontrer le regard de son ami, qui fixait toujours son plafond.

— C'est sûr que Snake ne peut qu'être d'accord avec moi !

Sasuke ne répondit que dans un petit sourire en coin, qui voulait à la fois tout et rien dire. Naruto soupira d'un air complice ; il aimait cette relation privilégiée qu'il avait développée avec le brun. Il ne savait pas dire en quoi elle était différente de celle qui l'unissait à Kiba ou à Shikamaru, mais il était persuadé qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial, un détail qui la rendait unique. Quand il le voyait arriver le matin, dans la salle de la classe deux, il éprouvait un étrange sentiment, quelque chose qui lui faisait penser que quand Sasuke était là, tout était mieux, le puzzle de son quotidien était complété. Était-ce cela avoir un meilleur ami ? Peut-être bien… En tous les cas, il ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour le sortir de son mutisme lorsqu'il était arrivé au lycée Konoha.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke avec un air interrogateur. De quoi parlait-il ?

— Je sais pas, t'as l'air tout heureux, à sourire dans le vide… s'expliqua le brun.

— Ah ! Non, rien. esquiva Naruto avec un sourire mutin, avant de se lever du lit. Bon, est-ce que le compositeur mystère d'Akatsuki veut bien m'accompagner en bas pour m'aider à finir le cocktail ? Ma mère et mon frère doivent avoir fini de se jeter des fleurs pour leur victoire, maintenant.

Sasuke accepta en se levant du lit avec un faux air ennuyé, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le bras de la part du blond, qui le somma de le suivre au rez-de-chaussée. Ils descendirent donc tout en continuant de se houspiller, l'un jouant le distant imbu de lui-même, l'autre faisant semblant de s'énerver pour un rien, et arrivèrent dans la cuisine où Kushina et Deidara s'affairaient encore. Naruto se dirigea vers le placard au-dessus de l'évier, d'où il sortit quelques bouteilles qu'il posa sur un coin du plan de travail, miraculeusement vide. Il prit également un saladier, puis déposa à côté, devant les yeux scrutateurs de Sasuke, un papier où était notée la recette, en lui demandant de commencer à préparer le cocktail pendant qu'il allait chercher la dernière bouteille nécessaire au garage.

— En fait, tu m'as demandé de venir juste parce que tu avais besoin de main d'œuvre, c'est ça ? fit Sasuke d'un air faussement vexé.

— Non, c'est juste parce que j'avais envie de te voir ! répondit Naruto en quittant la cuisine avec un clin d'œil, et un air terriblement espiègle.

Sasuke sentit son cœur faire un petit sursaut dans sa poitrine, ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette réponse. Le blond lui avait-il réellement donné une autre heure pour pouvoir passer davantage de temps avec lui ? Non, c'était impossible, il avait dû répondre cela pour le taquiner, puisque lui et Deidara avaient parié sur le fait qu'il arriverait avant Kiba et Shikamaru, ce qui impliquait forcément qu'ils aient été invités à la même heure.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua même pas le regard entendu que Kushina et Deidara avaient échangé. Lorsque Naruto revint du garage avec la dernière bouteille, ils s'attelèrent à la préparation du cocktail en se chamaillant encore. Tant et si bien que le blond, déconcentré, en renversa du jus d'orange sur le plan de travail, qui se déversa sous la planche à découper puis commença à goutter sur le carrelage. Alors que Sasuke lâchait un « Crétin ! » ennuyé, Kushina s'empara de l'éponge pour sauver les légumes qui menaçaient d'être inondés et souleva la planche à découper en s'énervant, demandant au ciel pourquoi son fils était si empoté.

— Parce que je suis ton fils, justement. répondit Naruto avec un sourire carnassier.

Alors que sa mère menaçait de le fouetter avec son torchon, il s'enfuit vers la salle à manger en riant à gorge déployée, prétextant qu'il préférait finir de mettre la table. En finissant d'éponger le jus d'orange sur le plan de travail, Kushina se retourna vers Sasuke avec un air amusé :

— Et tu le supportes toute la journée, au lycée ? Je te plains !

— C'est pas facile tous les jours, commença le brun en ricanant, mais en fait on s'habitue. C'est moins drôle sans lui… !

— Évidemment, je suis irremplaçable ! cria une voix fière depuis le salon.

Kushina ne lui laissa pas le temps de savourer cette petite victoire et lui ordonna de ramener une serpillière sur-le-champ au lieu de faire le paon. Non sans protester gentiment, Naruto revint quelques instants plus tard avec l'objet, qu'il étala sur la flaque de jus d'orange.

— Au fait, en parlant du lycée, ça avance votre projet à tous les deux ? Votre dossier d'Histoire ? demanda Kushina en disposant quelques ramequins sur un plateau.

Naruto se redressa avec un air perdu, les sourcils froncés.

— Notre dossier d'Histoire ?

Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour. Apparemment, il était le seul à se rappeler de l'excuse qu'avait utilisée le blond la semaine précédente pour justifier la nuit passée chez lui. Naruto avait déjà dû inventer une histoire à dormir debout, de chute dans les escaliers du lycée et de vitre cassée, pour expliquer à sa mère le bandage autour de sa main droite ; avait apparemment dû supplier Kushina pour qu'elle ne fasse pas un scandale en appelant Konoha ; il ne fallait surtout pas que la rousse s'aperçoive que son fils lui avait menti. Sasuke prit donc un air le plus naturel possible, priant pour que Naruto comprenne.

— Si t'as déjà oublié, c'est qu'on a vraiment besoin de se revoir pour bosser dessus, imbécile. T'as déjà zappé nos trois heures de recherches jeudi dernier ?

En face de lui, les yeux bleus de Naruto s'écarquillèrent en réalisant son erreur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour enchaîner, mais eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de s'exclamer :

— Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Non mais on a tellement de dossiers à rendre en ce moment, aussi… On a bien avancé déjà, mais c'est vrai qu'il reste un peu de boulot. On va y arriver !

Alors que Kushina se retournait pour récupérer quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur en les encourageant – apparemment la supercherie avait pris –, Naruto joignit les mains devant Sasuke pour le remercier silencieusement de l'avoir sorti de cette mauvaise passe. Le brun lui servit pour toute réponse un regard appuyé qui l'intimait à faire davantage attention la prochaine fois. C'est à ce moment précis que la sonnette retentit dans la maison, donnant une excuse parfaite au blond pour s'enfuir une fois de plus, en claironnant :

— J'arrive !

C'était Shikamaru qui débarquait avec Kiba – ils étaient venus ensemble avec la toute nouvelle voiture de Shikamaru, puisqu'ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Sasuke vint les saluer, bientôt suivi de Deidara et de Kushina, puis les plus jeunes passèrent à la salle à manger tandis que Deidara aidait sa mère à disposer les derniers plats sur la nappe des grands jours. Ils passèrent à table rapidement, laissant les conversations aller bon train tandis que les estomacs se remplissaient avec plaisir.

Quand le dîner fut fini, ils s'installèrent tous au salon pour déguster le cocktail qu'avaient préparé, bon gré mal gré, Sasuke et Naruto. Les deux garçons s'installèrent côte à côte dans le canapé et partirent dans une discussion enflammée sur un quelconque jeu vidéo, bientôt rejoints par Kiba qui anima le débat avec ferveur. Tandis que Kushina essayait de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de leur conversation, Shikamaru, assis dans un large fauteuil de l'autre côté du salon, observait la scène de loin avec une moue amusée. Naruto ne se rendait même pas compte que Sasuke n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il ne voyait rien de ses longues œillades, de ses discrets sourires en coin comme il n'en adressait qu'à lui, de son air rêveur et de l'étrange timidité qui s'emparait de lui quand leurs regards se croisaient. De même, Sasuke ne semblait pas voir la bonne humeur flagrante que Naruto laissait éclater en sa présence. Il ne voyait pas que si le blond oubliait parfois tous ses soucis et souriait si largement, c'était grâce à lui.

— Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure, leur petit jeu ?

Shikamaru eut un petit rire discret quand il entendit la voix de Deidara retentir dans son dos. Le jeune homme était accoudé au fauteuil et apparemment, lui non plus n'avait rien loupé de ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux.

— Naruto, ça ne fait pas longtemps, à peine quelques jours, je dirais ; mais Sasuke lui lance des regards enflammés depuis plusieurs mois déjà…

Deidara soupira ; il croisait son frère tous les jours, l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois en compagnie de Sasuke, mais ne s'était jamais rendu compte de quoi que ce fût. Comme d'habitude, c'était Shikamaru, l'ami de Naruto à qui rien n'échappait, qui avait tout vu venir, avant tout le monde. Enfin… Il était tout de même content de voir son petit frère si joyeux, lui qui laissait parfois son regard se voiler de l'ombre menaçante de ses souvenirs. Sasuke, l'air de rien, chassait les démons de Naruto, ce que Deidara n'était jamais parvenu à faire. Est-ce qu'un jour son cadet serait prêt à accepter que quelque chose d'unique le liait au brun ? C'était une question difficile. Après tout, Deidara ne se souvenait que trop bien des insomnies qui l'avaient assailli au lycée quand il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments forts pour un autre garçon. Et puis Naruto restait Naruto, il ne devait pas encore se poser beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il ressentait…

— Et tu crois qu'un jour mon stupide petit frère s'en rendra compte ?

Shikamaru soupira, pensif, en inclinant doucement la tête sur le côté. Puis il se pencha pour récupérer son verre sur la table basse, et avala la dernière gorgée de son cocktail avant de répondre d'une voix calme et mesurée :

— Il est pas encore prêt…

* * *

* Signification des katakanas : イ [i] & ス [su]. Je le précise pour ceux qui ne le savent pas : le syllabaire katakana sert en général, en Japonais, à retranscrire les mots étrangers.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre ! Comme il finissait par une scène plus légère avec beaucoup de dialogues, je l'ai fait un peu plus long que d'habitude, pour profiter un peu d'un moment de détente._

_Un petit clin d'œil à ma sœurette pour les dernières lignes, le comportement espiègle de Shika, c'est rien que pour toi !_

_Votre avis ? À la prochaine !_


	20. Règle 18 - Prendre garde

**[Règle n°18 – Prendre garde]**

* * *

¡Hola! Content de vous retrouver sur ce nouveau chapitre ! (Et je m'excuse platement pour le retard ; visiblement la reprise du boulot m'a fait perdre le sens des réalités.) Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

_« __Ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois…  
__sont considérés comme des moins que rien.  
__Mais… ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons… sont encore pires.__ »_

* * *

C'était un matin plus ou moins identique à beaucoup d'autres pour la plupart des élèves du lycée Konoha, sauf pour Sasuke. C'est en maudissant son grand frère qu'il passa ce jour-là les grilles de fer de l'établissement pour s'engager sous la charmille. Ignorant ostensiblement la beauté des arbres revêtus de leurs couleurs automnales et le ballet des feuilles mortes, le brun s'empressa de rejoindre la cour en grommelant dans son écharpe. Itachi avait voulu lui faire une blague. Et quelle blague ! Vraiment, Sasuke avait beaucoup de mal avec le sens de l'humour décalé de son aîné. Profiter d'une insomnie pour venir piquer son portable en pleine nuit, dans sa chambre, quelle brillante idée ! Et, bien évidemment, puisqu'Itachi ne faisait jamais les choses qu'à moitié, il s'était ensuite endormi dans le salon. La sonnerie du réveil de Sasuke n'avait pas suffi à le tirer de son profond sommeil, et il les avait tous les deux mis en retard : le plus jeune au lycée, le plus âgé à son rendez-vous à l'agence.

Quand les rayons du soleil avaient réveillé Sasuke, et qu'il s'était rendu compte que son portable avait disparu, il avait dévalé les escaliers en pétard, avec l'envie non-dissimulée de tout foutre en l'air. Mais le pire, c'est quand il avait trouvé l'objet de sa colère endormi sur le canapé, souriant comme un bienheureux. Il avait éprouvé l'indicible désir de l'applaudir pour son talent d'humoriste – de l'applaudir en claquant une main vengeresse sur sa joue, bien entendu.

Il monta les escaliers qui menaient au bâtiment D en grinçant des dents, et traversa le couloir d'un pas lourd. Quand il arriva face à son casier, il déposa un cahier, récupéra deux livres puis repartit dans le sens inverse en faisant claquer la petite porte de fer. Tout en descendant quatre à quatre les marches du perron, il pensa soudainement à Naruto et espéra qu'il avait bien reçu son message. Quelques instants plus tôt, coincé dans un wagon du métro entre une femme d'affaires en tailleur, un collégien enrhumé et un vieil homme courbé qui parlait tout seul, Sasuke s'était escrimé pour sortir son portable de sa poche et prévenir son ami qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre dans la salle de classe, et qu'il le rejoindrait quand il arriverait, à leur coin tranquille près des vestiaires. Naruto n'avait pas répondu, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné. En traversant la cour une nouvelle fois, Sasuke songea ironiquement que Deidara avait peut-être le même sens de l'humour tordu qu'Itachi…

En passant le coin du bâtiment J, le brun vit soudain une silhouette non loin devant lui, qui lui inspira un frisson de colère supplémentaire. Hōzuki Suigetsu se dirigeait lui aussi vers le coin des vestiaires, apparemment… Sasuke souffla du nez, exaspéré, en pressant le pas pour rattraper l'importun. Il fallait qu'il le chasse d'ici, qu'il le fasse fuir. C'était leur coin, à lui et à Naruto. Leur endroit tranquille où ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, où ils pouvaient fumer sans craindre qu'un surveillant ne les déniche, où ils pouvaient raconter ce qu'ils voulaient, des bêtises ou mêmes des secrets beaucoup plus sérieux. C'était leur parenthèse, leur loge pour s'échapper du spectacle de leur vie qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas toujours, leur pause, rien qu'à eux ! Leur coin d'égoïsme. Personne n'avait le droit de leur enlever cela, encore moins ce Hōzuki de malheur !

Mais contre attente, Suigetsu ne se dirigea pas jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il s'arrêta derrière le bâtiment I, non loin du terrain de sport, et se cacha derrière le bord du haut mur de pierre afin d'observer sans être vu. Sasuke s'immobilisa en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'était-il en train d'épier, au juste ? Ou plutôt, « qui » ? Le brun avait un mauvais pressentiment qui étreignait peu à peu son estomac vide. Le plus discrètement possible, il s'approcha pour voir ce qui intéressait tant Suigetsu, et quand il fut à quelques mètres de lui, il n'y eut plus de place pour le doute. Les vestiaires se profilaient, un peu plus loin, et Sasuke était persuadé que de là où était Suigetsu, l'on avait une vue imprenable sur leur coin tranquille. Et s'il restait ainsi à observer, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un ; et il y avait fort à parier que ce quelqu'un se trouvât être Naruto.

Le brun ravala sa salive avec difficulté. Si la colère l'avait étreint quelques secondes auparavant, une crainte sourde avait soudain pris le dessus sur le reste de ses sentiments. Des flashes de souvenirs aveuglèrent sa mémoire. Les caractères tracés au correcteur blanc au fond de son casier, qu'il avait depuis grattés pour les faire disparaître, mais qui étaient encore si clairs dans son esprit. La menace à peine voilée de Fugaku. Et Neji, couvert de bleus, étendu sur le carrelage froid des toilettes, taché de son sang. Une image se superposa bientôt à celle-ci, qui sortait tout droit de son imagination et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir devenir réalité : Naruto dans un état semblable. Sa peau si douce striée de griffures et d'ecchymoses. Son beau sourire effacé de son visage immobile. Ses merveilleux yeux, douloureusement clos. Son corps, de coutume si plein de volonté, soudain tressautant de douleur.

Le sourire carnassier de Suigetsu s'imposa sans crier gare au milieu de ses divagations et Sasuke sursauta.

Visiblement, son père n'avait pas abandonné ses idées. Il pensa à Neji, aux conséquences désastreuses qu'avaient eu les menaces de Fugaku. Il pensa à Naruto, et aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, qu'il espérait un jour voir partagés. Il pensa à Lee et à combien ils s'étaient démenés tous les deux, puis accompagnés de Naruto, pour faire éclater la vérité sur son père. Il ne voulait pas laisser l'histoire se répéter. Il avait souhaité changer le cours des choses, alors il allait le faire.

Décidé, Sasuke refit quelques pas en arrière, toujours aussi silencieusement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Suigetsu sache qu'il avait été découvert. Faisant donc comme si de rien n'était, il enfila son casque et se construisit un air tout-à-fait normal, puis s'avança de nouveau entre les bâtiments pour faire croire à Suigetsu qu'il arrivait tout juste. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua ce dernier s'éloigner à sa vue, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Quand il arriva en vue du pignon des vestiaires, il remarqua de suite Naruto, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles et le regard plongé vers le sol où il était en train d'écraser sa cigarette. Sa tête oscillait doucement, sûrement au rythme de sa musique. C'était donc bien lui que Suigetsu observait. Sasuke serra les poings et se promit une nouvelle fois de ne pas laisser la situation s'envenimer ; il refusait que Naruto puisse subir des conséquences qu'il n'avait aucunement provoquées.

Quand les yeux bleus de son ami se redressèrent dans sa direction, il esquissa un léger sourire, que Naruto lui rendit à la puissance mille. Aucun de ses doutes ne s'étaient réellement confirmés et il ne désirait pas l'inquiéter outre-mesure, alors il préféra se taire sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir. En se rapprochant peu à peu, il vit le blond le détailler des pieds à la tête d'un air étrange puis, quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, éclater d'un rire franc et cristallin.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse autant ? demanda Sasuke sans chercher à cacher son irritation.

Naruto eut tout le mal du monde à calmer son fou-rire, et ses épaules étaient encore agitées de soubresauts lorsqu'il répondit :

— Même si tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais tombé du lit ce matin, j'aurais deviné ! Je t'ai jamais vu aussi décoiffé, et est-ce que tu te rends compte que t'as pas mis ta chaîne à ton pantalon ?

Sasuke baissa un regard horrifié vers sa ceinture, effectivement vide. Comment diable avait-il fait pour oublier quelque chose de si important ? Il la mettait absolument tous les jours, ne la laissait de côté qu'en de rares occasions – comme lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de Naruto, mais ç'avait été uniquement pour faire bonne impression devant Kushina. Il aurait voulu avoir Itachi devant lui pour l'étriper, tout était de sa faute ! Il se sentait étrangement nu sans sa chaîne, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Au milieu du chaos du lycée, elle faisait partie de ce qui le protégeait, en quelque sorte. Elle n'avait rien d'ostentatoire, n'était pas affublée de quelconques fioritures ; non, elle était juste assez voyante pour tenir à l'écart la plupart des personnes. C'était ainsi que Sasuke se défendait contre l'adversité.

— Bon, je voudrais pas te presser mais si tu restes à réfléchir au sens de la vie, t'auras jamais le temps de fumer ta…

La voix de Naruto s'interrompit, coupée par la sonnerie du début des cours, qui était tombée à point nommé. En effet, le blond avait vu juste ; Sasuke n'aurait jamais le temps de fumer une cigarette. Frustré, il laissa s'échapper un énième soupir, puis il fit volte-face en se dirigeant vers la cour pour rejoindre leur classe, sans desserrer les lèvres. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent au coin du bâtiment J, Naruto, qui avait bien remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son ami, demanda en le taquinant du coude :

— Ben alors, c'est d'être en retard qui te met dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Demande à mon frère… ! grogna Sasuke en fuyant le regard inquisiteur du blond.

— Ouhla, mais c'est que tu mordrais ! Allez, raconte…

Naruto ignora royalement les yeux noirs qui le fusillèrent un instant, nullement impressionné, attendant patiemment que le brun se décide à lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et il le ferait, Naruto en était persuadé. Il avait appris à décrypter Sasuke, il connaissait ses mimiques par cœur. Il tentait d'abord d'intimider par un regard assassin, puis faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu en ignorant proprement la personne qui lui parlait. Ensuite, il levait les yeux au ciel en lâchant un profond soupir, puis…

— Mon débile de frangin est venu dans ma chambre cette nuit pour me piquer mon portable parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'il s'emmerdait. Une de ces blagues stupides dont il a le secret…

Gagné ! Naruto se retint de lâcher un cri de victoire, se contentant d'élargir son sourire et d'écouter attentivement la suite.

— Du coup, non, j'ai pas eu le temps de me coiffer, je me suis préparé en quatrième vitesse, je ressemble à rien et j'ai même pas pu avaler quoi que ce soit. Et oui, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

— J'avais remarqué. glissa Naruto avec une moue amusée.

Désireux de changer de conversation, Sasuke lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi à son dernier message.

— D'habitude tu peux pas t'empêcher de me répondre avec cent cinquante smileys… compléta-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

Naruto répondit à son sourire, fier de lui-même. La psychologie inversée fonctionnait toujours avec Sasuke ! Pour lui changer les idées, il suffisait de lui faire croire que c'était lui qui décidait de parler d'autre chose. Cela fonctionnait presque à chaque fois à merveille !

— J'avais plus de batterie, il s'est éteint quand j'étais en train de te répondre. J'ai emprunté celui de Shika pour écouter un peu de musique et j'ai laissé le mien à charger dans la classe. Mais du coup, j'ai complétement oublié de te répondre, c'est vrai…

— Ton frère t'a piqué ton chargeur cette nuit ? demanda Sasuke avec un sourire à faire peur.

Décidément, il avait la rancune tenace ! Sa question inattendue fit tout de même ricaner Naruto, qui lui répondit alors qu'ils passaient les portes de leur salle de cours :

— Non, j'ai juste oublié de le brancher hier !

— Ça va, je ne vous gêne pas, les gars ? Surtout, prenez votre temps !

Les poings posés sur le bureau, un regard sévère tourné vers eux, leur professeur d'Histoire-géographie les attendait visiblement pour commencer son cours. Son livre était déjà ouvert sur le pupitre, et tous les élèves étaient assis à leur table, dévisageant les nouveaux arrivants soit en rigolant, soit d'un œil morne. Sasuke et Naruto s'inclinèrent en s'excusant et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur place. Quand il passa à côté de Shikamaru, Naruto déposa son portable sur le bureau et entendit clairement Kiba murmurer :

— C'est ça, de s'isoler pour fumer !

Lorsqu'il fut assis, le blond répondit à son sourire ironique par une grimace tout aussi stupide, ce qui arracha un soupir de désespoir à Shikamaru. Quant à Sasuke, le regard dores et déjà perdu dans les nuages, il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de s'occuper du cas "Suigetsu". La première chose à faire était bien entendu de s'assurer qu'il les espionnait régulièrement et que ce dont il avait été témoin quelques instants auparavant n'était pas un pur hasard – même s'il en doutait fortement. Il décida donc de discrètement le tenir à l'œil pendant les jours à venir, afin de vérifier d'abord si ses hypothèses se confirmaient, mais également pour glaner quelques informations sur Fugaku, si possible.

Sasuke s'efforça donc de rester attentif sans laisser éclater sa colère au grand jour. Il ne laissa glisser que quelques regards de biais afin que Suigetsu ne se doutât de rien, restait dans les coins d'ombre pour essayer d'entendre quelques mots d'une conversation compromettante, retenait son souffle quand il croisait ces yeux clairs qui lui faisait grincer des dents. Les jours s'écoulaient, tous un peu différents, tous si semblables, mais Suigetsu ne commit aucune imprudence de toute la semaine.

Une seule fois, Sasuke eut l'espoir de le confondre. Lors d'un intercours le mercredi, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les casiers pour récupérer un livre, il vit le jeune homme au fond du couloir, devant la porte des toilettes, balayant de son regard froid les alentours. Le brun se cacha immédiatement derrière une rangée de casiers, espérant ne pas avoir été vu ou entendu, et attendit là quelques instants. Quand il fut certain que la voix était libre, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir, puis avança doucement vers la porte des toilettes. À mi-chemin, il commença à entendre des voix filtrer au travers de l'embrasure de la porte. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Quelqu'un pleurait… Il fit quelques pas de plus, et il fut certain d'entendre Jūgo dire « Tiens-toi tranquille, sinon ce sera pire. », et Karin ricaner avec des gloussements dignes d'une dinde qui s'étouffait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. En franchissant les derniers mètres, Sasuke serra les poings en saisissant quelques « Arrêtez ! » suppliants et désespérés. Son sens aigu de la justice lui étreignit l'estomac lorsqu'un « s'il vous plaît » implorant, strié de sanglots, résonna, un peu plus haut que les autres. Il déglutit difficilement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela.

Il allait intervenir lorsqu'il discerna la voix de Suigetsu, plus mesurée, ordonner calmement :

— Tu vas faire ce qu'on te demande, c'est tout. Maintenant, fous-moi le camp. Et ferme ta gueule, surtout.

Sasuke fit un pas en arrière. S'il ne pouvait pas les prendre en flagrant délit, mieux valait ne pas être remarqué du tout. Il entendit des chaussures glisser sur le carrelage avec des petits bruits aigus, une chute, puis des pas empressés résonnèrent à nouveau de l'autre côté de la porte. Sasuke eut tout juste le temps de se faufiler entre le dernier casier et le bout du couloir avant que la porte des toilettes ne s'ouvre en claquant, laissant filer un garçon qui devait avoir à peine quinze ans. Sans remarquer qu'il était épié, il courut vers la sortie du bâtiment comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Et même quand il fut sorti, Sasuke put entendre résonner pendant de longs instants encore les claquements de ses baskets sur le linoléum du couloir, et les échos de ses larmes étouffées.

Il n'avait pas reconnu le fuyard, mais lorsqu'il vit Suigetsu, Karin et Jūgo quitter les toilettes en se congratulant mutuellement, il se jura de faire quelque chose. Il avait vu de très près jusqu'où ces brutes abominables étaient capables d'aller, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser cela se répéter, même s'il ne connaissait pas leur bouc-émissaire du moment.

Il retourna en cours en se demandant quelles étaient ses possibilités. En parler à la directrice ? Non, il n'avait aucune confiance en l'administration. La réalité lui avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois que l'autorité n'était pas gage d'intégrité. Confronter Suigetsu, alors ? Non plus. Tant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de pression, il ne pourrait lui lancer que des menaces vides de sens, quelques paroles en l'air qui s'évaporeraient comme une goutte d'eau dans le désert. Suigetsu était vil. Il ne se laissait pas intimider aussi facilement. Ô combien cette situation était frustrante !

Quasiment à chaque fois qu'il sortait de leur salle de cours, il sentait son regard glacial et calculateur dans son dos, attendant tel un requin que Naruto et lui fassent un faux pas. Et Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce sale type : celle de lui envoyer son poing crispé dans son arrogante gueule de connard. Il lui fallait impérativement trouver sa faiblesse ; le moindre détail pouvait avoir son importance. Même quelque chose d'insignifiant à première vue pouvait se révéler crucial dans ce combat silencieux.

Le samedi suivant, alors que Sasuke avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses exercices de mathématiques, il envoya valdinguer son stylo dans un coin sombre de sa chambre en soupirant. Toute cette histoire était en train de le faire tourner bourrique. Il l'avait observé toute la semaine, épié ses habitudes aussi banales fussent-elles, tenté d'écouter la moindre conversation qui lui paraissait suspecte, mais il n'en avait absolument rien tiré. À croire que Suigetsu avait vu clair dans son jeu… Pourtant non, Sasuke était persuadé d'avoir été encore plus discret qu'une ombre ! Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise de bureau en l'envoyant rouler au milieu de sa chambre, se mordant la lèvre de trop réfléchir. Devant ses yeux froncés de concentration, la ville s'étendait à travers la baie vitrée. Les buildings s'entassaient, rivalisant de modernité et de hauteur, tentant vainement de crever le ciel gris du début de l'automne. Quelques gouttes d'une légère averse passée perlaient encore sur la vitre, la faisant scintiller lorsqu'un rayon de soleil parvenait miraculeusement à percer l'épaisse et cotonneuse couche de nuages.

Sasuke ne sut si c'était la vue qui s'offrait à lui ou autre chose qui lui souffla cette idée, mais il se jeta aussitôt sur son lit pour ouvrir son ordinateur, resté en plan sur sa couverture depuis sa nuit blanche passée à regarder une série. Il tapa son mot de passe rapidement et attendit en se rongeant un ongle de pouce que sa session ne s'ouvre. Puis il ouvrit le navigateur et tapa à la va-vite « Hōzuki » dans la barre de recherche. Peut-être cela n'allait-il rien donner, mais au point où il en était, il tentait tout.

Il trouva plusieurs résultats, des noms divers qui ne lui évoquaient rien, des profils sur des réseaux sociaux, des articles de journaux en ligne, et même un chanteur des années cinquante, oublié de tous, à part de quelques fans sur le retour qui désespéraient d'une époque révolue. Mais rien sur Suigetsu Hōzuki. Il prit le temps d'éplucher quelques articles pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas manqué un détail important, mais non, il ne tombait que sur des informations sans la moindre importance, à propos de personnes qui n'avaient apparemment rien à voir avec celui qui lui faisait perdre le sommeil ces derniers temps.

Soudain, au détour d'un article sur une sombre affaire de trafic de drogue prétendument couvert par la police, Sasuke crut lire le nom qu'il cherchait depuis un long moment déjà. Il fronça les sourcils en relisant l'article plus attentivement, ne sachant pas s'il devait se réjouir ou se méfier. Suigetsu, trempé dans un trafic de drogue mêlé d'une affaire de ripoux ? C'était presque trop facile…

Cependant, les espoirs de Sasuke furent rapidement déçus quand il retrouva enfin le nom qu'il avait cru lire, quelques instants auparavant. Ce n'était pas Suigetsu Hōzuki, mais Mangetsu Hōzuki… Passé un court moment de déception, le brun réalisa qu'il s'agissait peut-être du père de Suigetsu. Leurs prénoms se ressemblaient un peu trop au goût du jeune homme pour qu'il considérât cela comme un hasard. Et après tout, le chef de la police de Tōkyō devait largement avoir les moyens de faire étudier son fils au lycée Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke refit une recherche avec cette fois le nom de Mangetsu Hōzuki, et trouva des résultats soudain beaucoup plus intéressants. La plupart des articles faisait référence à un policier exemplaire à qui tout réussissait, qui menait ses subordonnées d'une main juste et bienfaitrice ; mais en cherchant davantage, il parvint à dénicher quelques écrits perdus dans les méandres d'internet, et qui dénonçaient certains agissements pour le moins suspects de la part de cet homme aux apparences si irréprochables. D'anciennes affaires laissées étrangement sans suite, des suspects plus que douteux relâchés sans trop de raisons…

Sasuke grinça des dents. N'y avait-il donc personne d'irrépréhensible dans ce foutu pays, sur cette foutue planète ? C'était rageant de voir que la corruption était partout, surtout au sein d'une organisation censée protéger la population. Il entendait encore Naruto dire qu'il avait confiance en la Justice… Eh bien lui n'en éprouvait plus la moindre. Voilà pourquoi il préférait ne pas compter sur quoi que ce fût d'officiel pour régler ses problèmes : dès qu'il était question de pouvoir, l'argent entrait en compte et la confiance disparaissait, elle fondait comme neige au soleil. C'en était désespérant…

S'il devait tout de même retenir quelque chose de toutes ces découvertes, c'était que le père de Suigetsu était sûrement aussi trempé dans d'insondables magouilles que son propre père. Cela expliquait sûrement pourquoi Suigetsu avait agi pour Fugaku. Ils avaient sans doute un arrangement qui incluait le chef de la police de la capitale. Sasuke ferma son ordinateur et se laissa tomber sur son lit en saisissant l'anneau qui pendait à son cou. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu, et deux idées se mêlaient dans son esprit. La première était qu'il ne risquait pas de voir apparaître ses chères étoiles ce soir ; et la deuxième était que le défi qu'il s'était lancé de faire payer son père pour ses crimes venait de prendre un nouveau degré de difficulté.

À dire vrai, il ne parvenait même plus à être surpris. Les horreurs qu'il découvrait peu à peu ne faisaient que s'ajouter à une liste déjà longue, qui ne lui inspirait plus qu'un dégoût désespéré.

Néanmoins, tout cela ne répondait aucunement à sa première interrogation. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour éloigner Suigetsu ? Il avait beau avoir fait des recherches sur lui, et découvert quelque chose de relativement intéressant, cela ne lui donnait pas pour autant le moindre moyen de pression…

Ce fut sur ces pensées préoccupantes qu'il retourna au lycée le lundi suivant, et qu'il rejoignit en compagnie de Naruto leur coin tranquille, qui n'était plus si tranquille que cela. En sentant à nouveau la brûlure du regard de Suigetsu dans son dos, Sasuke se crispa légèrement. Il n'allait pas tenir une semaine de plus dans de telles conditions…

En face de lui, Naruto fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Cela faisait quelques jours que Sasuke paraissait étrange. Ses yeux s'étaient faits méfiants, et il avait des moments d'absence pendant lesquels il semblait prêter attention à tout sauf à la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il s'éclipsait parfois de longues minutes durant, entre les cours ou pendant les pauses, prétendant avoir besoin d'aller aux casiers. Mais le mensonge était trop gros pour être cru. Sasuke avait un problème, cela se lisait sur son visage aux traits crispés, et comme bien souvent, il le gardait pour lui. Naruto aurait dû souffler d'exaspération un bon coup, avant d'exiger la vérité, alors pourquoi choisit-il de ne pas intervenir cette fois-ci ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, du moins pas totalement. Il savait uniquement qu'un mauvais pressentiment étrange avait élu domicile dans le creux de son estomac et montait parfois lui étreindre la gorge. Comme si, cette fois, ce que Sasuke craignait était bien plus inquiétant que les fois précédentes.

Naruto essaya de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Lui aussi cachait parfois des choses à son ami, alors Sasuke avait bien le droit d'avoir ses secrets, non ? Le blond tenta de s'en persuader, ignorant le goût amer qui lui venait en bouche quand il pensait à tout cela.

Le soir-même, alors qu'il venait de dire au revoir à Naruto – qui allait à reculons à son cours privé de sciences avec le vieux Jiraya – Sasuke fit demi-tour pour retourner dans leur salle de cours. Il y avait oublié son livre de japonais, alors qu'il en avait besoin pour finir un travail à rendre le lendemain. Il pressa le pas ; il avait promis à Gaara qu'ils passeraient un peu de temps ensemble ce soir et il ne voulait pas lui fausser compagnie. Il gravit les escaliers du perron quatre à quatre, puis monta au premier étage.

Le long couloir plongé dans la pénombre était de chaque côté percé de fenêtres. D'un côté, elles laissaient couler les dernières lueurs du jour, de l'autre côté, de longues vitres laissaient voir l'intérieur des salles de cours. Elles paraissaient bien vides, le soir, sans élèves ni lumière. En portant son regard plus loin dans le couloir, Sasuke tiqua. Il y en avait une qui était encore allumée… Pourtant ce n'était pas ici que les heures d'étude ou de soutien avaient lieu… Était-ce une personne qui y faisait le ménage ? Probablement pas, sinon la porte ne serait pas fermée.

C'était sans doute parce qu'il était sur la défensive depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, mais Sasuke avait la tenace impression qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette salle. Une intuition le poussa à s'en approcher prudemment ; une intuition si forte qu'elle annihila tout le reste de son esprit : son livre de japonais, et même Gaara. À pas de loup, il s'avança pour atteindre la salle encore illuminée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit, en glissant un coup d'œil discret à travers la première fenêtre, Suigetsu et Jūgo en train de discuter avec animation. Sasuke se recula instinctivement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. L'expression grave peinte sur le visage de Suigetsu en disait long, ils devaient être en train de discuter de quelque chose d'important. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il écoute cette conversation…

Sasuke posa une main sur l'encadrement de la vitre et, le plus silencieusement possible, il fit glisser la petite fenêtre cerclée de bois de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour pouvoir entendre la discussion. Il récupéra ensuite son portable dans la poche de sa veste et déclencha l'enregistreur vocal. Cette fois, il ne manquerait pas une miette de ce qui se dirait dans cette salle ; et si ce qu'il entendait était inutile, au moins aurait-il la satisfaction d'avoir mis toutes les chances de son côté.

— … parle trop, toi t'es plus discret.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sasuke, à l'entente de la voix de Suigetsu. Il en avait assez d'être sur ses gardes à chaque fois qu'il mettait le nez dehors, assez de se sentir épié, assez d'entendre cette voix grinçante et cynique retentir tout autour de lui ; d'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cela.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il se méfie de quelque chose, alors j'ai besoin que tu le tiennes à l'œil toi aussi. S'il me voit trop, il finira par comprendre.

Le doute n'était pas permis, ils parlaient de lui. Sasuke en était persuadé. Mais alors, qui « parlait trop » ? Karin ? Pour sûr, elle parlait beaucoup trop, pour ne pas dire grand-chose d'intéressant, et la discrétion n'était définitivement pas son fort. Néanmoins, avancer que Jūgo était plus discret qu'elle était légèrement douteux. Ce géant était certainement plus proche de l'ours, génétiquement parlant, que d'un espion…

— Alors tu me tiens au courant, dis-moi s'il fait quelque chose de bizarre avec son pote, ok ?

« Son pote », c'était à n'en pas douter Naruto. Et toutes les suppositions de Sasuke prirent forme dans son esprit. Si Suigetsu cherchait à être témoin de « quelque chose de bizarre » entre lui et Naruto, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Fugaku attendait qu'ils sortent ensemble pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il affectionnait tant. Détruire des vies juste pour se prouver qu'il en avait la possibilité. Pour se faire mousser. Pour se lancer des fleurs à lui-même. C'était puéril, mesquin et particulièrement révoltant. Qu'allait-il faire cette fois ? Allait-il demander à Suigetsu de passer Naruto à tabac dans les toilettes ou ferait-il preuve d'inventivité ? La violence, le chantage, autre chose ?

Le cœur de Sasuke s'affola dans sa poitrine tandis que ses dents grinçaient sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre puisse subir à sa place, sous le prétexte bancal que son père se prenait pour un dictateur, lui était insupportable. En particulier s'il s'agissait de Naruto. Rien que d'imaginer que le blond pût souffrir par sa faute faisait bouillir son sang.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudain, mais Sasuke ne fit rien pour se cacher ; il pensait à trop de choses en même temps pour se rendre compte de la situation. Jūgo en sortit devant son regard voilé de ressentiment, sans poser la moindre question, sans même se rendre compte que quelqu'un les avait écoutés. Il partit dans l'autre sens d'un pas lourd et quitta le couloir sans un coup d'œil en arrière. Et la lumière s'éteignit dans la salle.

Lorsque Suigetsu fit son apparition lui aussi, en refermant la porte avec un sourire satisfait esquissé sur sa figure odieuse, Sasuke sentit une vague de colère envahir son cœur. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce que Fugaku ourdissait, il n'était plus question qu'il se contente de regarder son père faire sa loi sans même répliquer. Sa raison bâillonnée dans un coin de son esprit, il laissa tomber son sac sur le vieux parquet, ainsi que son portable par-dessus, et s'avança d'un pas décidé, ses poings déjà serrés à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

Les yeux mauves se retournèrent alors vers lui, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Sasuke sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il se détesterait trop de ne pas agir. Il pressa le pas et, particulièrement satisfait de la lueur d'inquiétude qui s'alluma dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, il se jeta sur lui et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur trop fin, qui chancela légèrement sous l'assaut. Sous la main tremblante de Sasuke, les veines palpitaient violemment dans le cou de Suigetsu.

— Écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne me répéterai pas. commença le brun d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la moindre réplique.

Ses pensées étaient en ébullition. Il se rappela soudain, au premier abord sans trop savoir pourquoi, d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec son grand frère le lendemain de leur dernière excursion avec Lee. Itachi était rentré tôt de chez Yahiko et Konan le matin, et avait croisé Sasuke et Naruto qui partaient pour le lycée.

— Si tu continues comme ça, je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Son grand frère n'avait bien évidemment pas manqué de remarquer la main bandée de Naruto, mais n'avait rien dit sur le moment. Il avait attendu le soir, quand Sasuke était revenu à l'appartement après les cours, pour tout lui expliquer. Assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il lui avait avoué qu'il avait tout compris.

— Si tu touches à un cheveu de Naruto, tu le regretteras aussi.

Itachi avait vu clair dans le jeu de son petit frère. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'ils étaient partis chercher des preuves à charge contre Fugaku, que Sasuke n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'un jour prendre correctement sa revanche contre leur père.

— Si mon père a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il le fasse lui-même.

Mais ce qui avait davantage surpris Sasuke, c'était quand son frère lui avait juré qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Qu'il ne se mêlerait pas des affaires de son cadet et qu'il ne tenterait rien pour l'empêcher de mener son propre combat.

— Mais toi, reste loin de nous.

Puis Itachi l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, retenant le silence pendant quelques instants, avant de lui dire d'une voix ferme, débordante de confiance, qu'il n'exigeait qu'une chose. « Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, petit frère. », avait-il demandé dans un doux sourire. Et Sasuke lui avait promis que cela n'arriverait plus.

— Ne t'avise même plus de poser ton sale regard sur nous, c'est clair ?

Suigetsu commençait à manquer d'air, mais Sasuke n'en avait extraordinairement rien à faire. Il avait quelque chose à dire à ce connard de première, et il irait jusqu'au bout, peu lui importaient les conséquences. Les ongles de Suigetsu se plantaient dans la chair de ses bras pour qu'il le lâche, mais il ne les sentait presque pas.

— Parce que je te jure que si tu tentes quelque chose contre l'un de nous deux, tu finiras bien plus mal que la dernière fois.

Il descendit doucement sa main jusqu'à la base du cou de Suigetsu, relâchant la pression tandis que le jeune homme essayait de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre sur ses jambes flageolantes. Le voir ainsi, apeuré, hésitant, apportait à Sasuke un plaisir malsain qu'il savourait à sa juste valeur après s'être senti manipulé par ce salaud.

Il fit volte-face, satisfait d'avoir mis des mots sur ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis un trop long moment, puis s'avança vers son sac pour le récupérer. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait se saisir de son portable, un léger sentiment de frustration s'empara de lui. Il avait la désagréable impression de n'avoir fait les choses qu'à moitié – et il avait une sainte horreur du travail bâclé. Il se retourna, savourant au passage la vue de Suigetsu adossé au mur, qui reprenait avec une difficulté non-feinte sa respiration, et, sans préavis, lui envoya son poing dans le visage.

Et ce fut uniquement à ce moment, en voyant le jeune homme s'effondrer sur le sol avec fracas, que Sasuke eut vraiment l'impression qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Ne pouvant cacher son contentement, il s'agenouilla et, d'un ton particulièrement satisfait, susurra à l'oreille de Suigetsu :

— Tu vois, je pensais que les menaces allaient me suffire, mais faut croire que j'avais vraiment envie de frapper ta sale gueule… On va dire que c'est pour le pauvre gosse que t'as traumatisé mercredi dernier.

Soudain envahi d'un calme étrange, Sasuke se redressa et laissa derrière lui sans le moindre remord un Suigetsu qui respirait dans d'horribles sifflements. Ses obligations se rappelèrent soudain à lui, et il se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires avant de se diriger dans la salle de sa classe pour récupérer son livre de japonais. Quand ce fut chose faite, il passa de nouveau à côté de Suigetsu qui s'était relevé, mais avait apparemment bien du mal à retrouver une respiration normale. Alors que Sasuke tournait au coin du couloir pour emprunter les escaliers, il entendit une voix stridulante s'élever dans son dos.

— Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu viens de déclencher, Sasuke…

Ignorant proprement les menaces de Suigetsu, le brun descendit en enfilant son casque pour écouter un peu de musique. Il pouvait bien avoir déclenché l'ire paternelle, il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire.

* * *

_Fin ! Votre avis ?_

_Sasuke a montré son côté beaucoup plus sombre dans ce chapitre ! C'est vraiment comme ça que je vois ce personnage : si passionné que parfois, il en perd la raison. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que je l'ai appréhendé dans le manga._

_J'ai passé la barre des 200 pages sur Word avec ce chapitre ! J'arrive même pas à réaliser, c'est un cap (que dis-je, c'est un cap – c'est une péninsule !)_

_Une petite précision : j'ai fait de Mangetsu Hōzuki le père de Suigetsu, et non son frère. La raison est très simple : je n'avais pas envie d'inventer un nom pour ce personnage (je n'aime pas faire ça), et je n'avais pas besoin que Suigetsu ait un frère. Donc j'ai décidé que ce serait une parfaite solution, voilà ^^_

_À la prochaine, tout le monde !_


	21. Règle 19 - Le calme avant la tempête

**[Règle n°19 – Profiter du calme avant la tempête]**

* * *

Bon, ce début de chapitre était censé être à la fin du 18, mais finalement j'ai trouvé ça mieux comme ça ! Par ailleurs, je rends à César ce qui lui appartient : merci imōto-chan pour tes brillantes idées. (Tu gères la fougère ! :D)

Un détail : le morceau de fin de chapitre est « Outlaws of Love », de Adam Lambert. Je préfère vous le dire ici, par rapport à la manière dont j'ai introduit cette chanson dans l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à aller découvrir ce chef-d'œuvre !

Et un petit jeu s'est glissé dans ce chapitre : découvrir à quels personnages de manga se rapportent les déguisements de Naruto et Sasuke. Récoltez les indices au fil du chapitre ;D

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_« __À vrai dire… je ne crois pas que la perfection existe en ce monde…  
__C'est pour cela que les choses sont dès le départ destinées à se compléter mutuellement et qu'elles s'attirent…  
__J'ajouterai que c'est seulement en se complétant qu'on commence à marcher dans la bonne direction_…_ »_

* * *

La nuit et la foule rendaient l'atmosphère électrique en ce trente-et-un octobre, au milieu de Shibuya*. Les enseignes lumineuses clignotaient dans toutes les directions pour attirer les passants dans des restaurants, des karaokés ou des izakaya, et des musiques de toutes sortes se mêlaient au brouhaha ambiant. Des dizaines de policiers agitaient leurs bâtons lumineux à tout-va ou criaient des ordres inintelligibles dans des mégaphones au son nasillard en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans toute cette joyeuse agitation, mais en vain ; le désordre semblait régner en maître ce soir-là. Et quel désordre ! Trois Slenderman surplombaient tout le monde, perchés sur leurs échasses, tandis que des dizaines de zombies se mêlaient à la foule. Quelques prisonniers s'emmêlaient les pinceaux dans leurs chaînes en plastique, et des _maids_ aux tenues tâchées de sang se prenaient en photo, tantôt avec des sorciers de passage, tantôt avec des loups garous hurlant à la lune. Une poignée de chirurgiens aux allures de psychopathes tentaient bien de faire peur à quelques personnes, mais l'inventivité dont avait fait preuve la plupart des gens pour rendre leur costume le plus effrayant possible rendait chacune de leurs tentatives plus risible qu'autre chose.

Alors qu'il se faisait bousculer pour la énième fois de la soirée, y perdant presque son katana, Sasuke se demanda comment et pourquoi Naruto avait eu l'idée de venir fêter ses dix-huit ans au milieu du rassemblement d'Halloween. Qu'y avait-il d'agréable à se faire marcher sur les pieds toutes les cinq minutes, à voir les mêmes costumes déclinés sur vingt personnes, à écouter dix musiques en même temps, si entremêlées qu'on ne savait même plus ce que l'on était en train d'entendre ? Non, vraiment… s'il y avait des côtés positifs à cette décision, ils lui échappaient totalement.

— Eh, le rabat-joie de service !

Voilà qui blessait son ego. Tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas devenir plus qu'impoli, Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, sous l'ombre de son chapeau de cow-boy à larges bords, d'où pendait une tête de mort gravée sur une pièce ronde. Les bras croisés sur une chemise noire à moitié ouverte, et les jambes uniquement couvertes d'un short sombre et de bottines empruntées à son grand frère, le blond ne semblait pas se soucier de la fraîcheur qui s'imposait doucement.

— Quoi ? demanda Sasuke d'un air ennuyé.

— Quand est-ce qu'il arrive, Gaara ?

Le brun haussa les épaules en remuant doucement la tête pour signifier qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. La foule se pressait autour d'eux et il se sentait particulièrement oppressé, voilà la seule chose qui était vraiment claire à son esprit. Soudain, il sentit un poids s'écraser sur ses épaules. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour remettre à sa place ce qu'il pensait être un quelconque zombie passablement éméché, des bras de fourrure jaune se refermèrent autour de lui et le bord d'une capuche, de la même couleur criarde, apparut dans son champ de vision lorsqu'une tête aux folles mèches rousses se posa sur son épaule.

— Bouh ! cria Gaara avec une voix si enthousiaste qu'elle laissait transparaître son grand sourire.

Une longue oreille jaune et noire chatouilla la joue de Sasuke lorsque son ami se redressa. Est-ce que Gaara était vraiment venu affublé d'un kigurumi à l'effigie de Pikachu ? Mais alors qu'il se retournait, le brun eut un instant de surprise devant le visage du rouquin. Le réalisme de son maquillage était saisissant ; sa peau semblait réellement partir en lambeaux, laissant apparaître par endroits sa prétendue chair à vif. Il avait ajouté à cela une lentille blanche à son œil gauche, et le tout rendait vraiment bien. Sasuke revint sur sa première impression – le kigurumi était une excellente idée. Il n'y avait que Gaara pour arborer un déguisement aussi décalé que celui-ci.

— Qui t'as maquillé comme ça ? lui demanda le brun avec un regard appréciateur. Et me dis pas que c'est toi, je le croirais pas.

— Ouhla, non ! s'exclama Gaara en riant à la provocation de Sasuke. Déjà, rester immobile pendant tout ce temps ça m'a rendu chèvre, alors s'il avait fallu que je me concentre en plus, c'était pas la peine ! _All the credits go to_… commença-t-il en mimant une batterie avec ses doigts. Ma sœur. Elle a trop de talent, c'est terrible… !

Son sens de la mise en scène eut le don de faire sourire tout le monde. Même Shikamaru, qui avait jusque-là affiché un air presque distant, se dérida et renchérit en admettant que lui aussi avait compté sur sa sœur pour réaliser son maquillage de Frankenstein, puisqu'il ne savait pas dessiner.

— Dis plutôt que t'as eu la flemme, oui ! répliqua Kiba d'un ton sarcastique qui eut tôt fait de renfrogner à nouveau Shikamaru.

Naruto protesta aussitôt ; il n'était pas question que Kiba sème la graine de la mauvaise humeur pour sa soirée d'anniversaire, il tenait expressément à ce que tout le monde passe un bon moment.

— Je t'ai vexé ? demanda alors le brun en passant un bras autour des épaules de Shikamaru, qui ne répondit qu'en laissant s'échapper un profond soupir. Mais boude pas… Tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis presque jaloux de ton costard ! Presque. insista-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Shikamaru se dégagea avec force en envoyant paître Kiba d'un regard coléreux.

— Déjà que tu peux être chiant de base, mais alors quand t'as bu, c'en devient vraiment insupportable ! Si t'avais envie de sortir ton plus beau costume pour risquer de le foutre en l'air, mais tant mieux ! Je m'en fous ! C'est pas comme si Frankenstein était censé être à la dernière mode de toutes façons, donc fous-moi la paix avec ça !

Devant le spectacle navrant que leur offraient leurs amis, Naruto et Sasuke levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert, tandis que Gaara pouffait d'amusement. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoints, Kiba avait passé son temps à asticoter Shikamaru parce que celui-ci avait emprunté un ancien costume de son père – élimé par les années, un peu trop grand et aux couleurs passées – pour son déguisement. Naruto avait bien tenté d'expliquer à Kiba que c'était fait exprès, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Apparemment, les deux ou trois bières qu'il avait bues avec Shikamaru avant de venir faisaient dores et déjà leur effet… Et il se tordait de rire, dans son costume trois pièces tout neuf, à la parfaite couleur bordeaux, laissant couler des larmes d'hilarité sur son maquillage de squelette. La scène, qui ne se répétait que trop depuis de longues minutes, avait définitivement quelque chose de désespérant.

Shikamaru, qui en avait encore plus assez que les autres, décida de prendre les choses en main, et ramena son sac à dos devant lui en déclarant à haute voix, pour couvrir les rires épuisants de Kiba :

— Bon les gars, maintenant qu'on est tous là… commença-t-il en balayant le petit groupe d'un regard entendu. Il serait peut-être temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, non ?

Et, avec un malicieux sourire en coin, il sortit deux bières de son sac en les tendant devant lui, sous le regard étonné de Gaara.

— C'est pas censé être interdit l'alcool ici pendant Halloween ? demanda le rouquin, sans pour autant parvenir à cacher une lueur de satisfaction dans son regard.

— Si. répondit Sasuke en lui adressant un rictus de connivence.

Et le brun se saisit d'une bière sans plus d'explications, remerciant Shikamaru au passage. Jetant des coups d'œil prudents autour d'eux, les garçons finirent par décapsuler chacun une petite bouteille et commencèrent à boire en se cachant des regards indiscrets. Naruto savoura l'instant encore plus que la boisson qui coulait le long de sa gorge. La sensation de surfer sur l'interdit était exquise, grisante. Et le plaisir de partager un moment entre amis, sans avoir sa mère sur le dos pour s'inquiéter à propos de détails insignifiants, était plus qu'agréable. Il n'était pas majeur depuis un mois, et pourtant il y voyait déjà beaucoup d'avantages.

— Bon, on bouge un peu ? proposa Naruto. On va pas prendre racine.

Kiba et Gaara acquiescèrent, et ils se mirent à suivre la marée humaine tout en discutant avec animation. Au détour d'une conversation, Shikamaru soupira, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable. Puis il leva l'appareil à la hauteur de son visage, esquissa un sourire en prenant un selfie, et redevint aussitôt après un Frankenstein blasé qui pianotait sur son téléphone.

— _No comment_, les mecs, je vous entends penser… lâcha-t-il sur un ton monocorde.

Gaara, qui n'avait aucunement compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, glissa un regard interrogateur sur les autres garçons, qui affichaient tous les trois des sourires machiavéliques. Naruto croisa les bras en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, fixant Shikamaru dans les yeux quand celui-ci se retourna.

— « Une copine ? C'est mort, beaucoup trop galère ! » fit-il en prenant un malin plaisir à rappeler à son ami ses propres paroles.

À peine vexé, Shikamaru rangea son portable dans sa poche de pantalon et, dans un geste débordant de suffisance, darda sur Naruto un regard souligné d'un sourcil arrogant en croisant lui aussi les bras. Il se sentait d'humeur taquine après toutes les remarques acerbes que lui avait lancées Kiba…

— Au moins, j'en ai une de copine. Tu peux me rappeler la dernière fois que t'as eu quelqu'un dans ta vie, blondinet de malheur ?

Sa remarque effaça toute trace de ravissement de la figure de Naruto, qui répliqua avec l'un de ses « gnagnagna » comme lui seul savait en faire.

— Je cherche la bonne personne, c'est tout ! conclut le blond en détournant le regard, peu disposé à s'étendre sur le sujet.

Sasuke remarqua tout de même que Naruto avait parlé de « personne », et non de « fille ». Même si son esprit cartésien ne pouvait se résoudre à en tirer une conclusion hâtive, il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'étreindre doucement dans sa poitrine en imaginant que, peut-être, il n'était pas contre le fait de sortir avec un garçon.

Il se remémora soudain une discussion qu'il avait eue peu de temps avant avec Naruto. Celui-ci lui avait confié n'avoir eu qu'une petite amie, deux ans auparavant. Il l'avait rencontrée dans le magasin d'instruments de musique où il avait travaillé durant l'été. Il n'avait cédé à ses avances qu'au bout de deux longues semaines, et cela avait eu l'air de la blesser fortement dans son orgueil. Ils n'étaient restés ensemble que peu de temps, et elle était partie sans laisser de traces, à la fin de l'été, emportant avec elle la magie d'une première relation, la joie des vacances et une partie du cœur de Naruto. Il n'était jamais parvenu à oublier entièrement le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté sans un mot. Et Shikamaru remuait le couteau dans la plaie ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se servir de la faiblesse des autres pour s'en moquer…

— Tu veux que je te dise ? répliqua Shikamaru, presque trop bas pour que Sasuke ne l'entende. Moi je crois que tu la cherches trop loin, la bonne personne…

Et Sasuke aurait pu jurer que son sourire en coin était beaucoup plus significatif qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser entendre ; et que le petit regard qu'il adressa à Naruto en finissant sa phrase lui était un peu destiné également. Ses entrailles se tordirent soudain d'une sorte d'appréhension curieuse. Non, Shikamaru n'aurait pas fait de remarque déplacée sur la vie amoureuse de Naruto sans avoir une bonne raison cachée au fond de son esprit tortueux. Et il avait un don évident pour comprendre les choses avant tout le monde… Avait-il découvert, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les sentiments que Sasuke nourrissait pour le blond ? Pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien d'insensé ; pourvu qu'il garde cela pour lui et ne dise pas à Naruto des choses que Sasuke n'était pas encore prêt à lui avouer de vive voix ! La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de braquer le blond en voulant se précipiter. Il avait dit vouloir faire un pas vers lui, oui, pas se jeter sur lui.

— Hey, il y a une salle d'arcades géniale là-bas, on y va ?!

L'enthousiasme soudain de Kiba sortit Sasuke de ses réflexions. Il jeta un regard curieux autour d'eux et constata qu'en effet, un peu plus loin dans la rue qu'ils étaient en train de descendre, de larges panneaux lumineux criaient en trois couleurs que l'endroit était doté de tous les jeux possibles et inimaginables. Sasuke haussa un sourcil intrigué. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans une salle d'arcades ; la dernière fois, c'était avec Gaara et Neji, quand ils avaient préféré s'échapper du lycée plutôt que de participer à une journée sportive. L'idée de Kiba ne lui déplaisait pas…

Les garçons échangèrent quelques regards approbateurs, et lorsque Kiba fut certain que tout le monde était d'accord, il laissa exploser sa joie en hurlant, les bras tendus en l'air dans un geste de victoire. Ce qui eut tôt fait d'attirer l'attention des policiers qui surveillaient la foule, perchés sur des échafaudages installés pour l'occasion. Bien évidemment, l'un d'eux ne manqua pas de repérer la bouteille de bière dans la main de Kiba, et siffla de toutes ses forces avant de leur demander de s'arrêter.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Le policier qui leur avait intimé de ne pas bouger les désigna du doigt à un collègue pour aller jauger la situation, tandis que Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, et même Gaara, lancèrent à l'unisson des regards débordant de reproches à leur ami. Le policier se frayait toujours un chemin au milieu des badauds quand Kiba demanda d'un air stupide s'ils allaient devoir abandonner toutes les bières qu'ils avaient avec eux. Naruto, contrarié dans ses plans de « soirée d'anniversaire parfaite », fronça les sourcils en contractant doucement les poings. Il n'était pas dit que quiconque viendrait bouleverser sa nuit.

— On court.

— Hein ? fit Shikamaru en levant un regard plus que surpris vers Naruto.

— On court !

Il fit volte-face en accrochant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, et se mit à déguerpir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Dans son dos, il entendait les cris de surprise de ses amis qui le suivaient, se mêlant aux sifflements des policiers et aux exclamations de la foule sur leur passage. Les cheveux au vent, un sourire béat peint sur ses lèvres, Naruto sentait une peur excitante lui tordre l'estomac. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, d'où lui étaient venus cette idée bizarre et le courage de fuir. Il ne savait pas non plus vers où il se dirigeait, ni s'ils allaient réussir à semer les policiers, sans doute bien plus sportifs qu'eux. Mais il ne se serait arrêté pour rien au monde ; c'était la seule chose dont il était persuadé.

— Oy, crétin ! – Naruto tourna un regard surpris vers Sasuke, qui le suivait de près. – Lâche-moi !

En baissant les yeux vers sa main gauche sans cesser de courir, le blond se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait accroché en bondissant, c'était la manche de Sasuke. Il la lâcha en riant, ignorant l'œillade réprobatrice qui lui avait lancé son ami, puis détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire qui se dessina doucement sur la bouche de Sasuke.

Car s'il jugeait l'idée de s'enfuir face à des policiers complétement folle et irresponsable, le brun ne la trouvait pas moins tentante. Lui qui pouvait se révéler particulièrement entêté quand il s'agissait de défendre sa manière de voir les choses, même face à l'autorité, il appréciait le grain de folie qu'il avait décelé dans les yeux de Naruto lorsque celui-ci avait décidé de se dérober aux ordres des policiers. Car après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'alcool dans le sang pour jouer aux dangers publics, et voulaient seulement profiter de la soirée. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de boire jusqu'à en devenir complétement saouls, alors où était le mal ?

S'il y avait une chose à regretter dans cette course-poursuite inattendue, c'était qu'il sentait sa coiffure se défaire sous l'impulsion du vent et de ses mouvements. Il avait passé un temps incalculable à dompter sa tignasse sombre pour la faire paraître plus longue – il avait même emprunté à son frère les rajouts qu'il mettait à certains concerts –, et il était particulièrement fier du résultat. Il était parvenu à faire tenir – il ne savait trop encore comment – de larges barrettes blanches qui étaient censées maintenir ses cheveux, mais qu'il sentait glisser doucement à chacune de ses foulées. C'était peut-être une inquiétude formidablement superficielle, mais il avait fait tous ces efforts pour faire plaisir à Naruto, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser s'évanouir le sourire si splendide qu'affichait le blond depuis le début de la soirée.

— On va où, en fait ? s'écria soudain la voix de Naruto devant lui.

La réponse fut esquissée dans un soupir attendri, accompagné d'un sourire évanescent. Sasuke prit les devants en déclarant :

— J'ai une idée.

L'expression de son visage quand il dépassa Naruto était déterminée, et son regard droit. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui que le blond sut qu'il pouvait lui faire aveuglément confiance. Il jeta un regard derrière lui pour voir que leurs amis les suivaient toujours, mais que le policier n'avait pas abandonné la poursuite, bien au contraire : il avait même l'air d'appeler des renforts. Cependant, une intuition venue de nulle part lui assurait qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Alors il se retourna à nouveau pour suivre Sasuke, qui courrait toujours sans se soucier de qui il bousculait, ni des pieds sur lesquels il marchait parfois malencontreusement, et balaya ses dernières inquiétudes. Un sentiment de confiance profonde l'étreignait d'une douce manière.

Sasuke, qui continuait de courir devant lui, était comme un repère qu'il voulait suivre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ; un phare dans la petite tempête qu'il venait de déclencher en s'enfuyant. Ce dos, qui l'attirait inlassablement vers il ne savait trop quel endroit, l'empêchait de s'en vouloir pour sa décision insensée. Il l'aurait suivi au bout du monde. Il ne s'expliquait pas ce sentiment nouveau, ne cherchait d'ailleurs même pas à lui trouver une quelconque signification. Il voulait juste se laisser emporter.

Le kimono noir volait derrière Sasuke dans sa course, et son haori** blanc ainsi que son écharpe claquaient au vent en suivant les mouvements de son dos. Il avait presque envie de jouer avec tant ils le narguaient en dansant dans l'air. Et ses sandales tressées, et son katana, où était-il allé les dégotter ? Une chose était sûre, et fit doucement sourire Naruto tandis qu'il suivait inlassablement le brun : Sasuke avait apporté un soin particulier au réalisme de sa tenue, malgré sa réticence apparente du début de la soirée… Y avait-il une raison à tout cela ? Peut-être, mais pour le moment, cela lui importait peu.

Soudain, Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto et tourna dans une rue perpendiculaire, avant de se dissimuler prestement dans un petit hall d'escalier qui menait à un karaoké. Sans plus d'explication, il poussa le blond et passa la tête dehors pour faire signe à Gaara et Kiba, qui arrivaient peu après eux. Lorsque Shikamaru passa le coin de la rue, il parvint à attirer son attention juste avant que le policier ne se montre, et Sasuke eut tout juste le temps de voir son ami lui faire un clin d'œil avant de plonger dans la foule pour disparaître aux yeux de l'homme en uniforme.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient réunis tous les cinq sur le palier de l'escalier du karaoké, reprenant leur souffle en attendant de pouvoir sortir sans risquer de croiser à nouveau leur poursuivant.

— T'es complétement jeté, mec… ! commença Kiba, une main posée sur sa poitrine agitée. Mais c'était trop bien.

Sa remarque fit ricaner Naruto, qui en profita pour vider le fond de bière qu'il restait dans sa bouteille – soit quelques gouttes d'un liquide à moitié mousseux, trop secoué par leur course inopinée dans les rues de Shibuya. Ce n'était plus très agréable à boire, mais au moins, cette petite gorgée avait le goût savoureux de la victoire.

— Bon, et maintenant ? eut le présence d'esprit de demander Gaara en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais un karaoké, ça me tente moyen ; je chante comme une casserole !

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de ricaner d'un air approbateur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la seule fois où il avait été au karaoké avec Gaara : ses tympans lui en voulaient encore… !

— On est sorti de Shibuya depuis un moment déjà, donc on est tranquille, ici. poursuivit le brun en lançant un sourire ironique à Gaara. Et en plus, je connais un endroit pas loin où personne n'ira nous chercher.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil équivoque au-dessus de son regard interrogateur, en demandant à Sasuke ce qu'était cet endroit. Le brun se contenta de se lever en époussetant son kimono et de darder sur le petit groupe une œillade complice en répondant :

— Un endroit où on pourra se poser et profiter de notre soirée comme il se doit.

Puis il descendit les escaliers sous l'œil amusé de Naruto.

— T'as compris quelque chose, toi ? demanda Shikamaru au blond.

— Non, j'ai aucune idée d'où on va ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se levant à son tour. Mais je suis curieux. Vous venez, les gars ?

Gaara fut le premier à le suivre, avec une exclamation d'enthousiasme. Kiba et Shikamaru, eux, échangèrent une moue dubitative avant de se décider à bouger pour suivre les autres. Ils abandonnèrent leurs bouteilles vides à l'entrée du hall, et retrouvèrent avec plaisir l'air libre. La foule était bien moins dense par ici, et ils ne croisèrent plus aucun policier. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant de se retrouver dans un quartier aux bâtiments moins modernes et aux ruelles étroites, où les bruits du rassemblement devinrent peu à peu des rumeurs. Sasuke les guida à travers un dédale de venelles qui se croisaient sans la moindre logique ; il paraissait connaître l'endroit comme sa poche. Il ne leur fallut que quelques instants pour arriver là où il voulait les emmener, et pourtant les garçons se sentaient bien incapables de faire le chemin en sens inverse…

— C'est ici. signala Sasuke avec un petit sourire satisfait, quand il s'arrêta devant une grande porte de bois peinte en rouge carmin.

La ruelle était quasiment déserte, et l'éclairage y était sommaire. Les bâtiments, trop étrécis en hauteur, semblaient vouloir leur tomber dessus au moindre instant d'inattention, et ne laissaient même pas filtrer le plus fin rayon de lune. Le seul autre commerce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir dans cette ruelle sombre était un konbini qui n'avait pas dû voir l'ombre d'un balai depuis plusieurs mois. L'endroit semblait relativement douteux, pourtant Naruto releva un regard rêveur sur un grand panneau noir et blanc, accroché au-dessus de la porte, qui indiquait « Road 66 Night Bar ». Sans attendre le reste du groupe, il ouvrit le battant de bois, laissant couler autour d'eux une mélodie qu'il reconnut sans mal pour l'avoir écoutée des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Quelqu'un reprenait « Be Yourself », d'Audioslave.

— ID, s'il vous plaît. demanda soudain une voix sortie de l'ombre.

Sasuke, qui suivait de près Naruto, fut le premier à réagir. Il tendit sa carte d'identité à une silhouette massive que l'on distinguait à peine, dissimulée entre la porte d'entrée et une deuxième porte, qui menait sans doute au bar en lui-même. Le blond chercha lui aussi sa carte avant de la lui tendre, puis, quand le portier eût vérifié l'âge de tout le monde, il leur ouvrit la seconde porte pour les laisser entrer.

Lorsque Naruto embrassa du regard la salle, ses yeux pétillèrent. C'était le genre d'endroit, et d'ambiance, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Plusieurs petites tables rondes étaient disséminées au milieu de nombreuses chaises en bois à l'apparence hétéroclite, et de vieux fauteuils en cuir cramoisi. Un bar digne d'un western s'allongeait contre le mur du fond, bordé de plusieurs chaises hautes. Des gens de tous âges discutaient avec animation en dégustant une pinte, ou chantaient pour soutenir le groupe qui se produisait sur une petite scène. Ils étaient trois : un batteur, un guitariste, et un bassiste et chanteur, déguisés pour l'occasion en sortes de démons. Derrière eux, plusieurs affiches dédicacées de groupes mythiques avaient été placardées sur le mur de briques. Les enceintes diffusaient avec une puissance délectable les accords glissants de la guitare, les notes sourdes de la basse et le rythme endiablé de la batterie, portés par la voix rocailleuse du chanteur.

— Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda Naruto quand il eut retrouvé l'usage de sa langue.

Sasuke, particulièrement satisfait de l'effet que semblait avoir son idée sur le blond, répondit en savourant son expression béate :

— Un bar où mon frère se réfugiait quand il séchait les cours, au lycée. Apparemment, un pote l'avait aidé à faire une carte d'identité plus vraie que nature pour qu'il puisse entrer tout seul… Et c'est aussi ici qu'Akatsuki s'est formé. J'ai pensé que ça te plairait…

— C'est parfait. susurra-t-il dans un sourire.

Soudain, Kiba surgit à côté de Naruto en appuyant un index accusateur sur la joue du blond, qui se retourna en sursautant presque.

— T'es tout calme, c'est trop bizarre… hasarda le brun en fronçant exagérément ses sourcils.

Naruto se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire, ne le rabrouant aucunement.

— Non, mais t'as vu cet endroit, Kiba ? C'est trop bien, quoi ! Mon frère m'en avait parlé vite fait, mais il a jamais eu le temps de m'emmener, j'adore ! La musique, l'endroit, tout est parfait !

Tandis que le blond s'avançait dans la salle en glissant des yeux émerveillés dans tous les coins et les recoins, Shikamaru s'accouda avec flegme sur l'épaule de Kiba – qui regardait désormais le blond avec un air légèrement désespéré – et lâcha avec un sourire arrogant :

— Ben voilà, on l'a retrouvé notre Naruto surexcité. Je me disais aussi… !

Gaara rejoignit rapidement le blond avant de l'entraîner vers le bar en annonçant qu'il payait la première tournée. Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec eux, et se sentait encore un peu à l'écart, lui qui n'était pas dans la même classe que les autres. Mais il était content que Sasuke l'ait rapproché de Naruto, Shikamaru et Kiba. La première raison était que ces trois personnes lui étaient sympathiques, et qu'il aimait passer du temps avec eux. La deuxième était que c'était bien la première fois que Sasuke nouait des liens amicaux sincères. Lui était un cas à part, il était venu avec Neji, et même s'il s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Sasuke et que celui-ci ne l'avait en aucun cas rejeté, il n'avait jamais pu empêcher une part de son esprit de penser que c'était en grande partie grâce à la relation entre Neji et Sasuke. Aujourd'hui, voir son ami s'épanouir, et l'entraîner dans ce joyeux tourbillon avec lui, lui donnait la sensation satisfaisante que Sasuke s'était fait de véritables amis, et qu'il en faisait partie. Et cela faisait bien plus plaisir à Gaara qu'il ne le montrait.

La musique changea derrière eux, et, après avoir commandé cinq pintes de bière au comptoir, Gaara tourna un visage amusé vers Naruto, qui oscillait la tête de plaisir en regardant le groupe performer. Pour engager la conversation, il lui demanda :

— Tu les connais ?

Le blond croisa son regard, d'abord sans comprendre la question, puis il réalisa et répondit :

— Non, juste la chanson. C'est une reprise, elle est pas d'eux.

Gaara, véritable néophyte dans ce domaine, paya l'addition avant de se retourner tout-à-fait vers Naruto en lui demandant de quel morceau il s'agissait.

— C'est les Red Hot, « By the Way ». répondit le blond avec un sourire mutin, comme si la réponse était évidente.

Mais l'expression de Gaara ne se fit que plus inquisitrice. Pour sa part, il n'écoutait que peu de musique, et ce que venait de dire Naruto n'avait aucun sens à ses oreilles. Ce fut Sasuke qui vint finalement à son aide, en tapotant son épaule dans un geste amical, avant de faire remarquer au blond :

— Laisse tomber, Naru, lui parler des Red Hot Chili Peppers, c'est comme lui parler tagalog, il y connaît rien !

Sa réplique fit naître un air boudeur sur le visage de Gaara, tandis que Naruto écarquillait les yeux en se demandant si Sasuke n'exagérait pas un petit peu. Pourtant non, Gaara avait l'air tout-à-fait sincère. Il trouva la situation presque attendrissante et promit au jeune homme que lui et Sasuke lui indiqueraient tous les titres qui passeraient ce soir ; puis ils se retournèrent tous vers le comptoir pour récupérer leurs verres. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une table libre, Shikamaru eut le présence d'esprit de regarder sa montre.

— Il est déjà vingt-trois heures vingt, faut qu'on fasse gaffe si on veut choper le dernier métro. Il y a un changement pour rentrer chez moi. prévint-il en prenant place en face de Sasuke sur un fauteuil au cuir craquelé par les années.

— Mais est-ce qu'on est sûrs de vouloir rentrer chez toi ? demanda Kiba avec un air ennuyé, le visage à moitié écrasé dans sa main gauche.

Sa question était ironique, pourtant Naruto ne put s'empêcher de la prendre au sérieux. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez Shikamaru, aucune envie de dormir, ni de partir de cet endroit si plaisant. Il voulait profiter de ses dix-huit ans pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête, même si cela voulait dire agir stupidement. Se montrer raisonnable, c'était quelque chose de réservé aux adultes, et il ne se sentait pas l'envie d'être adulte ce soir-là.

— Et si on restait ? demanda-t-il soudainement. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien faire ?

Sa proposition souleva vers lui quatre regards scrutateurs. Mais si Gaara et Kiba parurent rapidement conquis par l'idée, ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas de Shikamaru, qui ne put s'empêcher de rappeler qu'ils avaient cours le lendemain.

— Et alors ? répliqua Naruto en allumant une étincelle effrontée dans ses yeux brillants.

— De toutes façons, c'est pas comme si le jeudi était spécialement passionnant… renchérit Kiba.

— Non mais les gars, réfuta Shikamaru d'un air las, de toute façon on va pas aller au lycée habillés comme ça, faut bien qu'on se lave, quand même !

Naruto croisa les bras sur la table en détaillant un moment le brun du regard, comme s'il essayait de trouver un sens à ses paroles.

— Ton cerveau a des horaires de nuit, ton super QI ne fonctionne plus passées vingt-deux heures, ou quoi ? riposta-t-il soudainement. On n'a qu'à rentrer chez toi avec le premier métro, on se prépare et on repart au lycée aussi sec. Après tout, vue la taille de ta baraque, on peut facilement passer inaperçus, non ?

— Ah oui, ça c'est sûr ! s'exclama Shikamaru d'un ton ironique. Mes parents sont à un salon de je ne sais trop quoi jusqu'à dimanche à Hokkaido, alors ils risquent pas de remarquer quoi que ce soit…

— Un « salon de je ne sais trop quoi » ? releva Kiba en haussant un sourcil désinvolte. Et c'est ça qui a des parts chez Nara Pharmaceuticals ?

Le doigt moqueur qu'il pointait vers Shikamaru fit éclater de rire Naruto et Gaara, et parvint même à arracher un ricanement à Sasuke, qui avait jusque-là suivi la scène d'un œil lointain en jouant du bout des doigts avec son piercing à l'arcade – une mauvaise habitude dont il ne tentait pas réellement de se débarrasser –, attendant de voir le dénouement arriver. Apparemment, Kiba n'avait pas encore usé toutes ses réserves de remarques désobligeantes pour la soirée… Shikamaru finit par accepter la proposition du blondinet irresponsable qui lui servait d'ami – par ennui ou par choix, la question restait tout de même entière.

Les garçons continuèrent à discuter tout en profitant de la musique, Naruto faisant son possible pour indiquer à Gaara quel morceau passait au fur et à mesure pour que ce dernier puisse aller réécouter ceux qui lui plaisaient davantage plus tard. L'ambiance était au beau fixe, partagée entre les rires, les conversations parfois aussi vides de sens que drôles, les applaudissements et les encouragements des clients du bar, et la bonne humeur générale.

Lorsque les derniers accords secs d'« American Idiot »*** eurent enchanté tout le monde, le groupe attira l'attention de l'assistance pour annoncer qu'ils allaient interpréter leur dernier morceau de la soirée. Quelques protestations fusèrent, mais le chanteur eût tôt fait de les apaiser en remerciant leurs spectateurs pour leur sympathie.

— Ce sera un morceau un peu plus calme, pour dire au revoir à notre super public de ce soir. poursuivit-il avant de faire un pas en arrière et de faire signe au guitariste en acquiesçant.

Quelques notes grêles naquirent alors au milieu du silence religieux qui avait peu à peu envahi la salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le groupe, et même Gaara, de coutume peu sensible à la musique, ressentit toute l'émotion qui chargeait la mélodie à la fois de tristesse et de délicatesse. Quant à Sasuke, il reconnut la chanson dès la première note ; il ne l'écoutait pas souvent, mais y avait toujours trouvé un écho à ce qu'il ressentait quand, parfois, il réfléchissait trop au regard des autres. Lorsque la voix du chanteur s'éleva, douce et bouleversante, un léger frisson remonta le long de son échine.

_Oh, nowhere left to go_  
_Are we getting closer, closer?_

Son regard se posa sur Naruto, presque par automatisme. Il ne réfléchissait plus réellement, ne faisait plus que regarder défiler ses sentiments dans son esprit songeur. Il s'était indubitablement rapproché du blond, et cela lui apportait autant de plaisir que de peine. Ils partageaient des moments de complicité de plus en plus fréquemment, et cela faisait toujours palpiter son cœur avec une délicieuse hâte. Pourtant, bien souvent, sa gorge se serrait presque aussitôt, à l'idée que Fugaku n'abandonnerait sans doute pas l'idée de les séparer. Alors dans un sens, se rapprocher de Naruto, n'était-ce pas aussi un peu s'en éloigner ?

_No, all we know is 'no'_  
_Nights are getting colder, colder_

Était-ce trop demandé que de profiter d'un peu de tendresse au milieu du chaos de son existence ? Sasuke ne demandait pas au destin de lui donner un père parfait, ni de lui tracer une vie facile et tranquille ; il avait appris à se forger une armure au fil des années, et les épreuves ne l'effrayaient plus. Il ne demandait qu'une chose : pouvoir aimer qui il voulait sans blesser qui que ce fût. Cela lui serait-il un jour possible, ou toutes les portes lui seraient-elles fermées à jamais ? Il ne voulait qu'avoir le droit de tenir la main de Naruto, pour avancer ensemble… le droit d'effleurer ses joues, le droit d'embrasser ses lèvres. Et le droit de faire danser leurs corps dans la plus belle des chorégraphies.

_Hey, tears all fall the same_  
_We all feel the rain_  
_We can't change_

Sasuke laissa son regard avide errer sur Naruto. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne voulait pas qu'il ait à faire face aux souffrances que lui avait dû affronter, qu'il ait à supporter ce que Neji avait dû supporter. Ce sourire si large, si resplendissant, il ne voulait surtout pas le voir disparaître. Il le voyait peu à peu devenir sincère, et il avait l'espoir – peut-être démesuré, mais peu lui importait – de voir un jour ce sourire être totalement vrai, débarrassé de toutes ses ombres, et n'être destiné qu'à lui. C'était formidablement égoïste, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il voulait rendre Naruto heureux.

_Everywhere we go, we're looking for the sun_

N'était-ce pas le souhait de tout un chacun ? De trouver la personne qui vous fait sourire, qui vous rend heureux, et à qui vous voulez rendre la pareille ?

_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run_

C'était un but bien innocent, et qui n'était pas censé faire souffrir. Et pourtant, Fugaku en avait décidé autrement. Cet être vil et cruel avait décidé que son fils n'aurait pas le droit de rendre un autre homme heureux, sous le simple prétexte qu'il s'agissait justement d'un autre homme.

_They say we'll rot in Hell, I don't think we will_

Le pire, c'était qu'une partie de la société était d'accord avec ce genre d'inepties ! Seulement, les regards désapprobateurs et les murmures indiscrets susurrés sur son passage, voilà quelques temps déjà qu'il les subissait. Tout cela ne l'atteignait plus, ne lui inspirait plus qu'une sorte de pitié teinté d'indifférence.

_They've branded us enough « outlaws of love »_

On pouvait bien juger ses sentiments anormaux, contre-nature, ou que savait-il encore ! Il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire. Mais que son père fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher Sasuke de créer son petit bonheur à sa propre manière, c'était profondément injuste.

_Scars make us who we are_

Les yeux de Sasuke glissèrent sur la fausse cicatrice que Naruto avait dessinée autour de son cou. Ce n'était pourtant pas à ce genre de cicatrices qu'il pensait en écoutant la voix rocailleuse du chanteur voyager sur la musique. Il pensait davantage à celles que la vie avait déjà laissées dans le cœur du blond ; celles qu'il cachait si bien derrière son beau sourire.

_Hearts and homes are broken, broken_

Sasuke pouvait bien supporter le regard des autres, mais Naruto ? Parviendrait-il à ignorer les jugements déplacés, les insultes aussi injustes que cruelles, et tout ce qui allait avec ? Lui qui aimait tant faire sourire les autres, trouverait-il la force nécessaire pour endurer les brimades et les injustices ?

_Far, we could go so far_  
_With our minds wide open, open_

Tout serait tellement mieux si tout le monde voulait bien tenter de comprendre. Comprendre qu'aimer quelqu'un n'était pas un choix, mais quelque chose que le destin mettait sur notre route, auquel on ne pouvait pas vraiment échapper. Comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'intrinsèquement mauvais dans l'amour. Comprendre que personne ne peut décider à la place de quelqu'un autre qui il doit aimer, et de qui il doit s'éloigner.

_Hey, tears all fall the same_  
_We all feel the rain_  
_We can't change_

Avec tous ces obstacles en travers de son chemin, Sasuke parviendrait-il à réaliser le peu de rêves qu'il lui restait ? Il ne savait même pas si Naruto nourrissait le moindre amour pour lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à construire des châteaux de sable qui pourraient rapidement être détruits par un raz-de-marée de réalité. Et pourtant… Son imagination fonctionnait à plein régime tandis qu'il observait toujours le visage du blond.

_Everywhere we go, we're looking for the sun_

Il s'imaginait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il s'imaginait pouvoir franchir cette frontière invisible qui les séparait, cette ligne tendue entre l'amitié et l'amour. Il voyait une lueur nouvelle s'allumer doucement dans ces yeux. Il sentait leurs lèvres s'effleurer, se goûter, se tenter, puis s'enivrer et danser d'une manière délicieuse. Il pouvait presque percevoir les mains baladeuses de Naruto se frayer un chemin sur ses hanches, dans son dos, sur son torse, sur ses jambes, ailleurs… peau contre peau.

_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run_

Cela arriverait-il un jour ? Il osait à peine le croire, malgré son désir brûlant. Qui était-il pour voir le futur ? Il n'avait pas de boule de cristal, pas de don particulier, ne savait ni tirer ni lire les cartes, pas davantage les lignes de la main. Il ne pouvait que laisser le temps faire les choses, et espérer.

_They say we'll rot in Hell, I don't think we will_

Espérer qu'un jour il puisse faire taire son père. Espérer que Naruto partage ses sentiments. Espérer qu'il veuille bien passer outre les opinions surannées d'une société qui avait clairement l'esprit bien peu ouvert.

_They've branded us enough « outlaws of love »_

Cela faisait beaucoup d'espoirs pour peu de certitudes, mais il en fallait bien un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Il en avait assez de vivre étouffé par trop d'émotions négatives. Il avait besoin d'une bouffée d'oxygène, et le blond assis de l'autre côté de leur table lui semblait être la personne qui pourrait lui offrir cette parenthèse de bonheur.

Alors que la voix du chanteur s'élevait en une douce mélodie, Sasuke sentit ses joues rougir tandis qu'il s'imaginait se lever et arracher le collier de grosses perles rouges que Naruto portait, faire voler son chapeau étrange, les derniers boutons fermés de sa chemise dans le dos de laquelle s'étalait une étrange tête de mort, et laisser libre cours à ses envies. La batterie se tut, et les yeux bleus de l'objet de ses fantasmes se tournèrent soudain vers lui. Sasuke se sentit soudain comme mis à nu ; il avait l'impression désagréable – et par ailleurs, stupide – que Naruto avait lu dans ses pensées et avait été témoin de tout ce que à quoi son imagination fertile venait de réfléchir.

Tandis que le chanteur entonnait encore une fois le refrain, Sasuke se battait avec son esprit. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des yeux si captivants du blond. Sa gorge s'asséchait à une vitesse folle, et il eut bientôt un mal terrible à déglutir. Que diable était-il en train de se passer exactement ? Il ne parvenait plus à mettre le moindre ordre dans toutes ses idées nébuleuses, avait perdu le sens des réalités et la capacité de bouger ne fût-ce que le petit doigt. Comme si les yeux bleus de Naruto l'avaient fait prisonnier.

Soudain, il trouva, venue de nulle part, la force de faire papilloter ses paupières. Il se retint de se mettre une claque à lui-même, et détourna ses yeux brûlants du regard indéchiffrable de Naruto. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose, à tout prix. Les doigts du bassiste qui s'agitaient doucement sur les cordes de son instrument, par exemple. Ou la voix claire du guitariste qui s'élevait, en écho à celle du chanteur, pour répéter quelques aériens « _outlaws of love_ ».

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements acheva de le réveiller de sa transe pensive. Il pouvait presque encore sentir la brûlure du regard de Naruto sur sa peau frissonnante. Et il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête un instant auparavant…

Quand le calme fut revenu dans la salle, l'un des barmans toqua contre le comptoir pour attirer l'attention du chanteur. Tout en allumant la sono, il lui demanda de choisir la première chanson de la nuit.

— Hm… Du Guitar Wolf, ça serait cool. Non, attends… s'interrompit-il pour écouter ce que lui chuchotait à l'oreille le batteur. Ouais ! Mets plutôt du X-Japan ! « Born to be Free », ce serait parfait.

Un sourire approbateur lui répondit, et presque immédiatement, les premières notes de piano du morceau se firent entendre au travers des enceintes. Le groupe acheva de ranger leurs instruments et leur matériel, et s'en alla après avoir remercié une dernière fois leurs spectateurs. Les discussions avaient doucement repris, et Sasuke tentait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, en débattant avec Shikamaru sur qui de Kiba ou de Gaara avait le meilleur déguisement. La conversation se finit en queue de poisson lorsque Kiba revint d'avoir commandé une nouvelle tournée, et que Gaara regagna leur table en revenant des toilettes.

Naruto, lui, papillonnait de discussions en éclats de rire, et profitait allégrement de sa soirée d'anniversaire. Il avait mis le regard insistant de Sasuke sur le compte de la fatigue, de l'horaire tardive et de l'alcool qui se distillait peu à peu dans leur sang, préférant ne plus y penser. Les heures s'écoulèrent rapidement, et les garçons durent réveiller Kiba quand ils décidèrent de s'en aller, vers cinq heures du matin. Le pauvre s'était affalé sur la table deux heures avant, n'ayant pas supporté la quatrième pinte. Il tituba donc jusqu'à la station de métro en s'appuyant sur Shikamaru et Naruto, pendant que Gaara et Sasuke riaient stupidement en marchant de travers, à quelques pas devant eux.

Quand ils s'assirent sur le quai de la station pour attendre le premier train, après avoir maudit Kiba lorsqu'ils avaient dû descendre les escaliers, Shikamaru reprit son souffle pendant que Naruto sortait un masque de son sac – il savait pertinemment qu'il devait avoir une tête à faire peur, et n'avait aucune envie de montrer son visage à qui que ce fût ce matin-là. Ses mèches folles se chargeraient de cacher ses yeux, qui, à cette heure-là, devaient s'être débarrassés depuis longtemps du fond de teint qu'il avait mis ce matin pour cacher ses cernes.

Sasuke et Gaara s'effondrèrent bientôt à côté d'eux, le roux ne parvenant aucunement à calmer un fou rire mêlé d'une quinte de toux tenace.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Naruto à Sasuke en baissant son masque sur son menton.

— Il vient de se rappeler qu'il a sport demain après-midi ! s'exclama le brun en se moquant royalement de son ami.

Naruto empêcha un rire espiègle de s'échapper de sa bouche. Sasuke tenait peut-être assis, contrairement à Kiba qui s'était effondré sur ses genoux, mais il n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état – Gaara aussi, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux rougis se fermaient frénétiquement, et il parlait comme s'il n'avait plus dormi depuis une semaine. Quant à ses joues, elles n'avaient jamais arboré une couleur aussi vive… !

— Nous aussi on a sport demain, je te rappelle… le prévint tout de même Naruto, curieux de voir comment il allait réagir à cette nouvelle. Enfin, on peut dire 'tout à l'heure'.

Sa phrase accentua encore davantage le fou rire de Gaara, tandis que le pauvre Sasuke regardait le blond avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il parut réfléchir un instant, avant d'esquisser un sourire triste, tandis qu'un ricanement affligé secouait ses épaules. Et l'hilarité l'emporta encore une fois sur son côté rationnel : Sasuke éclata d'un rire étrange qui laissa Naruto pantois. Le blond ne s'imaginait pas voir un jour son ami aussi hilare… Surtout pour des choses aussi stupides !

Le brun fut soudain interrompu dans son exultation par la sonnerie de son portable ; il venait de recevoir un message. Quelques larmes de rire parlaient encore aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'il déverrouilla l'écran de son téléphone. La vision du nom du contact le calma rapidement : Lee. Et lire le message acheva de lui rendre son regard sérieux et son expression impassible habituels.

« Il est temps que tu me rendes la monnaie de ma pièce. »

* * *

* Quartier de Tōkyō.

** Le "manteau" que l'on met par-dessus le kimono.

*** Morceau de Green Day.

* * *

_J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire alors restez un peu s'il vous plaît !_

_D'abord, je veux vos réponses : à quels personnages se rapportaient les déguisements de Naruto et Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, mais ça me plaisait de glisser un petit clin d'œil à ces œuvres que j'aime beaucoup ! (Trichez pas en lisant les commentaires précédents !)_

_Ensuite, au Japon, il n'y a pas de carte d'identité à proprement parler (ils essaient d'en instaurer une). Ils se dépatouillent entre les passeports, les permis de conduire, les carte de résidence, les cartes d'assurance ou même les cartes étudiantes, mais j'ai voulu simplifier en parlant de carte d'identité, voilà tout._

_Hum, bon, il est évident que je n'encourage personne à avoir le comportement de mes personnages, mais juste au cas où : l'alcool est à consommer avec modération, les déchets se trient et se jettent à la poubelle (sauf qu'il n'y en a pas dans la rue au Japon -.-) et il faut obéir aux forces de l'ordre ! x) (C'était le message raisonnable. Et même si c'est plutôt ironique de ma part, ça ne fait jamais de mal de le préciser !) Sur ce, à bon entendeur, à la prochaine ! Et merci d'avoir lu cette note ^^_


	22. Règle 20 - Se laisser surprendre

**[Règle n°20 – Se laisser surprendre]**

* * *

Bien le bonjour ! Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'action à proprement parler dans le chapitre précédent, alors j'espère que vous êtes prêts pour en avoir une dose, additionnée de suspens et de bouleversements !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

_« __Finalement, on n'était que des gamins livrés à eux-mêmes  
qui manquaient cruellement d'amour…  
__et qui vivaient dans la rancœur_._ »_

* * *

_« Il est temps que tu me rendes la monnaie de ma pièce._ J'ai un service à te demander. »

Sasuke relisait le message pour la centième fois au moins. Il n'avait pas été surpris outre mesure lorsqu'il l'avait reçu, et pour cause : la relation étrange qu'il entretenait avec Lee avait toujours été basée sur un échange équilibré de services, et depuis le temps que Lee l'aidait sans rien demander en retour, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il finisse par exiger une contrepartie. Ce n'était pas cela qui dérangeait Sasuke.

Ce qui le faisait jeter des regard suspects tout autour de lui, ce qui le faisait jouer nerveusement avec l'agitateur de son americano, ce qui le faisait se méfier de tous les regards un peu insistants des clients du café, c'était le fait que Naruto avait absolument tenu à lui venir en aide. Le changement de comportement soudain qu'avait affiché Sasuke en lisant le message, quelques jours auparavant dans le métro, n'avait pas échappé au blond, qui avait kidnappé le portable sans que son ami ne puisse le retenir. Il avait compris la situation sans la moindre explication, et avait pris Sasuke à part quelques heures plus tard, dès qu'ils avaient eu un moment seul à seul, pour lui assurer qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Tout cela partait d'un bon sentiment, Sasuke le savait pertinemment, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ce que Lee lui avait demandé était bien plus risqué que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusque-là. Il avait encore ses moindres explications gravées dans sa mémoire, et leur plan était parfaitement rôdé. Ils en avaient parlé, tous les trois, pendant plusieurs heures et avaient pris le temps de régler tous les détails qui leur étaient passé par la tête. Néanmoins, penser que tout se déroulerait comme prévu paressait utopique à l'esprit cartésien de Sasuke ; s'il avait retenu quelque chose des quelques escapades qu'il avait menées avec Lee, puis avec Naruto, c'était qu'il y avait toujours un événement imprévu qui surgissait pour faire mentir leurs prévisions et leurs stratégies.

Jusque-là, il avait apprécié pouvoir compter sur Naruto, et il avait ravalé ses quelques craintes en se persuadant que c'était aussi pour trouver l'assassin de son père que son ami faisait tout cela. Il agissait pour lui, pour la vérité, pour sa famille et pour rétablir la Justice. Mais ce soir-là, c'était différent. Naruto voulait agir pour Sasuke, pour l'aider, et cela rendait le brun mal à l'aise – assez pour l'empêcher de cacher son appréhension. Le bout de ses doigts frappait furieusement la petite table de bois où il était accoudé, et ses talons jouaient une mélodie débordante d'impatience sur le carrelage du café. Que faisait donc Naruto ? Voilà déjà longtemps qu'il était parti aux toilettes…

Pour ne pas devenir complétement paranoïaque, Sasuke tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. C'était stupide de penser qu'un tueur à gage se cacherait derrière une porte pour faire un sort au blond dès qu'il sortirait des cabinets… Oui, c'était tout-à-fait idiot, c'était même à la limite de la divagation. Il valait mieux, pour sa santé mentale, qu'il reste terre-à-terre, en se remémorant par exemple ce que Lee lui avait appris lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus, trois jours auparavant.

L'inscription qu'ils avaient trouvée sur un morceau de papier brûlé dans l'entrepôt numéro neuf ramenait aux anciens numéros des affaires de la police de Tōkyō. Cinq ans auparavant, la numérotation avait changé, mais le doute n'était pas permis : les deux caractères inscrits juste avant le numéro, イス*, renvoyaient forcément au terme "case". Restait à savoir quelle affaire portait le numéro 8436.7.12… Lee lui avait assuré qu'il faisait de son mieux pour le savoir le plus vite possible, mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne affaire, ses recherches n'étaient pas facilitées.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que de se rappeler tout cela… peu de réponses, et davantage d'interrogations, cela n'arrangeait pas l'état émotionnel de Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour calmer sa respiration hachée et tenter de relativiser. S'ils avaient plus de questions en suspens, cela voulait dire qu'ils avançaient dans leurs recherches. Il restait peut-être beaucoup de temps avant la résolution de toute cette histoire, mais au moins il ne restait pas assis à ne rien faire. Un jour viendrait où il parviendrait à ses fins, où il prouverait la culpabilité de son père.

— Ça va, Sasu ?

Sasuke papillota en levant le regard vers Naruto, qui était de retour en face de lui. Il ricana un peu en imaginant le spectacle navrant qu'il avait dû offrir, puis répondit évasivement que tout allait bien. Une pensée volante traversa soudain son esprit : peut-être aurait-il dû choisir une tisane au lieu d'un café, il avait grand besoin de déstresser…

— Il va être temps de bouger si on veut pas se faire remarquer, non ? demanda judicieusement Naruto, interrompant de nouveau les divagations vides de sens de son ami.

Sasuke acquiesça en se saisissant de son gobelet, et avala le reste de son café avant de ramasser ses feuilles de cours éparpillées sur la table. Il les glissa dans un sac à dos presque vide, où traînaient un stylo, un petit pointeur laser et un masque hygiénique, puis se leva pour aller jeter son gobelet et celui de Naruto. Lorsque Sasuke passa la porte du café, le blond glissa un bras sur ses épaules en l'attirant.

— On passe au Lawson avant d'y aller ? Faudrait pas qu'on crève de faim cette nuit !

Le cœur de Sasuke sursauta joyeusement dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard croisa le visage rayonnant de Naruto. Il esquissa un discret sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son ami et le suivit jusqu'au konbini au coin de la rue. Après avoir fait les imbéciles dans les trois rayons de la supérette en se jetant des pains au curry à la figure – pour une obscure raison qu'ils oublièrent vite –, ils achetèrent ceux avec lesquelles ils avaient joué puis quittèrent le magasin en se vannant comme des enfants. Quelques instants plus tard, ils levèrent les yeux vers un haut building vitré qui leur fit doucement perdre leurs sourires. Au-dessus des portes coulissantes, quelques caractères en plastique et métal poli arrachèrent une grimace d'aversion à Sasuke. Le siège social de la Uchiwa Corporation, luisant sous les dernières lueurs du jour, se dressait devant eux, laissant filer son flot d'employés en costume.

— Hey… commença Naruto en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Ça va le faire, d'accord ? On va y arriver.

Un regard dubitatif lui répondit, mais le blond ne se laissa pas abattre par sa mine déconfite. Il tapota son épaule, puis l'attira au travers de la marée humaine pour passer les portes du bâtiment. Le hall grouillait de personnes qui discutaient de leur journée, partageaient des résultats, échafaudaient des projets. Habillés de costumes et étranglés dans leurs cravates, Sasuke et Naruto n'eurent aucun mal à se fondre dans la foule. Un agent de sécurité baladait un regard ennuyé autour de lui, mais sa lassitude semblait avoir pris le pas sur son attention… Les garçons se dirigèrent donc sans se presser vers les ascenseurs, qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans arrêt dans une chorégraphie dénuée de la moindre beauté. Tellement de silhouettes y entraient, en sortaient ; personne ne s'aperçut que deux anonymes, beaucoup plus jeunes que la plupart des employés, étaient descendus au premier sous-sol. Ils furent les seuls à s'arrêter à cet étage-là, mais aucun regard surpris ne se leva sur eux quand ils s'extirpèrent de la masse humaine qui avait investie l'ascenseur numéro cinq. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent dans leur dos, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter, à travers le masque qu'il venait d'enfiler :

— C'était flippant, on aurait dit un tas de zombie, ou des robots programmés…

Il mima un frisson, puis suivit Sasuke qui avançait déjà dans le long couloir gris, percé d'une unique porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Quand ils arrivèrent en face d'elle, le brun posa la main sur la poignée, avant de se retourner vers Naruto en l'interrogeant du regard. Son ami acquiesça en retour, et Sasuke entrouvrit la porte pour vérifier que la salle était bien plongée dans le noir. Une odeur puissante d'eau de javel l'assaillit alors, mais il ne recula pas. Lorsqu'il fut certain que la pièce était vide, il se glissa à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Naruto qui referma la porte après lui.

Sasuke alluma l'écran de son portable pour leur donner un peu de luminosité sans se faire remarquer, tandis que le blond tentait en plissant les yeux de voir où ils étaient arrivés. L'ombre de plusieurs rayonnages se distinguait sur le plafond clair, mais impossible de savoir où finissaient ces longues étagères chargées de flacons et de matériel d'entretien : elles se perdaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Le long de l'un des murs, plusieurs chariots de ménage étaient alignés, attendant qu'on ait besoin d'eux.

Promenant le faible faisceau lumineux de son portable vers un coin de la pièce, Sasuke fit un signe à Naruto pour qu'il le suive. Tout en avançant prudemment, les garçons se dirigèrent vers le dernier rayonnage et le suivirent jusqu'à atteindre l'autre bout de la salle. Là, dans un recoin sombre à l'abri des regards, se tenait un haut placard que Sasuke ouvrit en grand. Seules quelques blouses, tâchées ou déchirées, y étaient encore suspendues, et un carton de gants jetables, vide depuis longtemps, prenait la poussière dans un coin. Du bout du pied, Naruto le fit bouger avec une grimace, cherchant à s'assurer qu'aucune bestiole bizarre n'en avait fait son abri, mais non, rien n'en sortit. Avec un soupir affligé, ils s'installèrent dans le placard avant de refermer les portes derrière eux.

— Plus qu'à attendre vingt-trois heures… murmura Sasuke.

Un léger grognement las lui répondit alors que Naruto posait sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, lui arrachant un discret sourire. Ses cheveux mi-longs qui chatouillaient le front du blond, sa douce chaleur et sa respiration calme débarrassèrent Naruto de l'appréhension qui avait grimpé en lui en rentrant dans le bâtiment. Il avait bien tenté de sauver les apparences, mais il n'en restait pas moins humain ; s'introduire dans le siège social d'un grand groupe était différent de leur première escapade. Si quelqu'un les découvrait ici, ils risquaient de se faire arrêter. Ils ne jouaient plus aux apprentis espions, cette fois, et ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

— Ça fait quand même bizarre, hasarda Naruto sur le ton de la confidence, on dirait qu'il y a du doré et du marbre partout dans ce bâtiment, mais dès qu'on est arrivé au sous-sol, plus rien… Plus que du lino et de la peinture dégueu…

Sa remarque fit discrètement ricaner Sasuke.

— Te laisse pas berner par les apparences. Il n'y a que du faux, que du plastique, ici. Les seules vraies richesses, je pense qu'elles sont dans le bureau du dernier étage… !

La tête de Naruto bougea imperceptiblement sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

— C'est celui de ton… de Fugaku ?

Sasuke ne répondit d'abord pas. Il lança un regard de biais à son ami – inutile puisqu'ils étaient plongés dans le noir – puis murmura :

— Moi aussi ça me fait mal de l'appeler comme ça, et… j'accepte pas la signification sentimentale qu'il y a derrière, mais c'est mon père. Tu peux l'appeler comme ça, venant de ta part ça me gêne pas. Je sais que tu me juges pas.

Naruto ne répondit qu'en soufflant un petit rire, puis laissa le silence s'étirer, reposant. Leurs respirations finirent par s'accorder calmement, et les minutes succédèrent aux secondes. Une étrange torpeur s'empara de Sasuke. Malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, malgré l'odeur dérangeante de javel qui filtrait au travers des portes rouillées du placard, malgré le danger, il se sentait bien. Coincé entre les parois froides de métal autour de lui et le corps de Naruto, lové tout contre son bras, il ne se sentait aucunement oppressé, bien au contraire. Lui qui avait tant de mal à s'endormir sans voir un bout de ciel, ce soir-là, il se laissa aller à somnoler sans même y penser.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, un moment après, il mit un court instant avant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Naruto dormait toujours à côté de lui, sa respiration s'était faite un peu plus bruyante. Quelques rais de lumière passaient entre les deux portes du placard, et des bruits de voix mesurés se faisaient entendre, qui achevèrent de réveiller Sasuke. Apparemment, les équipes de ménage se préparaient et s'organisaient pour la nuit… Tout en tentant de bouger le moins possible, le brun récupéra son portable dans sa poche pour voir l'heure. Il était bientôt vingt-trois heures, et quand Sasuke rangea son portable, la lumière de la pièce s'éteignit et il entendit la porte se fermer, faisant taire les quelques bruits de conversations. Il faudrait bientôt qu'ils sortent de cet endroit…

Sasuke laissa filer quelques instants, s'assurant qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit, pour éviter de tomber sur un agent de nettoyage en sortant. À ses côtés, Naruto n'avait pas bronché, il dormait toujours aussi profondément. Sa respiration était si calme que Sasuke avait presque envie de ne pas le réveiller. Ou peut-être avait-il également envie de profiter un peu de la situation ?

— Naru ? susurra-t-il pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours plongé dans le sommeil.

Rien ne bougea.

Sasuke leva une main hésitante vers le visage posé sur son épaule, et heurta du bout des doigts le front de Naruto, avant de faire glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et caressaient agréablement sa paume. Une envie soudaine passa dans son esprit, et il tourna la tête jusqu'à ce que les mèches blondes viennent chatouiller son nez, puis déposa un baiser aérien, presque imperceptible, sur le front de Naruto. Il sentit alors une légère décharge remonter le long de son échine et se loger dans son cœur. En soupirant un peu, il détourna la tête. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir avouer ses sentiments dès maintenant, ne plus se cacher derrière une amitié feinte, ne plus avoir à ravaler ses envies ! Mais Naruto n'était pas prêt. Il fallait laisser du temps au temps, et Sasuke en était parfaitement conscient. Cependant, il n'avait jamais été d'une nature très patiente…

Pour éviter de trop penser à sa relation avec le blond – y réfléchir lui prenait trop rapidement la tête – Sasuke posa la main sur l'épaule de Naruto, le secouant doucement pour le réveiller. Un grognement sourd lui répondit, et Sasuke sentit son ami remuer pour se caler de nouveau contre lui.

— Non, faut se réveiller maintenant, allez. chuchota-t-il en se décalant un peu sur le côté.

Mais il ne fit qu'arracher un nouveau grognement au blond, qui avait apparemment décidé de poursuivre sa nuit dans ce placard froid, au fond d'une salle malodorante… Sasuke parvint à se contorsionner pour tenir Naruto à bout de bras et entrouvrir de l'autre main le placard. La pièce était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité, et le silence régnait, uniquement troublé par la respiration du blond. Sasuke alluma la lampe torche de son portable et s'accroupit en face de Naruto en le prenant par les épaules.

— Bon, maintenant ça suffit, réveille-toi.

— … 'suke, t'es cruel… ! soupira le blond en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Comprenant que Naruto ne bougerait pas sans une bonne motivation, le brun se leva en emportant ses affaires et se dirigea vers le sortie en se targuant d'un « j'y vais » chantant. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Naruto pour se lever en catastrophe et rattraper Sasuke en trois enjambées, tout en gueulant le plus silencieusement possible à son ami de l'attendre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte du local, et l'entrouvrirent pour laisser couler un filet de la lumière blafarde du couloir. Le plus dur restait à faire.

Le long corridor paressait vide et silencieux, mais l'était-il réellement ? Dans ce bâtiment froid qui transpirait la cupidité, toutes les apparences semblaient trompeuses. Sasuke passa un regard circonspect sur le linoléum à moitié effacé par de trop nombreux passages, sur la peinture écaillée par endroits, puis sortit prudemment la tête de la pièce pour observer du côté des ascenseurs. Apparemment, ils étaient seuls.

Ils se faufilèrent tous deux hors du local et suivirent le couloir de nouveau, jusqu'à arriver à un tournant. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut une caméra tournée vers une large porte blanche, à quelques mètres de là. Il récupéra au fond de son sac son pointeur laser qu'il garda dans sa main en avançant prudemment. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu du couloir, il pointa le fin faisceau rouge vers la caméra quelques instants pour la désactiver. Quand ce fut chose faite, ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant de faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la porte. Juste à côté, dans un renfoncement du mur, un petit bureau de teck blanc sur lequel était uniquement posé un écran d'ordinateur et un pot à crayon vide les attendait. Sasuke en fit le tour en fouillant dans sa poche de pantalon, d'où il sortit une petite clef en métal, un passe-partout que lui avait confié Lee.

Sur la droite du bureau, plusieurs tiroirs s'offraient à lui, mais un seul s'ouvrait avec une clef. En un instant, il avait récupéré un badge qui ouvrit la grande porte blanche, celle des archives.

Le badge autour du cou, et après avoir refermé le tiroir à clef au cas où quelqu'un descende jusqu'ici pendant qu'ils étaient dans la salle des archives, Sasuke pénétra dans l'immense pièce juste après Naruto et referma la porte le plus discrètement possible derrière lui. Ici, au moins, ils étaient sûrs d'être seuls. Le blond récupéra donc son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume – quelle idée de devoir s'habiller ainsi pour pouvoir passer inaperçus ! – et alluma le flash. Sasuke fit de même avec le sien, et ils purent voir plus distinctement la salle qui s'ouvrait devant leurs yeux ébahis.

Le silence y était tel qu'ils entendaient leurs respirations se répondre. La porte était en fait située presque au milieu de la pièce, car ils avaient autant de rayonnages devant eux que derrière. À leur gauche et à leur droite, une sorte de couloir s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la salle, bordé de chaque côté par de hautes étagères métalliques qui soutenaient d'innombrables dossiers et cartons. Une odeur de vieux papier poussiéreux flottait dans l'air renfermé de la salle.

Naruto se rendit rapidement compte que sur le côté de chaque rayon, l'année concernée était indiquée. Il le fit remarquer à Sasuke, qui acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers leur gauche en invitant du regard le blond à le suivre. Les années défilèrent devant leurs yeux attentifs tandis qu'ils avançaient précautionneusement dans la salle sombre. Ils finirent par arriver dans les derniers rayonnages remplis, et en virent deux qui correspondaient à l'année qu'ils cherchaient.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Naruto d'une voix toujours prudente.

Soudain, un signal sonore les fit sursauter, suivi du bruit léger de la ventilation. Ils soufflèrent de concert, soulagés mais le cœur encore battant, avant que Sasuke ne se décide à répondre :

— Il faut trouver le dossier dont Lee nous a parlé. Regarde dans ce rayon, moi je regarde dans celui d'à côté.

Le blond acquiesça en silence et se dirigea vers le rayon que lui avait indiqué Sasuke. Les dossiers y étaient classés par date et ils connaissaient uniquement l'année de l'affaire. Il allait lui falloir éplucher tous les noms qui s'étalaient devant lui… Inspirant pour se donner du courage, Naruto commença par le dossier situé le plus haut à sa droite. La couleur du carton, qui avait dû s'approcher du rouge cramoisi il y a quelques années de cela, était passée et il avait été écorné par trop de manipulations. Le nom du client ne correspondait pas. La pochette suivante était, elle, en parfait état, mais ne correspondait pas davantage. Et ainsi se suivirent les pesants cartons d'archivages, les chemises aux élastiques détendus, les dossiers écornés et les pochettes qui menaçaient parfois de se déchirer entre les mains du jeune homme.

Le temps défilait, creusant la motivation et l'estomac de Naruto. Quand il eut parcouru deux étagères de long en large, il alla récupérer un pain au curry dans le sac de Sasuke, en profitant pour voir que lui non plus n'avait pas eu de chance de son côté. En empochant un onigiri, il retourna à ses recherches et passa en revue tous les dossiers qui s'alignaient sur les longues étagères. La lampe torche de son portable rangé dans sa poche de poitrine se baladait sur des dizaines et des dizaines de numéros d'affaires, de noms de clients ou d'entreprises, et de pays des quatre coins du monde. Il eut plusieurs faux espoirs quand il tomba sur des affaires concernant des clients coréens, mais il fut déçu à chaque fois – jamais le nom du client ne correspondait.

Il parcourut ainsi les cinq hauteurs d'étagères interminables du rayon de droite, mais ne trouva rien. Il passa au rayon de gauche et recommença ses investigations, pochette par pochette, carton par carton. Il avait dévoré deux onigiris et trois sandwiches, et parcouru une bonne moitié des étagères lorsqu'il trouva enfin un dossier orangé estampillé du nom qu'ils cherchaient. Un large sourire mangea le bas de son visage et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que son cœur se gonfla de satisfaction. Il le posa par terre et l'ouvrit pour feuilleter à la va-vite les quelques papiers classés dedans. Quand il mit enfin la main sur quelques feuillets agrafés ensemble provenant d'une quelconque compagnie de transport, il les prit en photo un par un avant de tout remettre en place.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le rayon d'à côté en récupérant son portable dans sa poche, le cœur léger, quelque peu fier d'être celui qui avait trouvé le bon dossier. Alors qu'il allait faire le paon devant Sasuke, il s'immobilisa soudainement en sentant son cœur hésiter. Son ami était bien devant lui, debout, presque au fond de la pièce, mais une femme au regard glacial le retenait fermement en le bâillonnant d'une main et en le tenant en respect de l'autre, avec un revolver qui luisait d'une manière bien trop menaçante au milieu de toute cette obscurité. Sous les yeux terrifiés de Naruto, la gorge de Sasuke s'affolait, cherchant à aspirer de l'air qui ne passait pas au travers des doigts fins mais forts de la femme. Quant à elle, elle avait beau être habillée de la tenue blanche et bleue du personnel de nettoyage, elle ressemblait à tout sauf à une femme de ménage. Ses cheveux fous, d'une étrange couleur rose, n'étaient ni attachés, ni recouverts de la casquette réglementaire. Un masque hygiénique dissimulait le bas de son visage, mais ses yeux verts, vifs, suffisaient à inquiéter, et ils donnaient l'impression étrange d'être habitués aux situations de ce genre. Ils étaient de toutes manières trop intrépides pour être ceux d'une employée perdue qui serait par hasard tombée sur des intrus. Et depuis quand le personnel de nettoyage était-il armé ?

— Si tu fais un pas de plus, je le refroidis.

La voix glaciale de la femme, et son ton aussi tranchant qu'un rasoir, firent redescendre Naruto sur terre en un clin d'œil. Il réalisa alors que, sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait fait quelques pas dans leur direction. Mais le regard affolé de Sasuke et le canon pressé sur sa tempe le dissuadèrent d'avancer davantage. Leur situation lui parut brusquement désespérée. Que pouvait-il faire pour aider son ami ? Attaquer par surprise ? Non, la femme avait l'air bien trop sûre d'elle. Appeler au secours ? Ridicule, ils n'avaient aucun droit d'être là, et personne n'avait la moindre possibilité de leur venir en aide. Faire exactement ce qu'on lui ordonnait, et voir comment la situation évoluait ? C'était probablement sa meilleure possibilité pour le moment…

— Je vous en prie, lui faites pas de mal. parvint-il à articuler d'une voix brisée par l'inquiétude.

Il pensa soudainement que si la téléportation avait existé, il aurait donné beaucoup pour en bénéficier…

— Vous auriez dû y réfléchir avant de fourrer votre nez là où il fallait pas.

Par pur réflexe, Naruto leva les bras devant lui en assurant à la femme qu'il ne voulait pas que la situation dérape ; mais dans la panique, il lâcha son portable qui tomba sur le sol en le faisant sursauter, le flash tourné vers le plafond. La lumière vive l'aveugla un instant, avant qu'il ne rouvre doucement les yeux.

— Na… ruto ?

Le blond fit un pas en avant, ignorant la mise en garde, pour mieux voir la jeune femme qui tenait Sasuke en otage. À n'en pas douter, c'était elle qui venait de parler. Ses yeux paressaient légèrement plus surpris désormais, et elle fixait Naruto sans ciller. Comment pouvait-elle connaître son prénom ? Qui était-elle ? Est-ce qu'il était censé la connaître ? Non, des cheveux aussi roses que ça ne s'oubliaient pas. Et il était persuadé de n'avoir jamais vu son visage. Son frère la connaissait peut-être ? Ou sa mère ? Ou un ami ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas lâché son prénom au hasard ! Trop d'interrogations sans réponse se bousculaient dans son esprit, et sentant déjà la migraine arriver, Naruto préféra lâcher, avec une intonation légèrement hébétée :

— T'es qui, toi ?

Pendant un court instant, les doigts de la femme se resserrèrent imperceptiblement autour de la crosse de son arme, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Cachait-elle son trouble, ou bien était-elle encore plus décidée à les faire taire ? Tout cela ne répondait aucunement à la question la plus importante : qui était-elle ? Naruto n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne savait qu'une chose, il fallait qu'il sorte Sasuke de là.

— Je sais pas comment tu me connais, mais lâche mon pote… S'il te plaît.

Peut-être aurait-il dû faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom ; pour passer inaperçu, pour ne pas se trahir. Peut-être aurait-il dû jouer les incrédules et improviser une action héroïque pour tirer son ami des griffes de cette folle-furieuse. Mais il n'avait rien d'un héros, et son frère lui avait assez répété qu'il ne fonctionnait pas comme tout le monde. Alors il resta là, debout les bras ballants au milieu des rayonnages trop ordonnés, trop droits, trop sombres, à attendre qu'un quelconque mot franchisse la barrière des lèvres serrées de la jeune femme, toujours cachées derrière son masque. Pour savoir quoi faire, comment réagir, comment aider Sasuke…

En face de lui, le visage de la femme se ferma encore davantage, et il l'entendit grincer des dents. Alors que Naruto s'imaginait de plus en plus lui sauter à la gorge pour la forcer à lâcher son ami, elle ôta le canon de son revolver de la tempe de Sasuke, et, d'un geste vif, le poussa dans les bras du blond en pointant son arme vers eux.

— Dites-moi ce que vous foutez là, et je déciderai de ce que je fais de vous.

Indifférent à ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur dire, Naruto posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun, qui reprenait son souffle, et lui demanda avec un regard inquiet :

— Ça va, Sasuke ?

Dans un élan de bon sens, le brun plaqua une main sur la bouche de son ami, mais trop tard, son prénom lui avait échappé… Réalisant sa faute, Naruto se mordit les lèvres en écarquillant les yeux. Il coula un regard discret sur le côté, pour voir que la femme arborait désormais un air définitivement surpris. Il faisait manifestement un très mauvais espion.

— J'aurais dû te reconnaître. commença la voix fluette, mais irrémédiablement insensible de la femme. Mais alors…

Un silence interminable remplit l'espace, tandis que le revolver était toujours pointé vers eux. Ils n'avaient aucune échappatoire. À moins que… Forçant son cœur à calmer sa cadence folle, Sasuke se tourna doucement vers la soi-disant femme de ménage et plongea un regard décidé dans ses yeux – que son esprit associa soudain, sans aucune raison, à une mare d'eau stagnante : verts et froids.

— Vous ne voudriez pas tirer ici, ça alarmerait tout le monde et ça créerait un bordel qui vous mettrait autant dans la merde que nous.

D'une manière tout-à-fait inattendue, le masque de la femme se déforma légèrement sous l'impulsion d'un sourire en coin. Elle baissa doucement son revolver et en désarma le chien en clignant enfin des yeux. Les garçons ne savaient pas trop comment interpréter ce brusque changement de comportement. Pouvaient-ils se détendre, maintenant ? Ou valait-il mieux qu'ils restent sur leurs gardes ? Sans même le réaliser, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés depuis que Naruto avait accroché Sasuke pour lui demander comment il allait.

— Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, non ? demanda alors la femme en rangeant son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Alors, on se casse. Vous avisez pas de me fausser compagnie, mon ami est toujours à portée de main.

Ce disant, elle tapota son revolver au travers de sa blouse blanche striée de bleu et les dépassa en s'en allant d'un pas décidé. En tournant au coin du rayon, elle leur lança un dernier regard, en leur adressant un signe de tête pour qu'ils la suivent. Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent une œillade interloquée, mais tombèrent rapidement d'accord : elle avait l'air de vouloir sortir tout aussi discrètement qu'eux, et si elle pouvait les aider à s'en aller de ce bâtiment de malheur plus tôt que ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle leur évitait ainsi de passer quelques heures de plus dans le placard exigu où ils avaient trouvé refuge plus tôt dans la nuit. Et puis, rien ne les empêcherait de filer à l'anglaise dès qu'ils seraient dehors…

Ils acquiescèrent de concert et, ramassant leurs affaires, suivirent la femme hors de la salle des archives. En sortant, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de la trouver bien peu prudente : elle marchait sans la moindre discrétion, et tourna au coin du couloir sans même ralentir un minimum la cadence ni jeter le plus discret regard à l'angle du mur pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait. S'il l'avait prise pour une professionnelle pendant un temps, il avait désormais des doutes. Et étant donnée la violence avec laquelle elle lui avait sauté dessus lorsqu'il l'avait découverte cachée derrière l'un des rayons, il ne parvenait pas à annihiler le mauvais pressentiment qui courait dans son esprit en rondes interminables.

Ils passèrent devant les quelques ascenseurs sans en faire cas, puis la femme ouvrit, à l'aide d'un passe-partout, une porte qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin ; celle de la cage des escaliers de service. Ils descendirent quelques marches, mais Sasuke, qui la suivait de près, remarqua rapidement qu'une caméra était fixée au mur, un peu plus bas. Il eut le réflexe de récupérer son pointeur laser dans la poche de son pantalon, mais, devant lui, la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas ; elle ne leva même pas le regard vers le petit boîtier de plastique blanc. Le brun s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier en la suivant du regard, effaré devant un tel manque de considération. Elle avait beau être déguisée, elle avait tout de même des chances de se faire repérer… ! Sans parler d'eux, les deux hommes qui se baladaient derrière elle en costume et à visage découvert.

Quand elle se rendit compte que plus personne ne la suivait, la femme chercha les garçons du regard. Naruto avait rejoint Sasuke, et lui aussi la considérait avec une lueur de surprise au fond de ses yeux bleus.

— Et les caméras ? demanda le brun en répondant à sa question silencieuse.

— Je m'en suis chargée en arrivant. répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle avisa alors le petit laser que Sasuke tenait dans sa main, et ferma les yeux un court instant en soupirant, avant de le fixer de nouveau d'un air exaspéré.

— Me dis pas que t'as grillé des caméras ?

Le silence qui suivit sa question fut assez éloquent, mais Sasuke ne la laissa pas répliquer, dardant sur son visage odieux un regard mauvais. Il n'aimait pas – il haïssait – qu'on remette en doute ses décisions, surtout quand la personne qui osait le faire ne le connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Pourquoi les prenait-elle ainsi de haut sans même les connaître, sans rien savoir sur leur présence en ces lieux ?

La femme parut réfléchir un court instant, ravalant doucement la colère qui brûlait en son for intérieur.

— J'ai passé des semaines à préparer le chemin, à tout faire pour que rien ne soit laissé au hasard. Vous venez de griller ma discrétion comme une belle bande d'amateurs.

Naruto tiqua. Ils venaient de griller sa discrétion, en mettant hors service des caméras ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle les avait piratées pour passer inaperçue ? Qu'était-elle au juste, un agent secret, une espionne, une policière ? Et puis pourquoi les entraînait-elle à sa suite ? Elle pouvait tout aussi bien leur avoir tendu un piège à la sortie, après tout ! De son côté, Sasuke commençait à en avoir assez de recevoir des ordres de quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune légitimité. Même si cette fille avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, lui ne le savait pas et il détestait cela. À bout de nerfs, il demanda, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère :

— Mais t'es qui, à la fin ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, sur un ton autoritaire qui déplut fortement à Sasuke :

— Quelqu'un qui pourrait bien vous aider, mais il faut d'abord qu'on se casse d'ici. Alors fermez-la un peu et suivez-moi.

Ce fut la remarque désobligeante de trop. Tandis que Naruto serrait les poings, énervé de se faire traiter de la sorte sans aucune raison apparente, son ami descendit deux marches en pointant un doigt menaçant vers la femme, assenant d'un ton sans appel :

— Pour qui tu te prends, à nous parler comme ça, au juste ? On se connaît pas, on devrait même pas te suivre. Plutôt que de…

Elle le fit taire en levant une main devant elle, légèrement plus résignée. Une main fatiguée sur le front, elle laissa un autre soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres comprimées. En rouvrant doucement les yeux, elle croisa le regard enflammé du brun.

— On discutera après, ok ? commença-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dans cinq minutes, une personne va sortir de la porte du troisième étage pour nettoyer le palier et si on reste là, elle nous entendra à coup sûr. Alors bougez vos fesses.

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face et reprit sa descente sans plus porter la moindre attention aux garçons. Sasuke, qui tremblait encore sous l'impulsion de la colère et de la fatigue, sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard de Naruto, et c'était comme si la douce chaleur du contact, mêlée à la confiance qu'il lisait sur le visage du blond, chassaient peu à peu son exaspération.

— On verra bien où ça nous mène… hasarda Naruto, qui semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire. De toute façon, on est deux contre elle, et je surveille tes arrières. Je peux compter sur toi pour surveiller les miennes ?

La mine enjouée du blond acheva de rasséréner Sasuke. C'était étrange à quel point Naruto avait le pouvoir de balayer ses idées noires. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il s'imposait dans l'esprit du brun et prenait tant de place, lui et ses sourires, ses excentricités et son positivisme, que le reste semblait parfois disparaître. Sasuke avait parfois l'impression que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, que la réalité finirait irrémédiablement par le rattraper…

Il cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux pour ne pas penser à des choses négatives, et acquiesça pour répondre à Naruto.

— Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi.

Et il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans cette promesse.

Les garçons se mirent à descendre eux aussi les escaliers, restant tout de même attentifs au moindre détail. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à faire confiance à cette femme aux cheveux roses qui prétendaient pouvoir les aider et qui piratait les caméras du siège social de la Uchiwa Corporation pour pouvoir s'y introduire en pleine nuit.

Un court instant plus tard, elle ouvrait devant eux la porte du troisième sous-sol, et Naruto et Sasuke la suivirent dans le froid presque paralysant du parking souterrain. Seul le bruit des talons de leurs chaussures sur le béton peint du parking meublait le silence qui s'était imposé depuis leur petit accrochage dans les escaliers.

La femme paraissait connaître l'endroit sur le bout des doigts car elle ne sembla pas hésiter un seul instant lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers un large couloir qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité du parking. Ils y entrèrent, se faisant rapidement happer par l'obscurité de l'endroit, juste avant qu'elle ne sorte une minuscule lampe de poche de sa blouse. Son faisceau se balada sur le sol légèrement pentu, avant de se figer sur une lourde porte commandée par un lecteur de badge.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, entre deux buildings où seules quelques lumières subsistaient à cette heure tardive de la nuit, et leur guide improvisée sortait des fourrées qui longeaient le bâtiment un sac où elle rangea sa blouse et son masque après s'en être débarrassé, ainsi que la carte dont elle s'était servi pour les faire sortir.

— Bon, les gars. poursuivit-t-elle en tournant de nouveau son regard perçant vers eux. Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler. On trouve un coin tranquille ?

Alors qu'elle enfilait une veste chaude sur son haut aussi rose que ses cheveux, Sasuke répliqua d'un verbe acerbe :

— C'est pas parce que tu nous as fait sortir que ça change la situation. Comment on pourrait te faire confiance ?

— Parce que tu crois que t'as le choix ? répondit-elle immédiatement en dardant sur lui des yeux dédaigneux. Je vous ai surpris dans les archives de l'Uchiwa Corporation, donc vous y avez récupéré quelque chose en douce. Toi, t'es Uchiwa Sasuke, le fils du PDG. Même un idiot comprendrait que t'avais aucun droit d'être ici, et que tu cherchais quelque chose qui pourrait faire du tort à ton père. Et toi… commença-elle en pointant Naruto du doigt, sans pour autant terminer sa phrase. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venus, suivez-moi. On attire trop l'attention à poireauter ici.

Encore une fois, elle s'en alla sans demander son reste, mais c'est Naruto qui en fut le plus irrité cette fois. En serrant les poings, il la suivit d'abord sans mot dire, mais dès qu'ils eurent tourné dans la rue principale, il parcourut au pas de course les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle, saisit son bras sans la moindre tendresse et l'entraîna dans une ruelle avant de la plaquer contre le mur froid d'un quelconque restaurant, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-blasé de Sasuke. Si lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup de patience, Naruto en avait encore moins…

— Je considère avoir déjà assez attendu comme ça. Alors quoi, Sasuke a droit à des explications, et moi pas ? C'est quoi le souci, exactement ? Je veux,_ j'ai le droit_ de savoir.

Devant lui, le regard surpris de la jeune femme se mua en un regard rempli de ressentiment. D'un geste habile, elle retourna la situation à son avantage et ce fut Naruto qui se retrouva coincé entre le mur et les bras musclés de la femme. Des fourmis se baladaient déjà dans le dos du blond, résultat de la force titanesque avec laquelle il avait été projeté contre la paroi.

Alors que Sasuke, qui avait jusque-là observé la scène de loin, s'approchait pour apporter son aide à son ami, la furie aux cheveux roses – car elle avait presque l'air folle avec ses yeux si exorbités – se tourna vers lui en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

— Toi, ne t'en mêle pas, ok ? invectiva-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto. Et toi, écoute-moi bien. Dans cette situation, t'as aucun droit. Tu vois ça ? demanda-t-elle en brandissant une petite plaque dorée devant le visage incrédule du blond. Je suis détective privée, et toi t'es qu'un lycéen de dernière année qui pense pouvoir abattre tous les murs du monde juste parce qu'il en a envie. Tu veux savoir comment je sais ça sur toi, Uzumaki Naruto ? Pas de souci. C'est ta mère qui m'a engagée.

* * *

* Signification des katakanas : イ [i] & ス [su].

* * *

_Ouhouhou, et boum, la bombe est lâchée ! Si seulement je pouvais voir vos têtes en lisant, ça me ferait bien rire x) Voilà voilà, une arrivée de Sakura en fanfare (ben oui, j'ai pas donné son nom mais tout le monde s'en doute) et qui chamboule pas mal de choses._

_Quelle sera la suite des événements et qu'est-ce que Sakura fout là ? Faites vos jeux, rien ne va plus ! Et dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !_

_À la prochaine tout le monde !_


	23. Règle 21 - Se faire violence

**[Règle n°21 – Se faire violence]**

* * *

Bonjour à tooouuus ! J'espère que ce chapitre 21 vous plaira ; j'ai pris pas mal de décisions concernant la suite et fin de l'histoire en dressant la trame de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que vous me suivrez jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction que j'adore écrire !

* * *

_« __Chaque jour, je m'éloigne un peu plus de celui que j'étais,  
__alors que je m'étais juré de rester fidèle à moi-même…_ _»_

* * *

« _C'est ta mère qui m'a engagée._ » Naruto n'en était pas revenu, sur le coup. Et aujourd'hui, pas plus que trois jours auparavant, il n'arrivait à réaliser tout ce qu'il avait appris. Les chuchotements de ses camarades de classe et les paroles de son professeur ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir correctement ; savoir que c'était son dernier cours de la journée ne l'aidait pas davantage. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que la sonnerie retentisse pour pouvoir parler à Sasuke. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient introduits dans les archives de l'Uchiwa Corporation, le brun agissait étrangement avec lui, et pour cause.

La femme aux cheveux roses, une certaine Sakura, était une détective privée engagée par sa mère. Cette première nouvelle les avait tous les deux surpris, bien évidemment, mais ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant, c'était l'objectif donné par Kushina. Trouver l'assassin de Minato. Naruto croyait pourtant que sa mère avait tourné la page, et qu'elle s'était résignée à ne pas savoir qui avait tué son mari. L'enquête qui avait suivi la mort de Minato avait été une terrible épreuve pour elle, et Naruto se souvenait encore de la voir souvent rentrer le soir avec les yeux rouges et larmoyants, mal dissimulés derrière un sourire timide qui tentait de faire semblant devant ses fils. Elle avait eu tant de mal à s'en remettre que Naruto ne pensait pas qu'elle s'entêterait si longtemps et continuerait à creuser un passé trop douloureux.

Le blond fit glisser un regard ennuyé sur ses camarades de classe puis bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son professeur de japonais. Il ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps… Il était même bien incapable de dire de quoi le cours parlait. Il croisa ses bras sur son bureau et posa paresseusement son menton dessus, se perdant dans la contemplation des longs cheveux d'Ino, assise juste devant lui. Ils avaient quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que le cours de leur professeur. Il avait presque envie de jouer avec, de les tresser comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire avec ceux de sa mère.

Penser à Kushina le fit retomber dans ses réflexions. Sakura cherchait donc l'assassin de Minato, et ils l'avaient rencontrée au siège social de l'Uchiwa Corporation. Ils avaient tous les deux rapidement fait le lien. Au fil de la discussion, Naruto et Sasuke avaient appris que Fugaku était bien celui qui avait tiré les ficelles de ce qu'il s'était passé ce dimanche après-midi, presque dix ans auparavant. Sakura n'en avait pas la preuve, mais elle le savait…

Cela n'avait pas été difficile à conclure. Elle aussi avait entendu parler de l'affaire 8436.7.12 ; c'était la dernière sur laquelle Minato avait enquêté. Celle-là même qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre durant des mois, et qui l'avait fait s'exiler à Séoul avec sa famille. C'était également la raison pour laquelle Sakura s'était introduite dans les archives de l'Uchiwa Corporation. L'entreprise était soupçonnée d'avoir fait passer un trafic de méthamphétamine pour des livraisons banales, et Sakura cherchait à le prouver ; comme Minato avant elle. Elle espérait juste ne pas tomber dans le même piège…

Le regard de Naruto dévia vers le ciel gris et froid de mi-novembre. Il pensa à son père, qui avait tant cherché à exposer la vérité qu'il en était mort. Cette obscure vérité que lui-même cherchait, était-elle à ce point dangereuse et douloureuse ? Savoir que c'était Fugaku qui était à l'origine de la mort de son père n'avait pas soulagé Naruto. Cette fois, la vérité n'avait fait que le blesser ; et Sasuke aussi, d'ailleurs. Le brun ne lui avait pas envoyé le moindre message de tout le week-end, et le matin-même, il lui avait à peine adressé la parole pendant qu'ils étaient en train de fumer. Son regard s'était fait lointain, et il semblait s'être renfermé sur lui-même, comme s'il était redevenu le garçon distant et solitaire qu'il était en arrivant à Konoha. Et à chaque fois que Naruto avait tenté de le tirer de son étrange torpeur, cela n'avait fait que refermer un peu plus la coquille dans laquelle Sasuke semblait s'être réfugié.

Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle. Au moins pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec son père, qu'il n'était pas responsable des agissements de Fugaku. Que même si savoir qui avait commandité l'assassinat de Minato lui avait fait du mal, cela ne changeait en rien ce qu'il pensait de Sasuke. Il le considérait toujours comme un ami, peut-être même le meilleur qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps.

De nouveau, Naruto laissa son regard se perdre autour de lui. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la trousse de Tenten, il eut l'impression de se sentir encore une fois acculé contre le mur froid du restaurant, tout comme trois jours auparavant – le tissu vert clair avait exactement la même couleur que les yeux marmoréens qui l'avaient presque paralysé l'autre nuit, ceux de Sakura. Cette fille avait beau agir apparemment dans l'intérêt des Uzumaki, elle n'inspirait aucune confiance à Naruto. Il se souvenait encore très bien – peut-être même trop bien – de ses paroles tranchantes. « _T'es qu'un lycéen de dernière année qui pense pouvoir abattre tous les murs du monde juste parce qu'il en a envie._ » Elle l'avait cerné si rapidement, et avec une telle facilité, que c'en était effrayant. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle avait vu au travers des apparences que Naruto s'entraînait à bâtir depuis des années et qui ne lui avaient jusque-là quasiment jamais fait défaut.

Un long souffle ennuyé s'échappa de la bouche du blond, qui rapporta son attention à la feuille qu'il avait devant lui. Quelques accords de guitare étaient griffonnés dans les coins, tandis que des mots disparates et vides de sens s'emmêlaient au milieu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce charabia pouvait bien signifier. Étaient-ce ses notes de début de cours ? C'était possible.

En poussant un nouveau soupir d'ennui, il fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts avant de se remettre à coucher deux ou trois accords sur le papier. Imaginer les notes s'échapper de sa guitare pour voleter librement dans l'air lui donnait une impression agréable de liberté.

Mais soudain, cette impression fut brusquement écrasée par une claque violente et inévitable : celle de la réalité. Naruto entendait encore la voix de Sakura résonner dans son esprit. « _Tu veux savoir comment je sais ça sur toi, Uzumaki Naruto ?_ » Un frisson lui échappa tandis que la même phrase, sempiternelle, retentit encore une fois dans sa mémoire. « _C'est ta mère qui m'a engagée._ » Les mots de Sakura se mêlaient à ses souvenirs, un peu flous, de leur nuit au siège social. Le nom d'Uchiwa apparaissait devant son regard perdu, dansait en narguant l'impuissance de Naruto et Sasuke, s'écrasait par terre pour devenir Fugaku, un homme que Naruto n'avait jamais vu mais qu'il imaginait courbé sur lui-même pour mieux ricaner dans sa barbe clairsemée. Et cette silhouette sournoise sortait une arme qui assassinait Minato, ou plutôt les souvenirs que son fils avait de lui. Ces images, vestiges d'une enfance trop vite partie, se ravivaient parfois, pour être de nouveau abattues par la silhouette, qui restait toujours dissimulée dans l'ombre et s'enfuyait, insaisissable, inarrêtable, ne laissant derrière elle que les échos d'une rire sardonique.

Une assourdissante sonnerie fit sursauter Naruto, qui cligna des yeux en reprenant pied dans la salle de cours. Il ne s'était pas endormi, mais c'était tout comme. Son imagination avait pris le pas sur sa conscience, et il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'une longue nuit cauchemardesque. Lorsqu'il réalisa que Kiba et Shikamaru lui disait au revoir, Naruto se rendit également compte que Sasuke n'était plus dans la salle, et que s'il voulait lui parler avant qu'il ne s'en aille du lycée, il allait lui falloir se dépêcher.

Il fourra donc sans la moindre trace de délicatesse toutes ses affaires dans son sac, et se précipita dans le couloir pour atteindre les escaliers, bondés à cette heure-ci. Il se fraya un chemin entre les élèves, presque tous aussi pressés que lui de quitter l'établissement, puis parvint dans le couloir des casiers mais ne trouva pas la personne qu'il cherchait. Hésitant entre exaspération et désespoir, Naruto joua des coudes pour atteindre la large ouverture du bâtiment, qui vomissait son flot d'élèves babillant à propos de tout et de rien. Le blond embrassa du regard la cour pour voir s'il voyait s'en échapper les mèches folles de Sasuke, mais rien. Et les arbres qui bordaient la charmille, bien que presque nus à cette époque, ne le laissaient tout de même pas voir correctement qui y passait.

Quelque chose de positif, il lui fallait absolument penser à quelque chose de positif. Par exemple, à son trésor, sa guitare qui l'attendait patiemment, posée sur son support, dans sa chambre douillette et accueillante. Tandis que l'idée d'une soirée parfaite se déroulait dans son esprit, la réalité se rappela à son bon souvenir. Ce soir, il avait son cours particulier de sciences avec le vieux Jiraya.

Finalement, il n'y avait rien d'agréable, ni même de positif dans cette journée ennuyeuse et déprimante.

Par ailleurs, Sasuke partageait exactement le même avis. Assis dans le métro, il regardait la station défiler sous ses yeux et se demandait s'il allait avoir la volonté de se lever. Lorsque le train fut tout à fait arrêté, il se redressa en ayant l'impression d'avoir fait un effort considérable et quitta le wagon en maudissant son portable qui faisait trop souvent revenir les mêmes chansons. Il passa à la suivante et traîna des pieds vers la sortie, n'ayant aucune envie d'arriver trop rapidement chez lui. Il ne savait aucunement d'où lui venait cette soudaine absence de volonté. Peut-être étaient-ce toutes les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il avait apprises quelques jours auparavant ? Il est vrai que de découvrir qu'une détective privée, engagée par la mère de celui pour qui il nourrissait des sentiments forts, cherchait à prouver que son propre père avait orchestré l'assassinat d'un policier qui se trouvait être le père de ce même ami était… disons que cela n'arrangeait pas l'opinion qu'il se faisait de son père, ni de lui-même d'ailleurs.

Quelque part, Sasuke espérait qu'en rentrant, Itachi l'accueillerait à bras ouverts et lui changerait les idées en lui racontant ses blagues toutes aussi navrantes les unes que les autres, ou bien lui proposerait un plan pour retourner dans le passé et changer le caractère de Fugaku. C'était utopique, tout à fait irréaliste, mais au moins, cela lui faisait penser à quelque chose de plus gai que son existence, qu'il jugeait catastrophique.

Même voir Lee, le matin-même, lui annoncer que sa dette était réglée et que leur collaboration continuait n'avait pas suffi à lui redonner du baume au cœur. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : son père était un meurtrier qui avait froidement tué le père de Naruto. Qui plus était devant sa femme et ses fils, encore enfants. Fugaku était un monstre au cœur de pierre et au sang plus froid que la glace. Et Sasuke ne parvenait pas à faire bonne figure devant son ami. Il avait beau se persuader qu'il n'y était pour rien, cela n'atténuait en rien la petite voix pernicieuse qui résonnait dans sa tête à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Naruto, celle-là même qui lui sifflait que le blond ne voudrait jamais, au grand jamais, sortir avec le fils de l'assassin de son père. Peut-être même finirait-il par ne plus vouloir être ami avec lui.

Sasuke tapa le code de la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Itachi, puis entra en allumant le vestibule. Il se déchaussa en faisant voler ses bottines et laissa choir son sac non loin avant de dénouer son écharpe. Il avait envie d'un bon thé bien chaud pour réchauffer, non seulement ses mains, mais aussi son cœur. Il entra donc dans la cuisine pour remplir la bouilloire et l'allumer, puis se dirigea vers le salon avec la ferme intention de s'effondrer dans le canapé pour y végéter au moins une demi-heure avant de faire le moindre devoir. Itachi n'était apparemment pas là pour lui changer les idées, alors il ne lui restait plus que la télévision…

Lorsqu'il alluma le plafonnier du salon, Sasuke sursauta avant de sentir son corps se tendre sous l'impulsion d'une colère noire. Assis comme un roi sur son trône, Uchiwa Fugaku avait investi le plus confortable fauteuil et y attendait le plus posément du monde que l'on veuille bien le remarquer, tout en lissant son bouc de ses doigts graciles pour donner l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas rien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? persifla Sasuke en ressentant l'indicible envie de l'étrangler. Et comment t'as pu entrer alors qu'il y a un code sur la porte ?

— Sache que j'ai plusieurs as dans ma manche, fils.

Il avait la voix sournoise d'un serpent à sonnette.

— Je ne suis plus ton fils. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? réitéra Sasuke en se rapprochant de Fugaku, poings serrés, l'air menaçant.

Le sourire que lui tendit l'adulte, débordant d'une animosité à couper le souffle, ne fit pas reculer Sasuke. Il connaissait assez son père pour savoir qu'il était bien trop malin pour l'attaquer physiquement. Non, Fugaku était plus mesquin. Céder le pas à ses bas-instincts n'était que son dernier recours. Il préférait d'abord détruire mentalement sa proie, l'affaiblir jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure intérieurement, assassiner sa confiance, son estime et sa personnalité.

— Tu as pris toutes les précautions du monde, mon cher Sasuke. Mais malgré tout, il semblerait que deux personnes se soient introduites quelque part où elles n'étaient pas les bienvenues, vendredi dernier…

Ses mots détournés, ses insinuations, ses doubles sens, tout cela faisait grincer les dents de Sasuke. À croire qu'il prenait toujours garde à ne pas révéler quoique ce fût de compromettant au cas où il fût enregistré. Mais encore pire que la prudence insupportable de Fugaku, il y avait sa capacité à être au courant de tout. Il semblait avoir des yeux et des oreilles dans tous les coins sombres de Tōkyō.

— Ne crois pas que je me laisserais intimider par ces amateurs, certainement pas. Par ailleurs, j'en sais bien plus sur eux qu'ils ne se l'imaginent.

Sasuke contracta sa mâchoire déjà douloureuse pour ne pas laisser sa frustration et sa colère éclater au grand jour ; ç'aurait été une preuve de sa faiblesse. Il ne cilla même pas, croisant juste les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant la suite de cet interminable monologue dont il craignait l'issue.

— Je crois savoir qu'un ami à toi, au demeurant, fort sympathique, bénéficie d'une bourse grâce à son père – pauvre homme, paix à son âme – pour service rendu à la nation, me trompé-je ? C'est drôle, je connais justement fort bien le directeur du comité d'administration de ces bourses. Un homme très agréable, je crois que tu connais son fils. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Ah oui, Jūgo.

Si le père était aussi méchamment stupide que le fils – ce qui paraissait évident, étant donné qu'il était apparemment ami avec Fugaku – alors c'était là une très mauvaise nouvelle. Sasuke connaissait les habitudes mesquines de l'homme qui lui faisait face, et savait pertinemment que les mots qui suivraient ne lui plairaient guère. Il eut beau tenter de disparaître ou de devenir sourd, ses espoirs vains ne se réalisèrent pas, et il ne put qu'entendre la suite :

— Il m'a appris que des coupes dans le budget étaient à prévoir, quel malheur… ! Ce serait vraiment dommage que ce charmant jeune homme se voie obligé de finir son lycée ailleurs.

N'y tenant plus, Sasuke prit garde à ne pas laisser sa haine faire trembler sa voix et cracha :

— T'es venu pour me menacer moi, ou Naruto ?

— Comme tu y vas ! s'exclama Fugaku en prenant un air outré aussi exagéré que celui d'un acteur d'une quelconque sitcom américaine. Je ne menace personne, je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits.

Était-il possible d'avoir l'air condescendant à ce point-là ? Visiblement, cet être infâme n'y éprouvait aucun mal. Devant tant de mauvaise foi, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de franchir les limites qu'il n'aurait pas voulu outrepasser, celles que Fugaku traversaient, lui, presque à chaque instant de sa vie ; celles de l'exagération.

— Ne force pas trop sur les faits alors, ce serait bête que les flics l'apprennent malencontreusement.

Le jeune homme regretta aussitôt ses mots. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention de mêler la police à tout cela, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait déjà vu un bon nombre d'agents corrompus se remplir les poches avec l'argent sale de Fugaku.

— Aurais-tu confiance en nos chers gardiens de la paix, désormais ? demanda le plus âgé en haussant un sourcil faussement intrigué. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Hōzuki Mangetsu est un ami très cher, n'est-ce pas ?

Un rire accablé, court et dénué de joie, échappa à Sasuke.

— Alors Neji ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu t'en prends à Naruto, maintenant ? Quand est-ce que tu vas laisser les gens que j'aime vivre en paix, quand je vivrai la vie que tu veux me voir mener ? Ou quand je serai mort, six pieds sous terre ?!

Sa colère avait eu raison de sa retenue. Il n'était pas parvenu à faire taire ses sentiments plus longtemps, abasourdi par l'entêtement de son géniteur. Il en avait plus qu'assez de voir les autres souffrir par sa faute. Il aurait tellement voulu griffer ce sourire arrogant que Fugaku arborait sans cesse… Mais il n'avait rien. Ni arme, ni argument de poids. Pas le moindre.

Et l'homme en face de lui le savait. Il se leva avec une lenteur calculée, de celles qui peuvent rendre fou n'importe qui, puis se rapprocha de Sasuke en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches dans un geste débordant d'assurance. Arrivé face à lui, il plongea son regard aussi froid que l'acier dans celui de son fils, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

— Tu sais ce que j'aime chez les gens intelligents ? Ils posent des questions sans attendre de réponse en retour. Tout simplement parce qu'ils l'ont déjà. Certains même ne se fatiguent pas à poser de question…

Son air condescendant disparut soudain pour laisser la place à un visage dur et inexpressif, qui aurait pu faire trembler Sasuke s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu des dizaines de fois.

— Tu connais parfaitement la raison de tout cela. Si tout cela s'ébruite, t'imagines-tu à quelle vitesse mes collaborateurs vendront leurs actions ? L'entreprise pourrait perdre toute sa valeur en quelques minutes, à cause de ton égoïsme. Je ne suis peut-être plus ton tuteur légal, je n'en reste pas moins ton père. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de quelque chose d'anormal, est-ce bien clair ? articula-t-il avec une précision chirurgicale.

Sa voix s'était muée en un ton monocorde dépourvu d'humanité. Il détourna ensuite rapidement son attention du visage de son fils et le contourna comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire poteau pour quitter la pièce en faisant claquer ses talonnettes sur le parquet. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'appartement, Sasuke se retourna en criant de toutes ses forces :

— Tu n'es plus mon père depuis que tu as laissé Maman mourir ! Et j'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux !

Fugaku affichait un sourire plus qu'agaçant lorsqu'il se retourna pour dévisager à nouveau son fils. Mais il ne répliqua rien. Il laissa seulement quelques secondes couler dans le vide, avant de faire volte-face et de s'en aller, ne laissant derrière lui que l'odeur entêtante de son eau de Cologne, et les restes d'une colère appesantie d'accablement dans le cœur de Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi enleva son casque en remuant sa tignasse folle, aplatie par le trop long chemin depuis les studios d'Ame Entertainment. Il adorait sentir ses cheveux voler derrière lui, emportés par le vent et la vitesse, mais il détestait toujours les sentir emmêlés et tristement plats à l'arrivée. Avec une grimace de désespoir, il les tira en arrière et les noua dans sa nuque avant de se décider à descendre de sa moto.

Avec son casque sous le bras, il monta les quelques escaliers jusqu'à son appartement, pressé de retrouver Sasuke pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. En entrant, il sentit dans le vestibule une très légère odeur d'eau de Cologne, qu'il oublia bien vite, et constata que le salon était plongé dans la pénombre du crépuscule. En allumant la lumière dans la cuisine, il n'y trouva qu'un mug abandonné sur le comptoir, et la bouilloire pleine d'une eau qui ne devait plus être chaude depuis un certain temps déjà, mais pas la moindre assiette sale en vue. Sasuke avait-il emmené son repas à l'étage ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas…

En fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, Itachi monta jusqu'aux chambres. Quand il s'arrêta devant la porte de celle de Sasuke, il remarqua qu'un rai de lumière filtrait par en dessous, mais qu'aucun son ne se faisait entendre. S'était-il endormi en laissant sa lampe allumée ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arriverait.

Précautionneusement, Itachi ouvrit la porte pour en avoir le cœur net, lorsqu'une odeur assommante de tabac froid lui assaillit les narines. Il eut un mouvement de recul, ayant du mal à supporter cette désagréable et puante addiction qu'avait son frère, puis pénétra tout de même dans la chambre en retenant sa respiration. Ce qu'il y découvrit le fit frissonner. Sasuke gisait à même le sol, au milieu d'une mare de feuilles griffonnées de paroles assassines, de menaces vengeresses et de dessins agressifs. Un nuage de nicotine semblait peser sur la pièce et menacer d'étouffer le jeune homme, qui tenait encore son briquet dans une main. Le cendrier à côté de lui débordait de trop de mégots.

Inquiet, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers son petit frère en l'appelant, mais Sasuke ne lui répondit pas. Il dégagea son front barré de mèches pour prendre sa température ; il était brûlant.

— Sasuke ? Sasuke, qu'est-ce que t'as fait, bordel ? Réveille-toi ! supplia-t-il, en vain.

Peut-être son frère dormait-il seulement profondément, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer des scenarii catastrophiques. Il fallait qu'il se calme, ou sinon, il se mettrait bientôt à faire n'importe quoi. Prenant sur lui, Itachi expira longuement, puis se décida à porter Sasuke jusqu'à son lit. Lorsqu'il le posa sur les couvertures, son frère se mit à grogner presque imperceptiblement… Quelque part, c'était un bon signe, n'est-ce pas ? Il prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

— Hey, Sasu… Dors, d'accord ? Tu m'expliqueras demain ce qu'il s'est passé. Je préviendrai le lycée que tu n'iras pas en cours.

Mais ses paroles rassurantes n'eurent pas l'effet escompté… Alors qu'il allait chercher un plaid pour couvrir Sasuke, Itachi le sentit saisir sa manche d'une poigne tremblotante. Il chercha alors son regard pour savoir s'il s'était réveillé, et en effet, ses paupières papillotaient doucement sur ses yeux humides.

— J'suis trop con, grand frère…

À l'entente de ces quelques mots, Itachi s'assit à côté de Sasuke en lui demandant d'une voix calme :

— Pourquoi tu dis ça, enfin ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

— Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai. marmotta le plus jeune en fuyant les yeux inquisiteurs de son aîné pour se réfugier dans la contemplation du ciel noir. Il veut que je m'éloigne de Naruto, il… il a menacé de lui enlever sa bourse pour Konoha…

Itachi mit un instant à rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle mental qu'il assemblait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Tout était beaucoup plus clair, désormais, ou plutôt tout s'assombrissait. Il soupira légèrement, ne sachant trop quoi dire pour montrer à son frère que s'il ne connaissait aucun moyen de l'aider, il n'en était pas moins décidé à le soutenir. Même si Sasuke lui avait demandé de ne plus se mêler de ses affaires, il détestait voir son petit frère aussi malheureux.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Parce que tu n'as aucune envie de t'éloigner de lui. affirma Itachi en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

Sasuke grogna en se muchant contre son oreiller. Il avait horreur du sixième sens de son grand frère.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je puisse faire ? Rien, comme d'hab. Et le pire c'est que, oui ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, croisant le regard d'Itachi de ses yeux fous. T'as raison, j'ai aucune envie de le laisser gagner cette fois. J'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner de Naruto, parce qu'il me fait me sentir bien, et que j'adore les moments passés avec lui. Mais le voir souffrir, c'est… – le regard de Sasuke se fit hésitant, cherchant quelque part une réponse à ses trop nombreuses questions – c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Il est fait pour sourire, pas pour pleurer…

Les lèvres d'Itachi frémirent en s'étirant légèrement pour esquisser un sourire. Dans un souffle, il fit remarquer à son frère qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu s'accrocher autant à Neji. Sasuke détourna alors le regard, mais il ne fut pas surpris de la déduction d'Itachi. Il ne s'en cachait pas ; lui-même avait bien réalisé que Naruto comptait davantage à ses yeux qu'avait jamais pu compter Neji. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ne parvenait pas à décider si c'était du fait de leurs points communs, de leurs expériences semblables, de leurs expéditions secrètes menées ensemble ou de quelque chose d'autre – un sentiment plus fort encore que ce qu'il croyait ressentir pour Naruto.

— Je peux pas prendre de décision pour toi, Sasuke. Et je veux pas, d'ailleurs. Tu m'as demandé de pas m'en mêler. Mais sache que peu importe ta décision, je te soutiendrai… Et que si tu veux mon avis, je veux bien te le donner.

Sasuke se laissa retomber sur ses coussins, le regard tourné vers un plafond qui ne l'inspirait pas. Il cherchait à réfléchir, à prendre une décision, mais son cerveau avait apparemment décidé de ne pas fonctionner car il ne parvenait qu'à revoir des flashes de moments passés en compagnie de Naruto. Et rien d'autre. Aucune idée lumineuse, aucune révélation soudaine, aucune réflexion brillante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, à ma place ? finit-il par demander dans un soupir.

Itachi se laissa aller à sourire – son frère lui demandait enfin conseil – mais il se reprit aussitôt en répondant très honnêtement :

— Sûrement quelque chose de fou. Je crois que je tenterais d'abord de le narguer en m'affichant publiquement avec la personne que j'aime, et que s'il décidait de s'en prendre à cette personne, je chercherais un moyen de le confondre, de prouver qu'il me menace et de le dénoncer.

Son frère ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de souffler un petit rire, d'avantage désespéré qu'amusé.

— Mais toi, tu ne fonctionnes pas comme moi. Toi, tu penses à ceux que tu aimes d'abord, donc tu vas sûrement faire un truc stupide pour protéger Naruto.

Cette fois, il parvint à capter l'attention de Sasuke. Son regard noir s'illumina d'une discrète étincelle lorsqu'il rencontra celui d'Itachi. Il allait lui demander comment il avait pu deviner tout cela lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était une question inutile.

— Et quel est ton avis sur ce truc stupide ? préféra-t-il demander.

— Qu'il ne va pas plaire à Naruto, c'est certain. Mais que c'est sûrement la chose la plus intelligente à faire pour le moment. Je sais que tu assures tes arrières, alors je suppose que tu as déjà pensé à tout. J'espère juste que tu sais que les choses ne se déroulent pas toujours comme on l'a imaginé. Je voudrais pas que tu aies des regrets…

— Des regrets, j'en aurais si je laisse ce connard s'en sortir. conclut Sasuke en levant à nouveau le regard vers le plafond.

La discussion était terminée, Itachi l'avait parfaitement compris. Il se leva donc pour quitter la chambre de son frère, en réalisant qu'avec tout cela, il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de sa bonne nouvelle. Il le ferait plus tard ; Sasuke n'était clairement pas d'humeur à partager son enthousiasme. En attendant, il comptait bien se préparer un délicieux sandwich qu'il regarderait devant un bon film. Il l'avait mérité !

* * *

Naruto respira profondément en sortant de chez lui, ce matin-là. Il faisait beau et froid, comme un parfait jour d'hiver. Sa respiration formait un petit nuage de buée devant lui, qui s'évanouissait puis réapparaissait sans arrêt. Il s'était emmitouflé dans une épaisse écharpe qui faisait trois fois le tour de son cou, et avait sorti sa doudoune du placard ; il était prêt à affronter les températures qui commençaient un peu trop sérieusement à baisser. En enfilant ses écouteurs, il se mit à siffloter tandis qu'il rejoignait l'arrêt de bus.

Il retrouva plus tard Shikamaru, puis ils passèrent les grilles du lycée en discutant avec animation de la dernière série qu'ils avaient commencé à regarder la veille au soir. Ils s'assirent dans leur salle de classe en profitant d'être seuls pour poser leurs pieds sur les tables et poursuivirent leur discussion encore longtemps… un peu trop longtemps, même. Lorsque Kiba fit irruption dans la salle, en s'étonnant de voir le blond parmi eux à cette heure, Naruto réalisa que Sasuke aurait dû arriver de longues minutes auparavant. Cela ne lui arrivait que très rarement d'être en retard, et ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit il était allé voir Lee, soit il avait un souci.

Les sourcils froncés, Naruto récupéra son paquet de cigarettes dans son sac et sortit de la classe en faisant tourner son écharpe autour de son cou. Il traversa la cour, puis tourna au coin du bâtiment J pour rallier l'endroit où ils se retrouvaient tous les matins, mais il était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il y trouverait.

Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre, et Naruto pressa le pas pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de leur coin tranquille, il fut surpris de voir Sasuke, une cigarette à la main, en train d'expliquer – en criant – sa façon de voir les choses à un surveillant visiblement aussi excédé que le brun. Ses arguments n'avaient aucun effet face au règlement que l'homme avait à la place de la langue, et les règles de ce dernier coulaient sur les principes de Sasuke sans le convaincre le moins du monde. Alors que le blond allait intervenir pour stopper cette rixe stupide, le surveillant, à bout de nerfs, empoigna Sasuke pour le tirer jusqu'à son bureau, sous le regard impuissant de Naruto.

Sasuke l'avait bien vu du coin de l'œil, avant que ce satané surveillant ne le tire dans la cour, mais il n'avait rien fait pour attirer son attention. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas le mêler à ses soucis avec l'autorité, et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait plus le mêler à quoi que ce fût. Il avait blessé Neji, il ne blesserait pas Naruto.

Et lorsqu'il ressortit plus tard du bureau de la directrice avec deux jours de renvoi momentané, pour désobéissance au règlement intérieur et insolence, il se sentit coupablement satisfait. Il venait de faire gagner deux jours de répit à son ami.

Aussi, lorsqu'il s'effondra sur le canapé en rentrant chez lui, sous le regard désespéré – mais pas étonné – de son grand frère, Sasuke poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes bien plus naturellement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé… Il s'en voulait un peu de laisser Naruto à l'écart de cette décision importante qu'il avait prise, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser ce blondinet aussi têtu qu'une mule tenter une énième fois de le protéger ou de le défendre. D'ailleurs, l'entêté en question venait de lui envoyer son sixième message de la matinée, toujours un peu plus hystérique que le précédent. Sasuke n'était pas contre le fait de sortir avec lui, bien au contraire, mais s'il devait d'abord endurer tous les côtés négatifs d'une relation amoureuse sans en avoir les côtés positifs, une partie de sa raison lui susurrait que le jeu n'en valait pas forcément la chandelle…

Le brun se leva soudain en grognant, agacé contre lui-même. Pourquoi, dès que Naruto apparaissait dans ses pensées, devait-il apporter avec lui des réflexions sans le moindre sens logique ? C'était énervant, épuisant, inutile.

Son portable se mit à vibrer frénétiquement sur la table basse, tandis qu'une chanson commençait à résonner un peu trop fort dans le salon. Sasuke tiqua. Ce n'était tout de même pas Naruto ? Un regard ennuyé plus tard, ses doutes furent confirmés. Il s'agissait bien de Naruto. Il raccrocha immédiatement sans même répondre, et éteignit son portable d'un geste rageur. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il ne risquait plus rien.

Tout en sirotant une tasse de thé dans la cuisine, Itachi observait le manège de son petit frère sans tenter de cacher la lueur de désapprobation qui dansait dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la manière qu'avait Sasuke de gérer son problème, mais il lui avait promis de ne plus s'en mêler… Il commençait vraiment à regretter l'époque où son adorable petit frère le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et cherchait à tout faire comme lui ! Il avala une gorgée du liquide presque brûlant en se disant que c'était un temps définitivement révolu. Peut-être Sasuke se rendrait-il compte à temps de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire, ou qu'il avait prévu une solution à laquelle Itachi n'avait pas réfléchi… Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Peut-être même que le coriace et obstiné Uzumaki Naruto lui ferait voir la réalité en face ! Après tout, il avait le droit de rêver, non ?

Oui, il en avait le droit. D'ailleurs, il crut bien être au beau milieu d'un rêve lorsque le lendemain, alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement pour rejoindre Deidara et Sasori à l'université, il trouva le cadet des Uzumaki adossé au mur du couloir, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Passé un instant de surprise, Itachi parvint à retrouver ses esprits pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, à attendre sans sonner, avec cet air si énervé qu'il affichait sans même tenter de le dissimuler.

— Je sais qu'il est génial, beau et presque aussi parfait que moi, mais arrête de stalker mon petit frère. tenta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Malheureusement, sa tentative n'eut aucunement l'effet escompté. Naruto eut un petit rire, qui ressemblait davantage à un sursaut de frustration, puis lâcha d'un ton acerbe :

— Je risque pas, il fuit trop bien pour ça !

Itachi ne répondit rien. L'énervement du blond était palpable, et il comprenait très bien que la situation le rendît fou. Il n'avait pas approuvé la décision de Sasuke, et une partie de lui-même était tentée par l'envie de laisser Naruto étrangler son petit frère.

— J'ai hésité pendant un bon quart d'heure, reprit le plus jeune, mais autant que je sois pas venu pour rien. Je peux lui parler ? Promis, je nettoierai derrière moi quand je lui aurais démonté la gueule.

Si une envie de sourire l'avait pris au début de la phrase, Itachi l'oublia bien vite ; l'air sarcastique de Naruto, et la tristesse qu'il lisait au fond de ses yeux irrités, tout cela lui fit réaliser qu'il aurait peut-être dû se mêler des décisions de Sasuke. S'il en avait discuté avec lui avant, son frère aurait-il fait cette même erreur ? En voulant éviter de blesser Naruto, il l'avait finalement fait souffrir d'une toute autre manière. Mais avait-il seulement réfléchi au fait que les blessures du cœur étaient souvent bien plus difficiles à guérir que celles du corps ?

Avec un discret soupir de résignation, Itachi poussa de nouveau la porte pour laisser Naruto entrer. Il était temps que Sasuke se rende compte de sa bêtise. Le blond le remercia d'un regard, et pénétra dans l'appartement en déglutissant. Pourvu que tout cela ne finisse pas en pugilat…

* * *

_Héhé, à vos pronostics ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous imaginez pour le chapitre suivant x)_

_En tous cas, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! Laissez-moi votre avis ! À la prochaine !_


	24. Règle 22 - Se déchaîner

**[Règle n°22 – Se déchaîner]**

* * *

Bien le bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Bienvenus à ce dernier chapitre de _Can't be friend with you_, qui marque également l'ouverture prochaine du tome deux de _Not Friends_ !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

_« __La solitude et la souffrance qu'elle apporte…  
__le sentiment d'être incomplet…  
__Je sais ce que tu ressens au point d'en avoir mal moi-même_…_ »_

* * *

Dire que Naruto était énervé était un euphémisme. Il fulminait de rage, il grinçait des dents de frustration, et ses pupilles débordantes d'animosité lançaient des éclairs. Et de voir Sasuke étendu sur le canapé, à dormir comme si de rien n'était, ne l'aidait aucunement à voir les choses du bon côté. Il s'approcha de lui en quelques enjambées, et vociféra en arrivant à sa hauteur :

— Espèce de traître ! – À sa voix, Sasuke sursauta et le fixa sans comprendre. – Alors quoi ? La vérité te fait peur, maintenant ? T'as couru après une preuve de la culpabilité de ton père, et maintenant, tu fuis ?

Le regard du brun s'assombrit soudain, et il se leva du canapé pour faire face à Naruto, sans même cligner des yeux.

— Comment t'es entré ?

— Ton frère. répondit simplement Naruto, avant de s'emporter de nouveau : Mais c'est pas la question ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Sasuke ?

Le brun ne laissa rien paraître de ce qu'il pensait. Était-il triste, ou en colère ? Sous pression, ou dans un état second ? Naruto n'aurait su le dire. Seuls ses sourcils frémissaient par intermittence, rendant son regard aussi impénétrable et froid que de l'acier.

— Je voulais juste fumer, et le pion m'a fait chier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, au juste ?

Sa voix était parfaitement neutre, dénuée du plus léger tremblement.

— Je parle pas de ça et tu le sais. gronda Naruto sans parvenir à contenir sa rage. Tu m'ignores, tu me fuis, même ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu n'assumes pas le fait que ton père ait tué le mien ?

Cette fois, les mots durs du blond parvinrent à passer les barrières que Sasuke avait érigées autour de son cœur. Il déglutit, et ses yeux reluirent un peu plus, comme baignés de larmes naissantes. Naruto, vidé de toute pitié par les récents événements, décida sans trop y réfléchir d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie :

— C'est toi qui m'as demandé de pas avoir de pitié pour ton père, et maintenant c'est toi qui en as pour moi ? Je croyais pourtant que t'étais au-dessus de ça, toi, au moins.

Sasuke cligna des yeux en remuant presque imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite.

— Ça n'a rien à voir…

— Bien sûr que si ! répliqua Naruto avec véhémence. Depuis que Sakura nous a tout raconté, j'arrive plus à te parler. T'oses même plus croiser mon regard, et ne le nie pas, je le sais !

— Ça n'a rien à voir ! explosa soudain Sasuke en surprenant le blond.

Enfin une réaction digne d'un être humain, et pas de l'automate rouillé qu'était devenu son ami depuis quelques jours. C'était exactement ce que recherchait Naruto ; il savait parfaitement qu'il n'obtiendrait la vérité qu'en poussant Sasuke à bout, en le provoquant pour l'amener à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il poursuivit donc :

— Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, hein ? Explique-moi ! Parce que moi, tout ce que je vois pour le moment c'est qu'un mec qui fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'on avait décidé. Rien d'autre ! s'exclama-t-il avant de laisser filer un court silence, puis de reprendre : Tu sais, quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, ton nom me disait quelque chose. Je savais pas quoi, juste que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ton frère et que je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Et quand on a compris que ton père était peut-être impliqué dans la mort du mien, au fond de moi, j'ai compris. Mon inconscient a fait le lien, mais j'ai refusé de le réaliser. Parce que ouais, un imbécile a lâché une phrase qui est restée gravée dans ma mémoire, et qu'aujourd'hui j'entends _encore_ résonner. – La voix de Naruto commença à trembler, mais il tenta de n'en laisser rien paraître. – « On ne s'en prend pas impunément aux Uchiwa », qu'il a dit. Haut et fort, devant deux gamins qui venaient de voir leur père mourir ! Et tu crois que j'ai voulu te fuir après ça ? Non, Sasuke, jamais. Parce que je sais faire la part des choses, moi. Je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien, sur qui je peux compter… Du moins, je le pensais…

Naruto renifla un sanglot qui lui pesait sur la gorge, espérant secrètement qu'il ne se mettrait pas à pleurer. Il connaissait assez Sasuke pour savoir que son discours avait eu un effet sur lui – son menton s'était contracté, et ses yeux étaient bien plus humides que la normale. Mais visiblement, le brun était décidé à camper sur ses positions. D'une voix basse – était-ce pour cacher son émotion ? – il s'entêta à dire que cette histoire n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il était plus distant qu'à l'accoutumée. Cependant, quand Naruto lui demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi, son regard se fit d'autant plus fuyant.

— Tu vois ? Tu cherches encore une échappatoire… Je te reconnais plus, Sasuke…

Les yeux du brun se fermèrent dans une grimace froissée. Ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était-il donc si difficile à exprimer avec des mots ? Naruto qui, il y a quelques jours encore, pensait que Sasuke était le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu, et le considérait comme l'une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance, voilà qu'il doutait. Il avait peur de le voir s'enfuir, de le voir retomber dans ses travers en se faisant du mal, mais surtout, il avait peur de l'entendre lui mentir. Car cela anéantirait la confiance que Naruto avait placé en lui. Et cette perspective n'avait absolument rien de rassurant.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je préfère encore me casser plutôt que tu me racontes des conneries. Tu fais chier, vraiment… En fait, t'es pas si différent des autres.

Ce fut sûrement cette allégation qui fit pencher la balance en faveur de Naruto. Alors qu'il faisait volte-face afin de quitter l'appartement, bien décidé à fuir lui aussi, puisque Sasuke avait décidé de ne pas affronter la réalité en face, il entendit la voix du brun résonner à ses oreilles d'un ton tremblant :

— Je m'éloigne de toi parce que je t'aime !

Et Naruto se figea, incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste en réponse à cette soudaine révélation. Ses réflexions étaient également au point mort ; il ne parvenait aucunement à savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela.

— Et je suis quasiment sûr que ce n'est pas ton cas. Voilà pourquoi je m'éloigne. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher ça, et je veux pas t'embarrasser avec ce que je ressens. T'es content, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Il ne trouva pas la réponse à cette question. Oui, bien sûr que Sasuke lui avait répondu, mais s'il avait pu choisir, aurait-il voulu entendre cela ? Il n'en savait rien…

— Maintenant, casse-toi, par pitié.

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sasuke le pousser vers la sortie, Naruto quitta l'appartement tel un automate vide de volonté propre. Il descendit les escaliers lentement et passa la porte du hall sans la retenir, la laissant claquer bruyamment dans son dos. Le regard figé vers le trottoir, il s'avança sans même savoir où il allait, incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce fût. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un passant percuta son épaule que ses sens et ses souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui.

Il entendit à peine l'inconnu s'excuser, trop occupé à supporter tout ce qui parvenait soudainement à son cerveau : les bruits de la circulation, les discussions, l'odeur de cuisine qui émanait d'une échoppe de takoyaki, les passants qui se pressaient sur le trottoir, les hauts immeubles autour de lui, tous de verre et de métal, et Sasuke. Ses mots. Ses mains dans son dos, qui le poussaient vers la sortie pour ne pas avoir à entendre de réponse de la part de Naruto. Sa voix mal assurée, hésitante, qui aurait presque fait sonner ses paroles comme un mensonge si le blond ne connaissait pas Sasuke.

Sauf qu'il le connaissait bien trop pour se rendre compte de la véracité de cette révélation. Maintenant qu'il le savait, Naruto se demandait même comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. Tous ces regards perdus, il en avait surpris un certain nombre – celui qui l'avait laissé le plus dubitatif étant lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au Road 66 pour son anniversaire, cette longue œillade qu'il avait par la suite oubliée en l'associant à un hasard possiblement influencé par l'alcool.

Naruto sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort tandis que son sang pulsait dans ses tempes. Sasuke l'aimait… Sasuke avait pour lui des sentiments bien différents de ceux qu'on accorde à un ami. Sasuke aurait voulu qu'ils… s'embrassent, qu'ils sortent ensemble, qu'ils fassent toutes ces choses que l'on fait en couple… ? Jamais Naruto ne s'était imaginé _en couple_ avec le brun ! Il s'était posé quelques questions pendant les premières années de son adolescence, évidemment, et cela ne l'avait pas ébranlé plus que cela, mais il avait vite conclu qu'il n'était guère attiré que par les filles, puisqu'aucun garçon ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir une attirance comme il en avait éprouvé pour Hinata.

Mais après la soudaine révélation de Sasuke, les convictions de Naruto semblaient s'être effondrées. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait lui aussi des sentiments pour lui ? Après tout, il le considérait comme quelqu'un de spécial, et lui accordait volontiers une confiance et des confidences qu'il n'offrait pas facilement – voire pas du tout. Et puis, il s'inquiétait plus facilement pour lui, et avait cherché bon nombre de fois à lui venir en aide, à chaque fois d'une manière désintéressée.

Mais tout cela ne prouvait peut-être rien…

Naruto enfila ses écouteurs en grognant de frustration, et alluma sa musique en augmentant le volume, espérant ainsi submerger ses réflexions par un flot d'instruments. En vain. Il se trouvait tiraillé au milieu d'une frontière invisible, floue, brumeuse ; celle qui délimitait l'amitié et l'amour.

L'_amour_. Ce mot le fit frissonner. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à de si sérieux sentiments en ce moment – il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il monta encore d'un cran le volume de son portable, et se concentra sur les paroles pour éviter de réfléchir. Et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, dans une maison trop vide à cette heure-là de la journée, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire pour se vider l'esprit fut de prendre une douche, puisqu'il ne sentait pas l'inspiration venir. Il récupéra donc son enceinte dans sa chambre, l'amena dans la salle de bains pour s'assourdir au son délectable des guitares et des batteries, et se déshabilla en fredonnant les paroles de la chanson qui passait à ce moment-là.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la douche, le morceau se finit progressivement en attendant le suivant, laissant tout le loisir à Naruto de réfléchir à nouveau, malheureusement pour lui. Il alluma l'eau en se demandant quels mots formuleraient le mieux ce qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke. Et l'instrumental virulent du morceau suivant ne laissa pas de répit à ses questionnements.

Lorsque la température de l'eau fut agréable, il se glissa dessous en fermant les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Les gouttes ruisselaient sur sa peau. Il les sentait glisser le long de ses bras ballants, contre son dos, frapper doucement ses épaules et le débarrasser d'un surplus de sentiments trop négatifs. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les quelques mèches qui pendaient devant son regard avaient déjà bruni sous l'effet de l'eau. Il regarda les gouttes qui s'en échappaient à intervalles réguliers s'écraser à ses pieds, pensif.

Et s'il s'imaginait avec Sasuke ? Prenant une longue inspiration, Naruto ramena ses cheveux en arrière et redressa la tête en fermant les yeux. Il tenta de se représenter ce que pourrait être leur couple. La première image sonna faux. Ils se tenaient la main. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette idée. Peut-être que s'ils s'embrassaient… ? Le blond rassembla tous les détails qu'il connaissait à propos de son ami. Sa manie des petits sourires en coin, ses yeux brillants lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un, ses moues aussi stupides qu'adorables quand il faisait semblant de bouder, son parfum préféré, la légèreté de ses cheveux, le grain de sa peau… Était-il seulement normal qu'il ait remarqué tout cela en ne nourrissant qu'une simple amitié pour Sasuke ? Peu importait, il n'avait pas que cela à penser.

Tous ces fragments s'assemblèrent pour former une image parfaitement claire, et qui, cette fois, ne sonna pas faux. Il s'imagina, glissant une main dans le cou du brun pour mieux saisir sa nuque et le rapprocher un peu. Il eut presque l'impression que le souffle court de son ami s'agitait doucement contre sa peau. Sur l'écran noir de ses paupières fermées, il vit les yeux de Sasuke, indécis, mais reflétant une envie difficilement contrôlable. Il vit ses lèvres s'agiter, murmurant son nom comme on murmure un secret. Et il s'imagina, très clairement, l'embrasser soudain, mû par une soif insatiable. La sensation qui s'immisça alors en lui fut délicieuse. Tel un puissant anesthésiant, une drogue bien trop agréable, elle se propagea dans tout son corps pour donner vie à son imagination. Il sentait ses mains courir sur la peau de Sasuke, la caresser, la posséder. Leurs lèvres s'agitant toujours à l'unisson, il rapprocha leurs corps brûlants pour mieux dévorer le brun. C'était beaucoup trop exquis, beaucoup trop…

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, retombant soudain dans la réalité. Il n'avait jamais demandé à son imagination d'aller aussi loin ! Il aurait voulu se donner des claques, mais se contenta de frotter son visage, qu'il sentit brûlant sous la paume de ses mains. Était-ce à cause de l'eau ? C'était peu probable.

Soudain, il se rendit compte d'un détail quelque peu embarrassant… Il baissa les yeux lentement, presque inquiet par ce qu'il allait découvrir, mais dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : son sexe était fièrement dressé, tendu par la vision qui l'avait étreint quelques secondes auparavant. Pouvait-il encore faire semblant après cela ? Non, et c'est ce qui l'énervait. Comment diable ce mec hautain avait-il pris, en quelques mois, autant de place dans sa vie ? En considérant la rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait fait oublier Hinata, c'était presque de la sorcellerie !

Submergé par une soudaine colère venue de nulle part, Naruto tourna le mitigeur dans un geste rageur. L'eau se refroidit instantanément, le faisant crier de surprise avant qu'il ne tente de trouver une température un peu moins extrême… Au moins, cela avait-il radicalement calmé ses ardeurs !

Le lendemain ne fut pas beaucoup plus fructueux pour Naruto, car il ne parvint pas davantage à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il était indéniablement attiré par Sasuke. Il savait également que tout serait plus compliqué entre eux, maintenant qu'ils savaient que Fugaku était impliqué dans la mort de Minato, même s'ils faisaient tout pour oublier cela. Naruto _savait_ beaucoup de choses, mais il y avait un détail qu'il ignorait : que faire de toutes ces informations éparses, qui manquaient cruellement de sens commun.

Si l'on rajoutait à cela le fait que Sasuke n'était pas encore de retour en cours, et lui manquait étrangement, il y avait de quoi rendre Naruto fou. Pour éviter de trop penser à tout cela, il fut donc encore plus volubile que d'habitude, et chercha la conversation dès qu'il pût. Les professeurs ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il fut également bien plus attentif que de coutume…

Et s'il avait cru, innocemment, que le retour de Sasuke au lycée, le lendemain, arrangerait un tant soit peu les choses, il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était qu'une idée stupide. Toute la journée du vendredi, le brun fut exécrable, rembarrant les professeurs, fuyant ses amis, enchaînant les réponses aussi acerbes que dépréciatrices, disparaissant à chaque pause si vivement qu'il était impossible de le suivre ou de savoir où il allait.

Naruto tenta bien de le coincer pour obtenir des explications, de gré ou de force, car l'excuse des sentiments trop encombrants ne pouvaient pas justifier le fait que Sasuke s'en prenne ainsi à tout le monde ! Mais il n'obtint que quelques regards noirs et des soupirs agacés.

Pour ne rien arranger, le brun fut injoignable de tout le week-end, ne répondant à aucun message, et déclenchant le répondeur à chaque appel. Deidara tenta bien de faire sourire son petit frère en lui annonçant une bonne nouvelle – Akatsuki avait réussi à faire plier le directeur d'Ame pour changer de manager – mais cela le fit à peine sourire.

Naruto avait la tête ailleurs… Un mauvais pressentiment le poursuivait sans vouloir le lâcher. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, tout cela était bien trop exagéré pour être uniquement causé par les sentiments que Sasuke avait pour lui. Il y avait forcément autre chose qui s'était déroulé, quelque chose d'assez bouleversant pour que le brun redevienne la personne hautaine et cachottière qu'il était quelques mois auparavant. Lee lui avait-il annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle ? Fugaku avait-il encore fait des siennes ? Ou Neji ? Il y avait trop de possibilités !

Et le lundi n'amena pas la moindre ombre de réponse. Sasuke était encore plus transparent que le vendredi précédent, si c'était toutefois possible. En cours d'anglais, alors qu'il écrivait dans son carnet de notes depuis le début du cours – et de la journée, d'ailleurs – leur professeur finit par perdre patience.

— Uchiwa Sasuke, est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît lâcher ce crayon et répondre à la question que je viens de poser à la classe ?

Naruto se retourna juste à temps pour voir le regard noir que le brun leva avec une insolence calculée.

— J'écoutais pas. fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre.

Le blond aurait voulu l'étriper sur place. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu porter une pancarte intitulée « Virez-moi ! » autour du cou, que ça n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet ! Il était indécrottable.

— Comme d'habitude ! s'exclama Madame Kurenai d'un air désabusé. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, en ce moment ? L'attention n'est pas ton fort en temps normal, mais j'avais mis cela sur le compte de l'ennui, puisque tu as un bon niveau. Mais depuis quelques jours, tu es insupportable avec tous les professeurs ; qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir savoir ce que j'ai, putain ? s'exclama soudain Sasuke en faisant sursauter de stupeur toute la classe. Foutez-moi la paix avec ça !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire, au juste ? Se mettre tout le monde à dos ? Si c'était cela, il partait très bien ! Tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était un extra-terrestre, ne sachant véritablement comment réagir face à un tel emportement.

— Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser tout de suite, jeune homme, ou sinon tu pourrais bien le regretter. répliqua la professeure sur un ton soudain bien moins conciliant.

La menace passa au-dessus de Sasuke comme une mouche : totalement inaperçue.

— Vos excuses, vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense. assena le brun en se levant.

Tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses crayons et son carnet dans son sac, madame Kurenai, estomaquée, le regardait faire sans même savoir quoi répondre. Naruto n'en menait pas large non plus ; il ne reconnaissait pas Sasuke dans son comportement. Et tout cela ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée que quelque chose de grave devait s'être passé.

— Avant que vous perdiez votre temps à le dire, oui, je vais chez la directrice. conclut le brun en sortant de la salle, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Naruto prit soudain une profonde inspiration, réalisant par là qu'un poids énorme pesait sur sa poitrine depuis quelques instants. Il tenta de le faire fuir, de l'oublier… en vain. Il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'une terrifiante idée : Sasuke risquait, cette fois, le renvoi définitif. Oui, il pensait « terrifiante », et il pesait ses mots. Il s'était habitué à sa présence. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, progressivement, le brun avait pris de plus en plus de place dans son existence, et il ne voulait pas s'imaginer qu'il puisse s'en aller aussi rapidement, aussi facilement. À qui parlerait-il d'Akatsuki, de musique et d'instruments ? Avec qui débattrait-il à propos de rock ? Qui l'accompagnerait fumer sa cigarette, le matin, en discutant de choses sans queue ni tête ? Personne… cette idée lui était effrayante.

Il ne parvint plus à se concentrer sur le cours, et sursauta presque sur sa chaise lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Depuis combien de temps errait-il ainsi dans ses réflexions ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

Son attention fut toutefois titillée lorsqu'il vit la directrice entrer dans la salle. Tous les élèves se levèrent comme un seul homme pour la saluer, avant qu'elle ne leur fasse signe de se rasseoir, et qu'elle se rapproche de la professeure pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Madame Kurenai acquiesça d'un air grave, puis la directrice se rapprocha de la porte en déclarant :

— Tu peux entrer. Mais qu'on ne t'entende plus.

Sous les murmures intrigués d'une grande partie de la classe, Sasuke fit son apparition. Naruto le suivit du regard en tentant d'ignorer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer l'expression fermée qu'arborait le brun. Comme d'habitude, il excellait dans l'art de ne rien laisser paraître. Il délaissa sa place habituelle, juste derrière Naruto, pour s'affaler nonchalamment sur une table vide, au fond de la salle, et sortit de nouveau son carnet et un crayon sans dire le moindre mot.

Lorsque Naruto se retourna pour savoir s'ils allaient avoir le droit à une explication, la directrice avait disparu et leur professeure récupérait un marqueur sur son bureau pour recommencer son cours.

Au fond de la salle, Sasuke n'essaya même pas d'écouter. Presque fiévreusement, il se mit à gratter le papier de la pointe de son stylo, incapable de réfléchir posément. Il avait besoin de mettre des mots sur le tourbillon de sentiments emmêlés qui sévissaient en son for intérieur, et pour cela, il ne connaissait qu'un moyen : laisser son imagination écrire.

_I don't remember one moment I tried to forget_*

De son côté, Naruto s'inquiétait. Il voyait son ami écrire frénétiquement, puis réfléchir, puis recommencer, sans arrêt. Ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres qui se mouvaient comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, et ses doigts qui pianotaient inlassablement sur la table, en rythme, tout cela prouvait que Sasuke était en train d'écrire pour ne pas devenir fou. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perturbé, et sentait d'ailleurs que le trouble de son ami le gagnait lui aussi peu à peu.

_I lost myself, is it better not said_

Si Sasuke se sentait si bouleversé, c'était peut-être parce que la directrice venait de lui annoncer qu'elle le virait ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi serait-il revenu pour la dernière demi-heure ? C'était absurde ! Ces deux idées s'entrechoquaient dans la tête du blond, sans qu'il ne parvienne à choisir laquelle était la plus vraisemblable.

_Now I'm closer to the edge_

Quant à Sasuke, lorsqu'il eut fini d'ordonner les premières lignes de son morceau avec toutes les idées vagues et disparates qui lui étaient venues, il soupira brièvement. Il se sentait réellement au bord du gouffre, oscillant entre ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il pouvait faire.

_It was a thousand to one and a million to two_

Il avait parié qu'il parviendrait à gagner cette fois, avait osé défier Fugaku, et avait magistralement perdu. Une nouvelle fois. C'était diablement frustrant, et cela le mettait dans une colère noire, qu'il ne parvenait à diriger que contre lui-même.

_Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you_

En voulant protéger Naruto, il l'avait précipité avec lui dans un précipice sans fond.

_Closer to the edge_

Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il abandonnerait sans tenter le tout pour le tout.

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_  
_One day, maybe we'll meet again_

Il ne cherchait pas le pardon de Naruto, bien au contraire : s'il fallait qu'il passe pour le dernier des salauds, il était prêt à courir le risque. Pour peu qu'il puisse sauver cet homme, qui lui faisait ressentir tant de nouveaux sentiments. Pour lui, il était près à plonger à sa place.

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_  
_One day, maybe we'll meet again_

Et qui sait ? Peut-être un jour, le destin serait-il enfin clément envers lui, et le laisserait revoir cet imbécile heureux, si cher à son cœur ? Sasuke n'osait pas y croire, de peur d'être déçu, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter cette idée de l'esprit. La perspective que tout pourrait un jour aller pour le mieux était une des seules choses auxquelles il pouvait se rattraper pour ne pas devenir tout à fait cinglé.

La sonnerie de fin des cours vrilla à ses tympans, et il ramassa son crayon et son sac avant de quitter la salle encore plus rapidement que d'habitude, sans se retourner. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille sans croiser le regard de Naruto, car le cas échéant, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il accéléra donc le pas, et passa le lourd portail du lycée Konoha en ignorant sa gorge serrée d'angoisse et d'affliction. Il fallait qu'il tienne le cap de ses décisions… Il serra les poings, se mordit la lèvre pour oublier que son cœur lui martelait douloureusement la poitrine, et mit son casque sur ses oreilles en lançant sa musique lorsqu'il entra dans la bouche de métro.

_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free_

Naruto renonça à rattraper Sasuke lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le brun avait déjà déserté le couloir alors que lui sortait à peine la tête de la salle de cours. Il se retourna en se demandant pourquoi son estomac était si noué, mais abandonna rapidement cette question ; pour le moment, ce n'était pas de lui-même dont il fallait qu'il se préoccupe, mais de Sasuke. Alors qu'il rejoignait sa place en disant au revoir à Shikamaru et Kiba – il ne remarqua même pas les regards équivoques qu'ils glissèrent sur lui, et l'œillade qu'ils échangèrent ensuite, savant mélange de « il est désespérant » et « on avait raison ».

Était-ce trop demander de vouloir que le brun partage tout avec lui, et d'exiger sans cesse la vérité à propos de tout ? Sûrement. Sans doute avait-il exagéré…

_The birth of a song, the death of a dream_

En balayant la salle du regard, il remarqua soudain que Sasuke avait abandonné derrière lui une feuille noircie de notes et de dessins. Naruto s'approcha du bureau, déglutissant plusieurs fois pour tenter de faire disparaître la sensation que son cœur remontait le long de sa trachée pour s'échapper à l'air libre, en vain. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir vomir tripes et boyaux à tout moment.

Il posa des doigts hésitants sur la feuille pour la faire tourner vers lui, ignorant le dernier élève qui venait de quitter la salle en le saluant. Pour beaucoup, ces mots mélangés à des notes et à des dessins hétéroclites, jetés n'importe où sur ce bout de papier froissé, n'auraient pas signifié grand-chose. Mais Naruto connaissait Sasuke. Il avait déjà maintes et maintes fois relu ses notes pour un cours, ou pour lui donner son avis sur quelques phrases d'une chanson. Tout cela avait un sens, et il se détestait de le saisir.

_Closer to the edge_

Une larme, solitaire, dévala sa joue pour s'écraser sur la table dans un "plic" qui agaça le blond. Il s'essuya rageusement le visage et récupéra la feuille en la froissant davantage, la balayant de long en large de son regard fou. Il se détestait, détestait cette larme et sa faiblesse, détestait cette feuille, ainsi que tout ce qu'elle signifiait ! Et il détestait Sasuke.

_This never ending story, paid for with pride and faith_

Pendant des mois, il lui avait fait confiance. Ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement, s'étaient confié des secrets, avaient partagé des moments de complicité que Naruto n'oublieraient sans doute jamais ! Tout cela pour le voir fuir, sans rien dire, sans assumer ? Leur amitié avait-elle un jour signifié quoi que ce fût pour Sasuke, au moins ? Le blond en doutait désormais.

Cette chanson, ces quelques mots laissés à l'abandon sur une feuille chiffonnée, sonnaient-ils le glas de tout cela, de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ? Ce n'était même pas une fin ! Ça ne voulait rien dire…

_We all fall short of glory, lost in ourselves_

Naruto ne savait même plus quoi penser. Seul, debout au fond d'une classe vide, il se faisait l'effet d'un laissé pour compte et il détestait cela. Il s'imaginait la scène vue de l'extérieur, et le premier sentiment que cela lui inspira fut la pitié. Ce qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout. Il fronça les sourcils en s'essuyant les yeux, puis plia la feuille en quatre pour la ranger dans la poche de son pantalon, avant de ramasser ses affaires restées en plan sur sa table.

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_

Puis il sortit de la salle en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, enfila ses écouteurs en démarrant sa musique et descendit dans la cour en sentant la colère balayer sa tristesse. Le vent acheva de sécher ses joues encore quelque peu humides lorsqu'il traversa le lycée d'un pas rapide. Il s'alluma une cigarette dès qu'il eût franchi le portail – au diable ceux qui l'accusaient de leurs regards, il n'en avait plus rien à faire – puis marcha en ignorant l'entrée de la bouche de métro. Ce soir, le vieux Jiraya et ses théories scientifiques tordues pouvaient aller se faire foutre. Comme tout le reste du monde, d'ailleurs !

_One day, maybe we'll meet again_

Se reverraient-ils un jour ? Peut-être, après tout ! Et Naruto en profiterait pour lui coller une droite bien méritée, pour lui avoir retourné le cerveau avec des sentiments dont il ignorait tout jusque-là, pour l'avoir entraîné dans des situations improbables, et pour l'avoir attiré, de toutes les manières possibles, avant de le repousser comme on fait fuir un moustique – insignifiant, emmerdant.

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_

Naruto écrasa sa cigarette avec rage dans un cendrier, puis poussa la porte d'une salle d'arcades en cherchant du regard une machine de libre. Il avisa une borne _Street Fighter_, sur laquelle il se rua pour étancher sa soif de violence gratuite et apaiser quelque peu sa colère. Il s'acharna sur les boutons pendant un temps incalculable, puis, lassé, se rabattit sur une borne _Tekken_ quand elle fut libérée. Ce n'est qu'après avoir envoyé au tapis un nombre trop élevé de personnages pour s'en rappeler, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait déjà dû être rentré chez lui depuis un long moment. Il enfila son manteau, récupéra son sac, abandonné sur le sol, et sortit dans la rue où la nuit était dores et déjà sombre. La station de métro n'était pas loin, il pressa le pas.

Jouer l'avait un peu défoulé, mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier le sujet principal de ses tergiversations.

_One day, maybe we'll meet again_

Se reverraient-ils un jour ? Peut-être, après tout ! Le voulait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. En lui, sa rage résistait encore à sa tristesse, et il ne savait pas lequel de ces deux sentiments il voulait voir triompher.

_I will never forget_

Lorsque la colère se dissipa peu à peu, emportée par le vent froid qui se glissait tout autour de Naruto, il ne resta plus que les souvenirs, et le sentiment doux-amer qu'ils suscitaient. Leurs moments de complicité, où ils s'étaient compris d'un seul regard, leurs expéditions clandestines pour enquêter sur Fugaku, leurs discussions interminables du matin, leurs éclats de rire et leurs instants plus difficiles, où il avait fait bon partager leurs peines pour ne pas avoir à les supporter tout seul.

_I will never regret_

Ils avaient passé d'excellents moments tous les deux, et les seuls regrets que Naruto avait concernaient le futur : et si Sasuke était resté ? Car si le brun écrivait qu'il ne regretterait jamais, ce n'était pas le cas de son ami. Lui, regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir eu le temps de pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur ce qu'il ressentait. Sasuke était parti sans lui laisser l'opportunité de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être leur relation s'ils avaient décidé d'_essayer_. Sasuke avait fui, pour ne pas se poser trop de questions, et pour continuer à vivre sans penser à Naruto.

_I will live my life_

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un siège du métro, il ressortit de sa poche la feuille froissée, noircie de traits disparates de crayon noir. De nouveau, il la relut ; de nouveau, il ne sut comment l'interpréter. Elle sonnait comme un adieu ou un au revoir, un appel à l'aide ou un signe qui dit que tout va bien. C'était aussi flou que Sasuke pouvait l'être, aussi beau également. Un dernier geste, tout en poésie, avant de s'évanouir. Un songe. Que pouvait-il faire, désormais ? Chercher après lui, alors qu'il ne voulait visiblement plus rien avoir à faire avec Naruto ? À quoi bon ?

Non, il valait mieux tenter de l'oublier. S'accrocher à autre chose, et avancer, peut-être en titubant au début, mais c'était au moins un progrès. Il ne savait même plus où était parti son esprit combatif… Sans doute s'était-il évanoui avec ses espoirs et ses illusions.

Le temps, apparemment, guérit toutes les blessures… Naruto espérait de tout son cœur que cela se révélât un jour vrai.

* * *

* Closer to the Edge – Thirty Seconds to Mars.

* * *

_Et voilà qui signe la (quasi-)fin du tome un ! Je suis vraiment très content d'avoir eu le courage d'aller jusque-là parce que ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé, qui avez suivi et commenté, ou même juste voté ; l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction m'a fait plaisir !_

_Le tome deux suit, évidemment, et est déjà avancé d'une dizaine de chapitres. Je voudrais vraiment avoir vos retours, s'il vous plaît, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à un tournant décisif de l'histoire. Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? Sincèrement !_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine pour l'interlude numéro deux, ainsi que le premier chapitre du tome deux de _Not Friends_, que je posterai en même temps ! Bisous !_


	25. Intermède 2

**[Intermède n° 2]**

**Mois de tempête à Ame Entertainment**

* * *

_Article paru dans le « __Tōkyō Shinbun__ »._

* * *

**Ce mois de décembre aura été éprouvant pour Ame Entertainement.** Après que le duo de rappeurs bien connu du grand public, Zabuza & Haku, ait annoncé son départ de l'agence de divertissement pour abus et mauvais traitements, il y a de cela bientôt trois semaines, c'était il y a deux jours au tour d'Akatsuki, véritables étoiles montantes du rock japonais, d'annoncer à leur public qu'ils attentent un procès à Ame, et quittent l'agence avant la fin prévue de leurs contrats.

Les membres du groupe, restés au premier abord relativement flous sur les raisons les ayant poussés à prendre cette décision, ont tenu hier soir à s'exprimer publiquement et à répondre aux questions de leurs fans. Ils ont ainsi satisfait la curiosité de ceux qui le souhaitaient durant un live qui aura duré plus de deux heures, sur leur ancienne chaîne YouTube, encore gérée par le groupe, et en ont également profité pour interpréter en exclusivité une chanson qui devrait sortir en autoproduction dans quelques jours.

**Abus et exagérations**

Certains fans, choqués par les propos des membres, vont même jusqu'à parler de maltraitance. Le mot n'est pas si loin de la vérité. Les révélations sont venues s'ajouter aux témoignages révoltants de Zabuza et Haku, faisant grandir le mécontentement.

Les réponses que les membres d'Akatsuki ont apporté à leurs fans font état de plusieurs choses alarmantes. Si eux ont eu la chance d'y échapper, beaucoup de groupes de l'agence vivent ensemble dans des dortoirs, et leurs emplois du temps sont gérés par leur manager, à la minute près. Nous parlons de journées se commençant à cinq heures du matin et finissant à plus de minuit, où les activités physiques s'enchaînent en laissant peu de répit. Rien n'est laissé au hasard, pas même leur apparence, faisait l'objet d'une pression constante.

S'il faut parler de ce qu'ils connaissent, les Akatsuki ne sont pas en reste : pression du manager, observation et évaluation constantes, irrespect des créations originales, décisions arbitraires concernant autant leurs vies professionnelles que personnelles, attaques verbales critiquant le physique, etc. Et le constat ne s'arrête pas là. Itachi a révélé avoir été menacé à de nombreuses reprises d'être viré de l'agence s'il ne reprenait pas ses études. Kisame, Sasori et Pain, eux, ont parlé de drogues qui circuleraient pour pousser les artistes à mieux performer.

Cependant, l'abus de trop, qui a laissé tout le monde pantois, est celui du directeur de l'agence. Selon les propos tenus par les membres du groupe, ils auraient voulu faire pression sur la direction afin de changer de manager, « celui-ci étant devenu insupportable. Il refrénait notre liberté, et briguait notre inspiration » explique Deidara. S'ils ont, dans un premier temps, cru obtenir ce qu'ils convoitaient, le directeur se serait ensuite rapidement retourné contre eux en leur mettant le couperet sous la gorge : rester avec leur manager actuel, ou partir. Il les aurait d'ailleurs menacés de révéler la machination qu'ils avaient orchestré.

Visiblement, cela n'a pas refroidi les ardeurs des membres du groupe, car l'affaire a été relatée dans leur témoignage sans qu'ils ne s'en cachent.

L'agence a tenté de s'expliquer dans un communiqué publié sur leurs réseaux sociaux, hier, dans la nuit. Ils ont démenti les propos des huit membres et se sont excusés pour la vague d'incertitude provoquée par le scandale. Cependant, plutôt que de calmer la polémique, leur message a semble-t-il mis le feu aux poudres. Tourné au ridicule pour un nombre incalculable d'internautes, leur discours, jugé mensonger par beaucoup, a fait bien plus l'objet des critiques que des encouragements.

**« Des mesures à mettre en place »**

Madame Utatane, porte-parole du Ministère de la Culture, interrogée hier soir suite à une apparition télévisée, est venue appuyer les injonctions de la population. Selon elle, « la montée en puissance de l'industrie du divertissement s'est faite trop rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps au gouvernement de légiférer cette part aujourd'hui importante de l'économie ».

Comment expliquer, alors, que même les lois inscrites dans le Code du Travail n'aient pas toujours été respectées ? Toujours selon la porte-parole, il s'agit d'un « problème extrêmement complexe ». Les conditions de travail étant très spécifiques à ce domaine, il convient d'en adapter la législation, ce qui explique que, pour le moment, cette industrie soit encore dans une zone floue, qui profite aux plus mal intentionnés.

**Un message teinté d'espoir ?**

Malgré cette ambiance délétère, qui pourrait désespérer beaucoup de fans, les membres d'Akatsuki ont tenu à rester positifs concernant le futur du groupe. Aucun d'eux n'a apparemment envie de mettre un terme définitif à sa carrière. Néanmoins, ils ont annoncé vouloir terminer leurs études ou poursuivre leurs activités annexes avant de réfléchir à un nouveau départ.

Que les admirateurs des Akatsuki se rassurent donc, le groupe n'a pas l'intention de ne jamais revenir. Par ailleurs, les paroles de la chanson qu'ils ont interprétée exclusivement durant leur live sont prometteuses. Tandis qu'ils demandent à leurs fans de ne pas s'apitoyer sur leur future absence (« _Please don't be lonely when I'm gone_ »*), ils parlent également d'un possible retour, et espèrent que leur public sera toujours au rendez-vous (« _And if I gained another chance, would you still be there?_ »). Ils ont également émis une hypothèse rassurante en précisant que si l'envie leur prend de sortir une ou deux chansons dans les mois à venir, ils le feront sans hésiter.

Gageons que leur popularité n'ira que grandissante s'ils restent aussi près de leur public qu'ils le sont à l'heure actuelle, et si leurs projets futurs sont à la hauteur de leur dernier album !

**De fâcheuses conséquences**

Si les vagues de soutien peuvent être constatées un peu partout, il en va de même pour celles de protestation. Certaines associations dénoncent dores et déjà les agissements « effroyables » des agences, véritables « multinationales de chair humaine », selon les propos d'Inari, auteur-compositeur-interprète qui avait lui aussi intenté un procès à son agence il y a plus de trois ans. Aujourd'hui indépendant, il tente de sensibiliser le grand public aux problèmes causés par la généralisation du système imposé par les agences de divertissement.

Il semblerait que la décision d'Akatsuki ait spectaculairement appuyé son propos, car ses vidéos font, depuis deux jours, le tour des réseaux sociaux.

Quant aux conséquences négatives, elles sont flagrantes. Les ventes d'albums physiques ont drastiquement baissé pour Ame Entertainment, et ce constat s'applique même à l'international. La chute est moins brutale pour les copies numériques, toutefois, l'enthousiasme suscité par la sortie du single du groupe pop phare de l'agence, il y a une semaine, a semble-t-il beaucoup souffert du scandale Akatsuki.

Si cette baisse est visible sur si peu de temps, il est possible que, sur le long-terme, les pertes soient conséquentes et préjudiciables pour Ame Entertainment. Assisterons-nous à un changement progressif, initié par ces quelques dénonciations ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira. ■ Shiranui Genma.

* * *

* When I'm gone – Asking Alexandria (un petit bijou ; écoutez-la en lisant si le cœur vous en dit, je suis quasiment sûr que vous ne serez pas déçu.e).

* * *

_Bouh ! Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite explication ?_

_J'ai été fan de K-Pop. Je ne me considère plus comme tel, puisque la scène actuelle ne m'intéresse pour ainsi dire plus, et je voulais régler des comptes. Cette industrie m'a fait rêver, mais elle m'a aussi beaucoup déçu. Ils utilisent les artistes comme des pantins aux allures parfaites, ils les droguent pour faire briller les yeux de quelques innocent.e.s, ils véhiculent une image fausse de beaucoup de choses (vie privée, sexualité, apparence, etc.), et ils les poussent au suicide quand c'est trop dur à endurer (R.I.P Jonghyun et les autres). Je pèse mes mots, je sais ce que je dis. Aujourd'hui, la plupart de mes groupes préférés ont disparu parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu supporter leurs conditions de vie, et ça me dégoûte. Donc j'ai voulu mettre ça en avant, voilà. (Ouiiiiii c'est pas la Corée, c'est le Japon, _I know_, mais c'est malheureusement pas si différent, et puis j'avais besoin de cracher ma haine !)_

_Ceci étant dit, je vous redirige vers le premier chapitre du tome deux, que j'ai déjà mis en ligne !_


End file.
